It's Only Just A Dream
by midnightquiver
Summary: Three thousand miles and now she's in Spenser.It was supposed to be a new start for Valerie but then she gets mixed up in a whole new kind of trouble called the Sons of Ipswich.She's uncertain but then again she's not the only transfer student.
1. The Airport

_We're not as strong as we seem._

_We get in trouble._

_We get hurt._

_And the people we care about the ones we don't intend to hurt get caught in the crossfire because of our petty jealousy._

_But no matter what we still try to salvage what life we have to cling to._

It started out with a fight. But isn't that how it always starts out?

Then like that she was shipped across to the other side of the country without given a choice. Three thousand miles just so her parents could get rid of the child that apparently shamed them. But could she really blame them? She was told that she was going to Spenser and that it was a well respected school. That she would find her place in the world and learn respect. She tried to argue with her parents she even got on her knees and begged but her mom was too busy crying while taking down another drink and her father was shaking her and yelling at her.

But as she got off the plane she just stood there. It was fall now. The start of a new school year and she was a senior. She wanted to just run and forget about it all and she was sure that if she did her parents wouldn't even care. Not anymore. Not after what happened. They had had enough and she knew it.

So she stood there unsure of where she was supposed to go. No one gave her any direction.

Looking around the bustling airport she noticed a young man making his way over towards her. She thought it was one those who would try to pick her up like back home so she just acted as if she hadn't noticed him.

"Are you Valerie Nolan?" the young man asked

He had rusted colored hair that covered his eyes. He also had a look of boredom but she didn't try to get to into it.

She looked over at the young man.

"Uh…yeah I am."

"Right then, I'm supposed to take you to Spenser." He said as he gestured for her to go ahead of him

She did so heading for the pickup area for luggage. The young man didn't give her his name he just helped grab her things and head out to parking lot.

"You go ahead and get in I'll put your stuff in." he said

She nodded and got into the passenger's side. She sighed as she looked out the window. She just reached into her pocket and fumbled as she pulled out her IPod. Blasting it the song 'Just A Dream' by Nelly flowed through her ears. A few minutes later the boy got in.

"Nice car." she mumbled

"Thanks, it's a GTO." He said

"I know." She said

He looked at me for a second then turned the key in the ignition. Watching the scenery pass by she thought to herself. She'd change…things would change. They had to. It wasn't an open ended option either.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and I know there's not much good stuff in here but the next chapter will be better I mean it's only the starter. so please review I want to know what you think and I'll never know if you keep it in your head.**

**P.S I own nothing of the covenant.**


	2. The Transfers

_I want you to know_

_I'll bleed if you go_

_I thought you should know_

_You're perfect_

_Perfect, MIGGS_

When they had finally gotten to the school Valerie felt a shiver crawl up her spine. The school reminded her of church and she was never much of a church goer and if anything she knew she was going to hell. Especially because of her past.

"I'll help you get your stuff to your room." the young man beside me said

She just nodded and got out. A few people walking across campus looked their way out of curiosity. It was rather unnerving which is why she was glad it only took one trip to get her stuff in her room. She turned to thank the guy but he was gone after having left her stuff on the floor. After a few minutes she noticed that her room was a single whereas other people had roommates.

"Right…of course." She muttered to herself as she started to unpack

It was better if she didn't have a roommate anyways. They ask all sorts of questions and she didn't want to have to answer them. Not right away anyways.

"Hello?"

Valerie turned towards the doorway to see two girls standing there. One blonde the other had brunette hair with mocha colored skin.

"You a transfer too?" the blonde asked

"Yeah." Valerie answered

"We'll help you out since we're right across the hall." The mocha colored girl said "By the way I'm Kate and that's Sarah."

"Valerie."

They both nodded as they started helping her unpack. She was a little thankful that she hadn't scared off everyone. The two seemed nice enough but she didn't want too many questions.

"Hey there's a party down at the Dell's. We're going a little later. Wanna come?" Sarah offered

"I don't know." Valerie mumbled

"Oh come on. It'll be a lot of fun. You know give you a chance to get a good look at the students you'll be going to school with." Kate said trying to convince her

Valerie just stood there in the bathroom after unpacking her toiletries and looked at herself in the mirror. The girl who looked back at her was a girl who had a nose piercing along with her eyebrow and tongue. She had become accustomed to them. It was a girl who seen a lot of life from the west coast.

"Sure." Valerie said caving in "Just give me a sec."

"Kay." The two girls said as they collapsed on her bed

Valerie started to pull out her nose stud. She wanted a new start and sometimes it required getting rid of things that defined you. Kate walked in as she was finishing taking out her eyebrow bar.

"You should leave that one in. It makes you look like a rebel." Kate said as Valerie was moving to take out the tongue bar

"Yeah well it isn't very attractive to everyone especially the provost." Valerie said

"He isn't gonna see it unless he does a search of your mouth."

Valerie just shrugged and left it there.

"We good to go then?" Kate asked

Valerie just nodded as she grabbed her dark green hoodie. Though she was a little reluctant to go to the party. She was only just moving in and already there was one.

"She's quiet." Sarah said

"I just don't really have much to say is all." Valerie said

"Well where you from?" she asked as she held her hands out towards the bonfire

"California." Valerie said "You?"

"Boston actually."

"And here they come…" Sarah said

"Huh?"

Valerie noticed Kate get a little giddy.

"The sons of Ipswich. I saw them earlier today but I guess introductions start now. They're families founded the town I guess." Sarah explained

"Ah." Was all Valerie said before taking another drink from her cup

"Sorry I had family stuff to take care of." One of the four young men said as he wrapped his arms around Kate

Valerie just tuned out the rest as she looked around for a split second. She noticed someone else looking her way as well. He seemed to be smiling at her and she just looked away trying to hide a blush. That's when she seemed to have caught the second half of introductions.

"Caleb Danvers and you don't remind me of my grandmother in any way." said one of the others

"Good." Sarah giggled a little "Oh this is Valerie."

The blonde one stuck out his hand and Valerie took it hesitantly. He seemed to be studying her and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable from it.

"Reid Garwin." He said

"And I'm not interested." She said a little too politely

The one I heard was Tyler who scoffed a little.

"But I do need another drink." She added not paying attention to the narrowed look the blonde one gave her

As she turned to walk off she reached up for her temple. The headache started about an hour ago and wasn't going away. Was it withdrawal or something?

Reid didn't take his eyes off of her as she walked to the other side of the fire. He was half tempted to go after her and talk her into heading back to the hummer with him just because he could or was it the rejection?

"Dude you got rejected and the look on your face is priceless." Tyler said

Reid just hit him in the gut.

"Doesn't even matter." Reid retorted

But he watched her as she started talking to someone else. It was the other new transfer. It still made him wonder how she could just reject him without even letting him attempt to pick her up. It bugged him to no end how she did it. She was all polite and shit and it pissed him off a little.

But he just watched as the two carried on.

"I'm Chase by the way." he said holding out his hand to her

"Valerie." She said smiling as she took his hand

He didn't seem so bad. For a first impression he was nice and she hadn't dealt much with nice in guy form. Her best friend back home, Emma was the nice one. But the males were all the same, Lusty and crude so that they could get what they wanted, Valerie had known too many of them. Then all of the sudden they both turned towards what sounded like an argument.

"I'll be right back." He said

"Yeah sure." She said not looking away

She knew the one with shoulder length hair in the letterman's jacket that was arguing with Caleb and Reid. She just couldn't place it. Then after a few minutes she realized who one of the jocks were.

"Oh shit." She mumbled as she quickly made haste not far behind Chase

Chase stepped in front of Caleb.

"She was being kind of bitchy." He said gesturing towards Kira, yet another person she wasn't too happy to see

That's when she grabbed Aaron's arm. He looked back at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Aaron quit being an ass." Valerie snarled

"You know that prick?" Chase asked

"From a distance." She replied harshly as she glared at Aaron

"Well Valerie you certainly have…grown up." Aaron said snidely

Valerie let go with every intention of hitting him across the face but then his friend vomited all of him. Biting her bottom lip Valerie tried to stifle a laugh. Aaron just glared at her.

"The police are on Old Dell road!" Valerie heard someone yell

She took at as her cue to leave and started to run away only to be pulled back.

"You're coming with me." Aaron growled

"No I'm not you smell disgusting." She argued

But he just tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Let go damn it!" she whined

Then all of the sudden someone grabbed her by the waist from behind.

"She said let go Aaron. That's her way of saying she doesn't want to have sex with you."

Aaron just growled and ran off. The sirens could be heard in the distance. But as she turned to run she realized that the arm that grabbed her was still attached.

"You can let go." She said

But then instead of letting go the one who grabbed her just grabbed her hand and dragged her along toward the cover of the trees. It had been Tyler who had stepped in and she thought of it as a little strange being that he was completely quiet during the whole introduction process. Upon seeing Sarah and the others pile into her car Valerie let go and jumped in the back with Chase.

"You took your sweet time."Kate said

"Sorry got held up." Valerie mumbled

"It's all good let's just get out of here." Chase interrupted

Kate nodded in agreement and all eyes were on Sarah who was trying to start her car.

"It won't start." She exclaimed

"Shit." Valerie mumbled under breath

Sarah opened her door yelling something. Then all of the sudden Reid jumped out of the hummer running over. It was strange though because his hands didn't even touch the engine. Valerie just shook her head of it. Maybe she was just seeing things. But she still couldn't shake it out of her thoughts.

They got to their dorms Valerie was more than happy to know there was a bed with her name on it waiting on the other side of the door. Hearing Kate squeal she looked over to see Chase smushing a spider under his shoe.

"Wow, chivalry isn't dead." Sarah giggled

"Apparently it transferred in." Valerie said grinning

"Hey we're going into to town for a few things tomorrow you want to come with?" Kate offered

"Yeah I'm just down the hall." He answered

"What about you?" Kate asked

"Can't…I haven't gotten my schedule or anything like that so I have other stuff I've got to get done." Valerie answered as she opened her door "Goodnight though."

"Yeah night." Kate said back

Closing the door behind her Valerie fell back onto her bed not even bothering to take off her shoes. Reaching up to her nightstand she pulled out a pill bottle, pouring out four small red pills into her hand she popped them into her mouth and swallowed them dry. Then sighing she turned over and closed her eyes.


	3. Homesick With A Simms

**Thank you to those who have story alerted this story and to MariaC for reviewing. Now on with the story and I hope you enjoy**

_Welcome to a new beginning__  
__Welcome to a brand new side of me__  
__This will be the life I'm meant to lead__  
__More than just a midlife crisis__  
__This will be a lighthouse in my soul__  
__Taking me to what the future holds_

_ What I Am Dreaming Of, Trading Yesterday_

Valerie sat up and stretched for a minute as she let out a deep breath and looked around her dorm room. She'd barely slept and when she did she saw this dark creepy as thing standing at the foot of her bed. She just shook all thoughts about the nightmare from her mind as she stood and grabbed a towel. She felt the deep need to wash off the night before. Her head still throbbed slightly but just not as bad as the night before.

Turning on the hot water the bathroom steamed up pretty quickly. Shedding her clothes she could feel goosebumps rise on her skin like always right before she got into the shower.

Feeling the warm water on her skin was nice. It reminded her of the time her and Emma went skinny dipping in the ocean. It had been a high of ninety five degrees that night. She smiled to herself as she washed her lengthy brown hair. It was one of the good memories she wanted to remember.

After fully getting washed up and shaving her legs she got dressed then just stood there in front of the mirror as she put her hair in a ponytail. She was debating on whether to put her stud back into her cartilage or to put a small hoop in. she never was good with decisions being she was more often than not indecisive most of the time. In the end she just put the green stud back in then left to go back her room.

Valerie usually never went anywhere without her iPod being it made for a good escape. The poor little Orange music player had suffered through a lot too. Not paying attention to where she was going as she pulled out her earbuds Valerie was nearly knocked over.

"Walk much?"

Looking up she saw who the voice belonged to.

"I'd say sorry but I guess I'd have to mean it." she said as she walked past him

"Ouch seems like sleeping beauty woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said cockily

She just rolled her eyes and kept walking as she put in her earbuds. She was hoping to drown out his voice if only a little but it didn't help when he followed her down the hall and pull them out.

She actually put her earbuds in to ignore me? What the hell? It's like she had a repellant to me. Yet I couldn't be more infatuated with her. Was that normal? The thoughts replayed over and over in Reid's head as he kept pace with her. He couldn't help but take notice of the tattoo on her neck of a rose where the thorns came out of the leaves.

"So is there a reason you're ignoring me? I mean it's not like I did anything to you." He said

"Who said I was ignoring you? I don't even know you." she said coolly

"Your iPod." He said flatly

"You traitor." She said with humor towards the orange iPod

He just chuckled a little.

"So, where are you going then?" he asked

"To the office building actually. I need to get my schedule." She answered

"You do know it's that way right?" Reid asked as he pointed in the opposite direction

She looked back for a split second blankly.

"I knew that. I just wanted to go the long way?" she tried

"Right." he chuckled

Turning she started off in the direction Reid had pointed as she replaced the earbuds back into her ears and blasted the music. He was half tempted to follow after her but something told him not to. Not right now anyways. When she wanted him she'd come to him.

Upon getting to the office she noticed a middle aged woman sitting at the front desk. She waited for a few minutes but when the woman didn't take notice of her she walked up and tapped on her desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"I'm Valerie Nolan. I'm here for my schedule." Valerie said in the politest voice she could

"Ah right." she said "Here you go."

She handed Valerie a single slip of paper.

"Thanks."

With that she turned and walked out. After looking down at her schedule she sighed. It looked like she'd be going into town. As Valerie made her way down the sidewalk she didn't hear the person behind her calling her name.

"Valerie!" he called as he grabbed her by the shoulders

"Jesus!" she nearly screamed as she yanked out her earbuds

She looked back at him as she held her hand over heart.

"Sorry…you didn't hear me." Tyler chuckled

"Uh no I didn't."

"I was going to ask if you got in alright and all." He said

"Uh yeah. Hey could I get a ride off of you?" Valerie asked

"Sure. Where to?"

"Town, I need to get a few things."

"Like?"

"Well, if you tag along you'll see won't you?" she said with a smile

Walking down the aisles of the small art shop Valerie could decide if she wanted charcoal or just stick to pencil.

"So you draw?" Tyler asked

"I used to, yeah. It's just been a while." she responded as she picked up both charcoal and pencils

Damn indecisiveness. With the multiple sketch pads she picked up she went to the counter.

"So what classes do you have anyways?" he asked after a few moments of silence

"That'll be 47.98$" the cashier said

Valerie just nodded as she pulled out her wallet and handed Tyler her schedule.

"So you'll have history with and English with us and you have shop? Why would you take that?" he asked confused

"I like cars." She laughed as she took her bags

"So you're an artist with a car fetish. That's rather…interesting."

Valerie looked up at him with a grin knowing that wasn't what he was really going to say. Walking out of the store the tow nearly ran into Chase and Kate.

"And she's awake." Kate said

"Yeah, just getting some supplies for classes." Valerie answered

"Art I presume?" Chase asked with a brightening smile

"Yeah."

"Hey we're going to see that new Brad Pitt flick. You should come." Kate said

"Can't sorry. I've still got other things to get. Plus I'm not one for sappy flicks. I prefer horror or thriller." Valerie said shrugging

"And I'm kind of her ride." Tyler said

"We'll see you guys later then at Nicky's?" Kate asked

"Yeah." Tyler said

Valerie just narrowed her eyes at Tyler.

"You hungry?" Tyler asked as Kate and chase brushed past them

"A little."

"Good because I'm starving." He said

She watched as he walked ahead of her. Rolling her eyes she brushed off the thought of him hitting on her. It wouldn't last.

"So talk." He said

"About?" Valerie asked as her fingers started moving along the piece of paper

She missed this. Drawing used to be something she loved to do then after a while she just quit. The life that was brought down upon her just didn't allow her to take time and stop to take in the beauty around her. But it still seemed that her fingers still knew exactly where to go and how to move smoothly without error across the pad.

"You know where you're from etc." Tyler said as he popped a fry into his mouth

"California." She answered blankly looking up so often at the brown haired blue eyed young man

"You don't seem to happy to be here."

"I was brought here away from people I grew up with." She said "My turn. Why are you hitting on me when you know I'm not interested?"

"I'm not. I'm just…getting information on the new transfer." He said

"You're a bad liahr. But I'm guessing you room with your buddy Garwin don't you? You're out doing his dirty work?"

Tyler didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward to see what she was doing.

"Lean back to the way you were sitting." She demanded

He did as she asked but didn't take his eyes off of her.

"You're pretty smart." He said

"Yeah well I used to pull off the same maneuver back home. I used to do a lot back home." She said

Her voice sounded a little homesick. Tyler wanted to say he was sorry because that was how he felt but he got the feeling it wouldn't do any good.

"So, you into sports?" he asked out of a loss of what to say

Valerie chuckled at his choice of changing subjects.

"Yeah. I used to do track but that was a while ago." She responded as she cocked her head to the side "There."

She put the pencil down then brushed her lead covered fingertips on her jeans s she looked back at the picture. Then ripping it from the sketch book she handed it to Tyler.

"The great Tyler Simms." She said trying to sound triumphant

As he looked down at it Valerie couldn't help but smile as she watched his eyebrows rise in surprise.

"This…is really good." he said slowly

She watched him look at it intently.

"He wants to know why I rejected him doesn't he?" Valerie said returning to the Reid subject from earlier

"Kinda yeah."

"Because I told myself I'd walk away from his type when I got here. I was done with that kind of guy whether I had the choice or not." She said simply

"Why are you here?" Tyler blurted all of the sudden "I mean you don't like it here obviously."

"I didn't get the choice Simms. I was forced to come." she answered

Tyler put a few bills on the table and stood.

"So you ready?" he asked "We can leave your stuff in the car."

"Ready for what?" Valerie asked confused

"Nicky's."

"Uhhh what is Nicky's exactly?"

Tyler just grinned.


	4. Reliving A Nightmare

**Okay this is along the movie somewhat but I'm making it extended. Instead of it all happening over the period of a few days it'll happen over the basis of their senior year. I hope you enjoy this chapter so here it is.**

_Her headaches__  
__Constant__  
__Increasing in pain with each passing day__  
__She can't even manage to stand on her own__  
__It's gotten so bad_

_Supernatural, Flyleaf__  
_  
Pulling up to the bar and grill the two jumped out of the hummer. Valerie just sighed before walking inside.

"I see you made it." she heard Chase say as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders

He guided her back towards a table where Sarah and Kate while Tyler headed back to the pool tables.

"So…" Reid started

"So?" Tyler said

"Well, spill Baby boy." Reid said as he made a corner shot

"There's nothing to spill…well except that she's into cars as well as art well not really art more of drawing." Tyler said as he thought about his and hers conversation from earlier

It left Tyler smirking to himself.

"That and she busted me or rather you." He added

"Me?" Reid said standing back up

"Yeah, you. You wanted me to find out stuff about her and well, she caught on quick." Tyler said shrugging

Reid looked over at the table where the four were sitting. Chase was sitting closest to her with his hand on the back of her chair. He was cutting in on something that should've been Reid's by right. He'd long forgotten about Sarah. She had taken up interest in the golden boy anyways. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Caleb and Pogue coming.

"Dude, you're not her type even she said so. Just let it go because Megan is looking your way and I'm sure she's your type." Tyler said gesturing over towards the bar

"Whatever…me not her type." Reid grumbled

* * *

"Okay, this question has been bugging me to death." Kate started "How do you know Aaron Abbot?"

"His father and my father were best friends while going to Spenser so of course I knew his son."

"You two didn't ever date did you?" Sarah asked

"Definitely not. It's one of the reason's I was happy living on the west coast." Valerie said grimacing a little as she remembered how Aaron would try to hit on her

She could feel the headache getting worse in her head and just sighed.

"Hey, you alright?" Chase asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine." Valerie said smiling "I'll be right back."

Getting up, she brushed past Pogue as she made her way to the exit. She had left her bag in the car and it had her bottle of aspirin in it. The headaches weren't going away. Digging around the hummer, she finally found her bag and headed back into Nicky's. As she sat back down, she saw that Chase, Caleb, and Pogue were all surrounding the foosball table.

"Freestyle swimmer at Hastings eh?" Caleb said

"Yeah, the best actually." Chase said

"You won't be the best here. Caleb is our freestyle swimmer. What about you Valerie? You swim?" Pogue called over

"Huh?" she asked having not really payed attention

She was working on getting the bottle open and relieving the pain that ached and throbbed in her head.

"Oh no, I'm not a swimmer. I'm a uh well, I was more of a runner actually." She said still having trouble

"So we have a track star here." Caleb chuckled

"I don't know about that…it's been a few years." Valerie said

Yeah it has. You went off to the wild side of life rather than staying where you should've.

"You'll do fine, our track team sucks anyways." Caleb said

"Mhm." Valerie replied not really paying attention

"Need a little help pill popper?"

Valerie jumped and the aspirin went everywhere. She sighed in frustration whereas Kate was trying to tell Aaron off.

"Aaron go find someone else to bother preferably not us." Kate hissed

"I'm not here to talk to you I'm here to talk to Valerie." He snapped back as he turned his full on glare back on Valerie "Old habits die hard don't they?"

Valerie didn't say anything. She just closed her eyes trying to concentrate, but the loud music wasn't helping. Whereas Kate and Sarah had grown quiet at the question and the guys were too busy in their game to notice. Aaron smirked at his accomplishment of making Valerie feel ashamed. She turned and glared at him with utter hatred.

"Go to hell Aaron."

"As long as you won't be there." he growled back

With that he turned and walked back towards the pool tables.

"Are you alright?" Sarah asked

"I have the biggest fucking headache!" Valerie nearly yelled

"Look, I'll take you back to the dorms." Kate offered

Valerie just nodded and stood with Kate. It was hurting so bad now that all she wanted to do was knock herself out.

"Hold on. I gotta use the restroom." Valerie said

Before Kate could say anything Valerie was making her way to the restroom. For a few moments she just stood there in front of the mirror in the dim lit room.

"Damn headaches didn't start till I came here." she muttered to herself

"Having issues?"

She jumped at the sound of Reid's voice.

"You can't read can you?" she said snidely "I mean it is the girl's bathroom."

"Oh, I'm not a complete idiot."

"Ah. You must be here then because Tyler has talked to you." She said as she slid down to the floor

"I'm just curious if you're alright." he corrected

"I'm fine." She muttered

But she was far from fine. The room was starting to spin.

Reid could see she was getting pale. He slid down beside her and wrapped an arm around here.

"It's quieter in here, so I guess I can understand why you came in here." he said

"Why?" she asked not fighting him

Instead she just laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Well you must've had too much to drink or something." He said

She just chuckled.

"Oh yes, I am going to vomit everywhere." She said with a little sarcasm still laughing

She sat back up still smiling.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked

Valerie looked over at Reid surprised by the question.

"I don't hate you…I just…" she said "It's just…complicated."

"Try explaining it."

She sighed, lifting her eyebrows wondering where to start.

"I…uh well…it's just…I've had a lot of problems."

"Had being the past tense. Welcome to the present." He said jokingly

Valerie just elbowed him lightly in the side as he laughed.

"Look I've been with your type and each time I end up regretting it…I just don't want that to happen again and that's why I've been ignoring you." She admitted

"So you have been ignoring me."

"Are you slow too? I just said that I had been ignoring you." She said

"Well can you stop? I'm getting kind of jealous with everyone else getting all the attention." He said but it came out more of a whine

"Oh poor baby." Valerie laughed

"It's not funny." He chuckled

"Well I don't know…the only way I know is if you'll stop pursuing me." she said looking down at the tile floor

Reid was silent. He hated being given ultimatums. Even more he hated being ignored. He'd take what he could get though. It's not like it was that important to have her. She was just something new and something nice.

"Fine Nolan you win. But don't take too much pride in it or tell anyone."

She laughed lightly.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone that the supposed great Reid Garwin he lost something." She said as she stood

Valerie hadn't taken notice that the headache was fading into a slight throb. She started making her way towards the door.

"Supposed?" he exclaimed

"Oh don't sound so shocked." She said rolling her eyes "Plus as far as I'm concerned you didn't lose anything…you actually gained."

With that, Valerie left Reid there in the girl's bathroom. She was ready to get some sleep or at least try.

"You ready?" Kate asked

Valerie looked back in the direction of the girl's room to see Reid coming out.

"Yeah let's get out of here." Valerie said

"Good." She said like her normally perky self

The drive was quiet though Valerie got the nagging feeling that Kate wanted to ask a few questions. When they reached the dorms Kate offered to stay with her, but Valerie declined saying that she was just going to go to sleep.

"Hey Kate?" Valerie said

"Hmm?" Kate said turning back to her

"About what Abbot said-"

"You don't have to tell me." she said

"If I don't the question is going to bug you to death." Valerie said "I used to be one of those rave goers and…as one of them I took in all the joys of it and that's it. Short and simple."

Granted, it wasn't the real reason she was dumped here which was because her parents were too stupid to find the drugs and because she was usually gone for weeks on end not that they noticed.

"You don't have to explain yourself Valerie. Really. You're still my friend no matter what." She said

The way she said it hit Valerie across the face. She didn't care? Where was this girl from? I just told her something I was supposed to keep hidden from others. She told her she was her friend...

"You don't ever have to explain yourself. Aaron's just a prick." She said

Valerie smiled to herself a little and nodded. Kate started to walk away then stopped.

"Raves…are they as wild as people say?" she asked curiously

"Even better." Valerie answered as she unlocked her door "Night."

"Night." She called back as she left to go back to Nicky's

Opening the door, Valerie felt around for her lamp. She flung off her shoes in the process. Finally finding it she switched it on. She pulled off her hoodie and tossed it aside. Turning around, Valerie jumped back screaming in terror as the lamp fell to the floor at her feet. She scrambled backwards as far as she could from the thing that stood before her. It was like a dark dead mutilated body reaching out to her and she wanted nothing more than to run away. Then like that the thing was gone. Her eyes were wet. It was like her nightmare the night before. Exactly like the nightmare.

**Okay you see that little button down there? Hit it and leave a review. Whether its praise, criticism, or just your own ideas which I do take to heart just let it out. Please?**


	5. The First Day

**Thank you for those who have reviewed and alerted and favorited my story I am happy there are people out there who like it. Now for your reading pleasure…the next chapter all for y'all**

_Trying to be perfect, trying not to let you down_

_Honesty is honestly the hardest thing for me right now_

_While the floors underneath our feet are crumbling, the walls we built are tumbling_

_I'll stand here holding up the roof because it's easier than telling the truth_

_The Truth, Kris Allen_

Valerie's fingers cramped as she traced the lines over and over again. The image of that thing was stuck in her brain. But if she had any hope of waking up around five thirty to go for a jog she would have to go to bed. It was midnight as it was. Getting up she walked over to her desk and pinned the drawing on the bulletin board above it. Looking at it for a few more seconds she sighed. How could something like that be possible and what was it? Valerie had no idea what to make of it. Turning she flung herself into bed and closed her eyes. Sleep took her the moment she hit the bed luckily for her.

Then what felt like five minutes later but was actually five hours later Valerie bolted upright in bed. She was completely sheathed in sweat. Another nightmare had awoken her. This one was more disturbing than the last. Trying to remember it though was hard being it was all fuzzy. But what she did remember was a set of black eyes and someone being thrown backwards against a lot of crates and glass. That was all she could manage to remember for the time being.

Valerie looked over at the clock and swung her feet over the edge of her bed. She was hoping to feel well rested for today but as of this moment that wasn't going to happen. After stretching and yawning she stood and got changed into a set of sweats with her favorite green hoodie. Of course it was her favorite, it was her favorite color. After slipping on her tennis shoes she grabbed her IPod and slipped out the door quietly. It was a sure thing that everyone else was still sleeping especially since the sun wasn't even up yet. She didn't worry about her key since she put it on a chain around her neck. It was easier that way and she wouldn't lose it like she lost a fourth of all of her things.

As Valerie got outside she took a minute to breathe in the fresh air. Looking around she realized that in a few short hours this campus would be filled with hundreds of students and she'd be one of them. She braided her hair off to the side so that it hung on one shoulder then putting up her hood she put in her earbuds and cranked up the music. The song 'Kings and Queens' by 30 Seconds to Mars played loudly in her ears. It brought a smile to her face because it was the first song that made her like that group in the first place. Something about them made her feel rebellious in a way. Instinctively she looked around knowing she wouldn't see anybody and took off running.

It felt good to take off and feel like the fastest thing alive. She hadn't felt this good since she was running back in grade school for the track team. It felt as if nothing could catch her. Valerie could remember that the last time she felt like that was when she was on one of her acid trips. That was also one of the times she nearly jumped out of a two story window. She was lucky that Emma stopped her by tackling her to the floor. Valerie missed her a lot.

As she ran along the path she didn't know that someone was watching her. In fact she was completely oblivious to it not that she would've seen him anyways. He was well hidden. She made him curious…too curious.

As Valerie made it back to the dorms she was out of breath and covered in sweat. It was around six fifteen and the sun was starting to come up.

Getting into her dorm she quickly grabbed her towel and ran off to the showers with her uniform in hand. She hated the place already. She never understood what school in their right mind would use uniforms. Then again she came from public school where there was never an order. It was always chaos. It was the way she liked to keep her life. The shower was warm on her skin compared to the cool air outside. Afterwards she ran back to her room shuffling her sketch books and other books into her bag. She'd only had one of her black converses on and it wasn't even tied yet. Right as she tossed the bag onto her bed there was a sudden knock at her door and before she could answer Reid walked in.

"I see you're up and about." he said as he relaxed against the door frame

"Uh-huh." She replied distracted

She was searching for something and Reid couldn't help but laugh a little at how unorganized she was. It made him wonder if this is how she always lived. Then noticing she only had one shoe on, he looked around for the other only to see it hidden under her desk. As he pulled it out he held it out to her by the strings. He hadn't even noticed the drawing on her bulletin board.

"I was wondering where I lost that." She said as she took it

She started hopping around as she put it on and Reid couldn't' help but chuckle.

"Yeah you laugh it u-ahhh!" she yelled as she fell forward flat on her face

Reid went from chuckling to flat out laughing nearly falling over himself.

"I'm good."Valerie said jumping up "I meant to do that."

"Yeah…sure." He breathed as he held his side

Valerie grabbed her bag and slung it over shoulder. On her way out she hit him in the gut with it. Closing the door behind him Reid ran to keep up with Valerie who was halfway down the hall and slung an arm around her shoulders.

She was too busy looking down at her schedule to really care. She'd been shown Spenser a few times in past years but she was still trying to remember where she was supposed to go for history.

"Oh I see you have your first class with Baby Boy." Reid commented "And why the hell do you have shop?"

"I like cars thank you very much." She snapped

"Whatever, just know that you'll be with Pogue for that one." He said

"You make it sound so horrible." She said

He just shrugged.

"But just think you get all of us in English and lunch. Plus you can have me all to yourself during chemistry." He said with a sly grin

"Oh joy." She said flatly

"No need to be excited all at once." He said

"Oh…sorry. I'm just out of it, didn't get a lot of sleep." She said

She looked up to notice Aaron Abbot not too far off.

"I'll see you…later." Valerie said distracted

Before Reid had a chance to respond she was gone heading down the opposite hall towards Algebraic Analysis. It was a pretty good math class. She must've been a nerd Reid thought to himself.

As Valerie rushed into the classroom she took a seat near the back. She always took the back because it was easier to hide and in some cases sneak out of the class if you were falling asleep like everyone else.

"Well look who it is."

Valerie shrunk down into her seat as Aaron and his buddies circled. Valerie tried to ignore them.

"I wouldn't get to comfortable Val. I mean it's not like you ever went to your old pathetic public school very much so I'm sure you'll make yourself scarce." Aaron said harshly

Valerie just tried to ignore him as she started doodling in her notebook waiting for the class to start. Where the hell was the teacher?

"You know, I bet your new little friends don't even know why your parents dumped you here do they?" he asked

A slight shiver ran through Valerie.

"Wow, you just don't know how to stay away do you?"

They all looked up. Chase stood beside Valerie's desk and he looked ready to start a fight.

"Well if it isn't the knight in shining armor." One of Aaron's buddies said

"Okay class, settle down." The teacher said as she walked in

Thank god, Valerie thought to herself. Chase settled into the seat next to her. He didn't take his eyes off of her for several minutes as she just took notes from the board. When dismissed she got up and left, but not before taking a quick glance back at him. He smiled at her and she returned it back at him as her way of saying thank you.

The day went on and Valerie actually fell asleep in history. Granted she heard it put people to sleep but Valerie didn't think of it as a literal. Even more she fell asleep on Tyler's book who snickered a little at the way she laid her head on it. The teacher hadn't even noticed either.

"Valerie wake up." Tyler said lightly when the class ended

She didn't budge.

"Val-"

Valerie bolted up with wide eyes nearly screaming cutting Tyler off.

"Whoa are you alright?" he asked

She was breathing heavily and a sudden worried look crossed Tyler's face. She had the same nightmare again only she remembered it more clearly. She stumbled from her chair and out of the empty classroom. It was lunchtime now so she had a little free time. Making her way across campus she noticed a large tree and went to sit underneath it. Valerie let her head fall into her hands. She could feel the throbbing come back of a previous headache she did battle with the night before. She wanted to break down and cry. She was far away from the place she loved and her friends and everything she knew and on top of that she was having creepy dreams and head splitting headaches.

Valerie just shook her head and leaned her head back on the trunk of the tree. It wouldn't be long before everyone thought she'd lost her mind. As she pulled out her sketch pad to start drawing what she saw in her dream which she could almost perfectly remember, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered

* * *

Reid looked around the cafeteria as Tyler sat down across from him.

"Looking for somebody?" Tyler asked

"Sort of." He answered blankly

"Well she left history rather quickly. She was sleeping through it and then I tried to wake her afterwards and she bolted up like she'd had a bad dream or something. She was out of there pretty quick." Tyler said

Reid looked back at him then over where Aaron and Kira were snickering. Kate and Pogue sat with them then.

"So, where is everybody?" Pogue asked

"Who knows." Tyler replied

"Well I hope Val is alright because there are some nasty rumors going around, and I'm sure we all know the source." Kate said as she glared Aaron's way.

* * *

"Valerie?"

Valerie sat there for a moment trying to recognize the voice.

"Emma?" she asked

"Of course! Oh my god how are you? I miss you so much. My life here is nothing without you. I need my sidekick druggie."

Valerie chuckled as tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Val, I wish you wouldn't have gone." Emma said in the receiver

Reid had left the table ten minutes later to go find and see if Valerie was alright. A lot of the table were wondering if she had heard the rumors and was just hiding. But as Reid made his way across campus he noticed her under a tree and she seemed to be crying.

"I miss you too." she said trying to suck back tears "But just think I'll be seeing you for Christmas and Spring Break."

"It's too far away you should come now." Emma said "It's not like we ever really went to school anyways."

Valerie chuckled a little and looked up to see Reid making his ways towards her. She wiped her eyes quickly.

"Yeah and then what would I do huh?" I asked

"What we always do. Party, have fun and then rave it up." Emma said perkily

"Yeah and you've seen how well that went…I nearly jumped out of a two story building along with other…activities. Which might I add is how I found out that I am very straight." Valerie said now laughing into the phone

She could hear Emma laughing too. Reid just looked down at her with raised eyebrows. Valerie just waved him off but he just leaned against the tree as he watched her hand move across the pad on her lap. He was wondering if she even knew what she was doing because she wasn't even looking down at it.

"Valerie you better come back alive okay? I know how those east coast people are so I'm just saying." Emma said "Hey I gotta go Devin's here and he's my ride out to the rave. I love you!"

Valerie heard the phone go dead on the other side and hit the end button. After a few seconds she put the phone in her bag then looked down at the sketch pad.

"What the-"she started

Reid crouched down to get a closer look and was rather impressed.

"Good work." He said

The sketch showed Reid slamming Aaron against a wall with Caleb beside him offering backup. In the background she could see herself holding the side of her face. Had she been hit? The picture took Valerie by surprise. Did she draw this? Why hadn't she noticed it? The picture kind of scared her because she wasn't able to draw like this without a visual. And the past visual had been based off of her nightmares but this was different.

"I gotta go." Valerie said quickly as she got up and started walking trying to get away "Art class and all."

"You don't slow down do you?" he asked as he followed and kept pace with her

"Not really no."

He smirked a little.

"Just think Val if you ask politely I'll pose for you…naked if you're really polite." Reid said wiggling his eyebrows

She snorted a little then rolled her eyes. He knew that had cheered her up if only a little. He watched as they split for the second time that day, but he'd see her next period in chemistry.

As Valerie sat down on a stool she set her sketch pad on the easel and ripped the previous drawing and folded it putting it in her bag quickly. She put in her earbuds and turned on her IPod. It was her muse basically. It brought out her moods and somehow affected the way she drew and how she drew. The one period she had looked forward to though it went by too fast and soon enough she found her way off to chemistry. She didn't know whether to be worried or curious about it.

About halfway down the hall she felt someone grab her arm roughly and yank her back. Aaron swung Valerie around and slammed her against the wall hard knocking the breath out of her.

"I see you're having an interesting day." He said

His face was mere inches from hers.

"You know me. I'm only here to make your life a living hell." Valerie said trying to joke

He only glared. Valerie tried to shove him away but he didn't budge.

"I was wondering honestly that since you were doing so much or rather so many that you wouldn't pass up at least one more." He said

"No." she hissed "That isn't me so if you don't mind…"

Valerie tried to push him away again but he just shoved her harder against the wall.

"You know, I was being nice because I don't have to ask…or don't you remember."

Valerie shuddered remembering the last time her and her parents came over for one of her father's pathetic reunion's with his friends. She was set up on a date with him, and she wished to be elsewhere, but when he was supposed to drop her off he drove to a secluded area. Valerie tried to run but wasn't able to get away.

"Touch me, and I will kill you." She growled "You hear me! I will kill you!"

With that Aaron slapped her across the face hard. Valerie grabbed her cheek which now felt as if it were on fire. And suddenly she was yanked away from Aaron's strike zone. She felt kind of dazed and didn't realize that it was Caleb right away.

Reid saw what happened as he was walking down the hall. Grabbing Aaron by the throat he slammed him against the wall. This time Caleb didn't argue against Aaron getting the shit knocked out of him. Lord knew it was long overdue.

Valerie looked up still holding her cheek. It was all coming together, the drawing she'd seen at lunch. The one she drew. The once light throbbing in her head had become constant.

"You touch her again, and I'll kill you myself you little son of a bitch." Reid snapped

He let go of Aaron. Aaron just started laughing. His laugh med Valerie feel nauseous.

"You don't even know do you? Why her parents dumped her here? It's because she liked to be touched a little too much." Aaron said laughing

Reid turned quickly cracking him across the jaw. He looked back at Valerie only to see her staring at the floor. The look on her face said guilty about something but he wasn't sure why she would be guilty or even feel guilty. It didn't matter to him.

"We got to get to class. We're already late." Reid said

Valerie just nodded and Caleb asked if she'd be alright. Once again she only nodded. Slowly but surely everything was coming undone and it was only her first day. If all went according to the schedule it would all come undone in English, the last class of the day.

Valerie didn't even pay attention to chem class. As a matter of fact she was too busy with thoughts that threatened to explode in her head. Reid looked over every so often, but to him she was like a zombie. When English finally rolled around and she was done with shop in which Pogue decided to ask questions of his own Valerie was ready to give out. She could feel stares from several people in the room and all in all she just wanted to scream. She could hear whispers and mumbles so she just put in her earbuds yet again. Zoning out she started writing out the notes on the board. Then suddenly the music was cut and she looked up at the teacher who was holding the end of her earbuds in one hand and her iPod in the other.

"I don't know how you do it in California but here we pay attention." The teacher said

Valerie just stared at him blankly then took the iPod and earbuds and plugged it back in and kept on listening to it. She could hear the teacher say something about detention and then Reid scoffed. Then the teacher added that he'd be joining her as well.

The two huffed irritated. And as if it weren't enough she could here Tyler, Pogue, and Kate going on behind her. Valerie turned in her seat as the class was coming to an end.

The teacher was going on about contemporary writers and the next thing she heard was Reid smarting off about how Dreamcatcher was the shit. Valerie just rolled her eyes. She preferred The Stand or Pet Semetary.

"Yeah, well I've heard the one where supposedly she was a stripper at one point." Pogue said

Tyler bit back a laugh.

"I've heard that she was into drugs heavily, and I mean all the good ones. Acid, ecstacy, and even crank." Tyler said "I bet its trippy being on one of them."

Kate looked at Valerie with wide eyes. It weighed even heavier on her now.

"It's even trippier when you mix them." Valerie blurted

She sighed instantly regretting the fact that she just confirmed the rumor. Sarah who was sitting on her other side, and Reid looked at her as well. Everyone seemed surprised except Kate. Did they really think she was so innocent? She lost her innocence a long time ago and if it was one thing she knew it was that nobody was innocent.


	6. The Acid Queen

**Thank you for reviews and alerting my story. But instead of chatting it up I'm just going to get on with the chapter.**

_Stranger than my sympathy and this is my apology_

_I killed myself from the inside out and all my fears have pushed you out_

_And I wished for things I don't need, and what I chase won't set me free_

_And I get scared but I'm not crawlin on my knees_

_Sympathy, Goo Goo Dolls_

"Oh shit." Valerie mumbled since there were now several pairs of eyes on her

Grabbing her bag, she rushed out of the classroom as it was dismissed. Everyone else just sat there whereas Kate rushed out not far behind Valerie.

"So it's true?" Reid asked

"It's weird. She doesn't' look like the type of person to be into that kind of thing." Sarah said

As everyone else left, Reid just sat there for a few moments thinking about her words. It made him wonder about other things that could be true. Aaron did seem to know her well.

'_It's because she liked to be touched a little too much._'

Reid wanted to ask her about it all, but on the other hand if she wanted to keep her life to herself than it was her choice. He didn't like it very much because secrets just showed how much you don't know somebody and he wanted to know her.

"Valerie, wait up." Kate called

Valerie stopped in the hallway with Kate nearly running into her.

"Why'd you say that? Now they know and now there'll be a lot of questions." Kate said

"There were already rumors. I might as well just get it out there." Valerie said with a sigh "Look, I have to go right now if I plan on trying to get on the track team."

"Alright, I'll come with."

"You will? I mean, I thought you'd be off cheering on your boyfriend." Valerie said as she started walking again

"I cheer him on enough." she laughed

Valerie smirked.

"So, was the first day as bad as you thought it would be?" Kate asked

"Worse actually…I had a nightmare in history, cried during lunch, then to top it off I was hit across the face before chemistry." Valerie said flatly

"Jesus." Kate gasped

"Eh oh well." Valerie said

She wanted to brush it off that way she could forget about it. Though she had a feeling there would be plenty of questions later. There were always questions.

"So I want to see you wipe the floor of those puny stick figures out there." Kate said

Valerie started laughing.

"We'll see." Valerie replied

"Hey Val!"

Both girls turned to see Chase running to catch up.

"Hey Chase. Shouldn't you be at swimming practice or something?" Valerie asked

"Well I thought I would show my support to the Acid Queen but if you'd like I can go." Chase said

"Haha yeah that nickname will stick." Valerie laughed "but if you must come along then I guess I don't mind."

"Well then good." he said with a grin as he slung an arm around each of their shoulders

The chatting went on and on till they got to the inside track that was above the gym.

As Valerie came out of the locker room now changed into sweats she bent down touching her hands to the floor then stood back up. The coach made her way over towards her as she was finishing up her stretching.

"Valerie are you ready?"

She just nodded.

Reid walked in and noticed Kate and Chase in the bleachers talking amongst themselves as Valerie was talking to the coach. He should've been at swim practice, but didn't really care. Moving up into the bleachers, he sat down and watched. She looked determined. Was this really the girl who found pleasure in getting high? You wouldn't be able to tell if she hadn't admitted it. He didn't want it to bother him, but it did. It was an itch that was only getting bigger.

He sat there as she took off on the track. She was pretty fast and it looked as if it seemed to free her. The look on her face as she ran said she was in a peaceful place.

"Go acid queen." Chase called as she made it all the way around the track

That nickname will stick, Reid thought to himself. She was good he'd give her that.

"Valerie, I don't think there'll be a problem with you being on the team. Especially since you broke the school record on a practice run no less." The coach told her as she waited for her breathing to slow down

She just nodded.

"I will see you Thursday then." The coach said

"Alright." Valerie breathed

A few seconds later she was hugged tightly by Kate.

"Bad idea Kate. I am a bit sweaty even though it was one lap." Valerie said

Kate let go rather quick.

"Yeah that's gross. But think of it this way. Now that you're a part of something everyone will forget about all the rumors and stuff." She said

"What rumors?" Chase said coyly acting as if he hadn't heard any

Valerie took a quick glance around and noticed Reid sitting up in the bleachers.

"Hey we gotta go since Chase has his own tryouts to get to." Kate said

"Alright I'll catch you later." Valerie said

"Not going to wish me luck?" Chase asked

"You don't need it." Valerie laughed

They waved goodbye as she made her way toward the bleachers.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Valerie asked as she took a seat beside Reid

"Not really no." he said flatly

"Oh? And swim practice isn't somewhere you should be." She asked

He chuckled a little.

"Nah I think they'll live without the infamous Reid Garwin." He answered

"Oh I don't know about that. I have enough trouble not having the infamous Reid Garwin around." She said jokingly

"I knew it." Reid said with a grin

Valerie just elbowed him playfully.

He couldn't help how he was around her. He didn't even understand why he wanted to be around her all the time. Lord knew he could be with some blonde bimbette in the utility closet doing god knows what. But no. He was sitting here actually carrying on a conversation with her and he actually enjoyed it…most the time.

"Val…I don't want to pry…but-"

"But you would die to know my life story and if everything Aaron Abbot says is true?" she finished

"A little…yeah."

"How can I trust you?" she asked playfully with eyebrows raised

"Trust me? What's not to trust?" he countered

They both laughed. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. Not freely. There was always something behind the laugh like drinking or…something. She like the feeling.

"You give me a few minutes and we'll talk."

"Why a few minutes?"

"Because, I would prefer not to be a sweaty mess."

"But it looks good on you." Reid blurted

Valerie shook her head as she stood and started making her way down the bleachers.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." She said

He smirked a little knowing how she was referring to it. He hoped she wouldn't hold back much longer, because it killed him inside. It wasn't the physical part that bugged him…okay it was partly the physical part. The physical part of just being able to touch her. Was he falling for her? He couldn't be. He didn't even know the girl, but then again she didn't know him either. Maybe he shouldn't have asked her to talk to him because then he wouldn't be able to talk to her. Reid sighed in frustration.

"Okay ready?" Valerie asked as she stood at the bottom of the bleachers

She was in a set of jeans and a black tank top with her usual hoodie. Reid could only guess that it was her favorite color. Standing, he walked down to join her as she started to leave.

"So what do you want to know exactly?" Valerie asked as she unclasped her necklace which held her room key on it

"Well…" he started

He wanted to know things, but where to start was the problem.

"What about what you said in English then?" he asked

"Okay." Valerie said simply as she tossed her gym bag to the floor

"I was never a stripper." She answered

Reid busted up at that.

"Damn." He said as he snapped his fingers "Here I was hoping for a lap dance later."

She started laughing too as she sat beside him on the bed.

"The drug thing? I mean Kate seemed to be worried about that apparently."

"I was into it for quite a while. It seemed to make me feel better…feel alive. And since I was a part of the rave life every night it felt as if I didn't have to care about anything." She explained

"That wasn't why you were sent here thought was it?" Reid inquired

Valerie snorted.

"No. My parents never found any of my stuff. Plus I was never home all that often. I'd come home for a day and then be gone for weeks." She said

Then she went quiet.

"The one time I was home though…they came home. They came home and found me in their bed with a twenty three year old." She said quietly

The whole room went quiet.

"That was the complication?"

"Something like that. See I used to be like you. I used to find guys at raves and wake up with them beside me not knowing what actually happened the night before. I didn't really care either. it was the life I had become accustomed to and to be honest I rather enjoyed it. It was chaotic and like live wire." She said

Reid could tell that she was reliving some of the past.

"A twenty three year old though?"

"I…it just happened." She said

This time Reid snorted.

"Yeah sounds like something I would say."

Valerie looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, then tell me something about you." She snapped

Reid froze.

"Exactly. I'm sitting here telling you something really personal and yet all you can do is snort at me." she said as she crossed her arms over her chest

"Well-it's complicated."

"Hey you stole that!" she complained

Reid just laughed and so did she.

"Yeah, I tend to do that."

"So you off to Nicky's later?" Valerie asked after a few minutes

"Nah…I figured I'd just hang here if that's alright. I don't really feel like it." Reid said

"Alright but that's your choice. It's going to be pretty lame to you." Valerie said as she started looking around

Reid just shrugged not really caring. Then he noticed that she had started throwing things around getting frustrated.

"Geez this is like the fourth time I've lost it." she hissed

Reid took a quick glance and noticed the orange IPod Nano sticking out of a pocket in my gym bag. He picked it up and dangled it in front of her.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked

"Oh yes." She said snatching it from him

Then she walked over to her laptop on her desk and plugged it in. A few seconds later she started playing the music. It was the song 'Don't Dream It's Over' by Crowded House.

"The music dulls the headaches." She explained

"Headaches?"

"I've been getting them constantly, hence the need to carry a bottle of aspirin everywhere." She said

Reid nodded.

Valerie grabbed her sketch pad and started drawing. It wasn't as if she did much of anything else.

"So you four grew up together?" she asked as the pencil ran across the paper

"Yep. Though Caleb is a real pain in my ass." Reid said

Valerie laughed a little.

"Someone has to attempt to keep you in line." She said

"Hey I am in line…for the most part." He said

"Right." Valerie said sarcastically

She hadn't taken her eyes off the pad as they talked. It went on for hours. Upon finishing the drawing, she showed it to him.

"You could've gotten a better angle you know." He complained

Valerie rolled her eyes and threw the pencil at him as he started chuckling. She took it and posted it up on her bulletin board.

Reid noticed another picture there too. It was of a darkling. How the hell did she know about it? I had seen one just the other night and yet she seemed to have it posted right here.

"What's this?" Reid asked pointing to it

Valerie looked up and shuddered a little.

"I have no idea. I had a nightmare a few days ago and that's what that is." She said

It wasn't a complete lie it was a nightmare. She just didn't tell him that it showed up in her room. The last thing Valerie needed was to be thrown into an asylum.

Reid looked at her intently then back at the picture. He had no reason not to believe her. But it was strange that she had a nightmare about a darkling. It would be something he'd have to bring up to Caleb eventually. He turned and laid back on the bed again as she sat at her laptop.

"Yeah it just kept popping up and then after I got down on paper it seemed to disappear." She said

Valerie remembered the more recent nightmare as she said the words. Someone being thrown into crates and glass like they were nothing. The person hadn't even been touched yet he was flung backwards. She couldn't even begin to understand it. Even more she remembered black eyes.

"Good thing it was just a nightmare then." Reid said breaking the silence that came over the room

"Yeah…a nightmare." She said

It wouldn't just be a nightmare though. If the last nightmare she had became real then there would be a chance that this one would be too.

"Did it bug you that much?" Reid asked

"Yeah."

Reid just nodded.

"So…" Reid trailed off

"So?"

"I don't know I'm trying to think of to talk about."

"You don't have to talk. I am content in just sitting here." Valerie said

"Yeah well silence bugs me."

"I see this." she said

He just chuckled. He was comfortable yet uneasy around her. She wasn't like others. She'd seen a lot of life and he liked that. After a few more minutes of her sitting at her laptop, she shut it and laid down beside him on the bed.

"What?" he asked after a few seconds

"I'm just wondering what is so appealing about my ceiling." She said as she looked up at it

He smirked at her. It was going to be a long night for them. Valerie told him more about herself and he just laid there and listened. He didn't have to pretend to be interested because some of the things she said he had to ask her to repeat to be sure that that's what she said. Half the time they'd be laughing about some of it. It was one of those times where you look back at the things you've done and just laugh about it all because you were crazy enough to do it.


	7. More Than One

_We don't have to try,__to think the same thoughts__  
__We just have a way__of knowing everything's gonna be ok__  
__We'll laugh 'til we cry__  
__Read each other's minds__  
__Live with a smile__  
__Make it all worthwhile_

_On the Ride, Aly and Aj_

Neither of the two had slept that night not that Valerie would complain. It was one less night that she had to have bad dreams.

"By the end of the day I figure we'll be wiped out." Reid said as he yawned

"I give it till lunch." Valerie said

Reid just chuckled as he stood. Then he pulled Valerie to her feet as well.

"We got classes within the next hour so I better go." He said

She just nodded blindly.

"See you at breakfast?" he asked

"No, I don't eat breakfast." She replied

"Why?"

"Just not a morning person I guess." She said

"Could've fooled me."

"Mhm…don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked

"Well I seem to think that I am in the right place I mean it is a bedroom." Reid said with a grin

"Haha, now get out." Valerie said pushing him along

Reid just laughed a little. He had to try.

After he left, she got changed into her uniform and got on her computer. Not long after she got on did she get an invite to view camera. Accepting the invitation her friend Emma popped up on the screen all giggly as usual.

* * *

As Reid wandered into his own dorm he noticed Tyler finishing up getting dressed.

"Well, I see you've had another all nighter." He said

"Yeah actually, and I rather enjoyed it." Reid said grinning

"It wasn't with Valerie was it? I mean skipping practice yesterday and all then skipping out on Nicky's-"

"Yes it was Valerie and no we did not fuck around." Reid said interrupting Tyler's rambling

At that Tyler let out a sigh of relief.

"No need to sound so happy about it." Reid said sarcastically

"Well I'm sorry but dude she doesn't need trouble and that is exactly what you are."

"Well maybe-"

"You're not going to tell me you actually like her are you? Because that's what you said about the last two chicks you played around with." Tyler said

Reid wouldn't deny it. He liked or well likes a lot of girls. But did Baby Boy have to be so harsh? Unless…

"You like her Baby Boy."

Tyler froze and looked back at Reid.

"Yeah, I care for her and I know and see her enough to know she doesn't need a shit load of drama in her life. I know we tend to be in the center of it and I wouldn't mind keeping her out of it." he said

"Oh it goes beyond that and I know it." Reid said

Tyler just sighed.

"Believe what you want to believe Reid. Just know you've got competition."

"Oh I have nothing to worry about Baby Boy I'm sure it'll be very friendly between us." Reid said jokingly with a grin

"Oh I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Chase or hadn't you noticed?" Tyler asked with a raised eyebrow

After a few seconds Tyler chuckled then left. Reid cursed under his breath. He knew all too well that Chase had taken an interest in Valerie and he didn't like that. Something about the guy rubbed him wrong and it wasn't just the fact that he was making a move on his girl. His girl? When had she become his anyways? She made it clear where they stood and it didn't matter if he liked it or not. Plus he'd always learned that staying available yet unattainable kept life interesting. But then again when had Reid Garwin ever listened?

Reid had gotten lost in his own thoughts for the time being. It was a first for him when it all became conflicting.

"Hun, I have to go or I'm going to be late." Valerie told Emma

Emma just sighed unhappily.

"Just another month then we can see each other."

"Yeah about a month and a half." Valerie smiled

"Devin misses you like crazy and won't shut up."

"Devin misses my ass and that's about it." Valerie blurted

Emma started laughing uncontrollably.

"I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah bye Val." Emma said still having giggling fits

After shutting the laptop, she grabbed her bag and left for class. She figured things would only get worse since the rumors yesterday, but surprisingly things were quiet. She got stares here and there, especially from Aaron and his little twat Kira. All she did was ignore them. Though Chase was able to keep her good company during math and all. She didn't mind being around him, he made her laugh. The feeling of homesickness faded but her headaches weren't. They seemed to wave in and out. She was considering going to the hospital to see what was wrong but then all sorts of questions would arise. The ones like have you done this or have you drank that?

Lately it had been reduced to a silent throb which she was rather happy about. Otherwise the rest of the day went smoothly. She was actually awake through history though she didn't make an appearance at lunch again. Instead she went to art class early.

"Well this is interesting. I don't find many students coming here early."

Valerie looked to see her teacher Miss Harlot standing there beside her watching her.

"Then again I don't see many with as much talent as you." She added

Valerie smiled. Her have talent? That was the first compliment she'd heard in a while.

"Well since you're here I'll give you the final now."

"Final? It's only the beginning of the year." Valerie said

"This one lasts throughout the year." Miss Harlot said as she handed Valerie a thick sketchbook that was the size of a normal notebook "The seniors will be doing their final throughout the year and it'll be your life throughout the year. By the end this book should be filled with life."

Valerie looked down at the book unsure of how she was going to fill it because half the things she drew she dreamt. Maybe she'd get some in when Christmas vacation rolled around that and spring break. Who knows?

As the bell rang the class started to come in. Valerie put her earbuds in and pulled up her sketch pad and put it up on the easel. This was her favorite class. Everyone kept to themselves and went into their own world with no rumors or talking. This class felt as if it went to fast though, that was the sad.

When she got to Chem. she knew exactly what the first drawing was. Reid had mixed the wrong chemicals together even thought Valerie told him not to and it overflowed. The teacher quickly got him into the chemical rinse shower getting him soaked. Everyone including Valerie herself was laughing. It didn't matter if Valerie told him it was wrong he still did it and now he looked like a drowned rat.

"Next time you should listen to your lab partner."

Reid just glared at the teacher.

"This isn't funny." He said as he sat down beside Valerie at the lab table

"You're right it's not funny. It's freaking hilarious." She said

He kept silent the rest of the class. He figured he'd give her the silent treatment not that it worked. Valerie thought it was even funnier that he was now pouting.

When the last period of the day was over the teacher stopped both Reid and Valerie at the door.

"You couldn't possibly be forgetting about the little rendezvous we have today called detention."

Both of them huffed and went to go sit back in their seats. Two other kids came in ten minutes later and took the seats ahead of Reid and Valerie. Though when the teacher left saying that he had some business to attend to Valerie got up and headed for the door and so did Reid.

"Where are you going?" a small tenth grade redhead said

"I'm leaving. Got better things to do and it's not like he'll actually be back." Valerie said

"Ditto, plus a little word of advice? Don't sext unless you know what you're doing." Reid added

The redhead blushed.

"Oh that was you wasn't it?"Valerie asked "You really should be careful."

The whole school had gotten a text earlier in the morning and it nearly had Valerie jumping out of her chair in shock whereas several classrooms over it had Reid cracking up hysterically.

With that the two left and the junior sitting two seats away from the redhead started laughing hysterically.

"So where to acid?" Reid asked as he slung a still wet arm over her shoulders

"Me? I'm going to go get changed and work on my assignments like a good girl. You? Hopefully getting a shower." Valerie replied as she removed his arm

"You're always welcome to join me in that vendetta. But then again like you said, you're a good girl." He said

She just smirked as they were at her door.

"And here I was actually thinking about taking you up on the offer." She said with an evil grin

Reid didn't see any look indicating that she might joking either.

"You're serious?" he asked

"You'll never know." She said right before slipping into her room

She was only half serious, she thought to herself. She hoped that was as far as it'd get too. She didn't need relationship drama. She didn't need Reid drama. Though she wasn't so sure she'd say no to Chase if he ever asked her out either. He didn't seem to have pressure written on his forehead like Reid did. Then again Valerie didn't know. There were a lot of things she didn't know. Only time would tell with stuff like that. Because if it came down to her having to choose in something like that she'd be royally screwed.

Reid walked back to his door to find a young girl, a junior he'd nailed earlier in the summer standing there. Now that he looked at her he wondered if he had been extremely drunk to have slept with her. she seemed anorexic and to have that extreme fake blonde hair.

"I see you skipped out on detention." She said in her usually squeakish voice

What was her name again?

"Yeah." Reid replied as he unlocked his door "Look, I don't have the time to do whatever it is you are planning."

"Who said anything about you doing anything?" she said coyly

"I'm serious." He said " I need to get a shower then study."

"You study? You would've been better off telling me the truth Garwin." She giggled

He looked at her skeptically still trying to remember her name.

"What's your name?" he asked

She looked taken aback by the question.

"Haley." She said flatly

"Right, Haley. I am busy I have a life. Why don't you go find one?"

"You're making things a lot more complicated than they need to be Garwin."

He growled under his breath in frustration. He wasn't in the mood. He turned back towards Haley who had an amused look on her face.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Reid asked

"Yeah. Your point?" she asked

Reid sighed. Who was he kidding?

Unlocking his door, he stepped aside letting her pass. As she did she grabbed him by his loose tie and pulled him inside slamming the door shut. It wasn't as if he was changing for anyone. As far as he was concerned she was just a conquest. But which she?


	8. If You Only Knew

**Thank you for the reviews they are quite helpful. And this is quite a long one here so bear with me and don't forget to review when you hit the bottom.**

_It's 4:03 and I can't sleep without you next to me_

_I toss and turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight bring me back to life, breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you if you only knew_

_If You Only Knew, Shinedown_

Reid laid there in bed looking up at the ceiling. It was around four in the morning yet he felt wide awake. Haley had left hours ago being she had a date with her alleged boyfriend. He just sighed and turned over. He was exhausted but sleep just wasn't coming.

As he closed his eyes there was a loud knock at the door.

"Tyler get the door." he groaned

He could hear Tyler grumble as he got up to answer it. Reid could hear mumbling but didn't catch much.

"Reid…" Tyler said

"Mmmmm." Reid grumbled

"Have you seen Valerie anywhere?"

"Not since after detention." Reid grumbled "Why?"

"Kate didn't see her at dinner and has been waiting on her for hours. No one knows where she's at."

Reid sat up and ruffled his hair for a moment.

"Okay? What do you propose I do? She's a big girl Baby Boy I'm sure she knows how to take care of herself." Reid said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed

"Seriously Reid?" Tyler started to argue

Reid sighed and grabbed a shirt and put it on. Then grabbing his team hoodie he fumbled putting it on and walked to the door.

"Fine I'll go look for her." Reid huffed

"Thanks." Tyler and Kate both chimed

"Plus you'd know where she might be being you two seem to spend a lot of time together." Kate added

Reid just nodded not paying attention to the words coming out of her mouth that just didn't stop. Then reaching out Reid put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up." he said

She shoved his hand away and glared. He didn't pay attention and just left not bothering to put shoes on.

"What's his deal?" Kate asked Tyler

"He hasn't slept in nearly two days is all." Tyler replied

She just nodded.

Reid walked across campus towards classes. After looking through the art classes he went to the track and still didn't find her. He sat on the bleachers for a few minutes.

"Where would you be?" he asked himself "I know I'd be at the library if I didn't want to be found."

Then it was as if a light bulb went off in his head. They may have been different but they weren't that different.

Reid took a few minutes of just sitting there then stood and walked out to the library which also happened to be another building in itself. When he walked inside it was warm and quiet inside, it was no wonder that one could fall asleep here. He didn't see her among any of the tables up front.

"Val?" He called out quietly

"She's in the back. She's the only one left here."

Reid jumped at the voice and turned to see an elderly woman with glasses standing there. She just pointed towards the back where the study tables were. Reid just nodded as he walked back. What was she doing here anyways? This place is completely dead and boring. Finally getting to the back he found her asleep at a table with dozens of books on it. She was laying on her arms which was on top of another open book. Who knew she actually read? But getting a closer look at the one book Reid noticed it was one based on the finding of the town and the witch trials.

"You've got to be kidding me." Reid muttered under his breath

He grabbed the book from under her arms and closed it. She was getting too curious about something, but he was unsure about what.

"Acid? C'mon wake up." Reid said in a low voice

She just grumbled a little then fell back to sleep.

"C'mon we have to get you to your own bed." Reid continued

She wasn't budging any. Reid took off his hoodie moved to put it on her knowing that when she hit the cold air she'd start shivering from the twenty degree drop.

Valerie was basically dead in aspects that she wasn't really waking up even though Reid was slipping the hoodie over her head and arms. She was like a rag doll.

"Wow you are a heavy sleeper." Reid muttered

Then wrapping one of her arms around his neck he lifted her up. She was pretty light in his arms and started snuggling her face into the crook of his neck. Reid's breath staggered ever so slightly as she did. He could feel her lips against the soft spot of his neck as she snuggled in deeper from the chilled air.

He just ignored any urge he had at the moment to kiss her as he took her back to her dorm room. Upon getting there he found that the door was cracked open slightly. Did she leave it open?

"Hey did you leave your door open?" he asked her quietly

She didn't respond.

"Valerie." He said calmly

"I don't know…go away." she grumbled

Reid just smirked and shook his head. Slipping into the room he laid her down on the bed. Valerie let go of him and turned over. Turning to leave he looked back at her. She was wearing his hoodie. He'd put it on her without really paying attention because she was cold, but he never let any girl wear it. It was his team hoodie and if he had let any girl wear it meant commitment and relationships. It meant everything he wasn't yet he stared at her and couldn't help think how frazzled yet hot she was in it. Slowly he walked over to the door still debating whether he should stay or not. Hesitating he closed the door then walked over and laid down beside her barely touching her. it killed him knowing she was right there and yet he couldn't have her. Even though it felt as if he couldn't sleep it found him rather quickly as he laid beside her.

* * *

Valerie dreamt it all over again.

She was inside the hummer looking for something and heard arguing. Stepping out of the vehicle she saw Reid in Caleb's face and in the next instant she saw Reid being flung backwards hitting a wall. She wasn't entirely sure what she was seeing. But Caleb's eyes were pitch black and so was Reid's. As Reid stood she saw a keg rise from the ground as if he were the one doing it.

This isn't possible, she thought to herself. But as soon as the thought had come to her did the keg fly at Caleb. He deflected it somehow then effortlessly flung Reid backwards into empty crates and bottles.

"It's not possible…you didn't touch him." she muttered to herself

Then all of the sudden as three pairs of eyes looked her way she bolted up in bed feeling. Her breathing was fast as if she had been running. The dream had come to her again and the headache along with it. It started as a throb and was working its way rather quickly to what felt like her head being hammered. As the disorienting dizziness of sitting up to fast faded she started to look around. She wasn't in the library. Why wasn't she in the library? That and she was wearing someone's hoodie. What the hell?

"I'm in my room? When did I get here and why exactly am I wearing someone else's clothes?" she asked herself feeling really confused

"Acid, lay back down and go to sleep." Came a grumble from beside her

She looked over at the person lying near her who happened to be Reid. Did she miss something? Last time she checked she was in the library looking up the family history of the four sons being they happened to invade her mind with dreams and now she was back in her dorm wearing what could possibly be Reid's clothes with him beside her asleep. Looking down at her alarm clock she sighed. It was only five thirty. She didn't mind just falling back onto her pillows and falling asleep again, it wasn't as if there was anything between them or at least that's what she told herself. But that was if she was even tired. At the moment she felt wired. Whether it was from the dream or actually getting sleep she didn't know.

Valerie looked back at the still sleeping Reid. The epicenter of the dream. His hair was a mess and he seemed content where he was. She wanted to brush his hair out of his face but a voice in her head said not to, that it would destroy the illusion of peacefulness. So instead Valerie did what Valerie did best these days. She got up and walked over to her computer chair and sat down in it. She was lucky dawn was coming, if not she would've tripped over something and broken her face. The thought made her smirk.

Grabbing the sketch notebook Miss Harlot gave her along with the pencil beside her laptop she let her fingers start moving. She let them take in the way he sank into the bed and how the blankets wrapped around his lean muscular body. How his eyes were ever so gently shut that the slightest movement would have them open and disturb whatever dream he was in. Valerie hadn't seen this before and she wanted to take advantage of it. Looking at him took her to a place she hadn't been. A place where she didn't want to leave because she liked being here. Was he doing this to her? Was he the one tempting her?

By the time she found the sketch to be something in her range of perfection she shut it and put back in bag where she'd found it. It was another day and she needed to get ready for classes soon, but first she needed to eat. Her stomach wasn't shutting up.

Not even bothering with shoes being she found them to be a nuisance as it was she left quietly. She couldn't stand shoes they kept her confined and she was a better runner without them. If she had it her way shoes would be outlawed.

She walked down the hall as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, look who's up?"

Valerie looked up to see Caleb turning into the hall.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked

"I take a swim in the mornings then get something to eat usually."

She just nodded as she yawned.

"I take it you made it back to your dorm?"

"Yeah I guess…sort of. I don't really remember going back to my dorm actually. I was at the library doing some…research. I guess I fell asleep." She responded trying to pick her words carefully

"Ah. Well, Kate had Reid go on an expedition to look for you. She was freaking out or at least that's what Sarah said."

Valerie laughed a little as she pictured Kate and Reid attempting to converse.

"So to breakfast then?" Caleb asked

Valerie's stomach growled before she could really answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled "So…I didn't know you were on the swim team."

"I'm not I'm on the-" Valerie froze mid sentence realizing what Caleb was getting at "Right of course. Look I woke up in my room with no idea how I got there and I was wearing his hoodie. No judgment please."

Caleb just raised his hands in surrender as they both entered the empty cafeteria.

"No comment. Just surprise is all." He said

"Why surprise? It's just a hoodie."

"Yeah and Reid never lends anything out to any girl or in his case girls. It's the whole idea of relationships and what not. It's just like him not wanting to be tied down yet you seem to be doing a decent job."

"Whoa, hey now. There is absolutely nothing going on so whatever you're thinking is, isn't." Valerie said making it clear

What was Caleb thinking in that head of his? Reid and her? Oh please. Maybe he didn't witness the whole rejection at the Dell's. Maybe Reid and she were getting too close and that's why he was thinking that. It was always a problem when she had guy friends. People would assume that she was dating multiple people and boy did that go wrong. Then again she did sleep with at least half of them, but that was only because people were calling her a skank and she just wanted to confirm the rumor. Though that soon just turned to just screwing around flat out with whichever fuck buddy she happened to be with that night while she was out supposedly living it up.

"Alright. It's not like it would be such a bad thing. I mean Reid can be-"

"No…no just no. Trust me Caleb I've been with his type and they always say hey you're the one I'm with and no one else but then I walk in one night and find the guy in a threesome. So just no. I haven't been in a relationship in four years and I like it that way. I like not having the complications." Valerie said cutting him off

"Well then it's perfect because he doesn't like strings."

"Yeah well he's not the type I would fuck over. Plus I'd like to have a friend I don't screw around with." She said

Caleb chuckled.

"Whatever works acid. I'm only trying to help."

"You too? Of all people I didn't think you'd succumb to the nickname."

"What can I say? It has a nice ring to it."

"Of course it does." Valerie said smiling

The two sat there for the next twenty minutes talking and going on and on as they ate then headed back to the dorms to get ready for classes.

When Valerie returned to her room Reid was still asleep.

"Hey…you going to class?" she asked

Reid just grumbled and turned over.

"I'll take that as a no."

She had to sneak back to the bathrooms to get changed. Afterwards she dropped her other clothes on her room floor and laid the hoodie on the back of the chair where Reid would see it and grabbed her bag. There was a knock at the door. Quickly rushing over to it and nearly tripping she opened it to see Chase standing there.

"Hey. I heard you were among the missing." He said

"Yeah for a little bit." Valerie said in a hushed tone

"There a reason you're so quiet?" he asked

"Yeah." She said looking back at the sleeping form on her bed "But let's just go."

Chase nodded and closed the door behind her. The whole time she'd been in and out of her room she never noticed the picture missing from her bulletin..

Classes went on as usual that day just without a Garwin in everyone's ear. Kate was rather pleased too. Though after all her classes were done she went back to the quiet of her room instead of going to Nicky's with everyone else. Valerie hadn't been to Nicky's since the night of the raging headache.

When she got in she saw her bed was finally empty, but the hoodie still sat on the back of her chair. She shook her head in disbelief. She put it in plain sight so he could pick it up. Rolling her eyes she plopped down on the bed and pulled out her math book. Her least favorite subject in the world. Every once in a while though she'd find her eyes wandering to the hoodie that laid on the chair. Why did it bother her so damn much?

"Forget this it's not a big deal." She told herself

A few hours after she had finished homework and managed to work the headache she had to a dull throb as usual she took a nap only to be woken up by her phone vibrating.

**Why aint you at Nicky's?**

She paused looking at the text. Who texted her. She hadn't given anyone her number.

**Uhhhh who's this?**

There was a quick reply.

**Your favorite person in the world**

**Tyler?**

**Ouch that hurt**

**Lol I figured it wud tone down the ego a bit**

**Of course**

**I fell asleep is all plus I do have or did have homework to do**

**Well then get your ass down here**

**Not tonite. I have other things to do**

**Liar**

**And what are you going to do about it?**

**…**

Valerie snorted at the last text. She didn't want to know what it was intended to mean. As she slipped on a change of clothes she left the room leaving her phone there as well as the next text came in. She went down to the pool figuring nobody would be there. The smell of chlorine had always been a favorite smell of hers just like a burning fire.

Upon hitting the girl's locker room the smell of chlorine hit her hard. She took off her flip flops and headed down the stairs to the pool. As she set them on a nearby bench she rolled up her jeans to her knees and sat down on the edge. There was another swimmer here but she didn't really care. She just watched as he went back and forth and counted the laps. After about twenty three laps he stopped and just floated there.

"I guess I'm not the only one who didn't go to Nicky's." Valerie said

Her voice echoed loudly throughout the room making Tyler jump. She had to hold back laughter.

"Felt like going for a swim is all." He said as he made his way toward her

"I see this." she said with a smile

He propped his elbows up on the side of the pool beside her. It wasn't the exact peacefulness she expected but the conversation could've been worse. She found out that that day she couldn't have been happier to know the sons of Ipswich. Plus it wasn't as if the stories she read were true. They couldn't be.

* * *

Weeks went by and the group became closer. Sarah and Caleb had finally started to date. Everyone was thankful mainly because Caleb and her were using Tyler and Valerie to find out stuff about one another. It was funny though because of all days they hooked up it was on Halloween. It was the best time of the year by far for Valerie. She loved the thought of always being scared and being jumpy and it had to be Reid to make sure she didn't sleep that night too.

Nothing much had changed overall. If it wasn't Reid hanging around in her room then she was over at his and Tyler's. It would squally start out doing Chemistry homework or even English then it would drift off to a 'what if' question which would turn into a four hour conversation or argument. It sure did bring out the most interesting answers though. There had been several times where he wanted to tell her his secret during those conversations but then got stuck and couldn't make the words come out. He didn't know if he could handle the look she'd give him or if she'd just laugh then run when he showed her so he never got around to saying anything. Maybe it was best that she just didn't know, he thought to himself.

But the time came and went and it was November now and each of them were counting down the days when they wouldn't be held up in the school.

"Check her out." Reid said as Valerie sat down in across from him in the cafeteria

"She is so not your type." Valerie chimed in looking in the same direction as he was

"And what is my type since you have a look saying you know."

"Skank and easy is your type and her? She's not either." Valerie replied

"Well when she's good she's good." Tyler said chuckling

Reid picked up a fry from his tray and threw it at Tyler.

"Doesn't mean I won't try." Reid said

"Oh good luck with that." Valerie said

"Don't need it." he smiled

She just shook her head and got up to leave.

"Going so soon?" Pogue asked

"Got class in ten minutes and I like to be there early." She replied as she shut her sketch notebook

She had always brought it out around lunch when she actually started going. Chase stood as well.

"I'll walk you then." He offered

Valerie didn't even try object knowing that Chase being Chase he wouldn't say no. Chase held out his arm in a chivalrous way so that her arm could loop through his.

"You're so…" Valerie couldn't find the words

"Charming?" Chase tried

Valarie laughed and headed for the exit. Chase followed behind smiling to himself.

"How bout kiss ass?" Reid said under his breath

The two had been spending a lot of time together. They all had. But he didn't like seeing the two together. It rubbed him in all the wrong places. Pushing his tray away he stood and left. He'd lost whatever appetite he had.

The classes came and went not that he ever paid attention. Hell, he never even opened a book.

"Your attempts at the silent treatment really do suck." Valerie said as the two walked to their last period

"What? Am I never allowed to have nothing to say?" Reid said a little irritated by his own thoughts

"But see? You always have something to say." Valerie shot back

"Right. Well I'm sorry acid queen." He said with a smirk as he bowed toward her

"That's right. You better be sorry." She said

They both laughed and took their seats.

"So Nicky's tonight?" I heard Kate ask from behind

"I'll catch a ride with Tyler and Reid." Valerie responded as she just nodded and took notes

"Gotcha." She said

Without even having to look back Valerie knew that Kate had a grin playing at her lips. She just decided to not pay any mind in hopes that it would fade.

Later on at night at Nicky's Valerie was challenging Tyler at a game of pool.

"I thought you said you were good at this." she said with an evil grin

"Yeah well…I'm letting you win."

"Uh-huh. I bet you say that to all the girls."

She could've sworn she saw him blush a little as he took the next shot. The weird thing is how he shot it. When she watched the ball go into the pocket she couldn't believe it. It shouldn't have gone in and she was sure of it, unless there was a new rule to physics.

Valerie shook the thought from her head. She must've been seeing things or something, but could she be so sure? She did see that dark creeper like thing. As far as she was concerned anything was possible after that experience and the recurring nightmarish dreams which she had been putting into drawings and posting them onto her bulletin.

After winning the game she went to sit with Pogue, Kate and Chase over at the tables as Reid took his place back as Aaron made his way over. She was all for avoiding him whereas Reid was all for kicking his ass in the game and taking his money.

Sarah and Caleb were out on the dance floor enjoying themselves.

"So who's ready for break?" Pogue asked the table

"Oh for sure. I hate the snow so I will definitely be glad to get away." Valerie answered

"You aren't staying around here for Christmas?" Kate asked

"Oh hell no!" Valerie blurted

Chase started laughing at how she answered.

"I plan on getting some sun and probably hitting the waves back home…hopefully."

"And raves?" Kate inquired

Valerie just smiled.

"Maybe. What about you?"

"Oh the usual. I'll be spending it with Pogue…"

"Which means you'll be spending it with all four boys." Valerie chimed

"Basically."

Pogue chuckled a little.

"And you?" Kate asked Chase

"Don't really know. With my parents being dead it kind of leaves me without plans I guess." He answered

The table went quiet except for the loud music and everyone else's talking.

"Sorry man." Pogue said

"Don't worry about it. Really it's okay."

"Well then I guess you can tag along on my little adventure then." Valerie said

"No it's fine seriously."

"I am being serious. There's no need to be mopey when you can hang out in the city with me." she said

"I don't know." He said

"I'll be right back and we will continue this little conversation." She said as she stood "I have a headache I have to prevent."

"You should really go to the hospital to figure out why you have them constantly." Kate said

"It's fine. They're going away actually. This is the first one this week." Valerie said

She rushed out to the hummer where she knew Tyler kept a bottle somewhere in the front of the car. All she had to do was find it. Then searching in the glove box she jumped to a door slamming and people arguing. Looking up she saw Reid and Aaron getting into a fight.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is like the third time." she muttered as she shut the glove box forgetting about the headache

Caleb and Pogue came out trying to break it up, but it only got worse. Nicky came out seconds later with his baseball bat. The crowd broke up but as Reid went to head back inside Caleb stopped him.

"No…" Valerie breathed "Not like the last one please no."

She stayed there hidden though her heart picked up its pace. Everything in her said fear. In the next instant she saw Reid fly backwards. Valerie's eyes widened as big as saucers as he hit the wall then the ground.

"You just don't get it. It's addictive you moron." Caleb hissed

Reid just stood as he caught the breath that had been knocked out of him. Using, he raised the keg in front of him off the ground with every intention of flinging it at Caleb.

"Alright go ahead. Give it your best shot tough guy. I'm still more powerful than you." Caleb said making gestures

"Not until you ascend." Reid growled

Acscend? What the hell was he talking about, Valerie thought to herself. As she looked closely she saw that it was exactly like her dream. It was exact. His eyes were black and somehow he was making that keg float. She had prayed it would never have come to happen but it did.

"Oh no." she muttered

The keg flew at Caleb who deflected it just like in her dream. All of the sudden it was like time slowed and Valerie had lost control of herself. She ran out from behind the car shouting for him to stop as Caleb sent Reid flying backward into the empty crates and glass.

Then she just froze as Tyler rushed past her ignoring her sudden presence to help Reid. The other two looked at her and she saw Caleb's eyes turn back into their deep chocolate brown color that was soft and inviting. Valerie on the other hand was turning extremely pale still unsure that it actually happened and even more she felt as if she'd pass out at any second.

"Val-" Caleb started

He took a step toward her but scrambled back two extra steps and shook her head.

"It was only a dream. It was only supposed to be a dream…it's not…it's not…"

All the books that she had read and hunches she'd forgotten about weeks ago came back in a rush. It was very real, all of it. She struggled to breathe as if being drowned. Her head shot over at Reid who was being helped up by Tyler. He looked up at her as if feeling ashamed as he stood on his own. At that moment she had lost control of herself again and turned and ran. She didn't stay and ask questions. All she knew is that she wanted to get away. This wasn't normal, they weren't normal. What had she gotten involved with?

**I know it's a long one. I couldn't seem to find a good spot to stop so I stopped at this part. Do review please whether it's good or bad. So just hit the button**


	9. Home

_I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first__  
__I won't tell you lies, I'm sorry__  
__I will stand accused with my hand on my heart__  
__I'm just trying to say,__I'm sorry it's all that I can say__  
__You mean so much and I'd fix all that I've done__if I could start again__  
__I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets__  
__And you would have the best of me_

_ Best of Me, Sum 41_

Reid saw her run off down the street and went to follow, but Caleb stopped him.

"Stop Reid. There's nothing you can do except scare her even more." He said

"She's terrified Caleb I've got to explain." Reid insisted still aching a little

"Just listen for once!" Caleb nearly yelled

Reid shook his head angrily. He wasn't about to listen to Caleb anymore and he didn't care if he ascended first and was the oldest. It didn't always make him the boss, it just made him annoyed. Reid had to see her, he had to be given a chance to try and explain.

Reid looked at Caleb, his eyes a menacing black color.

"Don't even think about it." Caleb growled

But before Caleb had the chance to stop Reid he'd disappeared.

"Damn it!" Caleb yelled

Reid was starting to be a real pain in the ass, especially after the Dell's since he was probably the one who sent him a darkling. That's what Caleb was sure of. It had to be him, Pogue wouldn't do it and Tyler didn't have the balls to lie to him. Eventually Caleb would have to talk to Reid about it but first things first they all had to deal with Valerie and the fact that she now knew about them.

"Hey…" came a female voice from the doorway

Caleb turned to see Sarah standing there.

"Everything okay?" she asked

Caleb looked back at Pogue who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Yeah everything's fine." He lied as he walked back to her and went back inside the bar

* * *

Valerie didn't stop running till she got back to the dorms and her feet and legs ached. She fumbled trying to get the key off from around her neck and in the end she just ripped the chain from it and stuck it in the lock. Getting inside she turned on the lights and nearly had a heart attack as she saw Reid sitting on her bed.

"Get out." She stammered

Right then she lost whatever composure she had left. Her entire being was shaking because she was afraid of would happen.

Reid got up and walked toward her but she only backed away terrified. His breath hiccupped a little to see her so afraid. This was what he was scared of. That she would look at him like that.

"You have to let me explain…I'm not going to hurt you." Reid said as he tried to reach out to her

She backed away even more unable to look directly at him.

"Just go…if you don't want to hurt me than go." She said in a pleading voice "Please."

He didn't want to go, he wanted to try and explain what she saw. But she was slipping from his grip and there was nothing he could do now.

Reid nodded numbly and left slamming the door behind him making Valerie jump. Right then she started crying as she fell to the floor. It was real. It was all real. Why was she trying to deny it?

Wiping her eyes of the tears that had no plans on stopping anytime soon she saw the multiple drawings on her bulletin. Looking at them made her furious. As she stumbled to her feet she started ripping them from her wall throwing them everywhere. She was so angry all the sudden. Why or at whom she wasn't entirely sure. She just ripped them from her wall. Then looking back at them on the ground nearly out of breath she froze. It was missing. No, it was just hiding somewhere. She dropped to the floor running through the ripped pictures looking for it. It had to be here…it was the first one she drew. The dark creepy thing and yet she couldn't find it anywhere.

"No…" she stammered

It was gone. Why hadn't she noticed? Someone had been in here and yet she didn't know till now. Was it Reid? Did he take it? He was the only other one that had been here and seen it.

Oh god, everything felt as if it were falling apart. Was she losing her mind? She had to be. There was no way she was sleeping tonight. Not even if she tried. She wasn't looking forward to Monday either. If she could she'd do her best to keep her eyes down and just avoid them, but there was four of them and only one of her.

Her heart felt ready to jump ship and run and she wouldn't be far behind. She couldn't have anything normal could she? No, it was unlikely…this was her hell she figured.

She leaned back against her bed and brought her knees to her chest in the midst of all the drawings and cried. She had no intention of leaving her room for the rest of the weekend, but when Monday morning came she got up from bed and lazily put on her uniform. Her room was still a complete mess. She hadn't bothered to clean it at all.

The sudden knock at the door made her jump. She paused wondering if she should even open the door.

"Valerie you in there? I haven't seen you all weekend. I'm not letting you miss class so let's go."

She let out a sigh of relief. It was only Chase. Why did her heart still pound so hard then?

"Coming." She said quietly as she put her hair up into a ponytail

Opening the door she looked at Chase who had his usual charming smile. It changed quickly though.

"You look like the walking dead." he said flatly as we started for the class building

"Thank you?" she said

"I am suddenly worried about you? Did you sleep at all this weekend?" he asked

"A little. I was busy." She lied

Chase just nodded. The conversation stayed small as they went to class. Aaron was the usual arrogant asshole but it wasn't as if Valerie heard him. She had enough conflicting thoughts to last her a lifetime. She didn't even catch anything going on in class. When history and shop class came around she took up the farthest corner she could. Whatever put distance between her and the sons of Ipswich.

She kept her eyes from straying even though she would feel their stares. She wasn't about to talk to them. Not yet or if ever.

When lunch came around she debated on even going, but in the end she did and she sat at the empty table in the third row in the back. To ignore the world she put her earbuds in and pulled out her art final. It had been a long time since she put in her music. Chase sat with her then pulled out the earbuds from her ears.

"Didn't feel like sitting with everyone's favorite boys?"

"No not really." She answered

He didn't press it and Valerie couldn't have been happier. There were just some or rather several things she didn't want to talk about. Valerie looked over toward the table for a split second and quickly looked away.

"Okay…did you get into a fight with Reid or something?" Kate asked as she sat down beside Valerie

"Not that I know of…I just felt like sitting here." Valerie lied

Both Kate and Chase could tell it was a lie but just sighed.

"Well…this place looks…like death." Came a voice making Valerie jump

Turning around Valerie's eyes got wide as she saw a tall muscular man with black hair and ice blue eyes standing there. It couldn't be. Valerie's head spun even more.

"Who are you?" Kate asked

"Devin." Valerie said standing quickly and wrapping her arms around him

It was him she couldn't believe it. He chuckled and hugged her back nearly lifting her off her feet. Kate and Chase whispered among themselves.

Across the cafeteria Reid and the others watched Valerie. She actually smiled upon seeing the guy. Who the hell is he?

"You are a real dumbass." Pogue said

"Yeah yeah whatever." Reid said not really caring

What he did care about was knowing who that guy who had his eyes on her was.

"Forget it Reid." Tyler said

Reid just waved him off. He had no intention of giving up. He'd talk to her in chem. class. Sighing he watched as Valerie introduced the guy to Kate and Chase then left the cafeteria. Great, yet another guy he had to compete with. Could that be the guy he thought it was though? Reid remembered Valerie telling him about the real reason she was sent here.

* * *

For the first time in hours or even days Valerie felt she could breathe.

"When'd you get here? Why'd you come here?" she asked

"Oh you know to see you." He said with a grin playing on his lips

She knew those lips way too well. The two had never dated but it didn't mean there weren't benefits.

"Oh? You couldn't have waited? There's only about two weeks left then Christmas break." Valerie said

"You honestly think I could wait that long?" he asked with a small pout face

She giggled. He knew the pout face never worked yet he always tried to pull it out on her.

"I miss you so much." He said quietly

"I miss home." Valerie said nearly in tears

She did too. Too much. Devin took her by the shoulders and brought her into his arms. She just buried her face into his chest.

"Hey…it's alright." he said

What had the place done to her?

Then he looked down at her.

"Emma sent something with me." he said as he pulled out a necklace

It was a blue crystal on a black leather string. Emma knew she'd love it. It made Valerie smile a lot. A piece of home.

"So what's it like here?" he asked

Dark, creepy, there are things that watch me and four guys who have a strange power thing, those thoughts ran through her mind but she didn't say them. She didn't need to be sent to and asylum.

"Shitty." She answered

It was a lie…just around the longer version of what she could say.

"Yeah? Well I don't catch the next flight till tomorrow morning so which room is yours and can I crash with you?"

Valerie smirked. There weren't supposed to be students staying in other students rooms let alone guests but who cares? Valerie took the chain from her neck and handed I to him.

"Don't get caught please?"

"Me? Get caught?" he said coyly

She smiled at him accusingly. Leaning down Devin kissed her on her lips and it sent a spark through that she hadn't felt for a very long time. She didn't want to let go but she had to get to class or she'd be late. As she went to pull away he only followed not wanting to let up.

"I'm going to be late." She said giggling

"It's okay you don't need to go." He said grinning

"I do." She said

With that she turned and headed off to art. Everything seemed to wash away when she saw him.

As usual art went fast and she wasn't too happy about it. Not this time. She didn't want to go to her next class so she took her time getting there.

Reid saw her walking towards the chem. room and rushed to stop her. Grabbing her arm he pulled her into an empty classroom. Valerie just looked at the floor quietly.

"Valerie-" he started

"I won't tell." She interjected

"What?" he asked "I don't care. What I care about is knowing that you're okay. God I am such an idiot for not telling you sooner."

"I won't tell so can I go?" she asked quietly not looking at him

"Look at me Valerie." Reid said

She just kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't want to look at him or his black eyes. Reid cupped her face and made her look at him.

"I want you to understand that I would never hurt you…I couldn't…" he struggled for words to tell her that he was sorry for what she had seen

It was just a quarrel like any other between Caleb and him. Reid knew eventually that when she'd come to better terms with that that he would talk to her more in depth as to why she had a drawing of a darkling and why she had a dream about it and about Caleb and his fight. He remembered the words clearly in his head because she sounded terrified when she said them.

"I have to go…before I'm late." She said blankly as she pulled his hands from her face

Reid stood there for several minutes then left the classroom as well. Walking into the classroom students were already starting up on the lab assignment and Valerie wasn't at their usual lab table. Instead it was Haley there.

Reid looked around for a moment to see Valerie working with someone else on the lab already. She had switched partners.

He walked back to the lab table where Haley already seemed busy.

"Why hello secret lover." She said jokingly

Reid didn't answer. He just sat down and laid his head on the table. He didn't think it was possible to feel like this yet he surprised himself this time.

"I was just…kidding." Haley said "Are you okay?"

Reid just sighed. Could the day be over already?

Valerie looked over at him here and there but his position never changed. He sat there slumped over with his head on the table. When the bell rang she made sure to be the first one out whereas Reid took his time and didn't really care if he was late. Haley stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"Look I'll swing by later…you know to do something about this mood." She said

It wasn't really an offer.

"Why?"

"Believe it or not you helped me in some situations so…well…I'm just paying dues." She said then rushed off

He didn't care at all. Upon getting to class Reid saw her sitting way up in the corner. It pissed him off more than anything, but he just went to sit with Tyler. It seemed that everyone had scattered throughout the classroom.

The teacher droned on about a subject that he didn't even bother to open his book for.

"Miss Nolan what is your opinion on the subject?" the teacher asked out of the blue

Everyone looked back at Valerie in that instant. The ignorant smirk on Aaron's face was enough to make her scream and that's all she felt like doing.

"My opinion?" she hissed

That was it. She was on the breaking point yet again. She was hoping to hold it in till she got out of classes.

"My opinion is that you get a kick out of calling on me when you know I don't have an answer and to be completely honest I would love it if you'd jump off my ass and call on someone who does know the answer." She said venomously

A few of the student's jaws dropped along with the teacher's. But the cold hard look never escaped her eyes.

"To the provost's office." Was all the teacher said

"Anything to get the hell out of this classroom." Valerie muttered under her breath as she stood and walked out

She walked down the hallways just listening to her shoes making the only sound through the echoey place. She could hear the voices clearly replaying her head.

_*" Okay, then tell me something about you…exactly, I'm sitting here telling you something personal and yet you snort at me."_

"_Well, it's complicated."*_

_*"You have to let me explain…I'm not going to hurt you"_

"_Just go…if you're not going to hurt me then go…please."*_

_*"I want you to understand…*_

The last thought evaporated as she reached the provost's office. The secretary looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Really Valerie?" she asked

Valerie just sighed and sat down in one of the deep red leather chair across from her desk. After a few minutes of silence the secretary told her to go in.

"Valerie please sit."

"Yes sir." She said quietly

She expected hell but provost Higgins looked at her worriedly.

"Did you really tell Mr. Gregin to jump off-"

Valerie laughed a little.

"Yes sir." She answered

He sighed.

"Miss Nolan I think it's best that you be suspended till after break."

Was he serious?

"But that's two weeks. And for just telling a teacher to get off my ass?"

"Valerie." He said warningly

"Sorry." She muttered

"Look I can tell you are having a bit of a bad time at the moment, from what I'm not going to ask. But take the extra time to get yourself together. Make it a New Year's revolution." He said "you can pack and leave now actually."

He was actually giving her extra time to go. Valerie just nodded and stood to leave. Before walking out she turned to look at the man who started digging into his paperwork.

"How will that go on my record?" she asked

He smiled at her. He actually smiled at her.

"It will go as a three day suspension I assure you." He said

"Right." she said

Valerie walked back to her dorm. Class wasn't over yet but she couldn't go back. She was now a suspendee and had to pack her stuff.

Her room door was unlocked and walking in she jumped to see Devin at her computer. She forgot he'd come here. How'd she forget? He did come three thousand miles to see her.

"Well hello there princess." He said

"Hey." She said quietly

"You okay?" he asked

"I just got suspended and am now having to pack and leave." Valerie responded

"Oh." Was all he said

Devin didn't know what else to really say. He knew the rules her parents gave her only because Emma told him about them. Her parents told her that she had to make this work without a trouble ney now she was suspended.

"You want me to help you pack?" he asked

She nodded and pulled her duffle bag out from under her bed. She shuffled around throwing things around and stuffing things in it. She could feel the tears coming again. Why didn't they just stop? If her parents found out and if they cared this was a big if there'd be a possibility that she'd be shipped out of the country. There was no joke about it.

"Val stop hun." Devin said stopping her

He sat her on the bed.

"I'll finish okay?" he said

She just nodded as she wiped her eyes.

After he finished he said that he'd meet her outside at the cab. Valerie nodded saying that there was someone she had to see anyway. Devin nodded and took her bags out to the cab.

As she looked back at the still somewhat messy room she took all the paper off the floor and put it in the trashcan. The floor could sort of be seen now.

There was a knock at her door.

"Val?"

She turned to see Chase. She wiped her eyes that still teared a little.

"Hey you okay?" he asked "you've got Kate-well everyone worried."

"I'm fine…really. But uh I got to go now." She said

"Go? Where?"

"I'm suspended Chase. Till the end of break." She said

"That's two weeks added on!" he exclaimed

Valerie just shrugged.

"It'll be good for me." she said "I'll see you in two weeks then?"

"Yeah…you'll see me. Thought about it for a while and thought it wouldn't be too be bad to get some sun." he said with a small smile

She nodded. She grabbed the note on her desk that she had written while Devin was packing for her. She walked Chase out and closed her door.

"I'll see you soon." She said

"Yeah…soon acid"

He walked off. Turning she posted the note on her door and walked off

* * *

Reid was walking across campus towards the dorms with the intention of going to sleep and not waking up any time soon and saw a cab out front. Who was leaving? He shrugged it off.

Chase came out and seemed to be heading towards the library.

"Hey." Reid said

"Hey what's up?"

"You know what happened?" Reid asked

"She's leaving…got suspended."

Hearing that Reid realized why the cab was out front. Hurrying up the stone steps he went to her dorm. When he got there he saw a note on her door.

_Kate, Sarah_

_Went home, have a good break._

_Love Val(Acid)_

**Long chapter yet again. but I hope you enjoyed it I am always a hapy camper for reviews so I'm saying thank you to all those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed this story. So now hit the button below and leave a review. I'll give you a hug if you do? lol**


	10. The Red Eye

**Thank you for the favoriting, alerting and reviewing of the story. But so you don't have to read my ongoing blabbering here's the next chapter.**

_I told you everything, opened up and let you in__  
__You made me feel all right__, __for once in my life__  
__Now all that's left of me__, __is what I pretend to be__  
__So together but so broken up inside__  
__'Cause I can't Breath no I can't sleep__  
__I'm barely hanging on._

_Here I am, Kelly Clarkson_

Valerie stood there looking out the massive glass window at the plane she'd soon be boarding.

"Home."

The words never sounded so good on her lips and the place she was going would be even better.

*Flight 626 now boarding*

Turning Valerie started for the gate. Devin probably already boarded. It wasn't as if she wouldn't see him anyway, their seats were right beside one another.

"Valerie!"

Turning Valerie saw Reid rushing to catch up to her. What was he doing here? It wasn't as if she told him she was suspended. The only person she did tell was Chase.

"Look I have to catch my flight." Valerie said

"We're going to have to talk sometime." He said grabbing her arm to stop her

"Yeah, well this is my break so just give me some time, space maybe a few drinks and I might be able to process it. We'll talk when I get back."

With that she walked off towards the gate.

"You promise?" Reid called

She looked back. He could've sworn that she almost smiled.

"I promise."

Then she turned and walked past the gate. Reid stood there and waited till he saw her flight take off. He was tempted to go with her if it meant things would be okay between them. He hated himself for what happened. He'd see her and soon too. When break let out in two weeks he'd be going to see her…well maybe sooner. He'd think about it.

"Well?" Tyler asked as he Reid got into the hummer

"Well nothing. I'll talk to her when she gets back." Reid answered

"You said-"

"I know what I said but still." Reid interrupted

"Reid." Tyler growled

Reid rolled his eyes. Tyler brought him here to find out if she was planning on telling the world of the little act she had witnessed a few days back. She'd already told Reid that she wasn't but for the hell of it he'd decided to make Tyler worry. It was rather entertaining.

"Relax would you? She's not like that." Reid said

"How would you know? As far as I'm concerned you two are on the major outs." Tyler snapped

"Would you calm the fuck down?" Reid said coldly

The vehicle was quiet for most of the ride back to the school.

"You know I'm surprised you didn't freak worse." Tyler said breaking the silence

"Why?" Reid said curtly

"Well, she's going home. If she wanted to I'm sure no one would stop her from staying there. I just figured you would've asked if she was coming back." Tyler said "I would've."

Reid sat there in silence for a few seconds thinking about what he said. She wouldn't leave indefinitely…she was doing well here. Then again there were things that we didn't know about each other. Things that were nightmarish that he'd see in her eyes but never talk about because she would get stand-offish about the subjects, but that was before she'd found out everything, the two things were tied somehow. If she didn't return they'd never find out and whatever relationship they had would be completely lost without the chance to fix it.

Reid's mind went into overdrive by now. Why did he care? The girl who had rejected him on more than one occasion if she ever knew. If anything it was a godsend that she was gone, but it still ate at him. He hated the fact that she got to him like that and she didn't even have to try. If she left it would leave nothing but something that never was.

Reid cursed himself. What had the world come to when he did the chasing instead of the female species? He had to be losing his mind.

"Turn the car around." He said urgently

* * *

Valerie looked out the window not that she would see much but clouds. They would get there later on that night, probably around eleven. Valerie's heart didn't stop beating at the fast pace it was though. She was still scared that she would be kicked to the curb. She had her music blasting in her ears to keep her awake throughout the flight. She didn't want to sleep. If anything it was something she wanted to avoid, but eventually and slowly it came to her.

It had felt like it had only lasted a few minutes.

Devin shook the scared Valerie awake.

"C'mon wake up. It's only a dream." He said

Valerie shot up looking even more tired than she was before. She sat there breathing heavily as a few other passengers looked back at her.

"What? Never had a nightmare?" she snapped

"A nightmare? You sounded like you were being killed." Devin said "What was it about?"

When Valerie thought about or tried she got nothing.

"I…don't know." She answered

It came at a complete blank this time. The only thing she got out of it was that it was scary and that she never wanted to sleep again. Valerie remained ever so confused as to why she had been cursed with having nightmares. She hadn't had them before yet now they plagued her. The one thing she could be happy about was that the headaches had gone away.

"We land in about an hour." Devin said breaking into her thoughts

Valerie just nodded.

"You're sure that you're okay?" he asked

"Yes, I'm fine." She said

It couldn't be a complete lie. She wasn't sure how she felt. Sighing Valerie grabbed her IPod out of her pocket and put the earbuds in. The noise blasting into her head didn't do much to distract her as she'd hoped it would. The worries she'd hoped to leave back in Ipswich floated around in her head. It was a time like this when she wanted nothing more than to make it go away. It would never go away though, not now. She was stuck with the dark secrets she now knew.

For the rest of the flight she stared out the window at the dark sky.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Tyler whined as he followed Reid up to the counter

"You were right okay? We don't even know if she's okay." Reid said

"Reid we still have school, two weeks of it might I add. Plus she doesn't want to be near any of us" Tyler said

Reid rolled his eyes as he asked for two tickets to Santa Monica, California.

"Who says I'm going?" Tyler exclaimed

Reid turned grinning.

"Well of course you are. It was your idea now." Reid said sarcasticallyb

Tyler huffed in anger and snatched the ticket from his ignorant friend's hand. As worried as Tyler was about Valerie and wanted to know especially that she didn't hate him, he knew that she could take care of herself. The way Reid was acting though really had him on edge ready to hit him. The guy never kept his head straight and it was so easy to see. Tyler wished nothing more than for Reid to get over her and go back to being his normal self. He was becoming the never ending pain in the ass.

"We'll be catching the red eye." Reid said

"Why are you doing this? I really want to know why?" Tyler said as he took a seat

Reid stayed quiet as he took a seat beside him. How would he explain it?

"It's complicated." Reid replied

Tyler snorted. Of course it was complicated. Nothing with Reid was ever easy. So what do you get when you mix two extremely complicated things? A massive nuclear disaster.

"I don't know. I just don't want to lose her."

"Reid she's not wanting a guy whose natural ability is to play women. She made it clear."

"Hence why I would at least like to get back whatever friendship I can." Reid said irritated

"You say friendship but I know what you're thinking. I know you better than that." Tyler said

"Whatever, I just think that there are a lot of things that need to be figured out." Reid mumbled

"Yeah I agree with that." Tyler said "It's just totally screwed up. Valerie catching us and with the darkling and-"

"Wait…darkling?" Reid questioned

"Yeah…a few nights ago I was walking back to the dorms and I could see something at the end of the hall. Thinking it was just someone else I called out to ask if they were okay only to see it…I don't know it was like something you'd see out of The Grudge. It tried to grab me and the first thing I did was trip and fall backwards. When I looked up it was gone." Tyler explained

Reid had seen the darkling before as well. Not only the day had he gone back to his dorm after leaving Valerie's dorm from getting her from the library, but he had also seen it on Valerie's bulletin board in that drawing. Who would be sending him and Tyler a darkling though. It wouldn't be Pogue and Caleb may have been a prick on occasion but he wouldn't go that far. Would he? No he wouldn't.

"We'll get that situated when we get back." Reid said after a few seconds

"Which would be when? I mean you do know about what's going on during break right? Caleb's going to need us. We can't blow something this big off" Tyler asked irritated

Shit, Reid thought. He'd completely forgotten about Caleb ascending during break. He turns eighteen on the thirtieth. He'd have to call him and let him know that he was sorting out other business and hope that Caleb would understand. More than likely he wouldn't, but he had to try.

*Flight 752 now boarding*

Reid sighed and stretched then got up heading for the gate.

"Reid you didn't answer me." Tyler said

"Oh relax Baby Boy we're on vacation." Reid said with a grin

"This will end the way it always does…badly." Tyler muttered to himself

* * *

"It's beautiful down by the shore. You been here before miss?" the cab driver asked as he pulled to the curb

"It's been awhile." Valerie said quietly as she looked out the window

She could hear the waves crash and smell the fresh salty air. It made her heart flutter like the ocean had been calling her and she was now just answering. The two had been parted for too long.

"Well here we are and that'll be thirty two sixty seven."

Valerie handed the nice man a fifty and started to get out.

"Miss you gave me too much."

"No I didn't." she replied

He stared at her in disbelief.

"I liked the company." She added

The man smiled at her warmly.

Closing the door she turned and faced the three story building. It looked amazing from the last time she had seen it. Valerie took a deep breath and walked up to the door of the dream house she used to draw as a child. Hesitating she knocked. For a moment she considered leaving and just taking up Devin's offer.

Turning to go Valerie heard the door open and froze.

"Hello?" answered a young woman who was no older than twenty seven with dark hair and highlights, her eyes were as blue as the ocean

Valerie just stood there in front of her trying to breathe. The woman seemed just as shocked as her.

"Valerie?" she asked

Valerie felt her cheeks get wet as tears flooded from her eyes. She remembered her, she actually remembered. After what Valerie's dad had done she was surprised.

"Hi Aunt Gracie." Valerie said sobbing

"Oh my god it is you." Gracie exclaimed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Valerie with no intention of letting go

Valerie cried harder. It had been a long time since any family had shown affection to her. it took her by the utmost surprise.

"I've missed you so much." Gracie whispered in her ear

After what felt like forever in the hug Gracie let go. Valerie looked at the ground.

"Gracie…I was wondering if…"

How did she ask the aunt that she had been forbidden to see for the past seven years if she could stay here?

"Come in. My home is always yours." She said answering Valerie's thoughts "You never need to ask. You know I love you."

Valerie could only manage a nod as she went inside. She wanted to let everything fall out of her mouth. Just anything and everything wanted to pour out at that moment for some reason.

Gracie wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she closed the door. The two moved over to a nearby couch.

"The place is beautiful." Valerie said after a few more minutes of crying

"Yeah well I had a little help in the design." Gracie said nudging her

"I still can't believe you got it done."

"Mhm and by the ocean."

Valerie chuckled. Gracie had always loved the sea and was always the surfer girl. She'd gotten Valerie into it at a young age. It was their thing. After a disaster though Valerie's dad said that she wasn't ever to see her again. He had done it to his own sister and even now Valerie had trouble understanding how he could do that. There were a multitude of things that he did that made her want to scream when she thought about them.

"I'm glad you're here. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. You were my best bud."

"Yeah well if you knew me now you wouldn't say that." Valerie said quietly

"The past is past. But come on." Gracie said as she pulled Valerie to her feet "I have something to show you."

Valerie followed the excited Gracie up a flight of stairs to a hallway of assorted rooms. She led the nervous Valerie down the hall then stopped in front of the second door on the right. The two just stood there, Gracie seeming expectant of something and Valerie unsure of how to feel and what to do.

"Well?" Gracie said "Open it. I've waited too long to try to see you again so please do it."

Valerie chuckled. Gracie still acted like a child and it always made her laugh. Valerie opened the door and her eyes went wide immediately. The room was massive and filled with multiple art works she drew as a kid.

"I know it seems a bit kiddie, but I figure if you add your more present drawings or anything like that it'll be totally you. And you get your own bathroom which is also really big. I just wanted it to be perfect for when you came back."

Valerie jumped Gracie with a tight hug.

"It is perfect…I thought…I thought you had forgotten about me…that you'd kick me away." Valerie said nearly crying again

"No. no Valerie you're my family. I wouldn't do that to you." Gracie said as she pulled away and cupped Valerie's face

"Why not? Dad and mom did." Valerie said her voice trembling

* * *

Reid sat there as Tyler faded in and out of sleep. As much as Reid wanted to he couldn't join in on the endeavor. He felt too restless. What was he going to do when he saw her? To be honest he hadn't thought much in the way of a plan for when he go to California. He just wanted…he just wanted…

"What the hell do I want?" Reid asked himself

What he wanted was what he would never get. He wanted what he was rejected for. He hated feeling like this. He hated this whole thing and deep down he wished that he had never talked to her that night at the Dell's, that he never spoke to her in the hallway or that night at Nicky's in the girl's restroom. She had made him feel this way and it was all her fault that he would never be able to move on because he had fallen in love with her. He had fallen in love with the mess in distress that was Valerie Nolan.

He wanted to fight it and just say that it was a guy thing and that as soon as he'd had her and screwed around he'd move on, but he wasn't so sure. Not anymore. Cause sure, it started out that way, but that was before he knew her, before he was afraid. Afraid of losing her. Who was he kidding he did lose her. That's why he was doing this, he wanted to get it all back.


	11. Secrets

**Wow I wasn't thinking that this story would pick up as much as it did. So I am definitely surprised haha. Thank you to everyone who's alerted, favorited, and reviewed. **

**So…now…on with the chapter.**

_Tell me what you want to hear__, something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect line  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

Secrets, OneRepublic

Valerie and Gracie sat on the back porch talking till early hours in the morning. There wasn't a single beat missed. Well…except about the Ipswich sons and her nightmares coming true. Those were things she wasn't sharing with anyone.

"You've had it pretty tough lately Valerie. But I get the feeling that things are going to get better."

"Oh? How would you know that?" Valerie asked

"Valerie!" came a squeal

Valerie turned to see Emma running toward her all excited. Before she had the chance to stand Emma wrapped her arms around her excitedly.

"Emma." Valerie laughed "Let go you're choking me."

Emma laughed and let go. She took the chair beside Valerie.

"Gracie told me you were here and I knew just where I was spending my vacation time. It's going to be just like old times." Emma said

"Oh no it isn't. No drugs. None, if I notice that you are doing them then you both are out. I'm sorry but I'm not going to watch you two get loaded." Gracie said sternly

"Oh don't worry about me." Valerie said "I'm doing alright without them."

She wasn't entirely sure if she believed her own answer though. she was finding hard to find the happiness she once had.

"So to change the subject here, how about I get back out on the water." Valerie said looking out at the near pipe forming on the ocean

"You sure you can handle it?" Gracie challenged

"Only one way to find out." Valerie answered with a grin

* * *

"Caleb you'll be fine. We have to make sure she won't say anything." Tyler said into the receiver

*I imagine this was Reid's idea?*

"As always."

"Oh don't you go blaming me here. Caleb was the one who wanted to give her space now we gave her three thousand miles of space." Reid complained

*Are going to be back in time?*

"More than likely not. I'm not even sure how long we'll be here." Tyler said

At that moment Reid snatched the cell phone from Tyler. Tyler tried to get it back but Reid only smacked him upside the head.

"Damn it Reid!" Tyler yelled as he rubbed his head

"Listen Caleb there's a few things that need to be taken care of and if she hadn't gotten suspended it would've been easier. I'm sorry okay?"

Caleb sighed on the other side.

*I won't say you're wrong. Just get answers on why she seems to know about us already and be sure she isn't going to talk alright?*

"Relax it's not like we're going to kill her like mobsters if she doesn't." Reid said chuckling

*Whatever Reid just get it done then get back here. There's more than just this on our plates right now.*

"What are you talking about?" Reid asked

*We'll talk more when you get back.*

Right as Reid went to press the issue the line clicked and went dead. Reid sighed in anger then tossed the phone back at Tyler.

"Well?" Tyler snapped

"Well what? It's taken care of." Reid said

What was Caleb talking about though? There was something else. It must've been about the darkling. It had to be.

"So where does she live then huh?" Tyler asked irritated

"Would you stop being a little whiner? Geez we're on the west coast where the sun sets. Enjoy life a little…and I don't know." Reid said

Tyler sighed. It wasn't that he didn't like it here. It was warm and beautiful. He just didn't like the reasons for why he was here.

"Nice Reid. You want to chase her down yet you don't know where she is." Tyler said

"Well hold on now. I can find her. That's not a problem." Reid said confidently

"Reid…" Tyler warned

He knew what Reid had in mind. It wasn't a good idea, especially in the back of a cab.

Reid just waved him off. He was becoming such a whiner like Caleb. Using, Reid concentrated on the thought of Valerie. Certain images flashed before his eyes. Water, sand, a white three story building and a room covered in drawings. After that he pulled himself out of it and just shook his head. He thought about it for a minute.

"Hey where's the nearest beach?" he asked the driver

"Venice."

"Drop us off there." Reid ordered

The cab driver nodded then turned right at the next corner. He would look back at Tyler and Reid every once and a while. Reid just looked out the window avoiding any eye contact. Tyler on the other hand was busy texting on his phone.

Reid could hear the clicking of the buttons but didn't pay any mind. It was probably Caleb or something.

"Okay, Venice beach." The driver said

Reid hopped out and waited for Tyler to pay the driver.

"Hey make sure that whatever drugs your friend is on that he'll be okay. Cause whatever he's on is making his eyes look weird." The driver said

Tyler started laughing.

"I'll make sure he stays off the stuff." He laughed

Reid looked at Tyler confused as he kept laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't get it." Tyler said

Making their way down to the sandy shore they still didn't see her.

"So genius where is she now?" Tyler said sarcastically

"Somewhere around here I'm sure and out of curiosity what is up your ass?" Reid asked

"The fact that you dragged me along for yet another one of your little adventures but this time you're not even drunk. I mean what are you thinking? I know you like to do things that get us into trouble all the fucking time but three thousand miles? Seriously? I just don't understand you anymore." Tyler said

Tyler was right. Hell, Reid didn't even understand himself much anymore.

"It's-"

"Complicated. Yeah, I got that part." Tyler said as he started to walk off

Reid glared at him then grinned. Waiting a few more seconds he ran and tackled Tyler to the sand. Reid knew how to annoy Tyler.

"Reid!" Tyler yelled "What the hell!"

Tyler went to swing at Reid but missed.

"ooooh Baby Boy looks mad." Reid said laughing

"Damn right! You drag me out here and then irritate me to no end." Tyler said as he took another swing

Tyler missed again and Reid just kept laughing.

"It's not funny!" Tyler yelled

In the next instant Tyler's eyes went black and he flung Reid backwards into the sand. Reid was still laughing when his eyes returned to their natural color. Tyler was breathing heavily.

"Feel better?" Reid asked as he stood and brushed off sand

"Yeah actually I do." Tyler said

"See? Just needed to let off a little bit of steam." Reid said

Tyler just laughed a little. Reid was such an ass sometimes but had a good reason behind it usually. Looking around he knew Reid was right. They were already here so they might as well enjoy it. He wanted to patch things up with Valerie just as much as Reid did because there were some things he told her that nobody else knew. For example she knew about the girl he liked, the taken girl. He wouldn't speak of it because he hated himself for it.

"Let's go find her then." Tyler sighed

"See? I knew you'd come around to my kind of thinking." Reid grinned

* * *

Valerie sat there on the board catching her breath.

"Oh c'mon Val. We're just warming up." Gracie said

Valerie smiled.

"I mean you're not giving up are you?" Gracie added

"Oh please." She answered

It was mid afternoon and Valerie was exhausted. She was tired that was for sure but at the same time she was wide awake. She was having too good of a time to be worrying about sleep now.

She was just biding her time for the next wave. She could feel the sun beating down on her as she rubbed the salty water from her face. Swirling her feet in the water she wiggled her toes. It felt so cool. Taking a deep breath she started toward a wave forming into a pipe.

Reid and Tyler walked along the sand not seeing her anywhere. Reid saw that she was here so she had to be.

"Well, there's the house you said you saw." Tyler said stopping

It was too. The three story white building. There was a blonde girl sitting on the back porch looking as if she was staring out into space.

"Hey do you know who lives here?" Tyler asked

The blonde looked up at them briefly then back at the ocean with a smile.

"Yeah, maybe." She answered

She got up and brushed past the two.

"Well? You going to tell us blonde princess or not?" Reid said sarcastically

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Looky here blonde playtoy, I have a name and I don't know where you're from and I don't really care. But around here things work differently." She snapped

Reid just glared at her.

"I'm sorry about him. He's…a dumbass. Most think he was born that way. We're looking for a friend and were told she was around in the area." Tyler chimed in

Reid growled under his breath. The girl just smiled brightly at Tyler.

"I'm Emma. What's your friend's name? I know everyone in the area from here to L.A to Beverly Hills to Sunset Boulevard."

"Valerie Nolan." Reid said

"Oh? Wait a minute. She said she had made new friends but she didn't make it clear that they were guys." Emma said surprised

Both Tyler and Reid started laughing.

"She didn't enlighten us on her home life either so don't feel left out." Tyler said

"Well, whatever. To each their own. She has a right to secrets. If not no one around here would be human." Emma said looking back out on the water

"You keep looking out there. Any reason why?" Reid asked

"You said you were looking for Valerie and she happens to be out there." Emma replied pointing out to the horizon

They looked to see Valerie on a surf board gliding on a pipe.

"Who knew she still had it?" Emma said smiling

"Did you know she could-"Reid started

"Nope." Tyler interjected

The three of them watched as she slid across the water as if it was nothing. Then she fell back into the water.

"It seems you've still got it." Gracie said as Valerie's head surfaced

"What can I say? It's just a talent I was born with." Valerie said laughing

She just floated there in the water as she laid her head on the board.

"I've missed here so much." She muttered

"Yeah and it seems California has missed you too." Gracie said

Gracie looked back at the shore to see Emma talking with two young men. One blonde the other with dark brown hair.

"It seems we have guests." She said

"Hmmm?" Valerie said dazed a little as she opened her eyes

Gracie pointed towards the shore. Looking the direction she was pointing Valerie's breath hitched.

"You've got to be shitting me." Valerie growled

He just couldn't do what she asked could he? And yet he had to drag Tyler with him? Rolling her eyes Valerie flipped herself back onto the board and started toward the shore.

"You know them?" Gracie asked

"Yeah, they're trouble." Valerie answered

Reid knew that she saw that they were here. As Valerie and the woman with her made it back to shore they dropped their boards on the sand. Reid took a step back being Valerie wasn't stopping and she looked pissed.

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed

Tyler scoffed as if to say I told you so to Reid.

"You just couldn't listen could you?" she hissed

Gracie and Emma looked utterly lost and confused whereas Tyler was sitting back expecting a physical fight to start.

"I can explain." Reid started

"I don't want to hear you explain. I asked for space and instead I get you stalking me." Valerie said

"I am not stalking you." Reid countered

"Oh? Then what are you doing here?"

"Well…" Reid didn't know how to word it

He didn't want to say the wrong thing being he had a case of foot in mouth.

"I don't know what to tell you exactly..." he said finally

She rolled her eyes. It seemed that instead of being afraid she was just pissed with them. Valerie huffed and walked into the large apartment.

Reid just rushed in after her leaving Tyler to deal with the other two confused women. He went to open his mouth but just shut it again. he wasn't sure if here was anything he could say that wouldn't make what just happened look worse.

"Are they together?"

"You read my mind Gracie." Emma said

They both looked at Tyler expectantly. He could be a dick and say yes, but that wasn't exactly his style. He was sneakier than that.

"Nope." He answered

"Huh…" Emma said

"Could've fooled me." Gracie said

Emma just nodded where Tyler was trying not to laugh. After a few moments of awkwardness Gracie finally spoke.

"So I take you boys know her from school then?" she asked

Tyler just nodded.

"Well then I guess that means you'll be staying with us for break as well." She added

"Oh you don't have to-"

"Oh stop. The place is huge and it's just her and I. Her other friend doesn't get here for two weeks so it's fine." She interjected

"Uh…okay. Not so sure Valerie will be though." Tyler said

"She'll live." Emma said perkily

"Emma you'll show them their rooms?"

"Sure why not." She answered

* * *

"Slow down!" Reid called as Valerie ran up the two flights of stairs

Valerie was too furious to slow down for a second. She rushed into her room and slammed the door in his face. It didn't exactly keep Reid out even though she locked it. He just used to get on the other side.

"You can't do that!" she yelled

"Says who! You already know what I can do." He countered

She just stood there in a staring contest with him.

"Look we needed to talk so I thought I'd get it over and done with sooner rather than later so I can jump out of your life." Reid snapped

Valerie looked at him surprised. He was done with her? It hit her like a slap to the face. Silence hung in the air.

Reid stood feeling stupid. He blurted the words that had no meaning to them. He was just pissed off. It was the first time she'd provoked that feeling in him.

"Fine. Talk…ten you can go." She said quietly

Her eyes were on the floor.

"I didn't mean it-"

"It doesn't matter. You apparently came here to talk so get it off your chest already." She said

"I need to know if you were serious about not saying anything." He said

"Yeah, I was serious. If I did say anything I'd land in a mental institution and I'd like to think I'm quite sane." Valerie said "Anything else?"

Reid went to ask about why she seemed to have dreams related to them when there was a knock at the door. Valerie brushed past him out the door. Reid just stood there. He wanted to stop her but he just stood there and let her go like he always did.

Valerie let out the breath she had been holding in. when she got downstairs she saw Emma talking to someone at the door.

"Who is it?" Valerie asked

Emma opened the door wider to show Chase standing there.

"Chase?"

"Hey. Thought I'd take off early and well here I am." He said with a smile

"Well, I guess it's a full house." Gracie said with a smile as well

"Oh." Was all Valerie said as Reid nearly ran into her

He saw Chase standing there and bit the inside of his cheek. With him around Reid wasn't going to be able to talk to her as much that was for sure.

"Would you hold on? Emma will show where you're sleeping being there are like two floors of rooms." Valerie said

"No problem acid." He said "I'll just get settled in…oh right, you forgot this."

Chase handed Valerie her small notebook sized sketch book. She just smiled.

"Thanks." She said

Turning Valerie headed into the kitchen and set the book on the counter. Reid followed pace and sat on one of the barstools hoping she'd say something.

"What else did you want to know." She said

"The dreams?" he asked

It was the first time Reid didn't like prying. He could tell it bothered her to be near him. If anything he wanted her to want to be near him, wanted her to want him not Chase.

"It started when I moved into Ipswich." She answered "And that drawing you saw on my bulletin wasn't just a nightmare. I actually saw it…the night I came home from the Dell's."

"It's a darkling." Reid said answering her thoughts about what it was

She just nodded.

"Gracie says you're staying so you might as well make yourself at home. She'll be starting a bonfire when the sun starts to go down." Valerie said quietly

She turned and started to walk off.

"Valerie." Reid called

She turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

She just shrugged at the words. She'd heard them so much that she just didn't believe them anymore. What was the point? It only made the person saying them feel better.

"I need to get cleaned up." was all she said back

"Want help?" Reid asked

She just smirked. He always did try to weave his way in there. He'd always tried ever since they met. Somehow in the back of her mind she just wanted to give in and let him go. But she still liked him and therefore couldn't bring herself to.

"Not this time." she said quietly with a light smile

As she turned and started walking upstairs a tear slid down her face. She knew that their friendship was long gone. It wasn't going back to whatever the hell it was as she hoped it would after the whole secret outburst. Even more Chase was here and she didn't even know how to feel about him since he brought up feelings she put a wall around. She hated it all.

Getting inside her room she just sat on the window sill.

"Hey Valerie?"

It was Tyler.

"What?" she called back quietly

He snuck into her room and closed the door quietly.

"How much do you hate me?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed

"Hmmmm. Enough that I'm not going to spill any secrets." She answered

Tyler chuckled. Valerie stood and sat down beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The two sighed at the same time.

"Life sucks." She said

"I definitely agree." Tyler said

Leaning back Tyler fell back with her. The two looked up at the ceiling.

"So you're still struggling eh?" she asked

"You have no idea."

"I didn't think it would eat at you so much. I thought it was a simple thing."

"So did I acid."

"Sorry."

"Me too."

"Why you too?"

"I see the look in your eyes. You're so screwed in between the bad ass and the charmer." Tyler said

"There is no bad ass because he just scares me and the charmer is peeling away at stuff I had decided to keep locked up. You all are eating away at it and I don't like it." Valerie said

"Oh I'm sorry." Tyler said as he tickled her ribs

"Ahh! Stop!" she laughed

He stopped. But the smile didn't fade from his face.

"We're screwed." Valerie said

"Yep. I'm in love with Kate and you're being stuck in between Reid and Chase with complete confusion of what you really want." Tyler said

The two just nodded.

"I'm glad you're here though. You seem to make me feel not so alone." Valerie said

"Yeah, me too."

**Alrighty I know it's a lengthy one but please review. I want to know what you're thinking in that head. I can't read minds here haha. So hit the button down there and just let me know is it good? Bad? Perhaps ugly? It's probably a little boring but well there are chapters like that in a story where you just want to get to the good part. But you have to suffer a little to get to it. **


	12. Confliction in Their Eyes

**Big thank yous to all of those who have reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. Big thank yous actually, but now I shall continue. You guys are great and someone has to say so so I thought it'd be me.**

_I was switched off like a light__, a fighter with no fight  
Staring up at the stars, I'd given into the dark_

_Burned out like a match, at the low end of the crash  
The moon glowed like a scar, how did things go so far_

_Now if ever I can rescue you,__ when you need two arms to fall into  
You know exactly where I'll be  
Just look for me, oh look for me_

_When it seems like you have lost it all and you feel like you're in free fall  
Going deep into the blue  
I will rescue you_

_Rescue You, Jake Epstein_

There was a knock at the door.

"What?" Tyler and Valerie called at the same time

"Gracie got the fire going you coming?" Emma called

"Yeah." Valerie said

There were fading footsteps signaling that she went back downstairs. Valerie just sighed and got up off the bed where Tyler and her had been laying and just looking up at the ceiling daydreaming.

"Val-"

"Relax whatever secrets are said in this room stay in this room." She said cutting him off

He just smiled his usual cute boyish smile and got up as well. With as much trouble as Valerie was there wasn't anybody else he'd rather be bored with. It definitely wasn't Reid being when Reid got bored he'd end up doing something stupid that would get them both in trouble instead of just him.

The two headed out the door and down the two flights of stairs. Reid was in the living room flipping through the channels with Emma in his ear making fun of Jersey Shore. Valerie was getting a kick out of the comedy show before her.

As Reid shut the tv off Emma went to yell in his ear only for him to grab her face in which his whole palm covered and shoved her backwards onto the couch.

"Hey!" she shrieked at him

"Well, just shut up. You sound like Kate." He hissed

"I don't know who that is but I am not." She whined

He just snorted and head for the back door by the kitchen. Everyone had ditched their shoes hours ago and the sun was on the ocean leaving it blazing in an orange-red color.

Valerie snatched the book off the counter which also had two pencils jammed in the binding. Emma came up behind her and made her jump.

"Hey, upstairs earlier…you two weren't…" she trailed off with the question

"No! Of course not."

Emma grinned.

"Good. Because you would be much better off with the other one." She said leaving Valerie confused

Which other one though? There were two others. She shook her head of the continuous thoughts and headed out there to join in on the banter going on. Chase was getting the fire to grow while Gracie took a seat beside him. Reid and Tyler were going on about their usual banter. Valerie just remained quiet as she watched each of them. That content relaxed feeling she felt when she had fallen in with Kate, Sarah and the Ipswich sons in the beginning was returning slowly but surely. For a while she was afraid it be gone forever yet somehow it was there even with her starting to wrap her head around the fact that they weren't ordinary and neither was she. She was bound to come around to it eventually.

Looking down at the paper she hadn't touched yet she was shocked. There was a drawing already in process in which her fingers were moving rather fast. It was the drawing of Reid in his bed asleep. On the opposite edge of the bed though was a girl her back to him as if to leave him there. She was probably one of the loose girls who always waited in line for their turn, she thought to herself. But it wasn't in his dorm room either; it was like one of the rooms in the house. As she looked at the female shape that she couldn't identify she noticed something among the mess of her long dark hair that was half around one shoulder and half scaling down her bare back. They looked like marks on the back of her neck. At that moment her eyes went really wide realizing that the girl sitting there with her bareness to the sleeping Garwin was her. It was the tattoo on the back of her neck.

"What's that ya got there?" Emma asked pondering

Valerie quickly turned the page so that it was blank.

"Nothing. Just thought that I could get a little work done while here." she answered

"This is vacation you don't work on vacation." Chase chimed in

"Well, I don't really consider this work." Valerie countered

Not that she realized she drew half the time, she didn't add that part. Reid looked at her with a curious look. She looked down at the blank parchment so as to avoid his stare. It used to reassure her but now it made her nervous. Like he'd pick out at her thoughts and reveal them.

She started drawing on it. It started with the fire then moved on to Gracie and Chase as they exchanged jokes and she told him that he wasn't half bad. Soon enough it moved on to Tyler and how he seemed hypnotized by the fire while in the mix of deep thought. It was a new look she'd seen on his face because it was usually daydreamy in his eyes. She could hear Emma going off in a giggle fit beside her.

Reid looked at the quiet Valerie wondering what she was thinking as her fingers moved across the paper in a particular movement. It seemed specific. She'd turn her head one way then turn it another. Ever so often she'd look up at the group and smile a little then go back to it. It brought her calm. The crack he'd felt not so long ago was starting to heal.

As Valerie finished up the drawing she held it out in front of her and looked at it judging whether it was really complete or not. She huffed then started to close the book, she paused before doing so and turned back the page.

She looked at it again and her heart began to pound hard in her chest. It couldn't be her. She told herself she wouldn't, but then again she told herself a lot of things and they never fell through. This scared her though. It was unknown territory with this picture. She knew what to sort of expect with guys who were like Caleb and Chase and even Tyler, they were safe, but with guys like Reid and Devin she never got attached. It was also a bad thing because she was attached to Reid unlike Devin. She closed the book telling herself that it was nothing. The lie didn't sink in though.

"So, you two are family right?" Reid asked

Gracie looked at him like he was a retard. He just laughed at her.

"I was wondering where she learned that look." He said "Anyways, you must have dirt on this girl. So share."

It was more of a demand.

"Well, I haven't seen her in a very long time but, I guess the question is why." she started

A few nodded. Not even Emma knew this story. It was because Valerie blamed herself for it.

"You don't have to tell it." Valerie said

It was more of a plea though. Gracie just waved it off.

"It's a bit of a funny story though. She used to stay with me every summer since she was really little. Ever since I got emancipated at sixteen and bought this place. It was also the time she started up on drawing." She paused for a second "I started teaching her how to surf not that she needed help being she's quite the pro. She was eleven when it happened."

"I'd gotten up around three in the morning. I was never able to sleep in the summer. I decided to go out into the water like I always did. I knew what three a.m meant. It meant feeding time for sharks."

"Yes it does but this girl didn't really care. She'd go out every morning and it didn't matter what time it was. The sea just called out to her at night." Gracie added

Valerie smiled a little. The ocean always called her name, pleading for her return.

"I-I fell in and when I did it was shallower than I thought and I hit the reef. A piece of it went into my shoulder. I struggled to get up on my board so quick that I think I was faster than the Flash for a moment." Valerie said "I just laid there till the sun came up since I was bleeding and it seemed that sharks had a taste for it…when I got to shore I just sat in one of the lawn chairs. I had completely forgotten about the piece of coral stuck in my shoulder blade until Gracie came out screaming. She'd pulled it out only after I begged her not to take me to the hospital."

Valerie couldn't finish the rest and Gracie noticed it quickly.

"When I called my brother and her mother they were pissed. They rushed over and took her right out from under me. He yelled at me, my own brother, that I was an unfit role model and bad influence, that it was my all fault and that I'd never see her again." Gracie finished "I lost one of my best friends then and I am so glad to see her again."

Everyone was quiet.

"This is awkward." Emma said aloud

Valerie smirked. Emma wasn't entirely wrong. No one knew what to say to that.

"They don't know you're here do they?" Gracie asked

Valerie pursed her lips and sighed.

"That's what I thought." She said

"It's not like it'd matter." Valerie muttered

No one heard her though. She was half glad. There were more exchanges of stories as the sun left the sky and the stars came out to play. Valerie rubbed her arms to warm herself a little as the nightly winds came breezing in.

She stood for a few second stretching her legs before she walked inside with Gracie. Gracie looked through the cabinets for food to bring out as Valerie walked for the stairs.

"Be back in a sec." she said

Gracie just nodded in acknowledgement as she kept raiding through the food. Valerie made her way up the stairs sluggishly and into her room. Shuffling through one of the two bags she brought with her. She'd brought three hoodies but just grabbed the first one she saw. Looking at it as she pulled it over her head she sighed. She didn't even realize she packed this. Maybe it was Devin who did. It was Reid's team hoodie. Rolling her eyes she pulled her hair up in a quick ponytail as she made her way back downstairs.

It was as if they hadn't noticed she left and she didn't mind. She sat down in the sand beside Tyler and pulled the sleeves past her fingers. She noticed Chase look over a few times and just smiled to herself. He was safe she told herself, she wanted safe and needed it.

After about an hour Emma headed in and so did Gracie.

"So this is the west coast eh?" Chase said breaking the nice comfortable silence

"Mhm."

"Have any ideas on what to do around here?"

"Oh tomorrow Gracie is going to teach you and Baby Boy here how to surf for my own entertainment." Valerie laughed

Tyler's head jerked.

"What?" he said surprised

"Oh yeah." She said grinning even wider

Reid must've got the same picture in his head as well because he was beginning to laugh at the thought.

"What about him?" Tyler grumbled as he gestured towards Reid

"Oh he gets to go shopping with Emma and I."

Reid's grin quickly faded.

"Don't worry it's just a big pain and I'd prefer not to go except that Gracie gave me her credit card and forced me to against my will. I just thought I'd drag you along. That's what you get for gate crashing anyways." Valerie said

Both Tyler and Reid huffed.

"Well then I think I'll sleep if I'm going to get tackled half to death by the ocean tomorrow. 'Night acid." Chase said

He smiled at her sweetly as he walked past into the house. She could feel her cheeks heat up a little.

"Night." She responded quietly

Reid took notice of it too. It was just the three of them now under the stars. Valerie closed her eyes and listened as the waves crashed as the glow of the low fire started to fade and the moon started to take over as the main source of light.

"I do not think I've felt this calm at all." Tyler said out of the blue

"That's why it's my favorite place." Valerie said lightly

In the next instant she shot up and looked at the waves with a smile.

"It's even better out there you know." She said

Then getting up she headed over to where she stuck her board in the sand.

"Where you going?" Reid asked

"Out there." she said simply

She really is nocturnal Reid thought.

Tyler stood then.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked

"Nothing's ever a good idea, but we do it anyways." she said

"Okay well I think I'm gonna watch a little tv then since you're going out there." he said

"Oh, not gonna come?" she asked in a playful whiney voice

"Oh no." he said with a grin "Have fun though."

She waved him off then pulled the hoodie up over her head and tossed it on the chair beside the board; she pulled her tank off after that. Picking up the board she started towards the water then stopped and turned back towards Reid.

"You don't have to sit there; you can come along if you want. You can use Gracie's board." She said gesturing towards it

Reid thought about it but the only thought running through his mind was how tanned her skin was and how good she was looking at the moment. He just smirked a little at himself as certain thoughts rolled through his mind. It wasn't like he could help it all the time after all he was a guy.

"Sure. I'm probably not sleeping tonight." He replied

He got up and walked over to the second board and pulled his shirt up over his head.

Valerie's breath hitched for a split second as she took in his lean muscled torso and tattoos. She'd wondered briefly once what he looked like under that shirt because she had wanted to explore for herself but, that was only briefly. She was in the water by the time he had started making his way into it.

Valerie paddled enough to get to the calmer part of the ocean. She turned over so she was lying on her back and her skin looked pale in the moonlight.

"I've got a question." She said aloud as Reid finally caught up

"And that would be?"

Reid slid into the water and swam over to her board. She just turned over and came face to face with him.

"I heard you say something about ascending…what is that exactly? I mean I figure that it's probably some sort of power boost." She said

He chuckled a little.

"Yeah something like that. What we have now? Is only just a bit of power, like a test really. When we turn eighteen we get the full blow. It's a bit rough though. The whole downside of it is what it does to us when we use. It'll age us the more we use."

"Does it hurt? Do you know?" she asked

She couldn't help the curiosity as it turned to worry a little bit.

"I hear it does. It makes me a little nervous too. As much as I use now I'm sure I'll be dead by twenty five after I ascend." He said

"You'll be fine. You're not a complete dumbass. Plus you got help if you want it." Valerie said

"I'm a dumbass?"

"Only sometimes." She giggled

"Better than all the time I guess. It's an improvement I think."

"Don't think too hard now you just might hurt yourself."

"Oh really?" Reid said mischievously

She knew that voice to know he was about to do something but before she could get out another word he flipped the board sending her splashing into the water. She spent all of three seconds under the water then came back up.

"Reid!" she shrieked at him

He just laughed at her. Grabbing him by the shoulders she dunked him under as payback and was dragged down with him.

He pulled her down, his hands on her hips moving to her waist. The touch made her shiver as her hands moved to his upper arms. If she stayed like this in the peaceful waters just sitting here she wouldn't have minded, but she didn't get the luxury of holding her breath forever like a fish.

Hitting the surface she found herself breathing heavily. Valerie didn't think it was from being under longer than expected. She could feel it again. Her heart pounding hard, thumping in her ears.

Reid could see it in her eyes. She was conflicted and it didn't take all that much to guess why. It must've been Chase. It had to be. It's not like he had that effect on her, if he did she would've reacted sooner. She would've right?

The two just floated in the water peacefully as they leaned back putting their elbows up on the boards.

"So you and your parents-"

"Not going into it." Valerie said cutting him off

They were a touchy subject for her, especially her dad. She never forgave him for shunning Gracie.

"You are going back right?" he asked out of the blue

It was a question he'd been meaning to ask but forgot till now.

"What?" she asked

"Well, now that you're basically home you don't really have to go back. I was just wondering if you were going to."

She thought for a second and it was making Reid antsy.

"I…hadn't really thought about it." she said finally "I don't know."

Reid just nodded not knowing what to say. It wasn't as if he could just blurt out that she should go back with him or that he could drag her back himself. It wasn't as if both thoughts hadn't crossed his mind at all. At the moment he wanted to kiss her, make any and every problem go away. Instead he held his tongue.

"There's trouble no matter where I go so it doesn't really matter anymore. I used to think that when I came home it would be okay because it's home. Looking at it all now I'm just running. From what? Not clear on that, but I have a feeling I will figure it out eventually." She said "It all just scares me."

Reid just nodded.

"Running isn't so bad all the time." he said "But just know we're there to protect you."

Reid really meant that he was there to protect her. He could see all the worry return to her eyes.

"You need to relax." He said

"Sounds nice." She said jokingly

He chuckled a little as he moved over to her board.

Valerie hopped up on her board and just sat there. She hadn't slept in over twenty four hours. How was she so awake? She felt wired. She looked up at the stars and noticed a helicopter flying past. If only it were a star then maybe she could wish on it and hope for answers, she thought to herself.

"We should probably attempt to sleep." She said quietly

The mood had seemed to have gotten tenser and she needed the excuse to get away and breathe. It wasn't that she wanted to get away from him and that was the problem. Her boundaries were being crossed and it made things fuzzy with judgment. She wanted to be better than she was and go for a good guy when the time was right. She was falling though. She didn't know who would catch her when she got to the ground.

"Yeah." Reid said quietly

He knew that wasn't the whole story with why she wanted to head in. Deep in his mind he knew he should've done something. He had the chance and the only thing he'd managed was to possibly become a closer friend. He kicked himself for it.

When the two had gotten back to the back porch the once blazing fire was now just embers. Valerie had wrung out her hair and put it back up into a ponytail. Then she put on her tank over her bikini top and the hoodie again as chills crept through her.

"Hey!" she complained as Reid shook his hair on her

He just laughed then grabbed a hold of her as she tried to wriggle away.

"But you're so warm." He whined

Valerie laughed and rolled her eyes as they both went inside.

"Didn't Tyler say he was watching tv?" Reid asked

"He's probably watching it downstairs." Valerie answered "So I'm gonna take over this one."

She plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the remote. Before she had the chance to turn the channel or anything Reid snatched it from her.

"Oh c'mon."

He just grinned.

She huffed and leaned her head back. It was quicker than expected but her body finally gave in as sleep clouded around her. so much for feeling wired. Looking for the closest pillow she found Reid's shoulder instead.

He heard her sigh a little as her head fell to his shoulder and she sank back into the couch even more. She shivered a little. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arms a little hoping it helped.

As he flipped through the channels he only found paid programming. Eventually he just stopped on a movie that looked to be Scream. After a few minutes of trying to watch it without much luck or focus his eyelids slid closed.

* * *

Waking up, Valerie sat up. No one else seemed to be up at the moment including Reid who was asleep and had her entrapped on the couch. She could be nice and just poke him awake so she could get out and get a shower but she like her other idea better.

With a quick movement she tossed him off the couch and onto the floor. A loud yell escaped him as she did. She went into hysterical laughter as he sat up and rubbed his head.

"Not nice. Not nice at all acid." He grumbled

"You should know me better by now."

He glared at her as she just put on her most innocent smile while getting up off the couch.

"Plus there was no other way I was going to get up."

He watched her as she walked upstairs. That girl could be a real pain in the ass sometimes.

Valerie walked upstairs and could hear footsteps behind her. As she went up the second flight they faded. She figured he was going back to sleep in his own room.

When she got to her own she went digging through her clothes and pulled out a pair of dark green short shorts and a yellow orange mixed tie-dye tank top. Walking into her own bathroom which she seemed to still be adjusting to it she started up the shower. The room steamed up quickly.

* * *

Reid thought about going back to sleep but just couldn't.

"How was the nightly swim?" Chase asked

Reid just shrugged. He wouldn't be telling Chase a thing.

"You know you should really give up. If she really wanted to be with you she would've said yes that night at the Dell's, but she didn't. As a matter of fact she came right over to me." Chase said with a cocky tone

"How did you know she rejected me that night?" Reid asked

He could feel his blood pumping hard. His hands tightened into fists. How the hell did he know about that? Reid thought that Chase was only competition in trying to get Valerie but it seemed that there was more to it.

Chase just grinned.

"Oh hey!" Emma said perkily as she came down from the third floor interrupting the conversation between the two

She stood there for a few seconds but when neither of the two responded she shrugged and went downstairs.

"This isn't over." Reid growled

"Oh you're very right about that." Chase said

Chase turned and walked off. Reid shook his head. Something was up with Chase and he knew it. He wasn't anywhere near when Valerie had so annoyingly rejected him.

Taking a few deep breaths he went to his room to shower. He didn't know what was going on at the moment but he'd figure it out.

* * *

Valerie walked into her room as she dried her hair. Throwing her towel aside she plopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. Surprisingly she was still tired. She turned over as she heard her door open slightly.

"Hey…Valerie."

It was nothing but a whisper.

"Mmmm" she grumbled

"Oh c'mon wake up. We have stuff to do today remember?"

"Nope, now go away."

Seeing her grumble tiredly made him chuckle a little.

"Get up. Gracie is making breakfast downstairs."

Valerie outstretched her arms.

"Carry me." she said

Reid snorted and raised his eyebrows at her request.

"Do I look like your slave?"

"Please?" she asked ever so lightly

"The things I do for you." He muttered as he picked her up in his arms and started carrying her downstairs

"Wait." She mumbled as he started walking "Hoodie."

He just shook his head. She was like a child sometimes. He turned back around and the only one he saw was his. When he walked over to it she reached out and grabbed it lightly. It looked good on her anyways, he thought to himself.

Halfway down he looked at her and knew that he'd have to stay closer to protect her. Chase showed wrong intentions as it was and he was just plain better than him in her eyes as a suitor. That's what Reid thought anyways.

"I'm setting you down." He said as he put her in a chair

"I see she's still tired." Gracie giggled

Emma swatted Valerie in the back of the head as she went to lay her head down on the counter in front of her using the hoodie as a pillow.

"What the hell!" Valerie yelped as she swung and hit Emma in the arm

Ow!" she screamed

"Well then don't hit me!" Valerie yelled back

"Now now play nice." Reid said cracking up

Chase was just sitting there watching the two girls go at each other.

"This is why I never wake either of these two." Gracie said

Then all of the sudden a door closed and Tyler came stumbling in as he rubbed his eyes.

"Morning." He grumbled

"Fall asleep downstairs?" Valerie asked

"Yeah." He answered

"Wake up Ty you and Chase are heading out into that water in thirty minutes." Gracie said

He just nodded at her not really comprehending anything.

"I'll just take orange juice." Valerie said

"That's it?" Gracie asked

"Yeah I'm not really hungry."

Gracie nodded and grabbed a glass from the cabinet. Pouring her a quick drink Valerie downed it and was up and stretching.

"Ready?" she asked looking at Emma

"I'm starving." She complained

"It's called a food court." Valerie said

Emma contemplated it. She then looked back at Gracie cooking strangely.

"You're right. I won't take my chances on that." Emma said gesturing at the food

"Hey!" Gracie yelled

Valerie and her started laughing. As she started to head out of the kitchen Gracie called Valerie.

As Valerie turned she tossed her a set of keys.

"It's the dark blue one." She said

Valerie just looked at her with raised eyebrows. When she said that it made her wonder if Gracie had more than one car. She slipped on her flip flops and went.

Reid got up and followed the girls.

"Have fun Baby Boy." He called to the one who seemed to be just as tired as Valerie

When Valerie stepped out she looked up and down the street until she saw it. Her eyes went a little wide as a grin spread across her face. It was a midnight blue Audi R8. In her eyes it was her soulmate. Unlocking the doors she opened the driver's side to see that it opened up towards the sky.

"After you." She said to Emma

Reid could see a blissful look in Valerie's eyes. She really did love cars.

Emma got in and quickly put on her seat belt and gulped. Reid attempted to take keys.

"Oh I don't think so." Valerie said cockily as she pulled them from his reach

He looked at her in surprise.

"I'm driving." She said with an evil grin

With that she climbed in and pulled down the door. As she plugged the keys in the ignition and brought it to life it purred making her insides tingle and twist in the best sensational pleasures.

"Do you know how to drive a stick shift?" Reid asked as he got in

"Mhm. It was the second thing I learned how to do in a car." Valerie answered as she shifted gears and pulled out of the parking space

"What was the first thing?" he asked

"Having sex in a car." She said shamelessly

Why'd he even bother to ask?

"Okay Valerie? I love you but let him drive…please." Emma pleaded

Reid saw that Valerie had her eyes straight ahead in concentration as she weaved through traffic on near misses of cars. Reid clung to his seat realizing why Emma wanted him to drive. Valerie laughed a little when she looked over at them. She seemed to be a skilled driver but it didn't exactly take the saky feeling in him.

"Loosen up." she laughed

It didn't take but twenty minutes to get to the mall being Valerie went seventy miles an hour in a fifty mph zone.

"Where'd you learn to drive like that?" Reid asked when he got out of the car

"Where I learned to make cars of course." Valerie answered as if she was dancing on cloud nine

"She loved getting out on the asphalt with Devin when we weren't getting it up in raves." Emma said

Reid looked at Valerie in surprise. She was a racer? Jesus, what else was she?

"I wasn't a racer." She said breaking into his thoughts and glaring at Emma "I just liked to watch and work on them."

Emma snatched the keys from Valerie as they were walking towards the building and thrust them at Reid.

"You are not driving." She hissed

Valerie started laughing then spun around in a circle.

"Where to first?" Reid asked

"Well this is where we split. I'm going that way." Valerie said gesturing to the right "She's going the other way so just pick a direction."

Reid just tagged alongside Valerie. As it turned out the art gallery on the second floor was her first stop. She walked around slowly admiring the art pieces that Reid thought to be either strange or just pointless. He was extremely bored looking at junk. He noticed that she seemed to find something in each of them. After about looking at all of them she stopped at a particular one. It seemed to be a blend of color. It was of what looked like a sunset on an island. The sun touching the ocean and spilling its color on it.

"It's Greece." She said as she stared at it

"How do you know?" he asked

"I painted it." she said

"So you've been?"

"The majority of my family live there. From my mom's side." She replied

He took it as a yes. After a few more seconds they left. The most either did was walk around. Valerie had bought a new phone, the most expensive one there.

"It's just to show that I bought something. I'll probably give it to Emma or something." Valerie said as she swung the bag at her side

"You were serious when you said you weren't into the whole shopping thing." he said

"A bit."

She then dragged him into Spencers. Walking through the store there were a few things she stopped at like a chucky doll that got her laughing and a set of string strobe lights. After looking at them for a few moments she'd walk away then she'd go back and pick them up. It was every time too.

By the end she also had three tie-die mushroom candles, a black light poster, and two rings one of which was a ball chain ring and the other had a pentagram on it. She had interesting taste and nothing was the same. She nearly bought a Ouija board.

"Hey, you could've gotten the stripping pole there's no shame." Reid said jokingly as the two left the store

"Yeah, and I'm sure that it would go right up your ass." She countered

Reid laughed hysterically as the two headed to the food court where Emma said she'd be.

"This stuff is for my room when I get back." She said

"So you are coming back."

"I just said that." She huffed as she went to hit him playfully

Dodging the attempted hit he wrapped an arm around her neck and started messing up her hair even though it was up.

"Reid!" she whined

He just laughed even harder. Struggling to get away Valerie elbowed him.

"Oh." He let out as he let go "No need to get feisty, there'll be plenty of time for it later like when I feel like pulling that pole outta my ass."

Valerie snorted.

"Yeah, that'll be one hell of a show." She snorted

"Let's go in here before heading to the food court." He said stopping

"Excuse me?" Valerie exclaimed

"Oh c'mon I need some entertainment." He whined looking back at Victoria's Secret

She just shook her head and kept walking.

"You're just no fun." He pouted

"Don't I know it." she grinned "Plus I'm starving and my feet hurt."

"Well I could always help with that." Reid said

Pressing whatever buttons he could at this point he scooped her up off the floor and she just wriggled and laughed telling him to put her down. Reid refused though. He liked seeing her laugh and it seemed it was him having that effect on her. As they reached the food court several other teens who were congregated together and others stared as the two were wrestling around.

"See? Told you I could help acid queen." He said sounding proud of himself

"Oh yes, even though it drew plenty of attention to us, but that's right you love attention." Valerie said

"Sounds like you two were having fun. What were you up to?" Emma asked as she was going to town on a plateful of fries

"Oh the usual. Got Valerie here to model a little for me." Reid said casually as he leaned back in the chair

Valerie smacked him in the chest making him choke out a laugh.

"No I didn't. I was actually looking at stuff to put up in my dorm room." Valerie said with a hint of glare "Did you figure out what movie we're watching?"

"It's a tie. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning or Hellraiser." She said

There were two theaters in this mall. One that played all the new releases and one that played older movies. They had specific genres for each day of the week. Today was a lucky day being horror was in the theater.

"I'm thinking…" Valerie came to a blank as well

They were both good and gory.

"Both?" Reid offered

The two girls looked at each other.

"Sounds good." Valerie said

It wasn't as if she would've ever have been able to decide anyways. It was a flaw of hers as always.

"Of course it does." Reid said in a purr

She just rolled her eyes. She wondered where his mind went sometimes and then she remembered…it went down in between his legs.

"Valerie?"

The three teens turned to see an older female and man standing by the table. Valerie gulped nervously and she started to panic inside. Each signal in her screamed 'RUN!' but she felt as if she was glued to her seat.

"Hey mom, hey dad." She choked out

**Wow that one was a doozy to write, but I hope you loved it or well had something to feel about it lol. It's about 3 AM lol I know that was random. Anywho there's a button down there see it? Well, I'd really appreciate it if you would click it and type something. Whether you like it or not just let me know. **

**P.S All of the things up there like Jersey Shore and Scream belong to their owners of course. :) **


	13. Unrated Unwritten Bliss

_Moment of honesty__  
__Someone's gotta take the lead tonight__  
__Whose it gonna be?__  
__I'm gonna sit right here__  
__And tell you all that comes to me__  
__If you have something to say__  
__You should say it right now__  
You ready?_

_Un-thinkable, Alicia Keys_

They looked at her with mixed feelings. At the moment Valerie wanted to scream and run, but her feet seemed glued to the ground.

"You didn't tell us you back in town." Valerie's mother squeaked

"What did you do?" her father asked

Valerie was taken aback by her father's terseness with her. He always thought she did something wrong. He didn't ask, he just assumed.

"I told you that if you got in trouble you were going out of the country." He said

Reid stood and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in comfort. He couldn't believe her own parents were acting like this.

"We're on Christmas break and she was showing me around." He said

Both parents looked at him as if just noticing him there. Valerie knew that they'd want to dissect him now. It was the look in their eyes that said so.

"And you are?" her father asked

"Reid Garwin." He answered

The man scoffed.

"Of course you are." He said displeased

Valerie remained quiet. There wasn't much to say to them being they've made up their minds about her a long time ago.

"Oh stop Noah." Her mother said grabbing his arm

The two started a silent argument. Valerie couldn't tell if she was embarrassed or flat out ashamed. Her parents turned to her.

"Look hun, your father and I have been talking a lot these past few weeks and we've decided that maybe it's a good idea you come home. The decision to send you off was rash and we realize that." She said

Valerie's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Home! What home! Oh, you must mean the one where my mother's an alcoholic and my father's a workaholic which neither of them realized that I was never home for weeks on end not that you noticed! With parents who didn't even come down to my school because I've ditched out for three out of the five days in the school week. I don't have a home, but don't worry when I graduate and I will by the way, you don't have to worry about showing up because you're not invited." Valerie said as tears stroked down her cheeks

It was quiet. Too quiet. The whole mall was probably hearing the fight. Valerie hoped they enjoyed the show.

"You certainly were home when we found you." Noah growled quietly

Valerie's hand clenched into fists. Reid just kept a firm hold on her just in case she wanted to lunge at him. Then again if she didn't he just might've. Her parents were pricks. She made mistakes so what? At least she was attempting to fix it not that they even bothered to ask how she was doing.

"Go to hell." Valerie said under her breath

She yanked herself away from Reid and stormed off. Emma ran off after her.

"Stay away from her Garwin." Noah spat

"Valerie is a big girl. She knows how to take care of herself because apparently she's been doing it for the past five years." Reid shot back

Noah's wife just stood there and started to cry.

"How would you know? I bet you're just like your father."

"I know because I know her and you don't." Reid said

Noah went quiet. Reid walked away then so that he could avoid a fight with Valerie's father. No wonder she didn't talk about them. They were basically nonexistent to her being they ignored her.

"Where are you staying?" Valerie's mother called out feebly

There was no answer. If Valerie had wanted them to know, she would've said something. Thankfully, she didn't.

Reid found both girls in line for the movie theater.

"I figured we'd be leaving…with the intrusion and everything." he said

Valerie just shook her head no as she wiped her eyes.

"We said we'd watch a movie and I plan to." Valerie said

"Sounds good and no offense but your parents are pricks." Reid said

"You should've been there when her dad called me a slut." Emma chimed in

Valerie sighed and looked down at the floor. Valerie had hated that day nearly as much as she hated today. She'd let them treat her that way because, she could take it, but never him.

"Nothing compares to the reason I was sent here and the words shared. Devin nearly ended up in the hospital." Valerie said quietly

"Okay time for a subject change." Emma said

Both Reid and Valerie nodded numbly. Reid looked at her and didn't see anger but saw her wanting to cry. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to bring back the moments before the run in with the Nolans. To where she was smiling and laughing but yet again it had been ripped from her.

"Don't worry. They're ignorant and you're better than they know." He whispered in her ear

She looked back at him and smiled a little, but it still bothered her. Her own parents don't even know about her. Hell, they didn't even try to contact her once since she'd been at Spenser. Reid was right though, they were ignorant.

The only one who seemed to be able to pay attention to the movie was Emma. Reid and Valerie were a bit distracted with their own thoughts. By the end of the second movie Valerie was ready to go and possibly sleep. Reid however wanted to talk to her and make sure she'd be okay.

"Wow, you two sure are talkative." Emma said

Both Reid and Valerie just shrugged. There wasn't much to talk about really, not for Valerie. When they pulled up to the house Valerie got out without waiting for anyone. The sudden thought of not being able to breathe hit her. She stopped for a second then continued inside. She just needs a shower, nice warm water, that's what she told herself.

Getting inside, Emma stopped Reid from going after her upstairs.

"Listen, I'll talk to her alright? She doesn't need a guy right now. She needs a girl to talk to." she said

He tried to side step her, but she just pushed him backwards.

"I'm serious, so stop being so fucking stubborn."

Reid sighed and walked away as she went upstairs. He sat down on the couch then got right back up unable to stay still.

"Edgy?"

Reid turned to see Chase standing in the doorway. He went rigid.

"Did something happen today?" Chase asked with a grin

"You tell me." Reid said coldly

"Valerie didn't seem too happy is all. Just thought I'd ask."Chase responded as he was drying off his hair

Chase knew exactly why she wasn't happy. Who did he think called her parents? If it got Valerie to get even more disconnected with Reid then so be it especially since he seemed to be having his own fight with inner demons. Getting to her would get to him then when they returned to Spenser he'd crawl right in there leaving the blonde son out in the cold. Reid's attachment to her was his weakness, but it was also his own as well.

Reid brushed past him out the back door. He'd gotten outside just in time to see Tyler wipe out in the water. He smirked. Tyler could swim, sure, give him a board and you'd see the lack of balance he actually has.

"Nice balance out there." Reid commented as Tyler came from the water

"You want to try?" he asked

"No not really."

"Then shut up."

Reid raised his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." Reid said

"Okay…"

"There's something wrong with Chase. I can't explain it." Reid said

"And I think you're just jealous that he has taken a liking to your best friend." Tyler said

"He's not gay Baby Boy and last time I checked you weren't either." Reid said poking fun

Tyler flung the towel at Reid hitting him in the face.

"You know who I meant…it's not you, or acid would date. I know about it, well all she said was that you two were in the girl's bathroom and it was just a long talk or whatever, but still…" Tyler said

Did she tell him everything? A light bulb went off in Reid's head and he looked at Tyler with a wide grin. Maybe he knew more.

"Oh, no. I'm not saying anything so forget it." Tyler said

After that Tyler went into the house. Reid just huffed. How could his best friend hold out on answers that he just might need? Reid shook his head realizing there was something else he needed to do at the moment, something more important. And that was to keep a close eye on Chase. Everyone else liked him but there was just something seriously wrong.

Reid sat down on one of the logs surrounding the fire pit. Then all of the sudden he felt a vibration from his pocket. Pulling out his phone he looked to see who was calling.

"What do you want Haley?" he said answering

*Nice to hear from you too. You know you could've told me you were ditching out early, I would've come with you.*

"And tell your boyfriend what?" Reid inquired

*I do know how to use my imagination here.*

Reid chuckled a little. As she kept going on and on, he saw a small notebook not far from him and the log he was sitting on. Right away, he noticed it was the notebook Valerie had been carrying around a lot lately. Picking it up he opened it and grinned at the first picture he saw. He was sitting there at a lab table soaking wet pouting no less. As he kept flipping through it, he found one of Tyler swimming in the water. There was another one with Kate and Sarah too. They were in the library whispering amongst themselves. Something he'd noticed so far was that Chase wasn't in any of these pictures. It had him rather pleased for that. Well, that and the fact that she seemed to notice that they spent the majority of their time together being he seemed to be in a good amount of them. Then all of the sudden his heart froze. He was staring at a particular picture. One of him lying asleep in bed while someone, a female someone was leaving him there. Who was the girl leaving his bed? She was leaving him alone and yet it was usually him who did that. He noticed something on the back of the neck of the beautiful girl being her back was all he could see. Reid's jaw dropped a little.

"Haley…I gotta go." He said into the receiver

She started bitching at him through the receiver, but he didn't seem to hear it. Was it her? He couldn't be sure. Shaking his head, he closed the book. He told himself, he didn't care, but it didn't seem to be sinking in, not as much as it should've.

Going inside, he set the book on the counter as he saw Emma coming downstairs.

"Didn't want you around, I see." he said

"Oh shut it. She's tired and she's going to get a shower then sleep." Emma said

"Uh-huh." Reid said unconvinced "In other words…"

"In other words she hated seeing her parents again and now she probably feels like she belongs to nobody. It's a feeling that many in L.A become accustomed too." Emma said

She looked around for a moment.

"Where's everyone else? I mean this is a house full of people and there's nobody around…" she trailed off

He saw a smile spread across her face slowly then, she turned and ran back upstairs. She had the best idea on how to cheer her best friend up. While taking the stairs two at a time she pulled out her phone and called Devin.

*Hello?* came Devin's groggy voice

"Devin, wake the hell up. We're going out tonight."

*Really? Is Val coming?*

"It'll take a little convincing, but yeah. Just get here."

With that, she hung up and walked into Valerie's room. She could hear the shower going. Emma couldn't believe she got her own bathroom. Sighing, she made her way to the closet. Shuffling through the clothes she pulled out a pair of lime green skinny jeans with holes in the front as well as the back. She tossed them back on the bed and looked for a top to go with it. After about three minutes she pulled out a black spaghetti strap tank top that zipped up the front as well as on each side. Gracie had good taste. she knew what looked good on anybody. Granted, the clothes were good for show, but probably easy to get off.

Turning, she walked over to the vanity table, which apparently Valerie also used as her art table being there were charcoal mark on it. Opening the box in the corner there was an assortment of jewelry.

"I am so borrowing some of this." she muttered to herself

She pulled out a ball chain ring and a four layer spike bracelet.

"What are you doing?"

Emma looked up at Valerie standing in the doorway wrapped in a towel.

"Well…Devin is on his way so dry your hair now." Emma ordered

"What?"

"Now!" Emma exclaimed making Valerie jump

Emma shooed her back into the bathroom and plugged in the hairdryer.

"What are you doing?" Valerie asked

"Well I have some lightning blue hair dye and I plan on streaking yours and my hair before we go." She answered

"And where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see." Emma said with a grin

* * *

Reid had gone downstairs where Tyler was shooting pool.

"You still think there's something up with Chase?" Tyler asked

"You know the answer to that question."

"Look, when we get back to Spenser we'll talk to Caleb which by the way don't forget his birthday is tomorrow."

"I didn't forget." Reid said

A knock came from upstairs. Reid and Tyler paused. After the third knock both of them went upstairs and answered to find Devin at the door.

"Well, didn't expect to see you two here. What are you doing here?" Devin asked walking in past Reid

"We could ask you the same question." Tyler said

"Well, I'm here to get my two girls. We're going out."

Tyler looked at Reid with raised eyebrows. Reid just shook his head and went upstairs.

Knocking on Valerie's door where there seemed to be plenty of arguing for what he could heard Emma yell.

"Hey, Devin's downstairs." He called

"Good, took him long enough. Go get changed into something different we're all going out." Emma called back

Reid was confused, but just shook his head and did as she asked. He knew that Emma had something up her sleeve being the conniving little freak she was.

* * *

Devin leaned back against the wall and looked down at his phone.

"So, where you guys going?" Tyler asked

"Not sure. I usually get the address on the way there." Devin replied

Reid came back downstairs.

"You going with?" Devin asked with eyebrows raised

"That's what Emma tells me not that she's saying where we're going." Reid answered

Devin smirked.

"Well, this'll be entertaining." He said

Both Tyler and Reid looked at him curiously. He just shook his head never minding it. Five awkward minutes later there were footsteps coming down the stairs and Valerie and Emma were going on about past raves and the crazy things they had done. Devin grinned.

"I was starting to wonder if I'd ever see you again." he said as he grabbed Valerie around the waist

"Oh, well, it took a little convincing so, let's go." Valerie said

"Go where?" Gracie's voice echoed

"Uhhhh…" Valerie said

"We're just going out to a party." Emma said

"Uh-huh." Gracie said unconvinced "With that get up it must be one hell of a party. Just play nice out there."

As everyone filed out, she called Valerie. Valerie turned to face her.

"Isn't Chase going?"

Valerie opened her mouth to say something, but Reid cut in.

"I asked him if he wanted to, but he said that he didn't feel like it being he was wiped out and tired." He lied

Valerie just shrugged a little as Reid just pulled her along.

"You sure?" she asked him as they walked towards Devin's SUV

"Yeah." He answered quickly

She looked over at him skeptically.

"Look, about earlier…I'm sorry." She said

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to meet my parents. If I had it my way no one would've known that they were even alive." She said

Reid chuckled slightly. He'd felt the same way a few times. His parents would hope that eventually there would be one girl that actually stuck and wasn't kicked to the curb. He never kept up his hopes, not until lately.

Devin had cranked the music up in the car. Closer to the Edge was playing by 30 Seconds to Mars. Everyone sang to it. Emma sat up front with Devin; the two were going on about a joke. Valerie got stuck in between Tyler and Reid. Tyler was going over a funny story whereas Reid was threatening to throw him out of the car.

Valerie just laughed as Reid's face was turning red and yet the grin on Tyler's face just grew wider in pride.

"I will kill you." Reid muttered

No one heard it though over the music.

"Oh, it's okay." Valerie said trying not to laugh

Reid scowled and wrapped an arm around her neck and started ruffling her temporarily blue streaked hair. Both her and Emma had it throughout their hair. They looked like little Ke$ha monsters. It was a side of Valerie Reid had only heard about and he liked it, really liked it.

The sound of loud bass echoed as Devin turned into the parking lot of a warehouse. Valerie's body shook and craved to feel the music run through her like an electric current.

"Let's go." She said ecstatically as she shoved Tyler out

Taking his hand, she headed up to the entrance where there were several people standing outside with different hair colors and multitudes of glowing things on their bodies.

"I'm not dressed for this." Tyler stuttered

Valerie laughed. She'd fix it when they got inside. Tyler had never felt so out of place in his life. This was how she lived? It was all so chaotic that he felt like he might have a breakdown. He could've sworn he saw a drug deal go down right outside the entrance. Valerie just smiled though as she pulled him inside where there music pulsed through each body rubbing up against another shamelessly.

Valerie pulled him off to the side then cocked her head to the side analyzing him.

"I know what you need." She said as she clicked her tongue bar against her teeth

Leaving him standing there he froze hoping no one would see him. A girl with vibrant blonde hair with green and yellow streaks walked over towards him.

"You look like you're in the wrong place puppy, but for a price I can make you feel like you're in the right place." She said smiling

"Oh back off Barbie." Valerie snapped as she cut in front of her

She stormed off.

"Trying to sell to you on your first night. They always pick on the newcomers. If you do want anything let me know, I know the right places to get it and for cheap too." Valerie said as she ruffled his hair and pulled off his hoodie

Taking two of the multitude of glow bracelets, she put one around each of his wrists.

"See? That's better." she smiled

Taking two of the other glow sticks she wrapped them around each other then put it around her neck.

"Is that a pacifier?" Tyler asked

She giggled at the little light up toy dangling from her neck.

"You can have the other one." She said draping it quickly around his neck

"This is crazy…I'm not so sure about it." he said

Devin came up behind him and slapped him on the back.

"You'll love it when you get started. Valerie wasn't sure about her first time either till she had too much fun. I can do the same for you as well if you like?" Devin said wiggling his eyebrows

"Won't I get kicked to the curb? Gracie said-"

"Gracie said that if I did it I'd get kicked. You're new you can use it against her." Valerie said cutting him off

Tyler remained quiet. He wasn't entirely sure what to do being this wasn't his usual scene. He'd never be caught dead in a place like this actually. Too bad Kate wasn't here; it would've blown her mind he thought to himself.

"It's up to you Tyler. I'm not gonna force you." She said

Turning away she grabbed Devin's hand and started toward where she saw Emma in the crowd.

"Oh Valerie…I love you so much." She said wrapping her arms around Valerie's neck "You remember that time we kind well…you know. I think that was the best time I had sex actually…other times I just fake it. Does that make me a dyke? Oh, you're so pretty, and all the colors."

"What did you take?" Valerie asked laughing

"Only what the doctor could give her of course." Devin said

Emma smiled as she danced around in her own little world.

"So early though? If this place gets busted she's screwed." Valerie said

"It won't get busted, trust me." he said with a smile

Devin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The kaleidoscopes of lights flashing everywhere were making her dizzy as she danced.

"I know what will cheer you up." he said in her ear

"Oh?" she inquired

Looking around for Emma, Valerie saw her with Tyler. Emma handed him something and he just stared at his palm uneasily. Valerie chuckled. There wasn't much she could do about people wanting to have a good time. It was harmless fun,well, mostly. Though the one person she didn't see was Reid.

Devin started pulling her away from the lights and music and everything she was wanting at the moment. She wanted to pull away, but didn't. It was familiar and she missed that.

Reid kept watch as leaned against a wall, sucking on a lollipop. The place was packed with whatever sugar hyperactive junk you could find. He watched Tyler and Emma and couldn't believe what he saw. The two were in lip lock, and it was all tongue action too. Didn't Baby Boy say he liked someone that he couldn't get? Reid shook his head then noticed Valerie going to a back room with Devin. He sighed knowing that he should've known better. Plus wasn't this backwards or something? Naturally it was supposed to be the girl watching the guy and trying to get him not the other way around. Yet here he was standing there, by himself no less. Girls had walked up to him a few times he just ignored them as if he didn't see them. There was already a girl that he saw and he was sure that she saw him too. She deserved better though. She acted as if she didn't want anyone not for reasons like his own but like she was afraid.

Devin had moved down to kissing her neck as he pressed up against her. She felt a wall behind her and reached back to use it so she didn't lose balance. As much as she wanted to keep going it just didn't seem right. She usually got a rise and undeniable pleasure out of it, but the only thing she was feeling at the moment was boredom with a hint of disgust. It was different from when she wasn't on a high.

"Devin stop." She said as she pried away

Devin advanced on her filled with lust.

"I'm serious." She said

"Oh c'mon Val. You know this is how we are. Unlovable people just doing what we normally do."

"We were high when we did that."

"I can fix that." He said reaching into his pocket

He pulled out two small pills. One orange the other light green. It was ecstasy and acid, the mix made anyone's world flip upside down almost literally. Valerie bit her lip and looked away. Why was she even debating this in her head? She told herself, she was done, but she was more than tempted to take that small pill knowing it would make her feel so much better than she did now. She looked back at his hand.

"You know, you miss the feeling." He said

She closed her eyes. Devin got closer to her and held his hand in front of her.

"You miss this, you miss the chaos, you miss the not caring and even more you know you miss me." he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine

She kept repeating the word no in her head but maybe one wouldn't hurt. She looked down and saw it there.

"I-" she started

In a sudden instant it was like a flash in her eyes. Seeing the several faces that made her smile then one stuck out at her and it surprisingly was Aaron Abbott in her face calling her a druggie.

She snatched one of the pills out of his hand and darted out of the room. Devin stood there watching after her. He wanted to chase her, to grab the girl that was once rightfully his, but he knew that she belonged to someone else now. He tried to hold onto her. The moment she left though, that was it.

Valerie ran through the large amount of people. It had gotten more crowded and for the first time, she felt extremely claustrophobic. She couldn't breathe. The harder she tried the less she got and as she tried to get to the exit it seemed to get farther away.

Valerie stopped and looked around for any sign of the others. Where was he? The one that seemed to calm her down. The only ones she was seeing was Tyler and Emma lip locked. Valerie shook her head knowing that Tyler would kick himself, well if he remembered it happening anyways. She kept moving and walked outside where the cool air hit her. She gulped the breath as if she had almost drowned.

"Hey lil mama." A raver with a mohawk said checking her out

"Get screwed." Valerie spat

"Oooo feisty little thang." He said as he reached out to grab her ass

She yanked away.

"Whatever ever you're on you need sleep." Valerie said

Looking at the guy she could remember a time when she was like that. Carefree with the feeling of flying. She loved the feeling of flying.

"The only thing I'm gonna be on is you." He said

She took a step back.

"Excuse me?" she exclaimed

"There a problem?"

Valerie and the mohawk looked over to see Reid standing there with a blank look.

"Naw man. Just me hangin with the girl of my dreams."

Valerie rolled her eyes then smacked the guy across the face. The ring she was wearing skidded across his face leaving a scratch on his cheek.

"Bitch!" he yelled

She just nodded laughing a little. Hitting that guy actually felt pretty good. Though it was surprising how long it took for people to realize how she really was.

"Get steppin." She growled "Unless you'd like another? I wouldn't blame you for being into that kind of thing."

The guy glowered then stalked off. She let out a deep breath then looked down at her palm. She'd been gripping the two pills so tightly that some of the color from them seeped to her skin.

"That was entertaining." He said

She just nodded and looked up.

"Did you see Tyler?" she asked

"Yeah, he seems to be having his own fun and so did you."

She caught the hind of anger in his voice about it. He was angry? She closed her eyes and shook her head. Throwing the pills to the ground with the sudden feeling of her stomach twisting, she started walking off. She wanted to put as much space between them being something seemed to be building the tension and she couldn't put her finger on it. She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to feel this way and she didn't want him to either. He was supposed to be the one that she could keep without having to ruin it, her friend. But she knew she would. She ruined everything, but this is the one thing she didn't want to ruin.

"Nothing happened." She muttered

"It didn't look like nothing as Devin dragged you off. Was playtime fun?" Reid asked coldly

Valerie stopped in her trail as Reid stormed past.

"Wow, right about now I am wishing that I would've taken those pills and gone ahead and screwed around with him." she said harshly

Reid turned on her, his eyes piercing right through her. She didn't flinch like many others had when he'd turn on them.

"I mean apparently it's something we're good at. Screw around and then throw them aside because it's not worth it." she added

"Yeah well I know better than to have attachments, but I guess I failed with you. Don't worry it won't happen again." he growled

"Good. I hate feeling like this anyway." she said

For some reason Valerie felt the strong urge to cry. She turned to go back inside to check on the others. Wiping her eyes, she saw Tyler and Emma or at least what she thought was them. Why was she so angry at herself? She didn't need to be angry at herself she needed to be angry at him. She saw Reid walk back inside. Turning she walked into the growing dancing crowd that was tightly packed.

Reid saw her and followed. He said it out of anger and now he was the one feeling like an ass.

She tried to move faster, but a hand grabbed her. She tried to yank away with no luck. Reid yanked her around to face him.

"I don't." he said

"You don't what?" she snapped

"I don't hate the feeling. The only thing I hate is not being able to do this." he said

Before she had a chance to walk away or even attempt to escape Reid pressed his lips to hers. She wanted to fight back and shove him away because, it was all being ruined in this moment. She didn't fight though. The feeling of being sucked into something so much deeper than she could imagine took over and it was higher than any drug she had ever had. The longer the kiss lasted the deeper it got and the more she lost track of why she didn't want this to happen. The voice in her head faded as his tongue traced her bottom lip and she was actually surprised when her lips parted instinctively and his tongue met hers in a frenzy to be closer to him.

In that moment, that voice in her head screamed at her. She pushed him away and bit her lip. He tried to move closer, but she wouldn't let him. She couldn't even get herself to look up at him.

Reid moved closer to the disturbed Valerie. He was sick of sitting there and not doing anything. If there was a chance, he was taking it. It wasn't as if she didn't feel the same because he knew better. She was just as stuck as him though. Extremely unsure of what to do or how to even handle this.

Valerie couldn't do this. She'd crossed a line and knew it. She knew him. She felt his hand under her chin as he lifted her face so that he could see her eyes.

"Don't do that…don't you pull away. Not from me."

It seemed like only a whisper, but she could hear it.

"You don't get it." she said

Then all of the sudden the front door was busted in and cops started busting through the crowd. Valerie grabbed his hand and headed for a side door. Getting outside, she left Reid there. As she went to run back in, he grabbed her arm.

"Reid let go. Tyler and Emma are still in there. Go to the car with Devin." Valerie ordered

Reid didn't get the choice on whether he wanted to listen or not being he knew this was more her territory. Doing as she asked he went to the SUV and waited there. What was only about fifteen minutes felt like hours. Did she get caught? As the thought passed through his mind he saw Valerie coming out trying to push the two towards the car without much luck of prying them apart.

"I do not remember it being this bad for me." she said as she tried to pull them apart

Devin chuckled.

"You do realize that the first time you did E was the first time you had a threesome right?" Devin said

"Really?" she asked

She shrugged like she wasn't surprised at all about it. Shoving them in the backseat she climbed in beside them.

"Let's go." She said

"Where to?" Devin asked

"Gracie's." Valerie replied "There's been enough action tonight."

Devin nodded and started the car. The ride back was quiet except for Tyler and Emma. When that boy woke up tomorrow, she was seriously going to ream him a new one. For his protection of course. Every once in a while she would see look up in the rearview mirror at her. She looked out the window at the blur of passing lights. There was nothing much to talk about really and anything that any of them wanted to say just more than likely wouldn't have come out right.

"Alright we're here." Devin said "You want help getting them in there?"

"Nope. I've got it under control…sort of." Valerie answered pulling the two out at once

Reid sat there for a few extra minutes.

"I've known that girl for a very long time. I don't like giving her up to someone who uses girls as playtoys, not that I'm much better, but I do care about her, so don't you even think about hurting her." Devin growled

Reid didn't say anything. He just nodded and got out.

"Oh c'mon." Valerie whined as she dragged them upstairs

Luckily there would be a floor separating them. As she stuffed Tyler in his room, she locked the door.

"Oh let me out. Is this because I wouldn't pay attention to you? I will if you want I know how to share." Tyler whined seductively "I can love two people at once if you know what I mean.

"Go to bed Tyler." Valerie said

She didn't actually think Tyler would go through with it.

"C'mon let's get you to bed too." she said to Emma

"Will you sleep with me?" she asked "I don't want to be alone."

"Not tonight hun." Valerie laughed

Emma looked like she was about to cry. Valerie couldn't help but giggle a little. Taking Emma by the hand like a child she led her upstairs to her room, getting goosed all over on the way there.

"Just go to sleep okay?"

"Fine." Emma pouted

Leaving her room, Valerie locked the door. There was no way she was letting either of them loose on a trip.

Getting downstairs, Valerie just stood there for a moment unsure of what to do with herself. She yawned then went down into the basement. She hadn't been down there yet anyways. It still took her by surprise even though Gracie had told her the place was a basic entertainment center. Her favorite part was the pool table.

Valerie fell back onto the couch and relaxed figuring that she could be forgotten down here along with all of the other events of the night. How was a girl supposed to handle all this anyways? To do so meant that she'd go criminally insane.

"So this is where you hide?"

Valerie snapped out of her thoughts to see Reid standing on the stairs.

"I'm not hiding…" she trailed off

"Yeah, sure." He said unconvinced

She smirked. She still couldn't get herself to look at him. Why was it such a problem? Just look at him. Oh right, that look. The look of guilt. Standing up, Valerie stretched.

Reid stood a few feet from her now. Why was it now that he felt as if he could barely breathe? Was she having the same problem? There had been so many moments that he could just reach out and take her for himself yet he waited. Reid just shook his head at the thought. He was done waiting.

"We seriously need to talk or something." Valerie said

"Or something." Reid said

She scoffed a little.

"Reid we talked about this…in the very beginning no less."

He closed the space between them.

"You're right we did and I'm gonna have to take back what I said. I thought it'd be fine, but it turns out that out of all the girls I could have I want you."

"Yeah, that's the problem. Because once you have me you're not going to want me anymore. I'm terrified right now. Just please don't do this." she pleaded

She felt Reid caress her cheek lightly and just leaned into the deadly touch that threatened everything as her breath stammered.

"I couldn't get rid of you if I tried acid." He said

Not giving her the chance to argue, she felt his lips crush hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist not giving her the chance to escape this time, not that she did try. Instead Valerie wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she took the advantage and bit his bottom lip lightly. As her tongue tangled with his, he pulled away.

"What?" she asked confused

"You did not tell me you had your tongue pierced." He said

"You never asked." She said

He smirked. He pressed her up against the pool table as he kissed down her neck. Her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head from his touch. Her hands slid up his chest sliding his hoodie from his shoulders.

As his lips touched hers again, his hands slid down until they rested on her buttocks. Lifting her up onto the pool table, he moved in between her legs not relinquishing his hold on her. He had no intention of letting her go.

"Please tell me you locked the door." Valerie said in a somewhat sigh

Reid just smiled as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder where he slid the strap from. Pulling his shirt up over his head, her fingers grazed down his torso taking in every bit. She didn't want to miss a thing. She didn't want to miss the fact that the one she tried avoid was the one she had fallen for a long time ago.

Scooting farther back onto the table, she pulled Reid along with her as she laid back. He bit her bottom lip as her nails dug into his shoulder. A slight groan escaped him as she wrapped one of her legs around him and grinded into him. They were both flushed against each other's heated bodies. His fingers intertwining with hers, he unzipped the front of her top with his free hand. The cool air hit her chest as Reid's arm wound around her pulling her even closer than possible.

This time he grinded into her and she couldn't hold back the moan she had let out. Reid grinned as his tongue wound around her tongue bar and explored her mouth finding it even more delicious than he'd thought. She seemed to be taking her time exploring him as well see as her own hand had moved from his shoulder down to his back leaving the indents of her nails there in the shoulder.

Craning her other arm around his neck, she gasped a little as he bit into her neck. Reid would make sure to leave a mark to show that she was now his. Her body shivered underneath his as she felt his breath on her. She felt Reid's hands mover lower even though he seemed concentrated on her neck. The room had begun to grow extremely hazy for both of them. As he undid her jeans he slid them off along with the rest of her clothing finding that she had no use for it. Valerie felt more than vulnerable at the moment than she ever had.

The deep need for him not to leave her there was aching inside her. Suddenly his hands left her body and Valerie wondered if maybe there was something she did wrong. There couldn't have been something wrong, mainly because this was something she knew she could do. It wasn't the first time…but it sure felt like it. Her whole body was shaking and yet throbbing, begging to be touched in so many different ways. She could feel him lightly move down her body as he fully settled in between her legs. One of his hands rested on her hip as the other moved up her side leaving a tingling sensation in its trail.

"Look at me." he said gently

She couldn't though; the only thing she could picture was those black eyes all of the sudden.

"Valerie."

Opening them, she saw only blue. The ache inside of her grew and yet they had barely touched. Valerie's back arched as Reid kissed from her lips down past her neck to one of her breasts. His thumb massaged the other one as he did. Her breathing had become heavier as her chest rose and fell underneath him. Raising her hips to meet his, Reid groaned in her ear. Valerie couldn't help, but smile knowing that she was the one doing this to him. Both of them were bathed in sweat by now. She could feel his hardness against her lower stomach as he kissed her lips again. Valerie wasn't sure if she could hold up much longer and it got her wondering if he just trying to torture her.

Feeling his other hand slide down to her thigh, she gasped feeling him enter inside of her. Waiting a moment to adjust, Valerie's back arched a little as he moved even further. She could feel his ragged breath on her ear. Wrapping one leg around one of his, he started slowly. As he moved inside her, her hips rose to meet his with each thrust. Her fingers weaved through his hair as she could feel his lips at her neck again making her eyes flutter shut. Moaning a little louder than before, her nails raked across his back. Valerie was creeping closer to an edge that she couldn't see over. She wanted to feel that falling feeling though, she needed to. The feeling that would send her reeling with him knowing that he was the one causing it. An even bigger thrill ran through her in utter bliss.

The two remained intertwined in each other's worlds without realizing the eyes that watched them. Chase watched the two in their raw adulterous forceful game. The corner of his mouth twitched hearing them whisper sweet nothings in each other's ears between moans and groans of ecstasy. He dispersed from the room leaving the two to their game. It wasn't as if their bliss would last and he knew that. Even if he had to step in which, he would, they wouldn't last.

Reid collapsed on top of her body after coming to his own climax not long after Valerie had. Her fingers still rested in his hair as they were both breathing heavily. He could hear her heart beat and it didn't seem to slow down by much. She had her eyes closed as her other fingers traced the tattoo on his upper arm.

"This was really the wrong place to do this." she said quietly

"I don't know…seemed right to me."

"Of course…sex on a pool table would sound right to you." She breathed

Reid chuckled lightly. The two were ready to fall into sleep. Chase who stood outside the basement grinned. He'd give her something to dream about. It was about time he got back on task anyhow and since the first few dreams didn't scare her off and away from the boys then he'd have to up the quota. Just not tonight…tonight he'd let her enjoy the moment. He'd destroy it tomorrow.

Reid rolled over and pulled Valerie with him so that she was lying on his chest. Her breathing had slowed and he was tracing along her spine. It had been the first time he'd done something like that and had meaning behind it. It was hers too.


	14. Here Today

_Every breath is a thing of wonder__  
Tonight it floats away  
Life's a spell that we're falling under  
Cause here today  
Every moment's a revelation  
Make it up as we go along  
And I'll spend this one with you  
Cause it's here today  
Gone today_

_Here Today, Flashin Midnight ft. Paula Brancati_

"We have to get up." Valerie muttered

"Mmmm no we don't." Reid groaned

"We do because one we're on a pool table and two we locked Emma Tyler in their rooms last night." Valerie said

Reid sighed.

"Leave them locked up then. It 's their own stupidity."

Valerie laughed a little.

"I need to talk to Tyler anyways." she said

Sitting up she slid her feet to the floor and grabbed her clothes starting to put them on. As she put her tank top back on she felt a set of arms around her. She relaxed in his arms as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"You know I'm not letting go right?" he whispered in her ear

"Promise?" she asked

It wasn't just a question; it was her making sure that this wasn't just fooling around.

"Promise." He replied

She closed her eyes. Did she really hear those words? From him no less? Valerie wasn't so sure but she was already in too deep as it was. She still got that feeling telling her that she was going to lose him.

"Don't be so scared…I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He said

Valerie smirked.

"Stay out of my thoughts Garwin or else."

"Is that a threat?"

She pulled away and started making her way towards the door then looked back at him.

"Just a warning." She said with a smile

She unlocked the door and left him there. Valerie was still coming to terms with what happened last night down there. He had kissed her and her walls came crumbling down so easily. As Valerie got to Tyler's door she froze for a second then unlocked it and went inside. His bed was empty and his blankets were everywhere. Valerie started laughing as she saw him on the floor wrapped up in them.

"Tyler wake up." Valerie said sweetly

He groaned and tried to swat her away.

"Hey wake up now!" she exclaimed smacking him on the back of the head

"Ow!" he said sitting up

He rubbed his eyes as he looked around the room.

"How did I get to my room?" he asked

"Well I had to separate you and Emma with a crowbar first then I had to lock you in here. What entertainment that was." Valerie said laughing as she went through the memory all over again

"Wait…Emma and I-"

"Oh don't worry I didn't let it get that far." Valerie interjected

Tyler sighed in relief.

"Though I wonder if that means you've gotten over-"

"No. no no no." was all he said

Valerie grinned.

"Well good because I think Emma is bisexual…I think. Well, she admitted it to me last night but she was high so I'm not sure." Valerie said as she thought about it

"What's going on with you anyways? I mean did you do something?" he asked looking at her with interest

She looked down realizing she was wearing the clothes from the night before. Valerie just sat there and twiddled her thumbs.

"I fell asleep downstairs."

"Downstairs?"

"Basement…on the uhh…pool table." She muttered

"Really now?" Tyler said laughing

"It's not exactly funny Tyler…you know what never mind just get up and get changed." She snapped

"You okay?"

"I don't know…haven't figured it out yet. My mind hasn't really thought about it all the way through." She mumbled

"It'll be alright. He's not such a bad guy. Maybe it's time not to be scared. The whole slut thing can only last so long." Tyler said

"Hey!" Valerie exclaimed

Tyler busted up laughing as she hit him in the arm.

"Just saying!"

"Yeah." She said rolling her eyes "Get downstairs in five minutes or I'm telling everyone about you and Emma's lip lock session and don't think I won't."

With that she left the room to go unlock Emma's door. She only banged on it loudly to wake her. Valerie laughed as she heard a loud thump knowing that Emma had fallen off her bed.

"You up?" Valerie asked sweetly

"Mhm." Emma answered from the other side

Emma rubbed her head a little. She hit it off the floor pretty hard. Did Valerie have to be so rude? Then again she wasn't the one having very much fun last night. She was the party pooper having dragged her off of whoever the hell was the kisser.

Emma sighed and grabbed a towel as well as fresh clothes then walked out of her room for the bathroom as Valerie was just coming out of hers.

"You know you used to be one of the people I loved to party with." She said

Valerie looked at her with surprise.

"Okay so next time I'll let you get arrested." Valerie said crossing her arms across her chest

Emma stuck out her tongue. As Valerie walked past Emma called after her.

"You wouldn't happen to know who I was with last night would you?" she asked

Valerie thought about it. Yeah you were with Tyler.

"No." Valerie lied

Emma nodded then walked off to the bathroom.

Today was either going to go smoothly where it would be like the majority of last night didn't happen or it would go disasterly and Gracie would flip shit.

"Well, good morning acid." Chase said as he caught her on the second floor

"Morning." She said with a smile

"You alright?" he asked with his usual charming grin

"Uh yeah…why wouldn't I be?"

"Just wondering. Yesterday you seemed to be out of it and now you look even more out of it."

"Just a lot on my mind." She answered

"Happens to the best of us." he said as he slung a arm around her shoulder

"Of course…think it gets any easier?"

"Nope." He answered with an extra pop on the 'p'

As we made it downstairs Gracie was just coming and was half out of her wetsuit and Reid was just coming up from the basement.

"Good morning you late sleepers."

"Morning." Valerie answered

"Any of you hungry?"

"No. not really." Valerie answered

"Me either." Chase said

"Well…okay less cooking for me. but, I do need to ask what we're doing in the next few days." Gracie said

"Why?" Valerie asked as she fell back onto the couch.

Reid took a seat beside her as Chase took her other side.

"The holiday Christmas maybe?"

Valerie thought about it for a moment.

"So soon?" she asked

"You forgot again." Emma said as she came downstairs with Tyler not far behind

"Apparently…" Valerie trailed off

She just shrugged and leaned back into Reid not really caring. She didn't care much for holidays.

"Don't know then Gracie." Valerie shrugged

"That helps a lot." Gracie answered "Feel like getting out into the water then?"

"Sure." Valerie answered

It wasn't as if she had any other plans plus the water was the best and quietest place she could think. Before she was able to get up though Reid stopped her and cupped her face bringing it down so that his lips touched hers. She knew what he was doing and she only indulged in the fact that he was naming what was his. She like that he wanted her, but how long would it last before he got bored with her? That was the question.

She felt him bite her lower lip a little as she pulled away. Reid didn't want to leave with the way she had him now, but she did. As the group broke apart he flipped on the tv and Tyler rushed out behind Valerie where as Emma took her time. Chase didn't move.

"Valerie stop." Tyler ordered

She turned to face him.

"What?" she asked

"Reid? I thought it was Chase you were worried about."

"No. if it were Chase I wouldn't have had the attempted conversation with you."

She turned and walked away then leaving him standing there.

"Oh my god…the pool table. Are you serious!" he exclaimed after her

He could here Emma giggling behind him.

"I guess she had a wild night and just didn't share." She said

"Oh shut up Emma. At least she didn't blurt that she was bisexual." Tyler snapped as he walked back into the house

Emma cocked her head to the side.

"That does explain a lot." She muttered to herself as she sat down in the sand

She was left there with her thoughts as Gracie and Valerie went into the water.

"What happened last night?" Gracie asked

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an idiot here. Something is different so talk."

"Came home because the rave was busted up then fell asleep in the basement on the couch with Reid while watching a movie." Valerie lied

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days." Gracie said

Valerie splashed water at her.

"Look, you two may be good for each other. I just don't want to see you ruin something because you're paranoid."

"Yeah well, I'm not paranoid." Valerie said

It was hard to tell if that was a lie or not. She told herself it wasn't paranoia. It was just her being cautious.

"Are we surfing or are we going to get touchy feely." Valerie said

"Oh but Valerie." Gracie whined playfully as she grabbed Valerie into a hug and pulled her into the water

"Gracie!" Valerie screamed

Gracie just laughed and splashed her.

"So not cool."

"I'm not the cool one anymore?"

"No officially not." Valerie growled

"Well, I think I can live with that." Gracie laughed

* * *

"It doesn't mean anything." Chase said "You still have to be able to hold onto her now that you have her. I'm sure that will complicate things since you don't know how."

"How would you know?" Reid snapped

"Oh I know more than you think." Chase said as he stood "I'm a bed would've been more suitable for her instead of a pool table."

Reid was on his feet ready to attack when Tyler stepped in between them.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked

Chase raised his eyebrows as he looked at Reid wondering what he'd say next.

"Nothing. Watch your ass Chase." Reid growled

Chase smirked. He definitely would be interested to see what he'd bring to the table after he turned eighteen. He and Valerie wouldn't last long with her paranoia. She is so afraid of him and she has a right to be though if things work out the right way she'll be with him instead and will never have to be afraid ever again.

"Whatever." Chase answered then walked off

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler barked at Reid

"Me? Something is seriously up with him and if he doesn't back up off of Valerie and me I'm seriously going to dent him. Plus why are you crawling all over me? Usually you would have my back no matter what and now you're all buddied up with him. what the hell happened to my best friend huh?" Reid yelled

Tyler remained quiet. Reid had a right getting pissy with him.

"I'm not picking sides here. I just thought you needed to lay off of him."

"Thought?" Reid asked

"Yeah, you keep saying that there's something wrong with Chase and it's been making me wonder."

"Call Caleb." Reid said then walked off

Tyler pulled out his phone and did as Reid asked.

*Hello?*

Caleb sounded rough like he'd been through hell and back.

"Hey man, how'd it go?" Tyler asked

*Don't even want to talk about it.* Caleb answered

"Got it. How are you feeling?" Tyler asked

He didn't want to ask Caleb to do something if he wasn't feeling too good. The ascension naturally took every ounce of energy out of us or so we're told.

*I'll be fine what do you need?*

"Reid thinks there's something up with Chase. Check it out would you?" Tyler asked

*Yeah sure. Did you two figure things out?* Caleb asked

Tyler paused.

*Baby Boy?*

"Sort of." He answered

*Right. Okay see you when you get back then.*

Caleb hung up.

* * *

Valerie saw Reid sitting outside and could tell by the look on his face that something was up. Not having done much besides getting dumped in the water she made her way to the shore.

"What's up?" she asked as she took a seat beside him.

"Nothing." he answered

Valerie rose her eyebrows at him.

"You really want to try lying to me again?" she asked

"Just do me a favor. Stay away from Chase." he said

"Alright." she said

He looked at her a little surprised.

"No asking why or arguing?"

"It's that little thing called trust plus what would be the point of arguing. You'd only end up having your face in the dirt…literally." Valerie replied with a laugh

Reid smirked.

"Yeah that wouldn't do great for my image."

"You don't have an image here." Valerie countered

"Ouch."

"Well, it's true. I don't see anyone around here worshipping you at your feet." She said

Reid snorted. Yeah that's exactly what he wanted. What he did want he had so he didn't have much to worry about.

"Not even you?" he asked

"Nope. Not even me." she said proudly

Wrapping an arm around her neck he pulled her wet body against his.

"Good. I's hate to think otherwise. It's just no fun knowing that the girl already likes you and you don't have that challenge to try and get her." he said

Valerie smiled.

"Want to go to my favorite spot later?" she asked

"Weren't we there last night?" he asked

She elbowed him as he chuckled.

"The place I like to go when I'm not high." She said

"Sounds like a plan."

She nodded in agreement as she rubbed her temple a little. She got a strange ache in her head. It was a silent light throb but it was there.

Chase who stood at the backdoor grinned. Soon, he thought to himself.

"Valerie, you alright?" Reid asked

"Mhm." She replied

It wasn't as if it was killing…yet.

Tyler came out to join in the conversation ten minutes later and so did Chase. Emma seemed to be preoccupied with her own entertainment in the living room to join them.

"Well, I'm going to get out of these wet clothes and into something drier." Valerie said as she stood

"Need help?" Reid offered

Valerie just rolled her eyes. Tyler smirked.

"You see when you're not around is when I come to use." Tyler said as he stood and wrapped his arm around her neck playfully

"Oh baby." Valerie said jokingly

"Watch it Baby Boy." Reid said warningly "You might do something you'll regret."

"Too late." He called back as he grabbed Valerie around the waist and spun her around

She squealed as he did. The two walked inside leaving Reid and Chase there. Reid stood to leave.

"The holidays aren't over yet." That was all Chase said

"They are for you." Reid countered

He always felt angry and pissed off at Chase. Maybe he wasn't so bad but the guy got on his last nerve on his goody goody attitude and challenging threats. Reid wouldn't let him near Valerie. Not because he was afraid of losing her to him because he wasn't since he already had her, but something about him seemed dangerous.

"Okay ladies let's hit the road." Valerie said as she barreled down the stairs

"Ladies?" Chase said seeming offended

"Mhm. It should be lit up by now." She said

"What should?" Tyler asked

"Santa Monica pier." She stated

"Ooooh I'm coming!" Emma exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch.

Chase smirked.

"Well, we're walking out the door now so hurry." Valerie said

Was she always so freaking impatient? As an artist Reid never would've figured. Taking her hand he dragged her out the door.

The drive was quiet beside Emma and her big mouth never keeping quiet. Then there was Reid beside Valerie trying to fool around as Tyler and Chase were arguing over a ridiculous tv show in the front. Gracie had decided to let them be teenagers and that required not going with them everywhere.

"I haven't been here in ages." Emma said as she got out of the car

"That makes two of us." Valerie said tripping out behind her

Reid caught her around the waist chuckling a little.

"Careful there." he said

He didn't release his hold. The group eventually split off in separate groups seeing as everyone wanted to do something else.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Simms." Valerie warned

He rolled his eyes at her as Reid was pulling her away.

"There a reason you seem to be controlling Baby Boy's love life?" Reid asked

"Yes and no you can't know." Valerie said "Promises are promises."

"Alright, but it doesn't mean I won't torture you to try and get it out of you." He said

"Which will backfire as it always does." Valerie chimed in

Reid glared slightly at her as she giggled. They walked to the end of the pier where there didn't seem to be much going on.

"So…" Valerie said

Reid raised his eyebrows at her knowing there was something she wanted to say. She wasn't so sure it was something he'd want to talk about there.

"When is lucky eighteen?" she asked

"Few months." He said "Not feeling to good about it though."

She only nodded.

"I don't want you to be around me then." He said as he looked out over the pier

"But-"

"No buts Val. It's not something you need to see." he interjected

"Okay." She said

He turned and leaned back on the railing. They stood there in silence. After a few seconds he moved over to block Valerie against the railing.

"Reid Garwin, are you trying to tell me something?" Valerie asked

"No, but there is something that I do want…" he said trailing off

"Oh?" she said

"Mhm."

Their lips were less than an inch apart and Reid was just teasing her now.

"Not nice." She muttered

"I've been known for rather the opposite." He replied

"In who's mind?"

She could feel him pressing up against her. In the moment his lips brushed across hers and it had become heated and more passionate than expected. Neither had let go of the other.

"So this is why you like it here." Reid said in between kisses

"Maybe." She said

Reid smirked as he felt her hands moving to wrap around his neck. The two had basically faded from the world and to anyone else noticing them they would the usually hyped hormonal teens. To them they were right where they wanted to be. Both of them were on cloud nine at the moment.

Valerie's walls had managed to fall and to Reid's own surprise he was able to share everything with her. There wasn't a thing he had to hide from her and it didn't feel pressured. She was good at noticing the small things and so was he when he nipped at her neck and heard her sigh. Reid's hands slid down to her lower back. He kept his possession of her there. He'd take whatever alone time he could get from her now and take it all when they returned to school. Well, after the interrogation Caleb had planned for her.

**Okay right about now is where you should hit that button below and say something. You don't even have to write something relevant to the story even though it is a review. Just say something…please?**


	15. Coming Back to Reality

**Thank you for the alerts, favorites, and the reviews. I'm glad you can tell me what you think. Now so I don't ramble on and on and on and on...**

**On with the chapter shall we?**

_You and I got something__, __but it's all and then it's nuthin to me, yeah__  
__And I got my defenses__when it comes through your intentions for me, yeah__  
__And we wake up in the breakdown__with the things we never thought we could be, yeah__  
__I'm not the one who broke you__  
__I'm not the one you should fear__  
__We got to move you darlin__  
__I thought I lost you somewhere__  
__But you were never really ever there at all__  
__And I want to get free__  
__Talk to me__  
__I can feel you falling__  
__And I wanted to be__  
__All you need__  
__Somehow here is gone_

_Here Is Gone, Goo Goo Dolls_

Valerie sat up and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. A slight breeze blew in from the open window sending a slight shiver down her sweat covered body. The night was dry and the wind was warm. As she pulled her hair to one side she looked back at Reid. She smirked a little at her own realization. He stirred a little as she got up and grabbed one of his shirts and put it on over herself. Something had been gnawing at her and she wasn't entirely sure why.

A set of arms wrapped around her and started to pull her back.

"You are coming back to bed. You are not leaving it." Reid said in her ear

"You saw the picture didn't you?" she asked

Reid hesitated.

"Maybe." He finally answered after a few seconds.

"Hmmmm…I don't know then. I mean snooping around in someone else's things is rather rude." Valerie said in a playful tone

Reid growled under his breath. Valerie just smirked slightly. Turning in his arms she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well…you shouldn't have left it by the fire pit." He said defensively

"Okay." She said simply biting back a grin

He looked at her skeptically as she removed herself from his grip and went to lie back down. She played around with him the way he'd done it to other girls and it confused him. It brought up the giggles from her by the expressions on his face.

Reid took the pleasure in watching her lay back down as she wore his clothes. She knew what she was doing and it was only fair with how he was. They toyed with each other through most of the holiday. When New Year's came around it was no holds back though it didn't help that they'd gotten drunk as did the rest of the party that had been held that night. The beach buzzed and the house was filled. There wasn't an empty room at all so everyone except Emma who was sucking face with some chick. Then again it was the time for drinking. Valerie could only guess that Emma was bi sexual when drunk of high. It was kind of funny and she found herself laughing about it often.

She thought about that night a lot. Chase had cornered her wondering if things were okay between them. The way he had her cornered had her nervous and was glad when Tyler cut in and dragged her off insisting on a game of pool. Tyler seemed a little tipsy surprisingly though. She knew Reid would be hammered but didn't expect it much from Tyler. She'd found out a lot more than she expected from him. he'd kind of blurted out to the room that he tried to ask Valerie out but gave up when Reid sunk his claws in, then he'd gone on and on about how he'd fallen in love with Kate. Valerie went into hysterics about him opening his mouth and so did Reid. Valerie was just glad that no one in the room would remember much. Well, she did but only blips. She didn't remember the whole conversation and wasn't complaining because she got a feeling that she didn't want to remember.

Reid held her close as he laid back down as well and pulled her out of those thoughts.

Just as he did he heard his phone goes off. He groaned.

"Answer it. I'll be right here…promise." Valerie laughed a little

"You and your promises." He grumbled causing her to giggle even more

He reached backwards for his phone that was on the nightstand.

"Hello?" he answered

*Reid…you awake?*

It was Pogue.

"I am now." He responded

*We need to have a meeting when you and Baby Boy get back. Caleb said you need to bring Valerie with you.*

"Fine. Goodnight."

*Did you hear me?* Pogue asked

"Mhm." Reid grumbled

*Put Her on the phone.*

"Who?"

*The girl lying next to you.*

Reid sighed and handed the phone to her.

"Ummmm…hello?" she said as she sat up

"Okay you should've told me they were their! I can't believe it! I honestly would've thought you'd go for Chase, but I can't complain."

It was Kate squealing in her ear.

"Tone it down a notch." Valerie pleaded

"Right."

"What are you talking about anyways?"

"Well, he did chase after you right after you left and forced Tyler to go with. I think it's…what's the word."

"Yeah yeah I get it." Valerie said rolling her eyes

"Anyways…How are your holidays?" she asked

"How about we talk about this when I get back."

"What! No!" she shrieked

Valerie hung up on her as she went on and on.

"She wanted to say hi." Valerie said as she handed him back his phone

"Yeah I heard."

Valerie just nodded and laid back own on the pillows. Her heart quivered and accelerated a little as she felt his hand move up her thigh to her hip and across her lower stomach.

"Mmmm…Reid stop." she groaned

"Stop what?" he inquired as he rubbed small circles in her skin

"I-I'm ser-serious." She breathed as she felt him kiss her neck and moved his hand up even further underneath the shirt

"We're going home tomorrow and we won't get this much time then." He said quietly in her ear

She didn't argue anymore being kissed her before she could.

* * *

Tyler walked downstairs with the inability to sleep. Emma was asleep on the couch in front of the tv. Grabbing the blanket on the back he draped it over her. She stirred a little. Sitting down he noticed that it was only paid programming on the tv. He flipped through the channels as Emma mumbled to herself in her sleep. He'd chuckle here and there about some of the things she say.

He thought about going home tomorrow. He'd see her again. He smiled to himself about the thought. Sure, Reid didn't like her very much and the two would always end up arguing. He couldn't like her anyways, she was taken by one of his best friends no less. He pushed the thought out of his head.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Came a quiet voice making him jump

He looked up to see Gracie coming down the stairs.

"Just a bit." He replied quietly as he followed her into the kitchen

He sat down at the counter as she pulled out to mugs and filled it with coffee.

"I see this will be one of those counseling sessions. I should really start charging you guys for this." she said

He chuckled a little. He could understand. Gracie was easy to talk to and didn't make things complicated.

"Here I was thinking you're the quiet and I shouldn't need to be worried." She added

"Hey if there is anyone to be worried about it's Reid."

"I will not disagree there." she said "But they seem perfect for each other so I'm not butting in. They get each other more than I've ever seen in any couple. Even more than-"

She stopped herself before saying too much.

"Nevermind." She said

"What?" Tyler asked

"Nothing." Gracie said too quickly

"Gracie…" Tyler said

"Look I only heard a little about it from Emma. I'm not sure on the whole thing so a little could be off."

Tyler only nodded.

"It happened when she was fourteen. She started dating this guy who I can't remember his name. It started with a 'G' I think. Garret, Gage, something like that. Gabriel that was it. Seemed to be the sweetest kid from what I heard. They were doing well then one night she walks in on him with one of her friends in her own room no less. That's when it started. She met Devin and started up on the fast side of life and didn't look back. Her parents lost control and started blaming her for everything without even trying to help her. She delved further into the nightlife and started skipping school and at one point she was even pregnant. She had a miscarriage not long after though. The girl has been through a lot and wouldn't let anyone in. I even tried to call her a few times and there was nothing. Her life had been blocked up brick by brick until she stopped living basically and did whatever it took not to feel all the bad. Then her parents shipped her off to the east coast and that was it." Gracie said

She didn't look up from her coffee cup.

"I don't know why, but for some reason I think it started with me. Valerie just kept getting things taken away from her until she had nothing. Nothing but drugs and the pleasure of…well you get it." Gracie added

"Don't blame yourself." Tyler said

Gracie's face was struck with tears.

"She wasn't supposed to grow up like that and I have no idea what was going on in her parents minds ignoring her like that. The things Emma would tell me…" Gracie said as she wiped her cheeks

"Why was Emma telling you?"

"I wasn't allowed to be around her and she was the only one there to be her best friend." She answered "The only thing I've seen come good out of what her parents did in sending her to that school was giving her people like you in her life. She'd be dead if not."

Tyler wouldn't have thought of Valerie having been through that. She made it sound like fun and for her it was her way of coping with being ignored and not being good enough.

"She told me that she'd done those things…" he trailed off

"She didn't tell you why she did them." Gracie said

He just nodded. It made him feel like shit. In a few simple words he'd found out what had driven her to it all.

"I'm glad it's over. I'm glad she stood up to her parents and that she finally said no to Devin…Emma told me." Gracie said "I think it has something to do with her new friends."

Tyler smiled. Him have an effect on someone? Who knew?

"Tell me about the other ones."

"Other ones?" he asked

"Well I've only heard a little about them. The others you four go to school with?"

"Oh. Caleb, Pogue, Sarah and Kate."

Gracie nodded.

"Just don't bring up Aaron Abbot. Even as a kid he was mean. I was pretty happy when he was shipped off to that school."

"He hasn't changed much in your eyes I'm sure. He's an ignorant prick." Tyler blurted "Though Reid did lay it in on him when he'd been threatening Val."

"Good." she grinned

The two talked the rest of the night. It seemed that the last night in that house was bound to be a sleepless one. By morning nor Tyler or Gracie had moved from their seats when Reid and Valerie came downstairs.

"Somehow I get the feeling that you two have been glued to those two seats for a while." Valerie said yawning

"Something like that." Tyler said as he finished his fourth cup of coffee

She sighed as she looked out to the horizon through the back porch.

"Why don't you eat." Gracie suggested

"Not hungry." She mumbled

Today was it. It now just counted down to the hours. Their flight took off in three and would land around eight or nine o'clock.

"Tyler you should probably get packed." Valerie suggested

He just nodded in agreement and walked off. Valerie took his seat while Reid sat beside her. Gracie stared at both of them for a second then stood and washed out her mug with a small grin.

Valerie leaned on Reid's shoulder.

"Though I don't think I've said it that hoodie has never looked better now that it's on you." Reid said

She just snorted.

"Of all the pickup lines. Really? It's a little early for them Reid."

He smirked as he put an arm around her.

"Did it work?"

"No." she said laughing "Then again would it matter?"

"Wait, does that mean that when the plane lands back home we're still dating?" he asked acting surprised by the idea

"I don't know about that…" she trailed off "There'll be a lot of disappointed young women out there."

"They'll live." He said flatly

"Yeah, I might not if they try to massacre me."

"Not happening." He said

Valerie grinned to herself.

"Morning!" Emma chirped as she came in

She hugged both Reid and Valerie.

"I'm going to miss you." She said in a pouty voice

Then she looked at Reid.

"You not so much." She said

"Feeling is mutual!" he called as she walked off

Valerie was too busy laughing.

"I think she is the first girl to possibly hate me."

"Kate."

"Okay make that the second."

Valerie nodded.

"Emma is Emma."

"Mhm. A lot squeakier than on the computer."

The two just sat there while waiting on the others. Tyler had come downstairs about an hour later.

"What did you pack the whole room in there?" Valerie asked

She'd gotten to it before Reid could. Tyler just rolled his eyes.

"Oh Valerie. This is for you. I missed out on a few birthdays so…" Gracie tossed her the keys

"You're shitting me." Valerie said

Gracie just shook her head. The grin on Valerie's face nearly engulfed her. Reid wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her this happy.

"It'll be sent over in the next few days." Gracie said "I thought I'd give you the keys though since it's already on its way."

Valerie seemed speechless.

"And don't worry I have two other cars. I just figured you like this one so keep it." she added

"I can't believe you." Valerie said finally

As she went to add something there was a knock at the door. Gracie went to see who it was then looked back at us before opening the door.

"Hide. It's your father." She whispered

Like that Valerie was out the backdoor with Reid and Tyler not far behind. She didn't want to see him.

"Where is my daughter? I know she's here."

"She isn't." Gracie growled at her older brother

"She is and I need to speak with her." he said

"She isn't here. Do you want to search the place? Sure I've seen her a few times but that's it." Gracie said "You need to stay away. I know it's something you're good at so keep at it. She is doing better without you than either of thought."

"I have not been ignoring her!" he growled

"Right, then tell me, what's her favorite color? Or maybe you know why Aaron Abbot is the worst choice to be in her life? Oh right I know, you must know that she had a drug problem that and the fact that she had been suspended more than twice when she went to school here. why do you think you had to pay so much to get her into Spenser?" Gracie snapped

Noah didn't say anything.

"Here I'll answer. Her favorite color is green and it looks beautiful on her making her look like a goddess of nature. Aaron Abbot is an ignorant prick who date raped your daughter! And her drug problem? Maybe if asked her why you'd understand that it was that nobody wanted her, not even her own fucking parents yet you kept from those who did! You ignored your own daughter and took away from everything that had her holding on! She's better away from you." Gracie snarled "You have no right to even think of her as your daughter. No right."

With that she slammed the door in his face. She couldn't bear to look at him. it made her ashamed to say they were related.

"Is he gone?" Valerie asked quietly

Gracie looked at the three teens standing in the backdoor.

"Yeah, he's gone." she said now crying

Valerie nodded as she walked over and held her aunt. The woman was amazing in her eyes. Why couldn't she have been her mother or something?

"Hey no wasting time. you have a flight to catch. Where is Chase by the way?" she asked

"Here." he answered as he came down the stairs "I uh didn't want to get in the middle of the dispute is all. I figured it was better to be out of sight."

Gracie nodded.

"Well there should be a cab waiting outside. I called for it thirty minutes ago." Gracie said

Valerie didn't know what to say.

"You'll come back right?"

"Where do you think I'm going for Spring Break?" Valerie asked

Gracie laughed as she hugged her niece again.

"This is always your home. Remember that."

"I know." Valerie responded

Valerie walked out to the cab and put her bags in the trunk. Chase followed suit. As Reid walked out Gracie stopped him.

"Don't…" she lost words "I know guys like you. I've dated many like you so just…just don't."

He caught the gist of what she was getting at and just nodded. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could say. Tyler followed Reid out and smiled at Gracie.

"Hey Ty!" she called

He turned.

"The nice guy doesn't always finish last." She said

He smiled while the others except Valerie gave him awkward looks.

"Tell everyone why don't you." She muttered

Tyler just elbowed her.

The flight was extremely long and there wasn't much in the way of entertainment.

"Oh c'mon." Reid complained

"No." Valerie laughed "You want to join the mile high club do it with Tyler."

Reid shivered a little. A few of the other passengers looked in their direction. Tyler was laughing hysterically from the seat ahead of us. Well, until Reid hit him upside the back of the head.

When the plane landed Valerie had every intention of falling onto her bed and sleeping. So when she did get back to her dorm having actually been peeled from Reid by Kate and Sarah she fell back on her bed.

"Not exactly the person I figured you'd be with when you got back." Kate said

"Me either…but that's okay with me." Valerie said smiling to herself

"So…here. from sarah and me actually." Kate said holding out a small box to Valerie

"Really?" she asked surprised

"Yeah. You weren't here when Christmas rolled around so you get it late."

Valerie had gotten them gifts as well but didn't expect it in return.

"You read some weird stuff so when we saw this we thought of you." Sarah said

Opening the box there was a necklace inside. It had two small charms on it. One and upside down pentagram and the other a small blue crystal. It had her stunned.

"It's made of sterling silver." Sarah added

"Wow."Valerie said smiling at it

Kate and Sarah knew they'd picked up the right thing for her. Valerie put it on around her neck then started shuffling around in her bags throwing things everywhere until she pulled out two covered packages and handed them to the girls. They both looked at them awkwardly.

They both went bug-eyed upon seeing them.

"These haven't even come out on the market yet. How'd you get them?" Kate asked

"I know people." Valerie smiled

"Are you sure you don't want this?" Sarah asked looking at the thirty two gig MP3 player.

"I'm sure. I love my little orange IPod. Plus if I did take that it would probably hurt its feelings."

They laughed. Kate talked about how she and Pogue weren't on extreme talking terms at the moment. She said he'd been acting weird for the past week and was starting to get really jealous. Valerie just nodded in understanding. Sarah asked about the headaches and got the reply that they were actually gone along with the nightmares strangely enough. Though when Valerie thought about it she couldn't remember the last nightmare. She shook her head at the thought.

There was a knock at the door in the next instant. Reid opened the door and Kate rolled her eyes.

"No need to be all excited to see me at once here." he said sarcastically "But I do need to steal Acid for a bit. You'll get her back in one piece…for the most part."

Valerie got up and walked out past him.

"So what's up then?" she asked

"Caleb wants to talk to us?"

"Us? What I do?" she asked

"Usually that's what I would be saying." He chuckled

Reid drove her down to an old barn. It kind of made her nervous. Having seen Pogue waiting for them she got out and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Wondering if I'd ever see that lovely face again." he said as he hugged her

"Hey. Uh-uh you don't flirt with her." Reid said "Plus Kate's pissy with you."

Valerie raised her eyebrows at her.

"I heard a little of the conversation."

"Uh-huh."

"Caleb and Tyler are downstairs." Pogue told Reid changing the subject

They both looked at Valerie.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here. Plus where would I run to? we're in the middle of nowhere" she said holding her hands up in surrender

Pogue chuckled at her. The two walked into the barn as she pulled out her IPod which had been missing in action for too long. The song 'Here I Am' by Kelly Clarkson blasted through the earbuds.

* * *

Reid sat there in disbelief.

"Not possible. This is crazy." He insisted

"Well, if it wasn't you and it wasn't her then that's it. It was Chase…he's one of us." Caleb said

The book in front of him slammed shut. Caleb sighed.

"Has she been having anymore weird dreams?" he asked Reid

"I don't know." he answered truthfully

"Well then I guess we're going to have to ask."

Caleb stood before Reid could protest and left with Pogue and Tyler not far behind. When Reid made it out he saw Caleb talking to her.

"How are your dreams?" He asked her

"I…don't know. The last one I had was on the way to California and apparently from what Devin told me I was screaming like I was being murdered." Valerie answered "Thing is I don't remember anything from it."

Caleb nodded.

"Sorry."

"Why?" she asked looking confused

It wasn't as if it were his fault that she couldn't remember. It wasn't as if she wanted to either.

In the next instant she saw his eyes go black and then he touched her. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she passed out. She hit the cold ground and fell into a deep sleep.

"What the hell Caleb!" Reid exclaimed "You could've given her a warning!"


	16. Jetlag

**Thank you for the reviews… :)**

**Not sure if there's much I can add to that because if I did add more I'd be giving you the chapter in one sentence lol. Here it is though.(Probably just a filler)**

_We're going down, down in an earlier round__  
__And Sugar, we're going down swinging__  
__I'll be your number one with a bullet__  
__A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

_Sugar We're Going Down Swinging, Fallout Boy_

Valerie looked around, the leaves and sticks crackling under her feet. She had to be quiet. She didn't know why but she had to. She was out of breath. Without thinking she heard a crackling behind her and started running. Her ribs ached and more than anything she was terrified.

It started raining into a heavy down pour.

"You get rid of snow and get rain." She said sarcastically to herself

"Valerie!" a yell echoed behind her

She pushed harder through the wood area as branches whipped her leaving her skin tender and bleeding. Getting out to a road that seemed to be muddy she looked back. There was nothing there. She didn't see anything but she knew better. Running again, her legs were ready to give out. Her heart pounded in her ears.

Suddenly she tripped and fell getting herself fully covered in dirt and mud. She probably looked like a homeless bum by now. For several moments she just laid there striving for breath. Struggling to her knees she felt shaky. Sitting in the middle of the road she heard a loud honk…

Valerie shot up in cold sweat from the nightmare. Her heart was racing and her head pulsing like she'd run her five mile morning. Looking around she saw that she was in a large bed with dark satin curtains surrounding it. She could see a calm gentle glow coming from the other side. Moving the curtain aside she saw the fireplace across the room blazing. Where was she? Valerie prayed that she hadn't been kidnapped. Upon seeing her flipflops at the end of the bed she slipped them on and made her was to the door. The whole place seemed to be darkened. There were no pictures on the walls, but there was a mirror. Looking at herself she couldn't have looked deader. Why did she look dead, she just got up from sleeping.

In the next second she heard voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she let out a deep breath knowing who they were. She straightened up from the near crouch she was in and walked down the stairs from where the voices were echoing.

"Jesus, way to make a girl feel like she was kidnapped." Valerie said as she got to the base of the stairs

All four young men turned to face her. Caleb kind of shrunk back a little.

"How are you feeling?" Reid asked as he made his way over to her

He could see the restlessness in her. he cupped her face as he put his hands around her waist.

"I'm fine. Just a little sleep." She answered

"It looked like it nearly killed you." He said

She just shook her head.

"No…just wore me out a little."

Looking past him she strode towards Caleb and stopped a few feet away. Putting her hands on her hips she took the stance that said he had five seconds to explain before he got reamed a new one.

"Look I'm sorry but you seem to dream things before they happen."

She only nodded.

"What…did you dream?" he asked

He just had to press her buttons even more. Valerie looked at him skeptically for a second. Sighing she turned and walked out of the room and out the front door. She was a bit too pissed to be talking to Caleb. Sure, she didn't mind trying to help, but he could've asked first. He'd screwed himself over.

"Valerie wait." She heard Caleb calling after her as she walked up the gravel drive

"Oh no. Go away Caleb Danvers. That was rude what you did and you know it."

"I said I was sorry."

"Do I look like I care! You knocked me out! I was terrified to begin with when I started having those dreams and you shoved me right back in."

He stayed silent as he kept up with her.

"I…I don't really want to talk to you right now."

"So you're going to walk back to the dorms?" he asked seeming amused by the idea

He chuckled to himself. Valerie seemed pretty solid on the idea; after all she was on the track team.

"It's not like it would be a problem to me."

He sighed. She was right and he didn't want to take all night having to walk her back to the school. Grabbing her by the arm he stopped her.

"That darkling you saw…someone sent it. We think you might have a link with whoever it is doing this."

"Right." she exaggerated

"I'm serious." He said

"You want to know what I saw?" she hissed "Take a look around."

As he did he only saw forest.

"That was all I saw."

With that she turned and wrapped her arms around herself and kept walking down the road. Caleb didn't pursue her anymore. he turned and went back to the house. There wasn't much he could do short of throw her over his shoulder and carry her back kicking and screaming. He paused at the thought then turned and walked after her.

"Caleb what ar-"Valerie started as he grabbed a hold of her and started back toward the house

"Either you be civil or I toss you over my shoulder."

"And I'm warning that if you don't let go it won't be pretty." She said struggling

He was being over dramatic in her opinion.

"Let her go."

Both of them looked to see Reid standing at the entrance of the gate a little ways down.

"Seriously, she isn't some pet for you to lug around Caleb." Reid said

Caleb sighed and let go of her arm.

"She's going to get herself killed."

"It won't matter." She replied

They both looked at her.

"Anything I've drawn subconsciously or dreamt always happens so it doesn't matter." She said

"We can try to prevent anything that is coming." Caleb tried

"Or make it worse."

She sighed and walked back toward the house even though she still felt irritated with Caleb. She was pretty sure that tomorrow she'd give him the silent treatment or try. She had issues with ignoring him being he could pull off a good guilt trip with those eyes. Tyler could do it too. It was the reason she couldn't be completely mad at him. She could with Reid because she was closest to him and he should've trusted her. Now days it was Tyler she was closest to…friend wise.

As she walked back up to the house Reid wrapped arm around her.

"You could've caught me you know." she mumbled

He just chuckled and squeezed her arm lightly.

"Things will get back to normal." He said

"Oh things will never go back to normal so shut it you liar." She said

"I tried."

"Mhm." She said with a small grin

"Let's get you back to the dorms." He said

"Pleeeaaassee." She said drawing it out

The two got in Reid's car and drove her back to the dorms while Caleb went back inside where tyle was sitting on the couch and Pogue was trying to call Kate again.

"Well?" Tyler asked as he stood

"Just go guys. It's been a long night." Caleb said

"Did she tell you what she dreamt or not." Pogue inquired

"Not really. Just go guys it's been a long day."

Both young men left. Caleb stood there in the middle of the den going over what she said.

"_You want to know what I saw? Take a look around."_

"Watch that girl. She…is in trouble. I could see it when she woke up. Caleb you need to take her."

Caleb's mother descended the stairs and sat down on a chair in the corner.

"We've dropped enough on her mother. She doesn't need that. Plus she has nothing to do with our power." Caleb protested

"Something has its claws in her, something with power. You want her to live you will not hide anything more you understand. The only things you should keep things hidden from is that Sarah."

"Mother there is nothing wrong with Sarah."

His mother sighed and kept her silence.

"Whatever." He mumbled

Caleb walked upstairs to his room in hopes that he'd actually get sleep.

* * *

"I do not need help sleeping." Valerie said as she blocked the doorway to keep Reid out

"Oh c'mon…you didn't complain the last time I slept over."

"I was knocked out then and was in the library then."

"Right." he said flatly

"Goodnight." She said as she started to close the door

He stopped her.

"You forgetting something?" he asked expectant

Valerie rose her eyebrows at him as he leaned in closer.

"It costs to keep dating me." he said in a low voice

"But you're the one wanting to date me." she said with a smirk

He growled while she just grinned.

"So cruel…"

"But you love it."

"Mhm." He said seductively

Wiggling her eyebrows at him she shut the door. Reid grinned to himself at her tactics. It wouldn't last though and he'd be sure. They were back in his territory. He walked back to his room quietly. As he reached the door on the next floor up he saw it was cracked open. He opened it further to see Haley sitting on his bed.

"Welcoming committee?" Reid asked

"Something like that."

He just nodded without interest. There wasn't a thought that said he wanted to screw around. Sure he'd had fun with her in the past but he'd gotten bored with her. He didn't need it now anyways.

"Haley you need to go." He said

"What? I thought you'd be happy to see me." she pouted

"Sure I'm happy. Can you go now?" Reid huffed

Haley seemed taken aback.

"What happened to you? You go and chase a girl across the U.S then come back as someone else? It won't work you know? The real you will bubble to the surface and beg for that sinful lust." Haley said as she walked

He slammed the door right behind her.

"Bitch." He muttered to himself

Feeling exhausted he fell back on his bed and closed his eyes.

It felt as if the morning came too soon. As Reid's alarm went off he slapped at it and nearly rolled out of bed. Blinking rapidly he noticed Tyler was already gone. He'd probably gone to get breakfast. He never understood why Tyler didn't take advantage of the time to get a little extra sleep. Valerie had a good reason; she had to go jogging in the early hours for track. He wondered where she was.

* * *

Valerie had gotten a shower an hour ago and was now just wandering the corridors with nothing better to do. Kate was jabbering in her ear as always.

"He's just gone off the wall." Kate said

"Mhm." Valerie said

It had been her answer for the past twenty minutes.

"You listening?" Kate asked

"Yup. You're going on about how Pogue is raging and being stupid."

"Wow, you do listen."

"I'm good at that." Valerie grinned

They both laughed as they walked back to their rooms to get their books. The day had gone on and throughout Valerie's classes she got strange looks and just did what she could to ignore them. Though when she heard one of the girl's say 'she starts hanging with them and now she has to date one?' she put in her earbuds and blasted the music so she was sure to go deaf. It wasn't that it made her feel self conscious; it was just flat out annoying. A bunch of complaining girls whispering so loud so that they could be heard.

During history Valerie and Tyler didn't pay attention and her phone vibrated with a text from Gracie. She texted back with a smile.

When lunch came around she kept quiet though. She was serious when she told herself that was giving him the silent treatment. She talked to the others just not him. Sarah took notice of it quick whereas everyone else brushed it off.

"Do I honestly look like I need an escort?" Valerie asked playfully as Reid wound his arm around her waist

He started to say something then stopped when Sarah cut in.

"Can I talk to her."

"Why are you asking me?" Reid asked

She just shrugged.

"Well, I will see you later I'm guessing." He said a little confused

After kissing her sweetly as he always did making some part of her flutter he walked off.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asked

"Well I have Pogue in one ear chirping and I have Kate in the other ear chirping." Valerie answered

Sarah laughed a little.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I meant with Caleb?"

"Look Caleb is being Caleb. Which is over protective as well as needing to know every move I make."

"Why?" Sarah asked

The girl had so many questions.

"Weird stuff has been happening to me. Weird dreams and what not. That's all I can really say." Valerie said

"Dreams?"

Valerie nodded as Sarah contemplated.

"They wouldn't happen to involve spiders would they?" she asked

She seemed to be dead serious too.

"No. Why?" Valerie asked

"Oh nevermind. Really it's no biggy. Just creepy I guess." Sarah said as she started walking away "I'll see you later. Nicky's?"

"Yeah." Valerie said

She was concerned now.

All through art class the only thing Valerie could manage was the dark wooded area. It didn't help that she had evanescence playing in her ears. The music was great but gave a creepy vibe sort of. It was kind of the reason she liked it.

"Well, this is…different." Miss Harlot said

"I don't know…it's the only thing I can seem to see." Valerie said

The teacher only nodded. The class came to a close as it always did and Valerie was five minutes not that the chem. teacher cared. He loved her. Apparently she was good at keeping Reid in line. Valerie thought it was funny because half of what he did she'd just laugh or join in on.

"You're late." He said as she took a seat

"I'm sorry, but I don't find science as amusing as art. Surprising but true." Valerie said

She looked around and shrugged. The teacher hadn't even noticed, but haley had.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to die from Haley's glare over there?" she asked

Reid was barely paying attention since he actually seemed interested in the lab that he was conducting. It was a partner thing, but Valerie just sat back getting a kick out of how he was doing it on his own. she actually thought of taking down documentation at the fact that he was actually doing work.

"Well, she tends to think she owns anything she screws." He said

"Guess you better be getting back to your master then." Valerie said

He snorted at the comment.

"Me? Master? Please, that's what the girls around her call me not the other way around." He said sarcastically

"I bet." Valerie laughed

That time he looked over at her as she tried to stop grinning unsuccessfully as he just scowled.

"You love pressing buttons don't you?" he asked

"Maybe…plus I know where they lead…most the time." she said

He grinned.

The class went on and they kept up their usual banter. When it moved on to English Valerie waited for Caleb and stopped him.

"Look I'm still a bit pissed but here." Valerie said as she handed him a few pieces of paper "It's the only thing I could draw. On another note you need to talk to Sarah. She's getting curious."

With that she walked in and joined the others in class. Caleb looked at the drawings and only saw what she had indeed said. It was only woods. The only problem was that this place could be anywhere. Sighing he stuffed them in his pocket and went into the classroom. He knew that paying attention was unlikely. He couldn't help to get a few glances at Chase who seemed to be getting good conversation with Kate. He didn't want to believe that he'd be the fifth in the line of the covenant, but wasn't left with much choice.

He looked back over at Valerie. She was smiling as Reid was whispering something in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her even closer. The two seemed to be even more inseparable than before.

"I am so glad the day is over. It was too long." Valerie complained

Pogue chuckled as he nudged her.

"It's called jetlag acid." He chuckled

She only groaned.

"Oh c'mon. Got a good night ahead of us." Reid said

Valerie only nodded as she yawned.

"Don't do that…it's contagious." Tyler said as he yawned next

Kate laughed a little. Right then Reid could've sworn he saw Baby Boy redden a little. The boys split from the girls when the time for swim practice came. Kate sighed in relief when it came. She felt so flustered.

"Honestly I don't get it." Sarah said

"She's right. You got a good thing." Valerie chimed in as she settled into the bleachers up in the top corner

"I don't know either…there's just something not right." Kate said

"I'm not going to comment on it anymore. Life is complicated enough." Valerie said

"Says the girls with a perfect life." Kate snorted

"Oh no, I'm not even going to tell you how unperfect this life is." Valerie laughed

It was so unperfect that she belonged in a mental institution. She wouldn't tell others that she was screaming on the inside half the time.

"So…any college plans?" Sarah asked changing the subject

Valerie sighed.

"Well, I'm thinking NYC for me." Kate replied

"Harvard here." Sarah said

They both looked at Valerie.

"I haven't really thought about it…I mean I've gotten early acceptance to one but I don't know."

"Where at?" Sarah asked

"It's kind of not in the country…" Valerie trailed off

Sarah's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah. I know that's what I was thinking. And now that I think about it the more I know I'm not going."

It was her father's doing probably anyways. She wasn't going and it was to spite him. She didn't care if it was one of the best schools out there.

"Well then what are you doing?"

"Don't know." Valerie answered simply

"That's an answer you don't here often."

"From west to east." Valerie chuckled

The other two laughed as well.

"I figure it doesn't matter. If I'm happy then I'm happy, that doesn't have to include more school."

"Alright then. On a sooner note, what are you wearing to the spring formal?" Kate asked

Valerie paused.

"Well?"

"I uh I'm not going."

"What!" Sarah nearly screamed

Everyone in the bleachers looked over at them. Valerie started laughing hysterically as she stood and left leaving only those two to be stared at.

"Nice going." Kate said

Sarah shrugged as she stood and walked after her.

"You're kidding right?"

"No." Valerie said simply

"I'm going to be the only public girl going then." She said sulkily

"Sorry…I'm not the kind of dress up Barbie doll."

"Hey!" both girls complained

That got Valerie laughing again. It was like they were on the same wave length.

"You know we can override this right?" Kate said

"You can try." Valerie said

"And we will. You should go. There isn't a reason you shouldn't."

"Me not wanting to go should be reason enough." Valerie said

Plus it wasn't as if Reid said anything about it. It may have been a few months early to talk about that thing but still. She shrugged it off.

"Nicky's anybody?" Sarah offered

"I'm up for pool before the tables get hijacked." Valerie said

"And homework?" Kate asked

"Since when do we do homework?"

"When we're bored." Kate answered

"And we're on our way to not being bored." Valerie said

"Good point."

* * *

Kate was actually a decent player. Though she did learn a few things from Valerie that'd make her better.

"I see these lovely ladies are attempting to take our place here." Reid said as he came up behind Valerie and wrapped his arms around her waist

"Actually I'm teaching Kate to play so that if we play teams we're kicking your ass." Valerie said

"Oooooh Reid that sounds like a challenge." Tyler said cockily

"I like the sound of that." Reid said

Letting go he grabbed a pool stick for Tyler and him.

"Go ahead and break." He said

She grinned. Wrong thing to do Reid, she thought to herself. Kate thought the same thing having lost to her all day and being given small tips. The tips only helped a little if at all.

Three went in.

"No cheating either." Valerie stated as she was looking for the next shot

She directed it at Tyler mostly since he'd used last time to try and beat her.

"Us cheat? Please." Tyler said sarcastically

"Uh-huh." Kate laughed

"Watch it newbie. You haven't been back here." Tyler joked

Valerie sunk two more before having missed. As Reid was taking the next shot she heard arguing from behind. Taking a look around, she saw Aaron pulling Kyra along roughly before slamming her against the wall.

"Go ahead and take the next turn." Valerie said to Kate as she was already making her way through the multitude of teens who were also letting loose

"Hey! Let go of her." Valerie snapped

Aaron turned and looked at her.

"What the hell do you want?" he spat "This has nothing to do with you."

She shoved him backwards and stood in front of Kyra as if to be her shield if Aaron lashed out.

"Oh so now you're all best friends with her?"

"No, I just hate her less than you." Valerie answered coldly

He scoffed at her.

"Get lost Aaron."

"How about you get lost. Like I said this has nothing to do with you."

"You are not going to touch another woman. You want to get at her? Get through me." Valerie hissed

He glared at her trying to stare her down.

"Don't even try it. I'm not afraid of you." Valerie said shoving him back even more

He took a threatening step forward. She knew what that meant. He was ready to go over the edge.

"Go ahead. Hit me again, I dare you." She growled

Kyra's eyes got wide when Valerie said that. Aaron on the other hand just laughed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to have a legible reason to kick your teeth in." Valerie said

He just shook his head.

"Another time Nolan."

Aaron walked off joining his other buddies as they were just leaving. There was a slight awkwardness coming over the two.

"Look…I didn't ask for your help." Kyra started

"You're welcome." Valerie said flatly

She turned to walk away.

"No wait." Kyra called "I'm sorry…"

"For?" Valerie asked sarcastically

"He's a dick…and you're right. hearing that he actually did what you say he did… it just-"

"Just stop. This doesn't mean we're friends."

"I know that! I'm just saying-"

"Look, you don't really know what he's capable of. I do. Just do me a favor and stay away from him."

Kyra didn't protest with that. Valerie gave her a quick nod and walked back to the pool tables.

"Everything alright?" Kate asked in her ear as Valerie also noticed her eyes seeming focused on Tyler

"Yep." Valerie answered

"Good. If the bitch needs a beatdown let me know."

Valerie couldn't help but laugh.

"It's highly doubtful that she can even fight." Valerie laughed

"So I'll do it for fun. You know, let off some steam."

"You're letting off plenty of steam."

After a few more minutes it was Valerie's turn.

"I'd like to know how you're good at pool." Reid asked

"I'm good at math." Valerie answered as she pocketed the next one

"What does math have to do with it?"

"Geometry."

"Oh."

She smirked a little.

"It's okay to lose." Valerie said as she put her hand on his shoulder trying not to laugh

"Oh I'm not losing…I'll be winning something tonight."

"Yes tell the whole bar why don't you." She said as she rolled her eyes

Then all of the sudden she saw Tyler teaching Kate how to play. She looked back at Pogue who seemed to be in deep conversation with Caleb. She didn't see Chase though. Wasn't he here?

"Look I'm telling you, today his eyes were black as night." Caleb said

"Then what do we do exactly? Apparently he seems to have some sort of grudge or he's just fucking with us." Pogue said

"I'll talk to him." Caleb said "If he starts anything I'll finish it."

He wouldn't have a choice. Apparently Chase had some connection with Valerie as well. Caleb knew he'd have to stop it. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt her. She was too good of a friend after what she'd been through. He looked back down at the table where a school application sat.

To anyone it was an ordinary night, but to each of the group they had pending worries on their mind that would come to spit at them eventually.


	17. Intoxicated In More Ways Than One

_Cuz I'm 0 to 60 in three point five__  
__Baby you got the keys-_

_Now shut up and drive_

_Shut Up and Drive, Rihanna_

**I have got to say thank you to my reviewers: BabyGirl290249, PrincessDripDrop, ParamoreFreak, xXxCastielxXx, and Caleb's babe. I luv that you guys review, it feeds the updates :) I'm hoping you guys will continue to review, I luv hearing what you have to say and here is the next chapter…**

"Who's car is that?" Pogue asked

"I have no idea." Sarah answered

"It's nice." He said seeming impressed

Deep down he wanted to take a look under the hood. Then all of the sudden he heard a loud squeal of excitement from behind. Valerie rushed past them to her midnight blue Audi R8.

"My baby!" she squeaked

"Here I thought it was me." Reid said with a grin as he came up beside Pogue

"That's yours?" Pogue asked surprised

A few others had gathered around to look at the car as well.

"Mhm." She said still giddy "A late…present."

Reid could see that twinkle in her eye. She was actually happy.

"Care to go for a ride?" she asked

"Something like that." he responded seductively

She walked around to the other side and popped the door up and climbed in.

"The doors go up." Sarah said still taking it in

Pogue had a grin on his face.

"I cannot wait to get my hands on that car." He said

Sarah scoffed.

"Good luck with that one. She's an auto junkie too." she said

"She'll let me…I think." He said

Valerie put the key in the ignition and let the engine come alive.

"It has been too long since I've driven." She said in a purr

"That makes two of us." Reid said as he leaned over and kissed and nibbled at her neck.

"Not a…good idea." She moaned trying to keep her eyes from closing

"It's never a good idea." He said but didn't quit

"You're going to cause us to wreck." She said

He sighed and pulled away.

"You are no fun." He pouted

"Mhm. Don't you forget it. You're here for my entertainment not yours." She said

He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I don't think so." He said

Turning her face towards his, he pressed his lips to hers. What did it matter if she was watching the road? There weren't any cars for miles.

She felt his tongue flick against her bottom lip and as they went to part she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She ripped away and screamed as she braced herself quickly for the collision. Reid gripped her wrist tightly and to him it all felt like slow motion as the car hit. His eyes had gone black as he used.

The car went right through the car that it should've collided with. Valerie had her foot already pressed to the brake before what would've been a deathly collision. The car squealed to a stop. Both Valerie and Reid were breathing heavily. In the next instant, she started laughing and looked backwards. Her heart was racing and felt as if it would jump right from her chest.

"Are you okay?" Reid asked tryi8ng to breathe

"Did you see that!" she exclaimed while still laughing "We should be dead! I can't believe it. Can we do that again?"

Reid looked at her like she was crazy. She just looked out the back window again.

"It's so weird." She said

"What?" he asked

"We're still on the right side of the road. How did we almost crash into someone?"She asked

It even seemed to confuse him a little. Did someone just try to kill them? He couldn't be sure at the moment let alone think.

"This was my fault wasn't it?" he asked

"Yeah." Valerie answered flatly

"How will I fix this?" he asked partially pretending to feel guilty

"Oh I'm sure you have your ways." She replied as she moved over so that she was straddling him in the passenger's seat

He smiled as she leaned down and kissed him. Sure, she should've been freaked out about a near death collision, but she wasn't which was probably worse. She wasn't even close to terrified even as her heart pounded through her chest.

"So I take it we're staying in your dorm room when the spring formal comes around." He said

Valerie just shrugged.

"If you want to go-"

"It really doesn't matter." She interjected

"You're sure?"

"Very. It's like…prom." She said shuddering at the thought

Last time she went to prom was in the tenth grade and for the rest of that month she thought she was pregnant. Reid only chuckled a little as her lips made their way to finding his. He just pulled her closer as their lips seemed to just meld together perfectly and send him on a high he'd never experienced. This girl almost topped him in this area…almost. Right as he groaned she pulled away and looked at him pleased with herself for being able to provoke him.

"I…think I'm hungry." She said as she moved to sit in the driver's seat

"What? Oh c'mon." Reid exclaimed as she seemed to just leave him hanging "Can I at least drive?

"No, you almost killed us."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You're a distraction." She said

Reid just shook his head. She was going to be the death of him and she counted on it.

"I can show you a distraction." He growled

"Oh no. You just stay over there. No more accidents today." She laughed

When they got into town Valerie saw Tyler's hummer pulled up to the local diner.

"There a reason we're here?"

"Yes, I'm simple and don't need fancy to eat." Valerie replied as she got out

"I will keep that in mind." he said "Note to self, girl is cheap."

"Hey!" she exclaimed elbowing him as he grabbed her around the waist

"Oh, did I offend you?" he asked playfully

She just glared as they went inside the diner to find Kate and Tyler talking at the end of one of the booths.

"Acid!" Tyler called

They walked over and sat with them.

"Guess what arrived today?" Valerie asked

"And guess what she almost crashed?" Reid added

"Oh no." Tyler started

"I got my car!" Valerie exclaimed

"And I don't know if I want to even step foot in it." Kate said "I'm not afraid of your driving being you know how to do that pretty well, but uh…I just think until you've laid out ground rules and stuff."

"Oh we've laid out ground rules alright." Reid said with a grin "All over the car."

"Ew Reid." Kate shuddered

He knew she'd gotten the picture in her head and couldn't help but laugh as Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to him. It was just the passenger's seat and he didn't even get that far." Valerie said

Kate bit back a laugh this time. Reid getting denied was rather funny.

"Don't worry though I plan to wear it in…real well too." Reid said

"Okay can we move on to a different subject…please." Tyler pleaded

"Definitely." Valerie seconded "So what are you two doing here?"

Valerie already had ideas in her head of why they were here, but they were merely dreams. She liked seeing them together not that she had anything against Pogue because, she didn't. She just wanted her friends to be happy and sometimes things worked out and sometimes they didn't.

"I needed a ride into town; Pogue was busy so I asked Tyler." Kate said casually

Valerie had the butterflies inside for Tyler and suspected that Tyler was a little nerve racked that she'd even ask him for anything. The two had sort of become closer since Pogue had been on his rant.

"I swear if Pogue has such and infatuation with Chase maybe he should be his new girlfriend or whatever." Kate said

Both Reid and Tyler stiffened a little as Valerie laughed at picturing it.

"I'm glad we could catch you two here, but I have to get back being I forgot I have a paper due tomorrow." Kate said

"I'll come with, I have to add a few things to my final book." Valerie said

"Yet you were the one saying you were hungry?" Reid said

"To tease you of course." Valerie countered "I mean you tease me all the time. I just thought it was my turn."

He stood up so he was towering over Valerie and had a serious look on his face. Valerie was unphased by his attempt in intimidating her or at least that's what she got him to think. She just cocked her head to the side daring him. Grabbing her by the nape of the neck, he kissed her. It wasn't rough as his usual passion, but soft and gentle sending her into overdrive as it felt like time stopped and everything had disappeared around them. He didn't let go too soon. He savored her there where he had her and didn't care what attention they'd attracted. She had to know just how much he wanted her and had her. He pulled away and she couldn't believe he did something like that. She felt as if he just left her hanging. It felt cruel yet amazing.

"Okay, I'm going to go now." Valerie said as she started walking off and nearly ran into a waitress as she did

Kate followed behind her with a grin on her face.

"You okay?" she asked Valerie as they both got in the car

"That was one helluva kiss…he's never kissed me like that. I mean it's been wow, but never that…are there words for that kind of thing?"

Kate laughed.

"All I can say is I was envious of that moment…and I don't even really like Reid wait, I don't like Reid." She said

Valerie shook her head.

"To the library?" Valerie offered

"Yeah, you can drop me off there."

"Well, I'll be there as well. I figured I could get a few drawings. I'm doing some of everything important in my life."

"Awe, I'm important?" she asked

"You have your moments." Valerie giggled

"Moments are better than never."

"Oh, yes." Valerie agreed

When they arrived at the library both girls met Sarah and Caleb there. They both seemed to be at the homework as well.

"Hey this came for you by the way." Sarah said as she handed Valerie two envelopes

One was from her mother. Believe it or not it had taken her car nearly a month to get there being it had gotten lost. How the heck do you lose a car anyways?

Valerie wasn't so sure she wanted to open the one from her mom but the other one was from NYSS. New York Studio School. Why would they contact her? She didn't even apply to any schools yet. Opening it, she noticed Caleb glance at it as well.

_Dear Valerie Nolan,_

_ We are pleased to say that after having gone over your portfolio you have been granted acceptance and we hoped that you join us in the fall…_

She didn't read the rest having already been clueless. She had to reread that sentence over again.

"Well, I think we should go." Caleb said hastily

"But-" Sarah started

Caleb was already gathering his books together. Valerie crumbled the letter of acceptance in her hand quickly finding out that Caleb had done this being he was acting awkward so suddenly and had taken quick interest in the piece of mail. She'd wondered where half of her drawings had gone. She asked her teacher and never got an answer. As Caleb started walking away she threw it at him. it hit him in the back.

"You…you…" she couldn't think of anything non vulgar to yell in a library "You son of a bitch! You should've told me!"

He laughed a little and picked up the letter and put it in his pocket. Valerie just shook her head. Several heads looked at her with wide eyes including Kate.

"Care to share?" she asked

"Caleb did something…too nice." Valerie answered "I think he's just sucking up. How could he not tell me?"

"Why would he suck up?"

"A problem we were having."

Kate scoffed. She couldn't picture those two having a problem. They had that friendship that didn't seem to have fights or at least that's what she thought.

"Wow, Caleb Danvers actually in trouble and I didn't get to see it." she said snapping her fingers

Valerie smirked as she looked down at her sketch pad. Gripping the pencil, she moved it across smoothly. The picture in her mind and before her eyes, came out onto the paper. By the time she was done, Kate was ready to go. I showed it to her.

"Wow my hair looks like crap. You should've told me and I would've fixed it."

"It's fine." Valerie laughed

"I don't know about that."

The two headed back to the dorms. Valerie sat down and put her ear buds in with the song Stolen by Dashboard Confessional singing in her ears. It was one of those nights where she got lost in her own world and forgot reality behind her. That was until the whole building blacked out.

She took out the earbuds even though she could still hear the music loudly. People were out in the halls shouting. It was like a riot. Instead of joining in on the partying and what not, Valerie sunk back into her room and brought out the several candles she had tucked away. Having them littered throughout the room, she sat back down in the dim lit room in front of the sketchpad. She didn't even hear her door open seeing as she was too focused on the drawing in front of her and she had music blasting away in her ears. She wasn't sure there was a better feeling than how she felt then. Then again it could be that she was still on that high from that kiss earlier. Lord knows it had been on her mind for hours. She tried to tell herself that it was just like any other kiss she had.

Reid had snuck into her room since everything had gone dark. Several people were rallying around and it was like the end of the world and hilarious. She seemed to have her whole room dimly lit with the main things none of the students were allowed to have in their rooms. Fire. He sat back on her bed and watched seeing as she didn't seem to notice him there. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt. She was never the completely dressy type. It must've been one of the things he loved about her. She didn't dress to impress. She just wanted to be comfortable.

She hadn't decided to go nuts like everyone else when the lights went out. She just sat there. He was sure that if it were the end of the world she'd still just sit there and do what she was doing now. It pulled her into where her heart was. Her fingers were darkened with lead as she still moved across the large pad.

"It's part of my final…we have to do a main piece of art with the whole class and the seniors do that sketch book." She said

Reid wondered how she knew he was there. Standing, he walked over to look at it. He smirked. It had a different section for each of them. Caleb and Sarah sitting in the grass, Sarah leaning back in to him. Up in the corner above them was Pogue leaning back against his bike with his usual pride look. Reid knew that look too well. Across from him in the other corner were Tyler and Kate sitting in a booth exactly like the one from earlier today. They were laughing and carrying on. Then in the corner below that Reid saw himself just leaning back against a wall as Valerie looked up at him with a deep look. A look that nothing could come in between them and looked as if they were about to kiss. But in the center of that whole drawing were all of them together sitting at a lunch table. There were only two words on the whole drawing. One above the center drawing of them all together in their own world and one below. It was written like graffiti. It said 'The Covenant'. Reid could understand the meaning behind it and liked it. It was who they all were whether they realized it or not. There was no Chase…

Valerie leaned back into Reid and sighed.

"I don't know if it's finished yet. I can't decide." She said quietly

It looked amazing. He wasn't much for the whole artsy thing, but it was amazing.

"How long have you been at this?" Reid asked still looking intently at the drawing

Valerie looked over at the alarm clock on her desk.

"For the past five hours." She said

She even surprised herself. She didn't think that she'd been tuned out for so long.

"It's…" he couldn't find the words

"You don't like it?" she asked with her brows furrowing

She wasn't angry with the question. It was more curiosity. She probably would agree if he said yes. It was just about the only thing she had that had to be perfect.

"It's not that. I don't have words for how amazing it is. I've never seen anything like it." he explained "It's…perfect. It shows things I doubt anyone could explain."

She smiled lightly.

"You know I'm surprised you aren't partying it up with everyone else who have decided to lose their minds along with the lights." She said

"I can lose my mind right here." he said "I have a question though. Why isn't Kate with Pogue?"

"Well, she and Tyler have been hanging out more and I think it's cool that they have become good friends."

That and she was hoping for more in the future. The others didn't know that though. She felt Reid's hands on her shoulders as his thumbs rubbed into them. Her back arched a little as he did. He wrapped his arms around her neck as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"You're done?" she pouted

He chuckled.

As she turned her head to look at him, she felt him press his lips to hers. It was exactly like the kiss from back in the diner. It was intense and slow and longing. He lifted her from the chair pressing her against him. It was taking her breath away and she was just struggling to hold on and struggling to breathe. She could feel his heart right through his shirt as it pounded against her chest. Her feet had completely left the floor as he moved her over to her bed. Her lips wouldn't let his pull away. The feeling made feel as if she were on cloud nine. As he grinded into her she gasped a little. He couldn't keep doing this to her.

The two just remained there in each other's kisses. Reid didn't want to move farther which was new for Valerie because, she knew him well enough for this. He wanted to just be with her. It was enough for him, being intertwined with her. His hand had found hers and their fingers melded in between each other's.

"I want to say this before everything changes." He whispered in her ear

Valerie was confused then remembered. His birthday was next week.

"I love you Valerie. I don't care who you were, but who you are is what caught me." he whispered more

The words caught her off-guard and made her flutter even more. Someone loved her. Could she believe the words?

"I-"

He cut her off not wanting to hear her response whether it be good or bad. He just wanted feel and it wasn't something he hadn't done all that often being, he'd rather avoid that part of life.

After a while he'd fallen asleep on her chest as she lay awake. Three fourths of the candles had gone out. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slept. Her lids kept getting heavier.

"I love you too." she whispered right before falling asleep

What felt like only a few minutes which, were actually three hours Valerie opened her eyes groggily. Both of them had barely moved throughout the rest of the night. Reaching for her phone over on the nightstand she checked the time.

"Oh shit." She mumbled as her eyes got big "Reid wake up."

He just grumbled as she hit the floor on all fours and scrambled around to grab her uniform which happened to be scattered everywhere.

"Wake up!" she said as she threw a shoe at him "We're late."

"What?" he asked now being the one to grab for her phone and look at the time "Damn."

"I'll see you seventh." She said as she rushed out the door

Reid laid there rather confused and majorly tired. Valerie came back in and grabbed her phone then ran right back out.

She hopped down the hallway as she slipped her flipflops on. As she put her hair up and walked into shop class, she froze.

"Nice of you to finally join us." the teacher said

"Uh…no problem." She said as she made her way over to where Pogue was

She rolled up her sleeves as she ignored the teacher's complaints.

"Long night?" he asked

"There was a blackout at the dorms." Valerie said

"Well that had to be fun." He said

"It had its…moments."

"Hey I've been meaning to talk to you. Do you think-"

"No." Valerie answered flatly

"But-"

"No. I'm not getting in the middle of your squabble." Valerie said

He huffed in irritation.

"Go ahead and get pissy but I'm not changing my mind."

He just growled under his breath whereas, she just grinned. It was a little funny at how easy it was for him to get mad. What was rest of the class went on productively.

"Try it again." VAlerie said as I wiped my forehead

He tried the ignition again and the car rumbled to life.

"Not bad." Pogue smiled

"Eh, could've been better." she said

Pogue laughed as he came out from behind the wheel. Valerie had oil on her cheek. He wiped it off and shook his head.

"You're a mess."

"When aren't I?"

"Good point."

The day went on as usual and the only weird part was that she didn't see Chase anywhere. She hadn't seen him much since they got back from vacation. She went looking for him during lunch. She didn't see him anywhere.

When she was making her way into seventh period she saw Reid talking to Haley. Then in the next instant her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Haley throw herself at Reid and kiss him. She didn't know whether to laugh or get extremely pissed.

Valerie just walked to her seat quietly as Haley walked away looking triumphant.

"Valerie, I can explain." He started

"Don't and don't even talk. Trust me, just don't." she said coldly

Reid slammed his head on the lab table. Valerie on the other hand glared at Haley who shrunk a little on her stool. Valerie was playing with Reid which, he didn't know…yet. She figured that he had no intention of her letting him off so easy. With Haley, she had every nerve to hit her. After the class ended, Valerie left without so much as a word to Reid. His heart sunk. He told the girl he loved and then got kissed by another.

Waiting for Haley outside the classroom Valerie saw the tiny junior exit.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were." Valerie said making the little twit jump

"Look, I didn't know." Haley said nervously

"Yeah, you did."

"Uh…if I could take it back I would?" she tried

"No, you wouldn't. But I'm willing to let you, let me fix this in some way." Valerie said with a sly grin

Haley backed away a little as Valerie advanced on her.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" she asked

In the next instant Valerie made a quick movement as if to jump forward at her to attack. Haley screamed and ran off dropping her books in the process, papers went flying. Valerie on the other hand starting laughing hysterically as she walked to class. She was still laughing as she took a seat beside Kate in English.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"I'll tell you later."

Reid on the other hand was sunk back into his seat uncomfortably. Tyler just smacked him upside the head.

"Stop that!" Reid snapped

"You deserve it." Tyler countered

"I know." Reid grumbled

Valerie whispered in Kate's ear and she started laughing a little too. They were both having trouble staying wuiet.

"You girl's have something to share?" the teacher asked

"No." Valerie answered laughing still "Not at all."

The teacher just raised his eyebrows and the girls kept laughing.

"You just should've seen her face." Valerie whispered

Reid tried to get her attention, but was unsuccessful. At the end of class, Valerie once again waited outside class only for Reid this time. He was the last one out. As he exited, she grabbed a hold of him and slammed him against the wall. He looked at her with wide eyes. Then she just grinned.

"What?" he asked completely lost "I said I was sorry."

"I know." she giggled "It's okay.",

"It is?"

"Oh, yeah. I wasn't mad to begin with. I just thought I'd work on my acting." Valerie said as she put her hands on her hips "It was hilarious scaring the shit out of that junior though."

He cocked his head to the side in disbelief.

"That is cruel."

"Well you deserved it." Valerie said

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. She only grinned wider as she stepped closer and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. When her lips parted from his she whispered in his ear.

"Plus we both know who the better kisser is."

With that, she walked off. Getting back to her room, she got changed into more comfortable clothes. She paused before walking out as she saw the letter from her mom. Taking a deep breath, she opened it.

_Dear Valerie,_

_If you haven't heard yet, I am leaving your father. This family is not what it used to be and you are not the only one being lost in this. As my mission now I am going to make sure I don't lose you as well. For the time being I'm staying with Gracie and this spring break I expect to see you in Greece. I also expect to see Reid there as well and get to know him since he seems to have an effect on your life and so I'm willing to be be good. It will be great to see you again along with the rest of our family. Please give me a chance to be a part of your life again. I love you very much. We have a lot to talk about including your future sweetie so I hope soon._

_Love mom_

The letter wasn't long, but short and to the point. Valerie read it over again. She looked forward to going because, she was right they had a lot to talk about. Especially since now her family was tearing itself apart even more. She didn't cry though, she just sighed and tossed the letter aside. Laying back onto the bed, she wanted nothing more than to sleep.

As if on cue though, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh c'mon!" she complained loudly

Getting up she went to open the door and saw Caleb standing there.

"Everything okay?" he asked

"Yeah, just tired." She said

"Well, I thought I'd give you this real quick." He said as he handed her a folded piece of paper

It was the acceptance letter she'd thrown at him. She only smirked.

"Goodnight, Caleb." She said

"Going to sleep?" he asked

"Oh yes." She said

Closing the door before he could say anything more, she fell on the bed and closed her eyes. Within seconds, she had fallen into a deep sleep. Even when her phone vibrated constantly she didn't notice. She'd slept through the rest of the day and the night. The dream came back to her though. It was all woods. Just woods. She tried to looked for more but never found anything else.

The next morning she just yawned and went about her usual routine. She still felt as if she didn't get enough sleep. Lucky for her she was getting used to that feeling.

Valerie grazed through classes without paying much attention except for drawing throughout her notebooks. It seemed to be the only thing she focused on. Reid noticed it first.

"Val-"

"What?" she mumbled

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Don't know. Can't really see." she mumbled as if in some sort of trance

Chase who had made himself scarce seeing as the boys were real close about the information about him. So from a distance he played with Valerie. He made the dreams more vivid for her. She was his own toy and she didn't know it.

"Valerie!" Reid said loudly shaking her

She shook her head a little.

"What!" she exclaimed looking at the crazy person shaking her half to death

"What is going on with you?"

"You should ask yourself that being you're shaking me to death."

"You're the one on the drawing binge."

"What?" she asked

"For the past three days you've been in some sort of daze. Look." He said

She looked down at her notebook. Her eyes got wide as she looked. It was all dark but she could make out the shape of what she thought was a person. There were multiple pictures. None of which she had any recollection of drawing. The last thing she did remember was going to sleep.

"I-I don't remember." She said

She looked at him scared.

"Reid, I don't remember!" she said even louder

"Calm down." He said trying to grab her

"No, you don't understand." She said pushing him away

She ripped at the pictures and then threw them aside. Getting up, she stormed off. Something was seriously wrong.

"I just-ugh!"

She knew Reid would tell Caleb and she didn't really care.

"Hey." Tyler said as he was walking her way

She ignored him and brushed past him.

"Or not." He said

Then he saw Reid walking fast after her.

"What's going on?" he asked

"I don't know." Reid answered

The look on his face was serious.

"Reid…"

"She was all spaced out for the past few days. Haven't you noticed?"

"I thought she was just being her. She's always into her drawing so I didn't think anything of it." Tyler replied

"Yeah, well, she just freaked. Something is seriously wrong."

"And you need to cool it. I think part of the reason you're now freaking is that you'll be eighteen in two days." Tyler said

"That's only part of it." Reid said

It was true too. He was more worried about her than himself at the moment.

As Valerie made it back to her room where she'd been spending the majority of her time now, she sat down in her chair. She'd stopped going out with the other's to Nicky's and got sucked inside herself. Half the things she did, she couldn't remember. As she looked over in the mirror, she screamed and threw the closest thing she could grab at it as she saw a darkling. The mirror broke as she scrambled to the otherside of the room. Why was this happening to her? She sat there shaking as she looked at the broken shards on the floor. She couldn't even remember when it started but according to Reid it started three days ago. She rocked back and forth.

Her door burst open making her scream and jump at the same time.

"Valerie!" Kate said

Pogue was behind her.

"What happened?" she asked rushing to her side "Oh god, Pogue she's shaking."

Pogue looked at Valerie intensely knowing that something was seriously wrong.

"I'm going to stay with you here tonight, alright?" Kate said

Valerie didn't respond.

"We're just going to get this cleaned up." she said

As Kate moved to clean up the shards, Pogue came to her side.

"It was dark. It tried to come at me through the mirror, I swear." Valerie stammered

Chase, who could hear the whole thing from where he was perched on the building grinned evilly. Just a toy he loved to play with and soon enough he would confront her. But not until after.

"It's too bad." He said to himself

His need for power was over powering his caring need for her and now she was just something he could use to get to the others.

Pogue saw that her eyes were dialated.

"Have you taken anything?" he asked

She shook her head. He sighed.

"I'm going to call the others."

"Don't bring them here. She doesn't need a bigger freak out." Kate huffed

"I'm just letting them know." he said

She nodded and closed the door when he left.

"C'mon let's get you into your PJ's" she said helping Valerie to her feet

That night Valerie didn't sleep. Anytime she closed her eyes she saw it just like at the beginning of the year when she saw it the first time. When dawn came around, she snuck out of the dorm and just grabbed Reid's hoodie. She walked along the sidewalk aimlessly. She felt so tired yet knew that she couldn't sleep.

"I knew, I saw a ghost walking around here, but I didn't think it'd be my girlfriend."

She turned and smiled lightly at Reid.

"I heard about last night. Are you okay?" he asked

She gave him a 'you're a retard' look.

"Right, dumb question." He said as he wrapped an arm around her

She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I swear I'm losing it." she said

"You are, but I love you anyways."

"Gee thanks." She said flatly

He chuckled lightly.

"We're working on fixing it. We think that-"

"It's Chase?" she finished

"We don't know. Maybe." He said

She nodded. She couldn't have been happier that it was a Friday. Which meant that tomorrow was…

"Are you sure you don't want me to be there?" she asked

"I'm positive. You don't need to see that kind of shit. It'll give you nightmares." He said

"I already have nightmares." She said

"Just no." he said

She shrugged. She'd asked multiple times but he always shot her down. Sighing she wanted nothing more than to not go to class today. If she didn't though, she'd have nothing to distract her.

"I think, I'll be in the library today." She said

"Sounds…okay it sound really boring." He said

He'd tried to come up with something good, but got nothing. The library was truly a place for complete losers with nothing better to do with their time.

"Later." She mumbled as she headed toward the building

"You're going in looking like that?" he asked surprised

She looked down at her attire.

"It wouldn't be the first time." she said

He shook his head and pulled her back.

"Plus, what makes you think you can get away from me so easily?" he asked "I'd think you'd want all my attention today."

"Mmmm I do, but you don't need to be around a nut right now. And this nut needs to do a little research. So, find me later." She said

He looked at her skeptically.

"You're trying to get rid of me."

"Now you're catching on." she giggled

He kissed her. It gave her that floaty feeling as always and she shuddered a little. Reid felt it too and grinned a little.

"Not fair." She muttered as she pulled away

"Well we could find a quiet corner…" he tried

"You hate the library." She said

"Right, so I'll be going then."

She nodded and walked off into the building. Reid knew that if this didn't get figured out soon she'd end up hurt or worse…dead. It scared him more than what would happen tomorrow. He walked off into the dorm building to get a shower.

Valerie walked back past desks and study chairs to the back and up a flight of stairs. There was a section that most students weren't allowed back into. She looked through the section and picked up a few of the books she found. Some of which were on witchcraft and others that spoke of dreams and how to decipher them.

Sitting down on the floor in a corner she let out a deep breath and opened one from the large stack she had beside her. She scanned through each book. She'd gotten really into the reading as she went along through each book.

"So weird." She mumbled to herself

"Hey."

Valerie jumped a foot off the ground and a few books went flying including the one in her hands. She looked to see Tyler stand beside her.

"Don't do that!" she squeaked

"Did I scare you?" he chuckled

"Yes, you did actually."

Valerie moved to pick up the books.

"I didn't see you at lunch so, I started a search party." He said "Whatcha doing anyways?"

"Research." She replied

"Care for a little help?"

"Well…shouldn't you know about what I'm researching already?" she asked "It is your forte."

"Not even we know all about it. There are a few things that we don't know. Like how you're getting all the creepy dreams that come true."

"Well if you must." She sighed

"Eh, I doubt anyone will miss me during the second half of the day." He said as he shrugged of his jacket and sat beside her on the floor

"Kate will."

He looked over the edge of the book he'd opened. Valerie could tell that he wanted to say something. She just smiled expecting some sort of comeback she knew wouldn't come. Tyler looked back at the book muttering under his breath that Valerie couldn't catch.

"So what…Something is forcing you to have those dreams?" Tyler asked about twenty minutes later

"Mhm." Valerie mumbled "OR something like a demon or something but it's all legend, I can figure."

"Why?" he asked looking up

Tyler had no reason to really discourage anything. Valerie just turned the book in her hands toward him to show him the picture she was holding.

"Have you seen anything like this around the grounds?" she asked sarcastically

Tyler kind of crinkled his nose in disgust.

"Didn't think so." She said shaking her head smiling

"That's a bit disturbing."

"What's more disturbing is that the library holds these books." Valerie said

Valerie tossed the book aside and grabbed another one. She sighed opening it. It was rather clear that she was completely bored with herself. She liked to read, but by this moment she was feeling extremely burnt out.

"You should probably eat or something." Tyler said no looking up from what he was reading

"Yes, I will eat one of my own fingers." She said sarcastically "It's not like I need them."

That time Tyler looked up at her and she had a flat expression with her eyebrows raised at him.

"So much attitude." He said

She just shrugged. Tyler on the other hand stood and stretched. Walking over to Valerie he held out his hand.

"What?"

"Just, come on." he said

She took his hand and he brought her to her feet.

"You need to relax a little." he said

She just gave him a confused look as she followed him down the stairs and out of the building. He wasn't telling her where they were going. They weaved through the dark halls until they went down a set of more stairs which led to the pool.

"Really?" she asked as she stood in the darkened room

"Mhm. I come here when I need to get away. I just figured I could share it." he said

The lights in the pool lit up in the next second making her jump. She looked back at Tyler who's eyes were just returning to their natural color.

"You really shouldn't do that." she said

"Do what?"

"You know what."

"Oh this?" he said as he picked her up

"Tyler put me down!"

In the next moment he jumped in the pool with Valerie struggling then squealing.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled as she hit the surface

"I'm sooooo scared." Tyler laughed

She glared at him as she tried to move her hair from her face.

"You know you love me." he said with a look of accomplishment

"Did I get the choice?"

"No, not really."

She smiled even though she wanted to be angry. The two just floated around for a bit exchanging stories. Valerie even reminded him about the whole make-out session with Emma.

"Please, do not tell anyone about that."

"Nah. I'll wait till I need to blackmail you with it." Valerie giggled

"You are an evil person." He said

"Did you not see the horns? Everyone else did." she retorted

"Right, of course."

"Hey…thanks." She said after a few moments

"Everyone had been leaving me alone well, except for Reid and I just didn't want him to see me all crazy and what not." She said

"You're not-"

"I'm starting to see things again. I broke my mirror last night near cutting myself." She cut in

"We're trying to find Chase, but he's completely vanished."

"I just want it to be over. What does he want anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked

"Use your head. All this weird-well normal for you four-stuff happens when he gets here and now that you think he's one of you he's disappeared. If it's not any of you doing it then it's him and he's doing it on purpose or else he would've actually come up to you guys and talk about it." Valerie explained "He has motive or something."

"We don't know that…" he said

"Whatever." She said

Her thoughts were still running a hundred miles per hour and she was feeling extremely paranoid.

By the time she'd gotten back to her dorm room it was around eight. Sarah heard her and walked across the hall. Valerie just turned to look at her soaking wet.

"Don't ask."

"Was there a leak in the pool?" she giggled

"Something like that." Valerie said as she peeled off her hoodie

She shook as she changed into a set of jeans and a shirt. Sarah moved to sit in the computer chair. She eyed the letter Valerie had moved.

"Not on good terms with mom?" she asked

Valerie just shrugged.

"Family is just a mess, period." She replied

Sarah nodded.

"Have you seen anything weird going on?" she asked

Valerie stiffened a little. She didn't know if she should answer. Plus who was she to determine weird. What she knew could put her in a mental institution.

"Uh…I don't know. This place is creepy period." She answered

"Not what I meant. I mean, I've been having these creepy dreams."

"The spiders again?"

She nodded.

"I keep ending up in the woods with someone chasing me." Valerie said "It always ends the same though. I end up seeing a bright light."

"Hm." Sarah said as she went into deep thought "Oh, I have homework for you."

"Uh, okay."

"I'll be right back." She said as she hurried from the room

Valerie just sighed. She felt exhausted and fell backwards on her bed as she always did.

Here you-" Sarah started as she came back

Valerie had fallen asleep. Looking over at her computer, she opened the laptop. She wanted to do some research of her own and figured that Valerie wouldn't mind. She wanted nothing m ore than to find out what so important that there were secrets to be hiding. Maybe she'd find out why she got the feeling it had to do with the sons of Ipswich.

Looking at the blinking task bar, she typed in 'history of Ipswich'.

There were more than a thousand results.

"It's going to be a long night." Sarah said as she looked back at the sleeping form of her friend briefly

**Sorry it's so freaking long. Wasn't on purpose I swear, but i can't blame you if you blame me. Any how i hope you like and even if don't i'd like it if you reviewed.**


	18. Unable To Stay Away

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?__  
__And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?__  
__Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Everything, Lifehouse_

Valerie stirred a little and turned over as she opened her eyes groggily. Sarah was asleep at her laptop. Sitting up, she stretched and walked over to see what she had wanted out of the computer.

"Doing a little research?" Valerie said making Sarah jump awake

She looked at the screen as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I guess." She mumbled

Valerie shut the computer.

"What's today?" Valerie asked

"Saturday…I think."

"Good, I'm going back to bed." Valerie mumbled

"No you're not." Sarah said getting to Valerie before she could reach the bed "You are actually going out into the world today. For about a whole week you have been stuck up in dark corners. Join the world of the living."

"But it's not fun." Valerie said in a whiny joking voice

Sarah just laughed.

"Get dressed. I'm giving you five minutes." She said

"Five minutes? I am a girl here." Valerie complained

"Make that three then." Sarah said right before walking out

Ten minutes later Sarah was tapping her foot outside Valerie's room.

"I was wondering what took so long."

Sarah turned to see Valerie making her way down the hall.

"Where are you coming from?" Sarah asked

"Well, I left my IPod in the library so I went to get it since you were taking your sweet time." Valerie answered holding up her music player

"You bring that thing everywhere with you."

"Mhm. It helps me when I don't feel like listening to people." Valerie said

"Sounds like something I need. Kyra has this problem where she thinks I want to talk to her." Sarah said

Valerie snorted. She could understand that. There were people like that at her old school who would act like complete bitches and the next day act like they were best friends.

"So, what you'd get Reid for his birthday?" Sarah inquired

Valerie paused.

"Did you forget?"

"No." Valerie said flatly

She didn't forget, but she was told to act like it was any other day. If she did that he'd be happy or so he told her.

"Well then?"

"He didn't want anything." Valerie answered

"Strange…or…"

Uh-oh, Valerie thought. There was an 'or'.

"Maybe it's not necessarily materialistic." Sarah said

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, even if he wanted that he'd hint toward it." Valerie said

"Okay, but I'm just saying."

"Can we please change the subject?"

"With pleasure."

"What were you looking at last night?" Valerie asked

"Oh just Ipswich history." Sarah said "Just strange stuff has been going on and-"

"It started when new transfer students came?"Valerie finished for her

"Yeah…" she trailed off

"I did the same thing." Valerie said

"Oh?"

"Guess what I found?"

Sarah gave her a curious look.

"Witches founded the town and blah blah blah salem witch trials, more blah." Valerie said

She tried to make it sound discreet and like it wasn't a big deal.

"The place itself probably just gives off bad vibe. There's nothing to be worried about. A few months and you'll be out of here." Valerie added

Sarah wasn't too sure. By the way Valerie acted she figured that she was either hiding something or just not really believing in any of it. Then again Sarah had no idea what Valerie had really seen since she had gotten here. Sarah shrugged shoving it to the back of her mind.

"Where to?" Sarah asked

"I have no clue. You're the one dragging me kicking and screaming not the other way around." Valerie noted

"Well I'm up for shopping if we can take your car. Mine has officially died and plus yours is…better in all aspects." Sarah laughed

"Yeah and this time I won't almost crash and burn." Valerie muttered

"Huh?" Sarah asked not catching the words

"Oh nothing. Look, since we're going out I need to run back and get my keys." Valerie said

"Okay. I'll be by the car then."

Valerie just nodded and ran back toward the building. Getting to her door she pulled the key from around her neck and opened the door. Sighing she checked the pockets of several pairs of jeans on the floor one of which she could've sworn were Reid's.

After searching the fifth pair she found them and left. As she walked down the hall she could feel the strange feeling as if she were being watched. She froze in her step and turned. There was no one there. She just shook her head and walked off.

"Took you long enough." Sarah said

"Hey. Do you drive the car? No you don't, I do, so be careful on who you sass or you'll be walking." Valerie said

Sarah laughed at the remark as she got in the car.

"Cranky?" she asked

"Hungry." Valerie answered

"Well, it's two o'clock now so I am definitely up for lunch."

"Nicky's it is then."

"Sounds…like normal."

Valerie smirked. Normal. There was nothing normal about today.

* * *

Walking into Nicky's, the bar and grill was actually a bit dead. Neither of the girls were complaining about it. seeing Kate, both girls went over to sit with her. Valerie had already started to nibble from her plate.

"You wouldn't guess who I ran into today." Kate said

"Who?"

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

Valerie froze for a split second as she saw Chase sit across from her.

"Valerie, Sarah it's been awhile. Sorry, had a few thing to take care of out of town other family business." Chase said

"I thought your family was dead." Valerie blurted

Both Sarah and Kate looked at Valerie surprised. Kate also added an elbow to her side. Chase just chuckled though.

"Yeah, but I do still have an Aunt and she wasn't doing to good so I went to see her is all."

Valerie nodded, but still felt as if something wasn't right.

"Where are the guys?"

"Probably doing guy things." Valerie answered before the others could inquire as well

It wasn't as if she knew the specifics, but she knew enough. Chase was putting her on edge and Reid's words replayed in her head.

"_Just do me a favor. Stay away from Chase."_

"Of course." Chase said with his usual charming grin

Valerie smiled slightly though to anyone it would probably look like a grimace.

"It's sad." Kate said out of the blue

"What is?"

"Well, we're sitting her picking at food because we're bored out of our mind. you know what that means?" Kate asked

All three of them looked at her clueless.

"Our entertainment revolves around four guys. That is what's sad. We need to make our own entertainment." Kate said

"Well, Sarah and I had plans on shopping. Which also mean we'd be heading into the city. You're welcome to join us." Valerie offered

Chase raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Sounds better than sitting here." Kate said

"Agreed. Can we go then?" Valerie asked

She'd been feeling antsy a lot since she woke up.

"Fiesty today acid." Kate smirked

"I don't know. I just don't want to be in one place for too long…I guess." She replied

Chase grinned. He knew why. If Reid could stay away within twenty four hours Valerie would no longer belong to him. He was more than willing to try one more time to sink his claws into her. He knew, he had a soft spot for her and sure he thought he could handle it from a distance. The closer he got though, the more he wanted to shake her and say that she was his.

He could do it and she wouldn't even realize it. Chase was still human though. His boundaries were his own. Maybe he could talk to her though and she'd understand. He shook his head. She wouldn't. As far as he knew he was the bad one and they were the angels. Though him trying to make them crash into that car probably didn't help him in his effort. It was just this power. It was killing him and he couldn't find any way to stop it not that he wanted to. He rather enjoyed it, but at the cost that he'd age.

As they all filed into the car he smiled to himself. In only a little while the second son would ascend and he could get what he wanted. He'd shaken whatever thoughts he had of Valerie in the past few minutes. She was there to be used and that was it. Sure, it was too bad that he didn't get her, but it didn't mean he couldn't use her to his advantage like he had been. His eyes went cold along with his heart.

Kate fiddled with the radio and stopped when a familiar song hit all of their ears.

"I haven't heard this since I got on a plane heading here." Valerie muttered

It was a heartbreaking song, but she loved it just the same. She briefly looked in the rearview mirror at Chase who had his eyes on her.

"You can slow down you know." Sarah said nervously

"Relax." Kate said looking back at Sarah

Valerie smirked. She like driving with Kate. She didn't freak so easily and rather enjoyed the ride.

"But she's nearly hitting eighty." Sarah said shakily

"Yeah and we can make it there in an hour and a half that way." Kate said

Sarah took a deep intake of air. She looked ready to hurl. It made Valerie laugh. Sarah was worse than Emma.

* * *

"Reid relax." Caleb said watching him pace back and forth

Tyler was getting a kick out of it. Pogue just smacked him upside the back of the head. Reid wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. Well, there was a specific place he wanted to be. Closing his eyes, he concentrated in finding her. He wanted to know how she was and when he did he heard her accelerated heart and heard her. He couldn't see her but he heard her. Then he heard him.

"Where to first?" Chase's voice echoed

Quickly Reid snapped back to himself.

"He's with them." Reid said

He turned to head for the door, but Caleb stopped him.

"Stay here. Pogue and I will go check on the girls."

"But-"

"No." Caleb said more sternly "Baby Boy stay with him."

Even Tyler didn't want to stay. They weren't given the choice though since both others were out the door already.

* * *

"Okay while you do your whole…" Valerie was trying to find the right word "Girly like thing, I'm going to check out the book store."

"You do know that you're a girl right?" Kate asked sarcastically

"Yes I know that!" Valerie hissed as she stuck out her tongue

"Well, good. And we'll catch up later." Kate said as she waved her off

"What a booknerd." Valerie heard Sarah say jokingly to Kate

"I heard that!"

"Good!" Sarah called back

Valerie laughed as she pulled out her IPod.

"So you're going to ignore me?" Chase said popping up beside her

"I just figured you'd be joining them."

"And leave you alone? Nah."

Valerie chuckled uneasily.

"Well, suit yourself." She said

"What are you looking for anyhow?" he asked

"Just something to occupy myself with." She replied

Chase only nodded knowing that he didn't have her full attention and that she was trying to keep her distance.

Valerie looked at him from the corner of her eye as an idea popped into her head. She moved across the aisle and into a different section.

"Witchcraft? Really?" Chase asked confused

"It's just a curiosity. I mean the founders of this town were supposedly into that kind of thing. Just taking an interest into that kind of thing being it's the town's heritage or whatever. What about you?" she asked

Chase stiffened and raised his eyebrows. She knows, he thought. He knew, he should've been more careful, but with her he wanted to blurt it out anyways.

"Hey." came a voice from behind both of them.

"Caleb?" Valerie asked confused

"Yeah, whatcha two up to?" he asked

"Just looking around." Valerie answered

"Find anything interesting?"

"Not yet." Chase said "What about you?"

"A few electronics." Caleb said simply

"I assume you brought a tail?" Valerie asked laughing a little

Caleb nodded.

"Pogue's with the other girls."

"Oh he must be singing in agony." Valerie retorted

"Probably. I was thinking about leaving him there with them for a little bit longer." Caleb said

"See that's just mean…but a good idea."Valerie laughed picturing Pogue going nuts over having to judge what their trying on

"Hey acid." Pogue called

"Or not." Valerie muttered

"The girls are going psychotic so could you go do…something?" Pogue said seeming dazed

Valerie got the hint though. She knew she needed to leave and now she got her opportunity. As she left the store she let out a deep breath she forgot she was holding in. By the time she got to Kate and Sarah they were arguing over a dress.

"Valerie, finally!" Kate exclaimed

Valerie understood why Pogue fled. She wanted to do the same.

"Which of us does the dress go better with?"

Both of them looked at her.

"Uhhhh…" Valerie started

She took the dress and looked at it for a moment.

"Niether actually…hold on." Valerie said

She tossed the dress aside and made her way toward the other dresses. She only skimmed the racks as she quickly pulled two different dresses out and thrusted them at the two girls. They both looked at her like she was nuts.

"Just try them on." Valerie insisted

They both huffed and did so. When they came out and looked at themselves in the mirror they actually smiled. Sara was in an indigo dress that sparkled whereas Kate was in a deep red colored one that had only one strap over one of her shoulders, it had a slit up the side.

"See? It may be a sluty dress, but you don't make it sluty." Valerie said with a smirk "Just pick something without analyzing it so much."

"Care to help with shoes?" Sarah laughed

She was impressed being she didn't think Valerie knew what she was doing. Valerie helped them with that as well.

"You have better taste than me."Kate said "And I can't say that about everyone."

"Mhm." Valerie said as the three of them were heading for the food court

Sarah elbowed Kate.

"It's strange too. I can always pick stuff out for everyone else, but when it comes to trying to get something for myself I end up going crazy and end up with nothing mainly because I have indecision problems." Valerie said

"We've noticed."

Valerie just nodded as she pursed lips.

"That was faster than I expected." Pogue said

Kate just glared and sat by Chase and Valerie. And Valerie was stuck in between both of them and feeling really uncomfortable. Caleb looked uncomfortable too. The conversation was tight with tension.

"Anyone else happy about Spring Break coming around?" Caleb asked

"Yes!" Kate said

"You should be Valerie. You're going to Greece. Can you imagine what you can draw there?" Sarah blurted

Everyone looked at her surprised. She only nodded.

"And she's bringing me with this time." Kate said

Valerie sighed. That was another person she'd be bringing along. Did they ever think that maybe she didn't want to go maybe? That was highly doubtful. Valerie just nodded though. She hadn't thought it all the way through and she was sure Pogue was glaring. In the next instant her phone rang.

"Thank god." she muttered

She got up quickly and walked away.

"She okay?" Chase asked with a grin

Everyone looked at him.

* * *

"Hello?" she asked

*I got the feeling you needed to talk to someone.*

"You have no idea. I feel like I'm in a box and its getting smaller." She said

She heard Reid sigh on the otherside.

"You just get through today alright? It's your day anyways…" she was trying not to laugh "I really don't see why you don't come out and join us."

When she thought about it, she thought he was being a little out of it.

*I just don't think it's a good idea.*

"Paranoid much?" she laughed even more

*Keep laughing, but when this is all over you'll regret it.*

"Oh, I'm sooo scared." She giggled "And when this is over we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good. You aren't breaking up with me so soon are you?"

"No, it's just…I don't know. We'll talk later."

*Alright, but I don't like the sound of it.*

"Just don't get so wound up." she said

He growled under his breath.

"We'll talk later. Everyone seems to be getting wound up."

Reid could hear her yelling at Caleb for something before she hung up. He tossed his phone aside.

"She's fine. Just like I said." Tyler said

"She said we need to talk."

Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"It's more than likely nothing major." Tyler said

"Right." Reid said sarcastically

Tyler just smacked him upside the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yelled

"That's for getting us stuck here." Tyler said

"Your w-"

Reid stopped mid sentence turning pale.

"What time is it?" Reid breathed

Tyler looked down at his phone.

"Shit." Tyler breathed "I'll call the others."

Reid keeled over.

* * *

Caleb's phone rang as Valerie was trying to grab her IPod from him. He handed it to her as he answered.

"Yeah?"

*It's happening.*

Caleb's face went serious.

"We're on our way."

"Everything alright?" Sarah asked as they all stood ready to go

"Yeah. Reid is just being Reid." Caleb answered as he gave her a kiss

He shot Valerie a knowing glance and she knew what was happening.

"We'll see you guys later." Valerie said

Both young men nodded and left.

"That wasn't weird." Kate said sarcastically as they were walking to the car

"It's probably nothing major." Valerie lied

She could barely keep herself from breaking.

When the girls went back to the dorms Chase offered to hang out some more. Valerie declined whereas the others didn't.

"We'll talk about Greece later." Kate said

Valerie only nodded before going into her room. It had been a long day and it was almost eight. It was taking longer for the sun to go down now that spring was rearing its head.

As she put on a hoodie she grabbed her sketchbook and walked out of her room. Heading toward the stairs to the roof, she went up. As she got up there she paused then walked to the ledge. There wasn't much walking space on the roof but there was enough. Sitting on the ledge she crossed her legs and pulled out the pencil in the spine of the book. She turned to a blank page. She was actually running out of blank pages. There were about fifteen left. As she sat there, she looked out at the setting sun and the stars starting to make an appearance. She could see the brightest one directly above her. It was always there when she looked up.

"Lyra…" she whispered

Her heart ached. She wanted to get up and go see Reid because, she knew he was in pain. She hated it, but there wasn't much she could do. So, she sat there and drew the sun and the stars and the moon in the distance coming to take the sun's place.

After the sun ceased to shine Valerie just laid back on the cold concrete and looked up at the stars. She sighed deeply and could see her breath. After a few more minutes, she headed back inside the building and towards her room. She wasn't all that hungry so, she just went to her room. Tossing the sketchbook aside, she checked her email. It was something she hadn't done in a while. There were a few from Gracie saying that her mom was staying with and that she was excited to see her in Greece soon. A few others were from Emma and the majority was from her mother. Valerie deleted all the ones from her mom. She'd talked to her when she'd get face to face with her. In the next instant her phone vibrated.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered to herself

She looked at the caller ID and ignored the call. As she tossed the phone onto her bed, someone knocked at her door.

"Grand central station here." she said sarcastically to herself

Opening the door, she saw Tyler standing there covered in sweat and out of breath.

"You okay?" she asked skeptically

"Hold on…" he breathed

After a few seconds, he let out a deep breath.

"You need to get to the house." He said

"What? No, I said I'd-"

"I know. Just go." Tyler said

Valerie brushed past him without a second thought as she grabbed her keys. It hadn't been an hour and this had happened.

"You coming?" she called when she realized he wasn't following

He just shook his head.

"He doesn't want us there." Tyler said

"I don't get it."

"Let me put it this way…we ran out of there being things decided to fly around the room and the house was catching fire."

"What!" she exclaimed "And you want me to go in there!"

"He can't be alone Valerie."

She huffed.

"You guys are the witches or whatever here and you want to send in a pathetic human who can't seem to get her life straight."

"Just go and complain later. He'll calm down with you. He won't hurt you." Tyler said

"Stay here. When I get back you and I have to talk." Valerie yelled

"Isn't that what you said to Reid? You aren't breaking up with me too are you?"

"Oh shut up!" she yelled

Tyler started laughing. He was laughing…dumbass, Valerie thought as she spun out of the parking lot. She hadn't been up to his house but she had been to Caleb's. Lucky for her though Reid had given her directions a few days ago for after his birthday. She'd planned on spending the majority of the weekend with him.

It was raining now and she could see lightning streak the sky. The thunder made her jumpy. Ten minutes later she was pulling into the drive. She quickly turned off the car and ran inside. She moved too quickly to know whether she shut the car door or not.

"Reid!" she yelled as she ran into the house soaked

There was no answer, but as she looked around she saw pictures on the floor as if thrown around. Moving towards the stairs she saw the fire blazing out of the fire place. The flames lashing out at everything. She made her way up the stairs and froze. There were so many freaking doors. Which one was the right one?

"Reid?" she called out

Then all of the sudden, she heard constant whispers in her head as lightning cracked across the sky. It felt as if something was crawling in her head. She grabbed the wall to steady herself, but she started to fall to the ground before she had a chance. Something caught her though. Her vision had gone blurry for a split second.

"I told you…not to come."

She stood gaining herself back and losing the falling feeling. Reid looked ready to collapse though. As he did, she caught him. He just leaned his head on her shoulder as she led him to one of the many rooms of the house.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"You're friends, who can be idiots decided to send the lamb into the lion pit." She answered

Reid chuckled a little making it sound strangled. He tried to push away from her and hit the floor.

"You should go." He said

Valerie put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Yes, because you are doing so well." She said

"Just go."

"Tell you what, you stand on your own two feet and I'll leave." She said

He looked up at her. His eyes were a cold hard black. Valerie knew she should be terrified, but she wasn't. He didn't get up. He didn't even try. Valerie leaned down to help him, but he just fought it. Leaning away from her and just stayed crouched beside him. He was pouring in sweat as if running a high fever. After a few seconds, Valerie blinked rapidly. She realized that it wasn't just a fever, but he actually had steam coming from him as if on fire. It couldn't be possible, she thought to herself. As she put a hand to his back, she jumped back. He was on fire. Her heart pounded hard and it seemed to be the only thing she could hear.

Slowly she crouched back down and reached out to the shaking form who looked to be in an enormous amount of pain and torment. Touching him, it felt like she was being burned, but she ignored it as she laid her head down so she could hear his racing heart. It stung her, but she ignored it as she held him. He shook.

"Just breathe." She whispered trying not to cry

He shuddered in pain. It hurt so bad that he'd gone numb and his eyes were like black holes.

After a while, he was ready to pass out. Why wasn't it going away? Lightning cracked right outside the window making him jump. Valerie helped him over to the bed even though her skin was scalded red to the point where it was pretty close to matching Kate's recent dress. She laid him down. Going to sit in the chair in the corner, she felt a hand grab her and jumped.

"Please." He pleaded

Valerie only nodded and laid down beside him even though his overall temperature hadn't gone down. She laid her head in the crook of his neck as she wrapped an arm around his waist. She couldn't sleep though. She could barely breathe. His pulse slowed though as he fell into a deep sleep though and she relaxed a little as his body temperature went down. Not long after, she got up and went into the restroom. As she turned on the light, she took a sharp intake and quickly shut off the light. She hoped that when she turned it on what she saw in the mirror would be gone. When she turned it on, it was still there. The side of her face was beet red and it ran down her shoulder and arms. Touching her neck she flinched. It was all tender and stung. Turning out the light she slowly made her way back. It didn't matter how slowly she moved though because, it still hurt.

Hours later Reid startled awake to feel a hand gently on his bare chest. His eyes were back to their natural color and he could actually breathe. His eyes went wide as he saw the sleeping form beside him.

"Valerie?" he stammered as he caressed her cheek

She mumbled a little. She was burned in splotches everywhere. It was just really red to a point where it was blistered horribly. She jumped a little when he took her hand.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered

His eyes turned black and he watched as the scalding marks faded from her skin.

"You shouldn't do that." Valerie mumbled

"You were hurt."

"So what? You can't do that anymore." she said as she opened her eyes

"I don't care." He said "You matter more."

"Is that implying that you wouldn't love me if I looked all burned?" she asked

"Of course I'd still love you." He said with a small smirk

"Liar." She said as she playfully hit him in the chest

"Hey now." He said warningly "No Beating the birthday boy."

"Oh?" she said

He just wiggled his eyebrows at her and he kissed her tenderly.

"I hate it when you do that." she mumbled in between kisses

"Good." he said seductively

She giggled hysterically as he kissed down her neck.

"I-I'm sorry." He mumbled

"Don't be." She said "I'm okay apparently."

Sitting up Reid didn't look at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Yesterday, you said you wanted ot talk."

"Oh right!" she exclaimed as she jumped from the bed "How do you feel about Greece?"

"What?" he asked

Reid couldn't have felt more confused. Greece?

"Well, I'm going over for break and…you have to come. It's not really a choice." she said

"I 'have' to come." he said

She shrugged.

"Yeah. If I had it my way you wouldn't meet the rest of my family, but my mom…" she trailed off

"That's it? Greece?" he asked

"Yeah, why?" she said with a short laugh

"I got the feeling you were pissed or something." he said

"No." she smiled

She shook her head confused and headed toward the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked

"Well…Track starts soon, I need to get to practice which, I just remembered, oh crap." She said coming to the realization "Plus your house is a mess and you look like shit."

"Don't sugar coat it." Reid said

"Do I ever?"

Standing, he made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, you can't go." He said

"Oh, I bet I can." She said

As she pressed him against the door frame, she kissed his collarbone teasingly. She felt his hands move from her waist to her hips as his head tilted back. Damn it, he thought to himself. As her hands moved up his chest, he growled under his breath and quickly moved to push her up against the opposite frame roughly, pressing his lips to hers. She didn't push him away, didn't tease; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as he lifted from the floor. She gasped as his tongue slipped past her lips into her mouth massaging his tongue with hers. His fingers were frigid now as his hands moved up under her top. As he moved her over to the bed he laid her down. She could feel him move down her neck.

"If…you keep doing this…I-I'm never getting to practice." She muttered

"You're right. We should stop."

"Uh-huh."

He didn't though. As he pulled both her scorched shirt and hoodie up over her head, her lips attacked his as if needing to breathe and he had the only air supply. She needed to touch him, needed to be with him. A moan escaped her lips as a jolt ran through her.

He moved her hand above her as he intertwined his fingers with hers. He took his time savoring her. He could feel her heart race faster the farther down he went.

"I should-go." She squeaked

"Mhm."

"Reid…" she breathed

He didn't let her talk anymore knowing that if she had any intention of leaving she would've done so ages ago. Instead he used, slamming the door shut.

* * *

By the time Valerie had returned to the dorms practice was over. She cursed herself for it. Instead of going to Nicky's like she said she would, she changed into sweats. She knew she had to make up for the time she missed. It was still light anyways, she had time to spare. Tucking the pentagram crystal inside her shirt, she put her hair up.

She stretched as she made her way down the hall then put in her earbuds. Changing it to one of her favorite songs she started jogging down the wooden path. She just got lost in the thrill and adrenaline rush as the cold wind hit her face.

As she came out into a clearing she stopped to catch her breath. She didn't know how long she'd been going, but her legs were starting to feel like jello.

"Well, this is interesting."

Valerie snapped up at the familiar voice.

"Chase."

**And there it is for you. I've got to say thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. **

**Now I'm only asking for a few seconds for you to review. Heck, you can say anything in the review just click it and say something lol. I'd like it if you did and I'd give you a hug.**


	19. Drops Like Flies

_Everything you say to me__  
__Takes me one step closer to the edge__  
__And I'm about to break__  
__I need a little room to breathe__  
__Cause I'm one step closer to the edge__  
__And I'm about to break__  
__I find the answers aren't so clear__  
__Wish I could find a way to disappear__  
__All these thoughts they make no sense__  
__I find bliss in ignorance__  
__Nothing seems to go away__  
_

_One Step Closer, Linkin Park_

Valerie took a step back. Chase just laughed.

"It's sad really." He said "I have this…problem and it seems that I need ot do something to fix it."

"Chase I can help you." She said

His went pitch black as lightning struck a tree near her and almost hit her as it fell.

"You see my problem?" he asked "I just can't seem to stop and even worse its aging me. But I figure if I have you I can get that boyfriend out here and get his power. I've already go the other two wrapped around my finger."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just can't seem to get enough." he kept going not hearing her "I wish I didn't have to do this really."

"Do what?" she asked backing away preparing to run

She knew the outcome but she had to get away before he tried anything. As he seemed preoccupied with his own issues she turned and darted into the woods.

"So it's going to be like that huh?" he said "I tried to be civil."

It started to rain hard as lightning streaked across the sky. Valerie could hear Chase yelling behind her. She could barely see two feet in front of her. She felt the branches in her way whip her front and back. She couldn't stop though she knew he was behind her. Her ribs were beginning to ache horribly and she could barely breathe so stopping without a choice she leaned over trying to breathe.

She was starting to chafe and could barely feel her hands. The rain was freezing. She clenched jaw to stop the chattering. She had to be quiet. He was around here somewhere. Without thinking sheheard the crackling of twigs and darted off again.

"You get rid of snow and get rain." She muttered sarcastically to herself in realization that once again this was another dream come true

She knew what came next.

"Valerie!" a yelled echoed behind her

Her skin stung as branches continued to whip at her skin that was already tender and soaked. She felt ready to pass out and throw up at the same time. Coming out onto the muddy road she'd seen before she started running up it.

She tried to keep her eyes on the muddy road in hopes that she didn't trip. Just as she thought that she fell onto the road skinning her knees and hands. She looked back down the road. She could see a shadowy figure, but it just stood there. Valerie started crying hoping he would just go away.

As she turned her head to look up the road she saw bright lights and heard honking. It was the last thing she saw before passing out.

* * *

Reid saw Kate sitting with Sarah over at the other tables pick up her phone. She stood abruptly as her eyes went wide. Something was seriously wrong. She ran out of the bar with Sarah in tow. He walked out to see them speeding off already.

Pogue met him outside.

"We got to get to the hospital." He said

"What's going on?" Reid asked

"It's Valerie."

Tyler came out and headed for the hummer. Reid got in on the other side. How'd she end up in the hospital? She just went out for a run. Did she bust an ankle or something. When the two had gotten there Kate and Sarah were standing outside her room.

"What happened?" Reid growled

"We're not entirely sure. The doctor said she was nearly run over and that she's been put on a lot of drugs." Kate answered "I want to know what was after her."

Reid looked at Tyler knowing exactly who was after her.

"Don't get stupid." Tyler said in quietly enough that the girls didn't hear him "She's alive and that's what matters."

Caleb and Pogue showed up a few minutes later.

"Well…" the doctor started "She doesn't have ammonia surprisingly and nothing is broken. We had to dose her since she was in anaphylactic shock when she was brought in. Do you know of anyone who'd want to hurt her?"

Everyone just shook their heads no.

"Alright well she should be alri-"

The doctor was interrupted by a call of the loud speaker to Valerie's room. He ran to her room with the others fast behind him.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed "He won't leave me alone! Please!"

Kate look terrified as she saw Valerie fight against the other nurses trying to hold her down. Valerie cried and screamed and even managed to kick a nurse across the face knocking him out.

"Just go away! Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything!" she screamed

Reid couldn't watch and walked back to the waiting room. Tyler on the other hand walked in and shoved one of the nurses aside even though the doctor yelled for him to get out.

"You're not helping her!" Tyler yelled as he grabbed her

He wrapped his arms around her so that her arms were pinned to her side. She kicked against the wall sending them both to the floor. He still didn't let go.

"Valerie stop." he said "I'm not going to hurt you. Nobody is here to hurt you."

She still struggled to get loose, but was slowly calming down.

"Just stop." he breathed rocking her back and forth

Slowly he released one arm and brushed her hair from her face as she laid her head back on his shoulder sobbing.

"I saw him. I saw his eyes." She cried

Tyler looked back at Caleb.

"What does she mean by that?" Sarah asked

"Very good question." Kate added

"I don't know." Pogue answered

"Wait." Caleb interjected "Where's Reid?"

The four of them looked around and didn't see him anywhere.

Tyler picked Valerie up and laid her down on the hospital bed. The nurses just left her to sleep. He left as well to join the group in the waiting room. Reid was gone.

"We'll stay." Kate offered

Sarah stood and walked off to go check on her. A few minutes later she came running back.

"She's gone." Sarah exclaimed

"What do you mean gone? I put her down not tow minutes ago." Tyler said

"Well, she's gone." Sarah said

Caleb sighed unsure of what to do.

"You two find Reid. I'll look for Valerie." Caleb said

"We'll come with." Sarah said

"No." Caleb said "Go back to the dorms in case either of them go there."

"But-" Kate started

"Please."

She looked at Tyler who was the pleading.

"Fine." She huffed she didn't like it one bit that two of their friends were now among the missing in a freak lightning storm

They watched the girls leave.

"Alright I need you to check the school. Anywhere that Chase might be." Caleb said turning to Pogue and Tyler

"Chase?" Pogue asked

"You honestly think that isn't the first person he's going after for driving his girl insane?" Tyler said

"I'm going to go to search for Valerie. She couldn't have gotten far." Caleb finished

The other two nodded and left. Caleb started heading in the direction of the house only to be stopped by the sudden whisper in his head. It was Valerie's voice. It was strong in his head. Turning the car around he followed it out to where he'd once brought Sarah because he had to deliver his father's pain meds. Why was she all the way out here?

Running up to the house he ran upstairs to see a young girl scratching on the wall with something clutched to her chest. His father only watched her. Where the hell was the one who was supposed to be taking care of him?

"I sent Norman away." She said

Valerie looked up at Caleb through her strands of hair that seemed to be hanging in her face. she clutched the book of Damnation in her hand.

"He wanted to help me." she added

"He can't." Caleb said taking her face into his hands so that he could see her.

"He'll die if he…" she trailed off and went back to scratching on the wall

"Who'll die?" Caleb asked pulling Valerie back

"He'll die if he can't get what he came for. He'll die either way." she said

"Caleb." Caleb turned to see his mother coming up the stairs

"What is she-"

"I found her here." he answered before she could finish

"Get her out. for her own protection."

"I don't know what'll happen if I do. And I don't know what's wrong with her." he said

"She can't be here. It's not safe." she said "Take her back to her room."

"But-" he started to protest

"Caleb…"

He looked at his father who was the one to speak.

"Do…as she says." He breathed

Caleb closed his eyes in defeat and picked up Valerie in his arms who just cradled there limp even though she still clutched the book.

"He'll protect me." she muttered

Caleb didn't know what to do now. Valerie was in horrible shape and she kept muttering nonsense.

Upon getting back to the school he pulled her out and started carrying her up to the dorms. Only now she started to struggle and whine and cry. He put her down from losing his grip and she took off running across campus.

"Valerie!" he yelled

Pogue and Tyler who'd heard him yell ran out to see Caleb.

"Did you find her?" Tyler called as he made his way over

"She took off again." Caleb replied

"Where?" Tyler asked

"Across campus."

Tyler took off after her.

"How are the girls?" Caleb asked

"Scared." Pogue replied "What do we do? We can't find Reid anywhere."

For once Caleb had no idea what to do. He stood there in the downpour unsure of what to do.

"Caleb." Pogue said trying to grab at his attention

* * *

Reid rushed through the halls.

"Chase! I know you're here damn it!" he yelled

"Calling me out to play? You should really be careful." Chase said as he grabbed Reid by the throat squeezing his larynx "Honestly. Picking on those bigger than you is never a good idea."

Reid hit him across the face sending Chase backwards.

"I'm going to kill you." Reid breathed

Chase was on his feet in a matter of seconds

"Good luck. I mean it too. Because even after your little ascension you won't be able to kill me and in the end it'll be you who will be dead being you will be giving me your power. Both you and Caleb will." Chase chuckled

As Reid went to attack him he heard a yell from behind. Turning he saw Valerie running towards him.

"No!" she yelled

She stopped and stood in front of Reid even though he was trying to turn her to look at him. Chase cackled at her.

"Oh I see you're doing fine Valerie. Have you lost your mind yet?"

"Not me…You will." She said "Make the voices go away."

"I see." he said with a sly grin

She started to walk toward him but Reid stopped her. He spun her to face him and tucked her hair behind her eyes. He couldn't even see her in there. He noticed her holding the book and took it. Then all of the sudden Chase grabbed her by the back of the neck and yanked her back. She screamed as he did.

"You let her go!" Reid yelled

"Ah ah." Chase said holding out his hand motioning Reid to stop where he was "Here's how it's going to work. Since I'm having a bit of a problem here you're going to pass on a message for me. Tell Caleb to meet me at Putnam barn. And to make sure that happens I'm going to take this with me."

Valerie whimpered at his tight grip. In the next instant both her and Chase were gone.

"No!"

Tyler ran in just as he saw them go.

"Reid!" he said

Reid fell to his knees as he dropped the book.

"What happened?"

That seemed to be a popular question of the night.

"Where the hell is Caleb?"Reid growled in a low voice

* * *

Caleb saw Reid walking out towards him and just before he had the chance to tell Caleb anything His phone went off.

"Yeah?" Caleb answered

It was Sarah and she was seriously scared.

"Slow down." He said

After a few seconds he spoke.

"Alright just go back to your room stay there. I'll be there in a moment." He said "I'll explain."

He hung up then threw his phone across the lawn. The rain had let up to only a sprinkle.

"What is it?" Tyler asked already having issues dealing with it all

"It's Kate." He answered

"What do you mean?" Pogue snapped

"He got to her too. It's creation...spiders." Caleb said "She's being taken to the hospital now."

"What the hell does he want!" Tyler yelled

"He wants more." Reid spoke quietly as Pogue started to go in an uproar

"More what?" Caleb asked

"Power." He answered

Pogue took off that minute.

"Pogue stop!" Tyler yelled

He didn't listen and just kept going. Revving his bike he took off with no idea of where he was going, but sure enough that he'd find what he was looking for.

"What do we do now oh fearless leader?" Reid asked sarcastically

"Find Pogue and get to the hospital."Caleb said "This is ending. Tonight."

They both nodded and started to walk off. Reid turned real quick.

"You might want to start at Putnam barn." He said

He turned and jumped in the hummer with Tyler. He just stared out the window blankly even though Tyler was on the phone trying to get a hold of Pogue.

Reid didn't get why he was trying so hard. It was rather pointless at this point. Reid knew that Caleb shouldn't be doing this alone. But it was either that or risk Valerie being murdered.

* * *

Caleb went to knock on Sarah's door only to get a phone call.

"Hello?" he answered

He growled under his breath. It was his mother telling him that Pogue had gotten into an accident. He hung up a few seconds later and knocked on her door. When she opened it to see him her eyes went as wide as saucers. She looked back to see the person sitting on her bed who also looked like Caleb.

* * *

Reid and Tyler got to the hospital as an ambulance arrived at the ER. Pogue was being brought in.

"He's taking us all out." Tyler mumbled as he went inside

They both followed the paramedics in. The nurses stopped them at the double doors though.

"What happened?" Tyler asked one of the nurses going back there

"It was a bad vehicle accident." Was all she said

The two collapsed in chairs in the waiting room.

"It's going to be a long ass night." Reid muttered

The only thing on his mind was Valerie. Why did she have the Book of Damnation? This was Chase's fault. If Caleb didn't kill Reid would without hesitation.

* * *

Sarah fell to the floor as Chase materialized laughing.

"You know you all are dropping like flies here. I though some of you would've put up a fight." He said as she materialized on the bed "To be completely honest though I was here to see if you got the message."

"I got your fucking message!" Caleb yelled

"Careful Cal." He said as he looked down at Sarah who started to have an allergic reaction to something unknown "Now I haven't killed Valerie yet. I'm having too much fun with her. Sarah though is a bit expendable."

"Stop."

Chase raised his eyebrows.

"You know this could've been so much…simpler. But then again I just have this problem." Chase said as Caleb flew forward

Chase stood and laughed.

"You see what I mean? It wasn't as if anyone told me this would happen." He cackled

Caleb sat up but as he did Chase flung him forwards again and watched him hit the door.

"Now. I'm sure you remember where right? Right." Chase said answering his own question "And Just to make everything goes down without a hitch I'll be needing something of leverage."

Chase looked down at Sarah and grinned.

"I just can't guarantee that when you find her she'll be alive." He said

Caleb looked up to see both Chase and Sarah disappear. He sat up and leaned back against the door.

* * *

Reid sat there waiting on the doctor to come out yet again to tell him what else could be going wrong. Tyler was with Kate keeping her company.

He quickly stood as he saw the doctor come out.

"Well, he's a lot of bumps and bruises. He'll be here for the next few days for physical therapy. He's awake if you do want to see him." he said

Reid just nodded and brushed past the doctor towards the hospital room. He stood in the doorway for a few seconds then moved to the chair.

"That's why you went after him isn't it? Because of Valerie?" Pogue breathed

Reid only nodded. There wasn't much he could say.

"You can't let Caleb go up against him. Chase is more powerful." Pogue said "He won't stand a chance."

Reid looked away. He knew this already. He knew that Caleb was no match. What could he do about it? He wanted to kill him just as much, but if he did Chase would kill Valerie on the spot. What was more important? Friendship or her?

Reid's phone rang.

"Caleb." He said answering "You aren't going alone."

After a few minutes he hung up. Reid stood and left letting his friend sleep. At the moment he was extremely agitated.

"How is he?" Tyler asked

"He's banged up?"

"And Caleb?"

"Just about the same. Chase has Sarah too."

What happened next surprised even Reid. Tyler turned and punched the wall leaving a huge hole. He was breathing heavily as he pulled out his hand which now a few knuckles were bleeding.

Reid knew what he was thinking, not because he read his mind but because the same thoughts were on his mind too.

"WE got to trust Caleb knows what he's doing." Reid said

"And what is he doing huh?" Tyler exclaimed angrily "Going out to get himself killed? Even if he does give Chase his powers he'll be after us next and he'll probably kill Valerie, Kate and Sarah in the process to get it all."

Reid couldn't blame him for getting pissed. He even more surprised as to himself just sitting there resigned.

"What we do is trust him. He says that he'll deal with it." Reid said

But he isn't dealing with it alone, Reid finished in thought.

"Stay here with them to see if there are any changes." Reid said as he turned to leave

"Where are you going?" Tyler asked

"I have business to take off." he answered


	20. Physical Therapy

**The song I chose to go along with this was Carry On My Wayward Son by Kansas. I was watching Supernatural and thought of this and thought it'd be perfect lol.**

_Carry on my wayward son__  
__There'll be peace when you are done__  
__Lay your weary head to rest__  
__Don't you cry no more_

_Carry On My Wayward Son, Kansas_

Caleb pulled off to the side of the road to rethink what he was doing. This was stupid beyond stupid. After a few minutes of just sitting there he got out and started walking. Chase was nearby and it didn't take much for him to know that.

He walked into the barn on edge, his eye a cold hard black.

"Finally!" a voice exclaimed "You know I didn't think you'd make it. and guess who showed up and hour ago?"

Chase materialized before Caleb and pointed to the side to show Reid glued to the barn wall by a pitch fork through the shoulder. Reid kept yelling on and on.

"Be patient Garwin you'll be next. All Caleb here has to do is say a few words first." Chase said

"Let them go." Caleb growled

"Oh that's right the leverage." Chase said tapping at his chin thoughtfully "Well, choose."

He pointed behind him where Valerie was on a noose ready to be dropped and where Sarah laid unconscious, fire lamps hanging around her.

"The good friend who can handle almost anything or the lovely damsel in distress who doesn't' even know the real you. To be honest I'd go with the good friend but maybe that's just because I have it in for her."

"You said-" Caleb started

"Wrong! I said nothing!" Chase interjected "They're both running out of time so you might want to hurry."

Caleb looked from Valerie who was struggling to breathe to Sarah and back. Valerie looked at him terrified.

"Do it." she breathed out in nothing but a whisper

Caleb looked to the ground.

"Sarah." He mumbled

"What was that? I didn't hear you." Chase grinned

"Sarah." Caleb said louder

"Not what I would've picked, but alright."

Chase looked back at Sarah and she vanished from their view.

"She's all safe back in her room." Chase said "Happy now?"

Turning back to Caleb he flung him backwards out of the barn as he tightened the noose on Valerie's neck letting her hang.

The rope was rubbing her neck raw and she started seeing blackness. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears as the blood rushed to her head.

"Valerie!" Reid yelled

It sounded so far away to her though. As the world left her she felt a sudden release and the ground below. She coughed hard grabbing for her throat. The disoriented girl could hear so much and saw Caleb and Chase outside. Standing she made her way to go out and help but then saw Reid.

"Valerie, you're okay." Reid said as he still tried to get free "Get me out. I have to help Caleb."

She stood there and looked at him blankly as if he were speaking another language.

"Help me!" he yelled

"No." she said shaking her head "No."

With that she turned and ran out of the barn leaving him there bleeding out of the shoulder still stuck to the wall.

"Valerie!" he yelled

She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Caleb get hit with some unknown force. She didn't know what to do, but there had to be something. Chase turned seeing her before she had a chance. As he sent the same force at her as he did Caleb. She dodged to the side having it barely miss her.

"I don't know how you got loose…but I'm willing to overlook it if you'll just come out." Chase said

Valerie shook terrified. She hid underneath what looked to be an old wagon broken down. To her surprise she found broken glass only due to the fact that she rolled onto it and now had a few pieces stuck in her skin. Grabbing the biggest piece she could feel for she jammed it in Chase's foot. Running out from under it on the other side Valerie ran for Caleb who was struggling to get up.

"Run." he muttered

"Get up." she said ignoring him

She knew what was coming. She knew who was protecting her and wasn't afraid. The voice in her head was loud and clear telling her these things. As Caleb stood Valerie flew to the side.

Caleb only looked only to nothing in the direction she was flung. Just tall weeds.

"She is such a nuiscance sometimes." Chase said "I'm going to have a talk with her later."

In the next instant lightning hit Caleb and he hit his knees in the process. What he felt was something new, more than anything he'd ever felt.

Chase looked at him wondering what was up with the light show then went to hit him again. only this time Caleb stopped it and just looked at it as if it were nothing. He looked around if only for a second to notice it was getting lighter outside then flung the force right back at Chase and watched it go right through him knocking him back. Before Chase had the chance to stand Caleb stood over him and crouched down.

"Any words you might want to say?" he growled

Chase laughed.

"Kiss my ass." He said

"Wrong." Caleb said coldly

Grabbing Chase by the throat he watched his grin wipe from his face until his was sheer pain as his skin rippled then obliterated at Caleb's single thought. For several moments Caleb just stood there as the sun rose.

Reid having jiggled the damn thing enough pulled it from his shoulder, screaming as he did. he knelt over holding his shoulder.

"Caleb!" he called as he walked out to see him just standing there

Caleb looked at his friend as if he didn't even recognize him. He grabbed Reid by the throat and slammed him hard to the ground.

"Caleb…it's me." Reid choked out "Caleb!"

Caleb blinked rapidly until his eyes were nothing but a deep chocolate brown color. He gulped as he instantly let go of Reid who struggled to breathe as well as hold his shoulder.

Reid stood up to face Caleb.

"He dead?" he asked

"Very." Caleb said

Caleb wasn't entirely sure how being it was all still fuzzy but he knew. He also knew he had an extra power boost somehow.

"Hey!" a voice called out from the field "Could I get a little help?"

Reid hurried out towards the field on hearing Valerie's voice.

"I think I broke a rib or two along with spraining my ankle I think." She said as she tried standing "And do I have glass in my back?"

She ripped the noose that still hung from her neck and threw it aside as she tried picking out the pieces stuck in her. Reid tried holding her up but had difficulty so Caleb helped her.

"What happened to you?" She asked Reid alarmed

"Oh the usual. Got stuck with a pitch fork. Then again you saw it." Reid said casually

"I don't think I did. I mean I was here and all but I didn't see much. Everything was really dark. The last thing I saw was a set of headlights ready to run me over then it was lights out." She said "I didn't…do anything did I?"

Both Reid and Caleb looked at each other.

"Nah. Just acted like usual…mentally ill." Reid said jokingly

"Hey!" she exclaimed "I may be a little broken here but I can still come over there and hurt you."

She struggled a little in Caleb's arms but he didn't let her go. Reid just chuckled and took her hand.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He said quietly

"I'm just glad I'm alive." She said "I mean it's over right?"

"Yeah. It's way over." Caleb answered

"Good." she said

"Hey Caleb." Reid started

The other two looked at him.

"You think we can find a hospital on the way back? I don't exactly like bleeding out everywhere." He said

"I think I can manage that." Caleb chuckled

Both Reid and Valerie settled in the backseat. Reid had her prop her legs on his lap as he leaned on her. He'd taken hold of her hand and kissed it as she closed her eyes. She was so tired. Getting some sleep without nightmares would be a dream come true for her.

Caleb looked back in the rearview mirror to them both asleep peacefully. There was one thing he had to do now and that was talk to Sarah. It wasn't going to be easy and he could see what happened between Reid and Valerie happening all over again. Only this time Chase wouldn't be involved.

He called Tyler who'd fallen asleep at Pogue's bedside and Pogue was the one who actually answered.

"Reid and Valerie are on their way." Caleb said

*They okay?*

"They're alive…for the most part."

*Alright. I'll wake Baby Boy.*

With that Pogue hung having already known that Chase was out of the picture finally. The nurse had come in only five minutes ago to tell Tyler who'd fallen asleep that she was recovering and her fever went down.

"Tyler." He grumbled

Tyler shot up and yawned slightly.

"You're awake." Tyler said

"Yeah." Pogue chuckled "They're on their way here. Apparently Reid and Valerie are in bad shape."

"Okay…" Tyler trailed off as he started to stand "I'll go meet them."

* * *

Valerie had only fractured a rib and her ankle was sprained. The nurse who saw to her acted terrified to touch her though as she wrapped an ace bandage around it though. Tyler chuckled from the doorway though.

"I don't get what's funny." She said as the nurse left

"The last time that nurse saw you, kicked her in the face." he said

"Oh…would it be too late to say sorry?" she asked "I'm ready to leave though. Hospitals kind of freak me out."

Tyler sat beside her on the hospital bed.

"We've got to wait on two others." He said "Pogue and Reid. Pogue wil be back later though fro physical therapy."

"What happened?"

"Vehicle accident. We think it was Chase's fault." Tyler explained

Valerie just nodded. She was literally in the dark and yet the past twelve hours she was apparently doing a lot of running around in which she had no acknowledgement of.

"Ready?"

They both looked to see Reid standing in the doorway.

"Pogue is already heading out to the car."

Both Valerie and Tyler nodded. Tyler wrapped an arm around her waist to help her down and she just used him to walk. When they got out to the car she just jumped in the back with Pogue and leaned him like a pillow.

Caleb had already gone. It was understandable given the circumstances.

The drive back was quiet and no one talked about anything. The only lucky one here was Tyler who didn't have a scratch on him.

"Who's ready for interesting rumors tomorrow?" Valerie asked with fake enthusiasm

Pogue chuckled as he helped her from the car.

"Should be fun." He said

"That's the spirit." She added

The two laughed.

"Yes because near death experiences because of crazy assholes is funny." Reid griped

"That's the point." Valerie said as she moved over to him so he could help her

She leaned on his good shoulder as the two made it back to her dorm room. When they did they could hear Sarah and Caleb talking.

"They're doing better than we did." Reid commented

Valerie just snorted as she unlocked her door.

"Oh my bed. my precious bed…I've missed you." She said

"You know what that means." Reid said hinting

"Mhm." She nodded

Both of them kicked of their shoes and laid down. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

* * *

Caleb sat across from Sarah who remained quiet. He'd kind of just blurted it all out and she just looked at him with raised eyebrows.

She knew something was strange, but she just stared at him contemplating. It wasn't as if she knew what to make of it and a part of her just wanted to laugh it off and say it was nothing more than a bad dream. That was until Caleb proved his point making her jump out of her skin. She remained quiet.

"If you don't want to see me again then I understand. You can't tell anyone though." he said

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused "Why wouldn't I be able to see you again? If Valerie can trust you then I think i'm doing pretty good."

"You know that-"

"Valerie knew something?" She finished "It wasn't hard. There just seemed to be a few things off like how she was starting to act weird and by the way she'd act around Chase. Not to mention what happened a few months ago. I'd imagine that's when she found out?"

Caleb just nodded. There wasn't much he could say or do at this point.

"I think it's just going to take time." she said

Caleb stood ready to leave and so did she. The rest was silence as he left her to her thoughts. He wasn't so sure this would happen like it did between Valerie and Reid and for that he was thankful.


	21. Formalities

Throughout the next few weeks Caleb and Sarah had been on the outs, but they were slowly working it out. Tyler and Valerie took turns taking Pogue to the hospital for his therapy. He and Kate were still doing badly and it only seemed to get worse since they'd stopped talking all together. She insisted that he was hiding something and he neither confirmed it nor denied it.

Valerie did her best to steer clear of it. She also steered clear of the Danvers house being Caleb's father had died. Somehow, she knew it, but she just kept her mouth shut.

Overall, things attempted to go back to normal in their own way.

"I am so glad Spring Break is coming up. I can't wait to get out of the country." Kate said as she sat down across from Valerie who had one earbud in

Reid had taken the other one and kept flipping through her songs.

"Surprisingly, I agree." Reid said "When do we leave?"

"I have no clue since I have no idea who all is going." Valerie answered "You don't have a choice in going."

"And I have to go to see Reid get told that he's just not right for Mommy's little girl." Kate chimed in

Valerie stifled a small laugh as Reid glared at her.

"Then there's Tyler." Valerie said

"Tyler?" Both Reid and Kate said at the same time

"He came along last time, I figured it was only fair." Valerie said

Both of them looked at her skeptically.

"Look, this isn't your vacation here. Hell, it's not even a vacation when your mom's getting a divorce and she demands your presence in front of the rest of your family." Valerie huffed "I need the back up."

"Relax." Reid chuckled "You'll be as good as new when we get there."

Valerie just nodded. She didn't want her mom asking why she had strange cuts on her back. Her ankle had been doing better so, she didn't worry about it too much.

"Yeah. Plus, I'm still wondering how that happened?" Kate said

"And once again it was an accident with my car." Valerie said

"That you fixed?"

"Of course. You think I'm going to let someone else touch my car?"

Reid chuckled. Even with a lie she was protective over that damn thing.

"Careful Garwin. It sounds like this girl is more in love with her car than you." Tyler said as he came in on the conversation and sat on Valerie's other side

Valerie elbowed Tyler in gut making him laugh.

"So classes end tomorrow for Spring Break." Tyler said

"Good. That means we can leave tomorrow."

Reid looked at Valerie who seemed to be deep in thought.

"You're thinking about leaving sooner aren't you?" he asked

"Thinking about it. Then again when I picture seeing my mom I change my mind." she replied

Kate looked down at her cell phone.

"Oh, I got to go." She said

Kate hurried off leaving the three of them there at the library table.

"You've been through worse. You've even lost your mind." Tyler said "I think you can handle your mom."

Valerie looked at him like a retard.

"Have you met my mom? She's extremely controlling and she has this whole guilt trip thing that makes you feel horrid." Valerie said

Tyler snorted.

"C'mon miss dramatic before we miss class."

Tyler dragged her from her seat. The two went on and on arguing as they went to history. Reid just sat there with the orange IPod she left behind. He had a free period so he had no plans in going anywhere. It's not as if anyone would actually find him in here. A few seconds later Valerie came rushing back in.

"I forgot something." she said as she grabbed the music player

"And take my source of entertainment?" he whined

"What am I supposed to do in class if you have it?" she countered

He just grinned as he brought her down to meet him. She lingered on his lips for a moment before parting.

"I'm going to be late as it is and the librarian is glaring at you." Valerie mumbled

"Your point?" he said as he kissed her once again

"My point is that I should probably go."

She pulled away and ran off leaving Reid to groan unhappily.

Valerie snuck into class earning a glare from the teacher. Tyler snickered.

"Forget something I take it?" he whispered

"Something like that." she replied

He took one of the earbuds knowing that it was going to be one of those days that the whole class would have to listen to a lecture. Valerie on the other hand doodled throughout her notebook. She was thinking about her final. She was almost done. She'd often looked through it.

Valerie had almost forgotten what classes were like.

"Don't fall asleep now." Tyler nudged her

"Ha ha." She said unamused

He just grinned as he handed her back the earbud and gathered his books. Was the class over already? By the time her art class came she pulled out the large canvas she'd been working on earlier.

"I think this is the best yet." Miss Harlot commented

"Me too." Valerie said

"Then why are you so sad?" she asked

"Because I'll be leaving it soon." Valerie answered realizing that she'd basically answered a question she asked herself what felt like a long time ago

She would in fact be going to school after this. She didn't know how it'd all work out.

Valerie bit her bottom lip as she twisted the pencil into her hair.

"I think it's perfect." The teacher said

"Me too."

"Yo acid."

Valerie turned on the stool to see Pogue in the doorway. He gestured for her to come with. She just looked at Miss Harlot.

"Go. Please be a normal teenager and ditch class." She chuckled

Valerie smirked. She'd miss this class the most. Grabbing her bag she darted out past the other kids deep in tune with their own paintings and drawings.

"What now?" she huffed as Pogue just draped an arm around her shoulder

"Did you forget?" he asked

She looked at him blankly.

"My last appointment?"

"Oh, right. I don't see why we're going. You can walk apparently." Valerie said

"Can't agree more." He said "I get my bike back today."

"And here I was getting used to you taking over my radio." Valerie said sarcastically

Pogue chuckled. The drive was quiet on the way to the hospital. Pogue as always fiddled with the radio and got smacked upside the head by Valerie for doing it.

She stayed and kept him company as the nurse and him went through the usual routine. He'd ask about Kate and Valerie would just put up a hand and ignore the question. She asked about Spring Break and he just shrugged.

Valerie knew what was on his mind, but she didn't want to get in the middle of it. It wasn't because of Tyler, but because she'd gotten in the middle of things before and the ending was rather ugly usually. So she just swerved onto another topic. By the time it came to sign off on the last appointment he couldn't have been happier.

"I'm thinking we go out and get something to eat." Pogue said

"I'm thinking the same only because I am seriously hungry." Valerie replied as she started chewing on a piece of gum

"Good. To Nicky's it is."

* * *

The two laughing walked into Nicky's.

"Well, look at who it is?" rang out Aaron's voice sarcastically "Taking pity on the handicapped now Valerie? Thought I knew you better than that."

"No. I have no pity for the likes of you." She said

Pogue gave her raised eyebrows in question.

"Trust you don't want me to point it out.' she told him

Pogue just started laughing as he walked past towards the bar.

"You know, you've completely destroyed my reputation." Aaron growled

"You a reputation?"

Valerie looked past Aaron to see Reid making his way over.

"Shut it Garwin. This actually has nothing to do with you. This deals with daddy's little princess." Aaron snapped "Plus, I hear daddy is moving out."

Valerie felt Reid's arms around her as Aaron just looked at the two disgusted.

"You know usually you'd have a black eye right now, but to be honest? I'm glad he's gone. He's an asshole anyways." Valerie said

Reid smirked as Aaron just glared at them in his own failure to piss them off. as he stormed off Valerie just scowled.

"I swear he think it's his job to attempt to ruin my life. I just leave it up to you to do that though." Valerie said

Reid smiled at the accomplishment.

"Good." he said as he kissed her temple "I don't think I'd have it any other way."

Valerie smirked as they made their way over to the pool tables. Tyler was setting up for another game.

"I take it Aaron wasn't too happy about losing?"

"How much did you cheat?" Valerie countered

"Not much." He grinned "It doesn't take much really."

Valerie looked back to see Pogue sitting to join Sarah and Caleb. She could see the uneasiness easily.

"I think, I'm going to go sit with the others." Valerie mumbled

"And leave me with sad competition?" Reid said

"Hey!" Tyler complained

"Even if we did start a game you'd cheat." Valerie pointed out

"I would not." He protested

"You're not good under pressure." Valerie said

Reid didn't like it when she had point out things. His irritated thoughts were interrupted as she pressed her lips to his unexpectedly. It's not like he complained whenever he had a chance to get moments like this, but he knew where she was going and he wasn't about to go there in a public place.

Valerie wrapped her arms around the base of his neck and intensified the kiss as one hand slowly ran down his chest.

In the next instant, she felt it. It was only slightly, but he shivered. She pulled away and grinned.

"See what I mean?" she said as she walked off

"What the hell!" he exclaimed quietly

He could hear Tyler chuckle lightly behind him.

"Shut up!" Reid snapped

Tyler still laughed as Reid stared off over at Valerie while chewing a piece of gum. He paused for a second. Was he chewing gum before he kissed her?

Valerie sat down with them and picked at a few of the fries on Pogue's plate. He slapped her fingers away as she ate one. As she did she realized she was missing something in the equation. She looked back at Reid who was now chewing on the gum that was once hers. She rolled her eyes as she looked back at Caleb. He'd been quiet a lot lately.

"Wow. This is extremely awkward." Valerie said

Caleb snorted at the comment.

"So plans for the formal?" she asked attempting to start a conversation

Everyone paused and looked at her.

"Just asking…" she mumbled

"Well you helped me pick out a great dress and I am not letting it go to waste." Sarah said

Valerie smiled and so did Caleb.

"Oh my god…did you just smile?" Valerie said loudly exaggerating "He smiled! The world is going to end!"

Pogue put a hand over her mouth shutting her even though she just kept going. Both Sarah and Caleb laughed.

"Hey. I'm just glad you're doing better. For a while I thought one of you were going to commit suicide." Valerie said as she peeled Pogue's hand from her mouth

"Glad I wasn't the only one taking notice." Pogue added

"I'm just glad about break coming up." Sarah said

Valerie nodded. She'd nearly forgotten about the formal. She had plans to stay in her dorm and pack for the trip to Greece which meant that since Kate was going and so was Tyler that the trip would be postponed an extra day. Then she'd kick back and probably draw like she always did.

"I bet you're happy." Sarah added "Being out of the country sounds great."

"Oh, it'll be something." Valerie mumbled thinking about it

"I think I'm going to head back to the dorms." Sarah said randomly "Got a test tomorrow."

"I'll give you a ride." Valerie offered

She nodded.

The ride back was somewhat quiet.

"How did you handle it?" Sarah squeaked

"I ran home." Valerie answered "After getting suspended of course."

"I heard you got chased." Sarah said

"Yeah…" Valerie said trailing off

"Was it worth it?" she asked

At that question I looked at her.

"It was for me. I mean, it was a huge disaster but I don't think I would've changed a thing." Valerie answered

When she thought about all the hell she'd been through it kind of made her wonder if that was how it'd always be. She didn't want to do that to him. Being in the epicenter of things sent him on a rampage and it was the reason that when she was actually coming back to the light of day she left him stuck to the wall.

After dropping Sarah off Valerie got changed. She had practice in an hour which she'd almost forgotten. So grabbing her IPod she left. She needed the extra time since she'd been off her feet and out of practice for a while. Getting down to the track she put in the screaming of 3 Days Grace and stretched.

As she ran she kept pushing harder feeling the air hit her as she cut through it like nothing. She didn't even need an energy drink to feel energetic in the process. The adrenaline rush did enough for her. as she made her sixth way around she came to a halt upon seeing the others now stretching and getting prepared.

"Good to see you back out here." the coach said

"What can I say? I missed it." Valerie grinned

"Well, then I guess it's good to have our best runner back."

Even though she'd been there for an hour and in constant motion Valerie was still able to keep up with the best of them. By the end though she was in deep need of a shower and sleep right after.

She trudged to her room and grabbed her towel and headed off to the bathrooms tugging off her hoodie as she did. As she did though she nearly ran smack into a wall. The bathroom filled quickly with steam and she crawled into the shower shivering as she did at the warmth of the shower. She didn't know why but it always had to be hot. She couldn't stand cold showers no matter how hot it was outside.

After cleaning all of the sweat off she went to grab for her towel but didn't find it.

"You've got to be kidding me." she muttered

"Looking for this?" She looked up from looking around the room to see Reid leaning back against the wall with a mischievous grin

He held her towel out taunting her.

"Give that back!" she shrieked

"Come and get it." he said

It wasn't that she was afraid to be naked in front of him. It was the fact that the shower was still warm and the outside was freezing cold.

"C'mon!" she whined "Be nice."

"Like you were back at Nicky's earlier?" he said

"Not my fault. You suck being under pressure." She said

He just grinned even wider as he made his way over to her slowly.

"Plus, what if someone walks in?" she added

"Oh I took care of that." he said as he reached her

She snatched the towel from him and as she went to wrap it around her he grabbed her around the waist. She shivered from the sudden flush of heat his body gave off.

"You should leave." She mumbled

"Oh?" he teased "You sure?"

Kissing her Reid wrapped both arms around her bare body.

"I think it's my turn for a shower." He mumbled

She just grinned and then pulled away as she pulled the towel tighter around her.

"Good luck with that."

"Oh." He said poutily "Don't want to join me?"

"I'm all clean so I think I'm good." she said with a wink

"I could always fix that." he said with a smirk

"I bet you could." She said

Grabbing her clothes she walked out and headed back to her room. She'd become way too used to their little games. It wasn't hard to tell he enjoyed them too.

Reid followed her back to her room and stood in the doorway as her back was facing him as she pulled over one of his shirts on that she'd hijacked months ago. She wore it often when she went to sleep. He smirked at the rose on the back of her neck.

Valerie felt his hands rest on her hips as he kissed the back of her neck. She sighed contently at the feeling.

"You know I love you right?" he whispered

"So I've been told." She said seductively

She could feel him pulling her back and letting up. For the moment she was on cloud and ready to fall asleep. He laid back on the bed pulling her with him and having her settled in his arms.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" he asked as he kissed her

"No…" she mumbled

Her eyes were still closed as she snuggled even deeper into him.

"So I take it practice went well." He said

"Mhm." She sighed

He laid there with her as she fell asleep. She didn't let him leave that night. She just kept him there and he didn't mind. He just held her closer as she breathed him in deeply. More often than not Valerie would do a double take to make sure she was actually with him.

The next day classes were cut short. Valerie's happiness was short live though when she was dragged off with Kate and Sarah to help them get ready for the formal.

"What kind of torture is this?" Valerie whined as they did

"You cannot be sucking face with Garwin all day." Kate protested "We're just putting you to good use."

"Yep. You're a girl after all." Sarah laughed

Valerie was stuck with the girls till sundown. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy shopping with them and what not. She just wasn't all that into the extra girly stuff then again every girl had a girly moment just not this…girly.

By the time the girls were ready it was time for them to go.

"You think they'll like it?" Kate asked

Valerie smirked.

"Trust me…they'll more than like it." she said "Now if you don't mind I am going to go back to my room grab a few things and spend some time in the art room."

"Don't you ever get tired of it?" Sarah asked

"Of what? Seeing the world in different view? Never." Valerie laughed "I love drawing. I'm glad I got back to it and eventually I'll own my own gallery."

Kate smiled.

"Kicking back for a living? I'd love it too." she said

Both she and Sarah laughed as they made their way out to the front of the building. The whole dorm would be empty tonight. It sounded nice.

After Kate and Sarah left Valerie took the time to clean her room up…for the most part. After finding a few pencils she thought she'd lost along with a piece of charcoal. Reid texted her as to where she was and she just said she was working on a project.

"How did I know the project would here?" Reid said making Valerie jump and the brush in her hand to swerve

She had her IPod playing on low as Better than Me by Hinder came on.

"Well…" she huffed as she looked at it

She didn't know how she was going to fix this. Maybe she'd just paint over it. Reid saw it and bit his lip.

"Sorry…" he trailed off

She just nodded. After a second she just tilted her head to the die and kept going.

"So what is it?" he asked

"Sunset on Santorini." She said looking at it

He could tell she missed it. Her eyes seemed to graze right over each stroke of the paintbrush.

She felt his hands on her shoulders move down her arms.

"I take it, you'll be showing me around?" he asked

"Maybe…" she said with a small smile

Her eyes remained on the painting. Then Reid's hands reached hers and stopped her. He took the brush from her fingers and set it down.

"I've got you all to myself finally." He said

"Mhm." She smiled as she pulled him along to the center of the room

He watched as she moved the vase of flowers aside. She sat him down on the stool. Her eyes stared down at him gently. It wasn't as if anyone would walk in on them. Who honestly in their right mind would come snooping around the art rooms?

As she leaned down to kiss him she pushed his hoodie from his shoulders ever so slowly making sure to take her time. Reid wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to straddle his lap. His lips didn't dare to pull away from hers as they parted sending a shock to the system. Then all of the sudden Reid pulled away.

"Now what makes you think you can get away with this?" he asked suddenly

Valerie just rolled her eyes and kissed him again.

"Because you let me." was her answer

He just smiled against her lips.

Neither of them needed a formal dance to make it a perfect night. The simple time alone was enough. In the morning they'd be boarding a plane and who knew what was on the other side once they landed.


	22. Island In the Sun

_When you're on a holiday__  
You can't find the words to say  
All the things that come to you  
And I wanna feel it too  
On an island in the sun  
We'll be playing and having fun  
And it makes me feel so fine  
I can't control my brain_

_Island In The Sun, Weezer_

Valerie stepped off the plane and gulped. Kate ran into her.

"Nice place to stop." she said jokingly

Valerie was pretty sure that Kate had no idea why she froze.

"I'm right here." Reid said as he took her hand "I'm not going anywhere."

Yeah well if it ends badly I'm not going to have a Romeo and Juliet relationship that ends with suicide." She said

"At least we're on the same page." He said

She smiled as she leaned on his shoulder while they walked. For her, it was like the end of the world. The first time they met, it was her father that did the talking and now it was her mother's turn.

"So, do we rent a car?" Tyler asked

"Nope." Valerie answered

"Well we could…" Valerie said

Getting outside, all four of them paused at all the traffic coming in and out. Valerie whistled and one came to a stop right in front of them.

"Welcome to Santorini. Please get in." the cab driver said hurriedly

There were several reasons why Valerie was glad she packed light. One was that she didn't have to put it in the trunk. Though as Tyler and Reid decided stick her in the middle of them she couldn't feel more claustrophobic. As soon as the cab driver stopped in front of their drop off, she climbed right over Tyler and onto the sidewalk.

"You okay?" Tyler chuckled

"Yeah." She breathed "Overheated."

It wasn't the worst lie she'd ever come up with. She could think of quite a few that were really bad. Standing up fully, she looked back at Kate.

"Are we going?" she asked motioning to get back in the car

"Yeah…grab your stuff." Valerie said

"What?" Kate asked

"We walk from here." Valerie answered pointing up towards the several white buildings and houses

"You've got to be kidding me." she mumbled

"I told you to pack light." Valerie said shrugging

She turned and started up one of the many pairs of steps then turned.

"Unless you want to ride a donkey and smell like ass later." Valerie laughed

"Oh no. I'm good with carrying my things." She said quickly

Tyler had a big grin and Valerie could only guess that he pictured it too. It was probably picturing Kate falling off of it that got Valerie.

"How far up?" Reid asked

"The one with the amazing view." She replied

"Well, I'd have to look down for that." he said as he looked at her

She looked at him with raised eyebrows as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Okay…now, I know you two like do things in interesting places, but how about not in public?" Tyler said as he pulled the two apart and walked right in between them

Valerie just bit her lip and turned to follow Tyler up the stairs.

"You know you are so tame." Kate said as she walked past Reid

"I am not."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah, you are. It's okay though…you found the right one to do that with and somehow it's…gross yet cute." She said

He smirked. It was hard to tell if that was a compliment or not. Shaking his head, he went up the stairs. This trip would definitely be interesting. First and foremost though he'd have to talk to Tyler. Something wasn't right between him and Kate. More than anything he didn't mind seeing Baby Boy with a girlfriend, but he didn't need his friends falling apart over it. Pogue was working double time to fix things with Kate yet it didn't help when she was always hanging around him and egging it on.

Reid sighed.

The walk was long and tiring yet Valerie was well ahead of everyone else.

"Oh c'mon. It's not that bad." She said as she waited for them to catch up for the second time

"We're not all track stars here." Kate whined

Valerie just laughed and kept going. It wasn't hard to tell she was getting impatient. Maybe she now just wanted to get it over and done with. Getting up to the front gate of the house she waited for the others. Tyler was the first one to reach her, Kate was last.

"Ready?" she asked

They just nodded mainly because they were out of breath. Valerie exhaled deeply and opened the gate door to a loud shriek.

"Ahhhhh! Θεωρώ granddaughter!" and old woman shrieked as she grabbed a laughing Valerie into her arms "I miss you so much!"

"Ιχαμένη σας!" Valerie said

"Είστε τόσο skinny. Δεν σας τρώμε?" she asked

Reid and Tyler looked at each other really confused as the two went on in their own language.

"Dude. She speaks Greek." Tyler muttered "Can you imagine what she says about you?"

Reid shoved him and rolled his eyes. Like she'd really say anything. She wouldn't would she?

"Who are…your friends?" she asked

"Just a few people staying with me."

"Did not want to face your mother alone eh?" she asked

"No. Not really." Valerie laughed

"Ah…I know this one." she said pointing at Reid

Valerie paused.

"I can tell…the look in your eyes looking at her…you're the boyfriend." She said "It's always the eyes."

Valerie watched her grandmother mumble to herself as she walked up the path to the house.

"That was my grandmother." Valerie said

She huffed and started up the path to the house.

"Wow." Kate said as she looked up at it

It was many of the other white constructed homes on the island, only a bit bigger.

"Yeah. It's not much but it's my other home." Valerie said

"Valerie!"

"Gracie!" Valerie shrieked when seeing her

Gracie squeezed her tight.

"You brought my favorite one." she said as she looked at Tyler

Valerie looked back at Tyler who blushed.

"You're eighteen right?" Gracie said jokingly "I just might corrupt you."

Reid busted up laughing right then.

"You're still with him?" Gracie asked with eyebrows raised now looking at Reid "You are too good at what you do."

"Oh, I didn't do anything. He just won't leave. It's like he actually sees something in me." Valerie said laughing a little

"Ha ha funny." Reid said grabbing her around the waist "And there's plenty that I've seen."

He wiggled his eyebrows at Valerie as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"Well, don't let her mother hear that. She has barely met you and is already on edge." Gracie said "I'll show you guys to your rooms. Your mother wants to see you two first."

Reid and her looked at each other nervously. Gracie chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I can understand that look. I had it when she told me I was coming out here." Gracie laughed

Walking inside the house Valerie heard Kate say wow yet again. Her mother stood in the doorway near the kitchen. Valerie just nodded towards her.

"I'm glad you got rid of your piercings." Her mom said

"Not all of them." Valerie replied

"You wouldn't be a teen without at least one." her mom laughed

Valerie only nodded. Then she felt Reid take her hand and she just smiled.

"We should talk."

Valerie nodded.

Valerie and Reid sat down on one side of a couch as her mom sat on the other side.

"Well, you know about your father and I." she started

"Can I be the first to say congratulations." Valerie said

She laughed a little.

"Actually, Gracie beat you to it."

"Well…shit." Valerie said

"I'll be staying here until I've made arrangements to be closer to you in New York."

"Wait be closer to me? Why? And in New York?" Valerie asked

"Did you forget you're going to school afterwards?"

"Oh right…yeah I forgot."

Her mom looked at her worriedly and Reid looked at her surprised.

"I forgot. I was going to tell you. Things just got…"

"Complicated?" Reid said grinning

"Yeah." She smiled "But closer?"

"Who do you think is paying for your schooling? I think, I deserve a little something in return. Like a little time from my daughter." Her mom said

"Right." Valerie said quietly

"Look, I know it's hard. I wasn't exactly a great parent-"

"I know…I kind of lived it. I'm not making it easy though just to warn you. I'm still pissed." Valerie said

"You wouldn't be normal if you came along so easy and forgave me." her mom said

After a few seconds Valerie spoke.

"Can I ask of something?"

Her mom just nodded.

"I really don't want to live in a dorm. Please help me pay for a loft."

"Payed for. It was actually going to be a gift, but I figured with all the art work you come up with you need the space. I picked out a good one where you get a great view." She said

"Really?" Valerie asked surprised

"Yes. Now onto a more important subject. You know your father hates you two together. It makes me nervous because I knew your father." She said towards Reid"As a matter of fact uhh there was a summer interest between us before your father. Don't tell him that I said that either. I just don't want to see either of you hurt. Teenage love is a great dream, but it rarely ever survives."

Reid's hand squeezed mine.

"We're doing fine." Valerie said

"Good." she said "I'm glad…Can I trust you two to sleep in the same room?"

The two looked at each other.

"Uhh…" Valerie started

Her mother chuckled.

"I really have been the worst mother if I haven't given my daughter the sex talk." She said

"I got it from Emma actually." Valerie said

"The ditzy blonde you've known since preschool?"

"Yeah…" Valerie trailed off remembering it "I don't even want to remember it."

Valerie shivered slightly from the thought.

"Well, get settled in." her mom said "And send those other two down. I wouldn't mind meeting them."

Valerie grinned.

"Just be careful…Baby Boy get nervous sometimes." Reid said grinning

Valerie just bit her lip at Reid knowing he'd pay for it later when Tyler would hit him. This vacation would sure be interesting and even possibly better than the last when Reid chased her across the country.

Reid pulled her to her feet putting his arms around her waist as he did. Valerie's mother watched them. She'd missed out on her daughter growning up because of her own selfishness. She wouldn't miss out anymore. Just as much as her soon to be ex husband hated seeing the two of them together, she loved it.

"Valerie?"

Valerie turned before going out onto the landing where there were more steps.

"How do you feel about AA meetings?"

"For me?"

"For me." her mom said

"I think that would be one thing I could stand behind you on." Valerie answered

She smiled at her daughter as she watched her walk off.

"That scared me." Reid said

"You and me both." Valerie said

"So…" Reid said

"So?"

"You going to show me around?" he asked seductively

"Oh, you just want me to show you around so-"

He covered her mouth already knowing how she'd finish.

"You know me way to well."

She shrugged. Pulling his hand away, she kissed him lightly, but he didn't let her go. It was that kiss that made her dizzy because he had to take his time to make sure he got to taste each part of her.

"I hate it when you do that." she grumbled

"No, you don't." he grinned

She smiled.

"Well, I'm going to grab Tyler and Kate." She said

"We don't have to bring them along." Reid said

"When they know the lay of the land then it'll be just you and me. it should only take a little bit if that."

"Actually Gracie is going with us." Kate said interrupting the two

"Really?" Reid said with a grin as he pulled Valerie back

"Yeah." Kate said "I'm kinda glad I don't get great service out here…a break is nice."

Reid could see the dying look in her eyes. She was ready to call it quits with Pogue even she didn't want to. He hoped he'd never see that look with Valerie.

"Well then are we going?" Valerie asked

"Are you going to tease me?" Reid asked

"Oh loads."

"Hmmm…I might have to rethink this relationship. Teasing is really not on my agenda." He said with a grin

"Oh?" she said half laughing

"Yeah, it's complicated."

"Well, then I guess there goes the sex on a beach theory." She said pulling away with a smart ass grin and started to walk off

"Oh, no. You get back here. I think, I like the sound of that theory." He said

She squealed as he picked her off the ground.

"Put me down!" Valerie said giggling up a storm

"I'm thinking we get back together for this theory." He chuckled

"Just for the theory?"

"Eh we'll see how it pans out."

She smirked as they walked along the streets.

"You do know it's a drink write?" she asked still giggling

Reid just grinned.

"That was a horrible fight." Valerie said still laughing

"I know…I think I know the best way to fix it." Reid said

Valerie snorted. Them fighting was funny mainly because they never fight. As he pulled her close, her whole body went all numb like it always did with him. It was that good numb feeling…not completely numb. Just the kind that also got her heart pounding like it was ready to jump out of her heart. Then all of the sudden he turned on her and was now standing in her way. He took her face in his hands kissing yet again. There wasn't a moment he didn't want to.

"Careful…my boyfriend might see me with you." She whispered

"Well then, let's get going before my girlfriend finds me." he replied

"Sounds like a plan." She said

"A plan to get lost…I don't think I've done that before." Reid said

"Yeah and you've also never really dated." Valerie pointed out

"How would you know?"

"I have my ways." She said grinning

Damn it Baby Boy, Reid though to himself.

"It's okay." She said "I'll catch you if you fall."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah." She said


	23. Happy Hour

_Comfortable as I am__  
I need your reassurance  
And comfortable as you are  
You count the days  
But if I wanted silence  
I would whisper  
And if I wanted loneliness  
I'd choose to go  
And if I liked rejection  
I'd audition  
And if I didn't love you  
You would know _

_Just Hold Me, Maria Mena_

The days went by and Reid would intrude on Valerie trying to get the landscape into her sketchbook whereas she'd just shove him away. She could only do so much so, when he'd lean in to kiss her she was helpless. Then there was Kate and Gracie dragging her along to the markets Valerie hadn't seen in years.

"Tyler…" Reid started

Tyler looked up from his book. He'd taken interest in the culture rather quick and it was a little creepy the way he talked about the country.

"I think it's her." He said

"Reid think about it. Just think about it first. I mean you have yet to tell her where you're going ot school. How will she take it?"

"The same way I took it when I found out where she's going." Reid said

"You need to think about it. Saying that could jinx everything…" Tyler said trailing off

Reid smirked. Tyler had that look though of worry.

"Is there something you know that you aren't telling me?"

"No. I'm just wondering that if it does work out, how long will the long distance last? Unable to see each other for months?" Tyler asked

"It's something that can be worked on." Reid said

"I don't know…I'm not trying to ruin it all I swear. I'm just thinking logically. You two are an ordinary high school couple…for the most part." He said "I just don't want to see both of my best friends destroy each other."

With that Tyler got up and walked off.

Did he have to ruin everything, Reid thought.

"What's up with him?" Valerie asked coming in

"Acid…"

Reid started

"What?" she said half laughing with a worried look

"We should talk." He said

She took a step back for a moment. She'd heard those words before and they weren't good ones. He reached out and took her hand and pulled her to sit beside him.

"Look, graduation is coming up soon and you know that…" he started

She yanked away quickly a sudden look of fear coming over her face.

"You know what?" she said "I need air…I think I'll go get some."

She stumbled a little, but left quickly.

"Val? What is it?" Kate asked coming up the walkway

Valerie looked over at Kate blankly and just shook her head.

"Nothing. Just going for a walk." She muttered quietly

Valerie kept walking as she played with the necklace around her neck. She knew it was coming. She just wanted to avoid it. Everything was going to be ruined and that other shoe would drop. Why did it have to be now? Couldn't he have waited till after graduation so, that she could possibly use the summer to forget him? And by forgetting him she'd be finding new boy toys up in New York. She felt everything tearing inside of her. She hated this feeling. It was happening all over again. Maybe it was a good idea though…it just wasn't right, the way they were too prefect together.

* * *

"What did you do you ignorant little prick?" Kate snarled walking into the house

"Now wait just a minute?" Reid started

"A minute? I'm giving you five seconds!" she yelled

Both Gracie and Valerie's mom came in.

"If you don't talk, I will personally kick your ass!" Kate yelled advancing on him

Gracie held Kate back.

"What's going on?"

"Valerie left before I had a chance to explain something is all. She took it all wrong." Reid said

"Wrong? She's got the look Reid. You know the one because several girls have gotten it because of you!" Kate exclaimed

"You don't think I know that! She would be the last one I would do that to!" Reid yelled back

"What the hell." Tyler said flatly coming in

Everyone looked at him. He was all calm and looked clueless.

"I tried to explain to her about the whole issue after graduation and she kind of got the wrong idea." Reid said breathing heavily

Tyler's eyebrows rose.

"Oh shit." He said

"Yeah." Reid agreed

In the next instant Tyler walked out the way Valerie had. He and Kate would be in the same vicinity that Valerie would be anyways after graduation. He was going to NYC and Kate was going to Julliard. It was Reid who wasn't going to be so close.

Kate ripped from Gracie's grip and glared at Reid.

"I don't like you. I've never liked you. I probably never will…but she does for some reason. You apparently grabbed her heart." Kate said "Be careful…of her not me."

Kate stormed upstairs to her room. Reid looked at the other two ladies.

"I think, I'll join Tyler in the effort to find her." Gracie said

Valerie's mother nodded.

"I have a feeling how this night will end." She said "With an extremely drunk confused teenager."

She sighed then walked off into the kitchen.

Reid closed his eyes as his head dropped. He really needed to work on how he worded some things.

* * *

Tyler had looked almost everywhere and had no idea where else to look.

"Find her?" a voice rang making him jump

He just shook his head no as he ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

"C'mon we'll find her." Gracie said

She didn't even believe herself though. The two split up and started up their search for her again. She just prayed that Valerie didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

Valerie dangled her feet over the edge of the dock as she looked down at the Greek vodka bottle in her hand. She was glad that there was no specific drinking age. Taking another drink, she giggled to herself.

It wasn't so bad she thought to herself. She was free. That was supposed to be a good thing. No attachments.

Finishing the bottle Valerie stumbled into standing and giggled nearly falling into the water.

"Valerie?"

Turning quickly and almost falling, Tyler caught her around the waist.

"Tyler? Oh you're just the one I wanted to see." she slurred

"I'm sure…" he started "Did you drink that whole bottle?"

She looked down at it.

"I guess so…" she said smiling

"C'mon…" he said

"I knew you'd try to sweep me away when Reid got bored. Good thing too. I'm always looking for fun." She slurred

Tyler chuckled a little as she leaned into him and dropped the bottle.

"I don't see why I couldn't have gotten a great guy like you…" she mumbled

"Because you have a boyfriend." He laughed trying to help her

"No…he's breaking up with me." she mumbled

She looked ready to cry now.

"You just need sleep." Tyler said avoiding

"I don't want to sleep." She said hiccupping a little

Tyler felt her arms wrap around his waist and just held him like in an effort to hug him. He just smirked. She was completely trashed.

"Everyone's worried about you." He said

"I don't care about them." She said "I do care about you though."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's get you up to the house before Reid finds you hitting on me. It's not that I don't mind, but he would." Tyler laughed

"Reid doesn't matter." She huffed

She let go of him and started up a set of stone steps.

"Don't push me!" she said in a whiney voice as she tripped up the stairs

Tyler stifled a laugh as he held his hands up in surrender. Valerie just grumbled some more as she ascended the steps nearly falling or tripping each time. By the time she reached the top the stairs she plopped to the ground.

"Val, we have four or more sets of steps to get up."

"I'm tired." She whined

Getting ready to lie back on the ground Tyler caught her and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his neck.

When he got her up to the house, Reid was on his feet pacing.

"I'll take her." Reid said

"No, it's fine. She's out cold right now. She'll stay in my room." Tyler said

"What? No." Reid protested

"I think that's best."

The two looked at the mother who stood looking restless. Tyler nodded and headed for the stairs.

"I love you Tyler." Valerie sighed in her sleep

Reid heard it and bit his lip.

"She's drunk Reid. She'll say and do a lot of things. Just be glad she didn't jump into the ocean. Things will be better in the morning."

* * *

Tyler tucked her in the bed then settled on the floor. He fell asleep about an hour later.

Valerie awoke with a start. Looking around, it was still dark out. Whose room was she in and boy did she have a headache. Looking around she saw Tyler on the floor and sighed.

Things had gone a little off course, she was guessing that Tyler put her up here. She was just glad that she was here instead of her room where Reid surely was. Slipping from under the covers, Valerie moved so that she laid down beside him and snuggled close to him. She was grateful for him being there for her even though she was probably an ass. Tyler just shifted only slightly as he put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

She fell back asleep ignoring that hangover feeling that was creeping its way over her.

On the other hand, Reid was laying back in their room having not slept at all that night and feeling like a complete idiot and pissed with Tyler. Then again could he be pissed at his friend for trying to take care of her?

Sitting up he just sighed. Today would either fix things or screw up worse. Sliding from bed he rubbed his eyes and pulled a shirt over his head.

Walking out into the hallway, he saw Tyler's door cracked. Peeking in, Reid saw Tyler with his arm around Valerie on the floor sleeping. The two looked deeply intertwined as Reid and her had been the night before last. Even more, it looked as if the two weren't even clothed. Had they done something?

Reid shook the thought from his mind. Tyler wouldn't do that…but maybe drunk Valerie would. He still ignored the thought and went downstairs. Gracie sat in the courtyard with a cup of coffee.

"Morning." She greeted

He just nodded.

"You're going to have to try that whole talk over again, you know that right?" Gracie asked

"Yeah…" he answered

"What is it?" Gracie asked

"What if Tyler was right? What if the distance will kill us?"

"I honestly don't know. Mainly because, I'm not good with relationships…I'm actually thinking that it runs in the family." Gracie said as she took a sip of her coffee

Reid kept quiet and went back into the house. As he sat back on the couch and exhaled deeply, he noticed Valerie coming downstairs. She paused at the base of the stairs as she finished putting up her hair. For what felt like forever they just stood like that.

"Valerie-"

"I was an ass." She interjected "I get that."

"I wasn't talking about splitting up…" he started before she would try to push away from the subject again "I was talking about the distance that'll be between us. You're in New York and I'll be California at UCLA."

"I know…sorta." She said

He just nodded.

"Are we going to be able to keep going?" she asked "If not I want it to be quick."

"I want to if you do." He said

She just nodded and leaned back against the wall as he made his way towards her. As he put his hands on her shoulders, he pulled her to him.

"It'll be okay." He said

She held him tight.

"You know I'm going to kick Tyler's ass right?" he added

She pulled away.

"Why?" she asked

"Nobody sleeps with my girl."

"We didn't sleep together…technically we did plus, who says you get to rule my life?" she said

"Well, I get some say." He said

She just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Give me something I can work with." He chuckled

"Okay, you're not kicking Tyler's ass. He was nothing but nice to the drunk who was the one trying to hit on him."

"Oh? Well, I guess that's two asses i'll need to kick then." he said

She hit him in the arm as he laughed.

"You won't do anything or else." She said

"You're threatening me? That's a new one." he said

"Damon straight. You're not beating the hell out of your best friend." She said

"He wouldn't win anyways." Tyler said as he came down the stairs stretching

"Want to test that?" Reid challenged

"No!" Valerie said loudly

She pushed Reid off and walked into the kitchen.

"Have a good night?" he grandmother asked

Valerie squinted trying to think about it.

"I think Tyler…tripped me on the way back up to the house, but I can't remember." She answered

Her grandmother tilted her head to the side as she looked at her granddaughter who just shrugged.

"Happy hour is definitely over." Gracie said as she came and set her mug in the sink

"Oh yes." Valerie said as she was reminded of her headache

"Good you're up." Valerie's mother said "Have you and Reid talked?"

"Yeah." Valerie answered

"And that's why both of those boys are wrestling in there?" her mom said

Valerie rolled her eyes.

"I quit. Let'em go at it." Valerie said

Her grandmother shook her head in disappointment as Gracie just laughed.

"You know? I think I'll just go watch the boys…" Gracie said as she bit her lip

Valerie heard her grandmother mutter something in Greek.

"I'm going to go get Kate. I figure, her and I will have a girl's day before we have to head back tomorrow." Valerie said

"I'll come with."

Valerie froze and looked at her mom.

"Because I can." She added

Her mom stopped in front of her. She looked at the necklace around her neck.

"This is…interesting."

"Yeah, it was a Christmas gift." Valerie said

"Interesting choice."

Valerie smirked.

"It's just a necklace and I like it." she said

She smiled at her daughter then walked out of the room. Kate was coming downstairs as she pined up her hair.

"Wow it's warm." She commented

"IT's only seventy eight degrees right now. It'll be at least ninety by 1:30." Valerie said "So let's go."

"Where?" Kate asked

"Well I figured you'd want to go shopping and I need to fill these last few pages." Valerie said grabbing her sketch notebook and held it up

"Oh I'm definitely coming." Reid said as he let go of Tyler who was in a headlock

"Yeah…me too." Tyler said as he rubbed his neck then hit Reid in the side

"You two can't even play nice right now." Valerie said

"We will." They said simultaneously

Kate glared at Reid who just glared back. Valerie looped her arm with hers and laughed as she pulled her along.

As Valerie sat down around the fountain she'd always liked to sit by. She could remember playing in it when she was little. She'd put it in her book as a good memory. As she looked at Kate and her mom looking at the multitudes of jewelry she started to sketch it down. They would hold up pieces of jewelry and would either nod liking the piece or a crinkled face hinting that it wasn't that great.

"What are you drawing now?" her mom asked as she sat beside Valerie

Her mom laughed. Reid and Tyler weren't keeping up their end in being civil. They were still rough housing around to see who was stronger. Valerie had it drawn out where Tyler had jumped on Reid's back and had his arms around his neck. Reid was trying to get Tyler off of him as he elbowed him in the side.

"You catch these people in the weirdest moments. I won't deny the talent though." she said laughing lightly "I see you being very popular. You seem to catch the life no one else can."

Her mom took the book and looked through it. She paused on a specific one though. It was the one I drew without realizing it. The one with Reid sleeping as a girl was sitting at the edge of the bed getting ready to get up and leave.

"I like this one." she said "It's deep. The girl seems to struggle with the choice on whether to stay or not. The way of the strokes are actually as if she was feeling this at the time…were you?"

I looked down at that picture. I had drawn it a few nights before it happened. That night was hot; Reid had made sure to assure her that she wasn't going anywhere. Things changed though and soon enough there would be three thousand miles between them. They'd find out soon enough.


	24. The End of the Beginning

_Of all the things I believe in__  
__I just want to get it over with__  
__tears from behind my eyes__  
__but I do not cry__  
__Counting the days that past me by__  
__I've been searching deep down in my soul__  
__Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old__  
__Looks like I'm starting all over again__  
__The last three years were just pretend and I say__  
__Goodbye to you__  
__Goodbye to everything I thought I knew__  
__You were the one I love__  
__The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye To You, Michelle Branch_

Having gotten back from Greece things were coming to a close at Spenser. Pogue and Kate had finally called it quits though they still remained talk. Granted things weren't perfect but they'd get there. The weather was getting warmer and things got clearer. After Tyler talked to my mom behind my back she called a few contacts and now he'll be living in the loft above mine when both Valerie and him leave. She said that someone had to look out for her. There was just one Valerie and him hadn't told the others. They were leaving after graduation due to summer programs. There were a lot of things happening and no one realized how easy it was to get split up.

As Valerie walked towards her class then stopped. Multiple people would stop then keep walking as they looked at the showcase across the art classroom.

"What's going on?" Valerie asked one girl who was coming from looking at it

"There were a few of the art pieces put out. it caught a lot of people's attention." She replied

Valerie nodded then walked into the classroom. Seeing that Ms. Harlot was actually at her desk for the first time this year Valerie walked over and dropped the sketch notebook she'd been given on the desk.

Ms. Harlot looked up at her then down at the book. She smiled and took it. Without so much as a word she started looking through it. Valerie walked out as the bell rung signaling the start of classes. There wasn't much going on in classes anyways and she'd finished her finals early. Both her and Caleb did. The others had one or two left.

Valerie went back to her dorm and looked around her room. She just sat there. It was one of those moment when you take in everything before you lose the chance to. Valerie didn't put in her earbuds to blast her music. She just sat there and looked around.

"So I'm guessing you're either bored or the place has actually grown on you." Caleb's voice rang from the doorway

"It's still creepy." Valerie laughed as she stood

"Hey did you do the drawing in the showcase?" he asked

Valerie just nodded. Caleb smiled.

"Impressive."

"If you want it you can have it." she said

He smirked. Valerie took in a deep breath as her stomach twisted. It was the second time today that she wasn't feeling to good.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah." She said attempting to smile

The best that came out was a grimace.

"I think I just need to eat." She said as she stood

She hoped that it was just that she needed to eat.

* * *

He knew she was being distant. It had been that ever since they got back. She told him it was because of finals and graduation etc. He took her word for it not completely believing her.

Reid looked down at the paper in front of him and just tapped his pencil a few times.

"You sure I couldn't get you to write it for me?" he asked Tyler

Tyler just elbowed him in the side.

"I'll take that as a no." Reid said

Reid looked down at it again and started writing. By the time he was done he had no idea what he'd written. It was just out of boredom and the need to get out of class.

When class ended he headed to the lunch room. Both Caleb and Valerie were going on about something music related.

"Not hungry?" Reid asked looking at her mostly filed tray

"Not really." She said "Not feeling all that great. I might just be getting sick."

"Before graduation?" Tyler asked

"Yeah…" she trailed off

Gulping she laid her head on Reid's shoulder. Valerie hoped it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I think it is safe to say that we are finally done." Kate sighed as she sat down beside Valerie

Valerie nodded in agreement. There wasn't much left for them here.

"In a month's time we will be gone…" Pogue said

Everyone went quiet. The happy mood turned depressing as everyone thought about the coming year.

"At least we have holidays and the summer." Sarah said

Both Tyler and Valerie looked at each other briefly. The others mumbled in agreement.

"Summer…" Kate said "That opens up a lot of opportunities like getting a job up in New York before the fall."

"You're leaving after graduation?" Sarah asked

"Yep." She said

Pogue bit his bottom lip.

"I don't have much of a choice. I put a down payment on an apartment and I need to be there."

"At least you won't be alone." Tyler said as he glanced at Valerie

"Yeah." She agreed

"Really?" Kate asked

"Summer programs." Valerie said

"And when had you planned on telling us?" Caleb asked

"I don't know? Didn't think it was a big deal let alone your business." Valerie said

She saw the look on Reid's face as he exhaled deeply. She rolled her eyes and stood. As she did a sudden wave of dizziness came over her.

"Whoa, careful." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders

"I'm good." she said as she blinked rapidly "I think I'm going to turn in a few books."

"You haven't done that yet?" Reid asked

"Nope. Been procrastinating." She answered "Want to come?"

He shrugged.

Leaving the others there at the lunch table who were now going over their futures the two went in the direction of the dorms.

"You sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" she exclaimed annoyed

She shuffled through her desk and grabbed the last two books she had yet to turn in.

"I just think it's the season change. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened." She said

Reid sighed as he sat down in the computer chair. It wasn't hard to see that they were both stressed. He just wasn't able to read her so well lately. It was as if they were back where they started when they were attempting to be friends.

Standing he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"What is going on?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Valerie don't be like that. Something's wrong."

"Something is wrong and it's none of your concern." She said with a smile

He huffed, but didn't let go of her.

"Explain." He ordered

"hmmm…no." she said defiantly

"Why?" he whined

"Because I said."

Letting go he scowled at her. She smirked. She hadn't seen him this annoyed in a long time. She brushed past him out the door.

"It has nothing to do with you." She lied

It might've been the biggest lie she ever told. It had a lot to do with, but it wasn't as if she was going to tell him. There were a few times she'd talked with Tyler in an attempt to tell him. The words just never made it out of her mouth though.

Reid caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist. She just laughed as he did.

"So you're seriously not going to tell me?" he asked

"Nope. Then again when do I ever tell you anything?"

"I can think of a few times." He said remembering back to earlier in the year

* * *

The month passed and his suspicions and worries passed of her little secrets. In the end it was just college that was a problem or at least that how Reid saw it. Valerie had completely brushed off the rash thought she had been having thinking that her sickness was just that. Sickness.

"Can I borrow your car?" Kate asked Valerie

Valerie nearly spit out the water she started drinking.

"Why?" she asked

"I need to run an errand." She said

"But-"

"Oh come on! Do you honestly think I wreck your precious baby?" she said

Valerie's eyebrows rose. Kate didn't back down though.

"Fine." Valerie huffed

Pulling out her keys she held them out. Kate grabbed them but Valerie wasn't letting go. Tyler chuckled.

"I told you she loves that car more than you." He muttered to Reid

Reid rolled his eyes and snatched the keys and gave them to Kate.

"Thank you." She said to him

"Of don't thank me. I just want you gone." he said

She glared then left. Tyler left not long after saying that he had plans.

"Him plans? Who knew?" Valerie said jokingly

"Ready for tomorrow?" Reid asked

"I don't know. Everything is…different…a memory if nothing else." She said staring off into the distance

In the next instant as Reid went to say something his phone went off.

"Shit." He muttered

"Your boyfriend?" Valerie asked grinning

"Ha ha." Reid said unamused "It's Caleb and apparently he needs to see me."

"What did you do this time?" she asked

"What didn't I do?" Reid said as he leaned over and kissed her

It made her dizzy like always had. He lingered there savoring it before he left.

"I'll be back later." He said

She just nodded when he left she let out a deep breath and stood. She paced back and forth until there was a knock at the door. Kate stood there holding out her car keys.

"Thank you." Valerie said

"Yeah yeah."

She turned to leave then paused.

"You there's something I should tell you about your car…" Kate trailed off

She started giggling the next instant and whatever surprise expression Valerie had was replaced with a scowl. Valerie shut the door in Kate's face. She could hear Kate still laughing from behind it.

As it got late Valerie got changed into shorts and a tank top. For a moment she looked around at her bare walls and desk in which everything was packed up in four luggage bags. Tonight was the last night she had. Her heart pounded with sadness tomorrow would bring. It nearly broke her heart having to think about it which almost had her crying as well. She was remembering the night before all of the sudden, looking through the pictures on her laptop that she'd put on there. One's of her and Kate and Sarah. Others of her with Tyler or Reid or even with Pogue had gotten oil on her by accident at one point.

The memory faded quickly. Turning out the lights she slid into bed and closed her tear stricken eyes.

Reid slipped in to see her already asleep. He made sure to stay quiet and be careful not to trip over anything as he kicked off his shoes and slid under the covers beside her. She was cold and shivered slightly as he wrapped his arms around her. She sniffled a little as she turned over and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Had she been crying?

Reid kissed her forehead wishing to calm her recently stressed mind. He didn't know what to do, but hope it would pass. Closing his eyes he fell asleep

* * *

Valerie sighed as she opened her eyes groggily as she sat up. Reid's arm still remained around her waist as she did. she looked over at the clock.

"You've got to be shitting me!" she exclaimed

Shoving Reid off the bed she ran around him and dug into one of her bags for clothes.

"One word…ow." He said sitting up

Looking over at the clock his eyes went big. Stumbling to his feet he kissed Valerie.

"I'll see you there." he said quickly as he left

"Time to break out the emergency kit." She mumbled to herself as the door closed

As she pulled a green tank on then a blue shirt over it with lime green zigzag designs on it she pulled on the robe and grabbed her skateboard.

"Just like a surfboard." She told herself

Rolling it out in front of her she jumped on and rolled down the hallway as she pulled on the maroon colored robe. As she picked up speed she swerved around a figure coming down the stairs. Looking bac she saw it was Tyler.

"What the hell!" he exclaimed

She grinned then jumped the stairs. Nearly doing a face plant as she made it to the bottom she kicked it up and walked out. Who knew she still had it? When she found it, it was buried deep in the back of her closet. When she'd brought it she figured it would get put to use, but then she joined track and all sorts of other things happened.

She skated down the sidewalk, as she others arriving she weaved in between them while trying not to hit them with the flip flops in her hands which she hadn't even put on her feet yet.

"Sorry!" she called when actually did hit a kid

She could've sworn it was the kid who picked her up at the airport when she first arrived here. hitting the grass she jumped off and ran up to join Pogue where they sat.

"Nice of you to join us." he joked "With a skateboard no less."

"Was waiting for a rainy day to use it." she said

"Yet it's sunny today."

She elbowed him as he laughed. Caleb sat up on the stage with other alumni. Lucky him, he got to be valedictorian. Reid and Tyler showed up ten minutes later when it had already started. The provost glared at both of them.

"You think he's mad?" Tyler asked from behind

"Nah. Though I won't deny that he's probably glad to be rid of us." Pogue said

As Caleb started his speech a look of horror came over Valerie's face.

"He's going to force us to listen to the whole speech." She said sounding pained

Pogue smirked.

"Oh just kill us already." Tyler murmured in their ears

Caleb had them listen to eight versions of the speech already. By the end the three of them couldn't have been happier to stand and scream for joy that it was over. After a tremendous hug from Pogue Valerie just looked around and took it in. This was it. It was the end of the beginning.

Looking back at Tyler he just gestured backwards and she nodded. The two grabbed Kate and started back towards the rooms. Valerie was letting Kate drive her car up to New York with their things whereas Tyler and her would take a plane. Kate said she didn't care even though Valerie said she would do it.

By the time they had everything in the car Reid and the others had found them.

"That everything?" Tyler asked

"Did you pack enough?" Valerie asked Kate sarcastically

Kate rolled her eyes and took the car keys. Tyler would drive himself and the others to the airport where then he'd hand the hummer to Reid to drive back to Ipswich.

* * *

Valerie looked down at the note again. She'd regret it in the end but it would be better. Who was she to say they'd last three thousand miles apart. That thought plagued her mind the most and no matter what it was right. He wouldn't understand, she knew he wouldn't. She did though. She looked farther down the road than where they were at now and knew that what they had would be what she always remembered, but also knew that it was nothing more than a high school romance. She would be the bad guy in this and Valerie could accept it. he would hate her in the end and she could accept it.

"Valerie?"

She snapped out of her thoughts noticing that she was now standing at the gate. Tyler had gone on ahead.

Now of all times she cried. It was a silent cry and what Reid didn't know what the real reason behind it was. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. Valerie kissed him back urgently for what she knew was the last time.

Pulling away she caressed his cheek then turned without a word and walked down the hall. She froze for a split second as Reid called her name. She turned to look at him and he just shook his head.

He knew that look…Kate had it once before.

"No…" he mumbled

Walking back to the hummer he got in and started the car. Caleb and Sarah sat in the back quietly.

"Did you know?" Reid asked

"Know what?" Caleb asked

"That of all days Valerie decided to leave me today." Reid said

"No." Sarah said quietly

Reid hit the steering wheel. He didn't know why she did this because she was gone before he could ask.

* * *

"Valerie." Tyler said as she took her seat beside him

She wiped her eyes and grabbed her phone out of her pocket and turned it off. She wasn't so sure she'd ever turn it back on. Tyler took her hand, but it was as if she didn't even feel it. Even though he wouldn't understand she knew the reason why she had to do this and so did Tyler even though he didn't agree with it.

* * *

Reid went home and as he went to set the keys down on the table by the door he saw a piece of paper with his name on it. It was Valerie's handwriting. He didn't know whether to just rip it up or read it.

Snatching it from the table he walked into the den and sat down. His fingers trembled slightly as he opened it.

_Reid_

_Though you've never heard it from my lips personally I do love you. There's no simple way to describe the way I love you, but in the end I still felt this was right. There won't be a chance we'd see each other again and if we did would you be able to tell me that what we have would still be there. In the long run when you look down the road would you be able to see me? I'll answer it short and sweet. You wouldn't._

_In the end you still kept your promise and had never hurt me. It was me who hurt me in so many different ways. _

_I'm glad though. I'm glad I met you and that in a way you made my life hell as I did yours. You are and more than likely be the only one I will love the way we loved. It makes me laugh to write those words though I can never bring myself to say them. I want you to do something for me now. At the moment I'm sure you're thinking 'the bitch broke me and now she wants me to do her a favor'._

_I want you to move on. I want you to go to college meet a girl with ten times better qualities than a girl with complications…be happy. Don't look back at this as the worst decision ever made. I'm not. This, no…you are what's made me not hate my life so damn much. So do me this one thing so that maybe…just maybe even though it seems like right now you feel like the pain will never end you'll let me save you from my own doing. _

_Never in my life had I imagined or even thought I could feel what I did in only a year. I didn't even think you could love let alone when it actually happened it happened to me. It was a beautiful fairytale, it really was. That's all it was. You saved the princess from the locked tower. But she isn't the one for you. Not this princess. You'll find her, I promise…and I know you'll hate me so much more for this, but soon I hope you will understand, I hope we never meet again._

_Love, Valerie_

He crumpled the note and flung it into the fireplace. In the next instant he used and the burning piece of paper came out of the fire. The fire around it faded and the paper looked as if it hadn't been touched. He took it in his hand and looked down at the writing. There were a few smudge marks which he could only imagine were her tears.

"Nothing but a high school romance." He mumbled to himself

Standing he folded the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. As if the words were replaying in his head he smirked.

"There's always college." He said quietly


	25. 6 Years Later

_There's no one in town I know__  
__You gave us some place to go.__  
__I never said thank you for that.__  
__I thought I might get one more chance.__  
__What would you think of me now,__  
__so lucky, so strong, so proud?__  
__I never said thank you for that,__  
__now I'll never have a chance.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
__Hear you me my friends.__  
__On sleepless roads the sleepless go.__  
__May angels lead you in.__  
__So what would you think of me now,__  
__so lucky, so strong, so proud?__  
__I never said thank you for that,__  
__now I'll never have a chance.__  
__May angels lead you in._

_May Angels Lead You In, Jimmy Eat World_

**6 Years Later…**

"Erica calm down." Reid chuckled

She kept going on and on, on the phone.

"I'm not going to be here much longer." He said

Pausing as he walked down the crowded street.

"Yes, I promise." He said

Hanging up, he shoved the phone into his pocket. As he looked up he froze.

"So how'd the appointment go today?"

Reid looked around that instant. He knew that voice and the Cocktail Party theory kicked in. The theory stated that throughout a loud noisy place you hear something so familiar even though it's quiet. And he heard it. He heard Tyler. He had only talked with him on the phone it the past years being they both had been really busy.

"Oh, you know. The usual." A female voice replied "They poked at me with needles and stuck me in a machine."

Looking around, he found the source.

"Valerie…" he whispered

As he went to walk over to see them, he stopped. A little boy came running out of the coffee shop the two sat outside of.

"Mommy!" he said as he jumped on Valerie

Tyler just laughed.

"Feel better?" she asked him

"Oh loads." The little boy laughed

The strange urge to want to hit or possibly even kill Tyler came over Reid.

"So much for not loving her that way eh Baby Boy?" he said to himself as he turned and walked away

Kate came out a few seconds later and huffed. Tyler stood and wrapped his arms around her as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Kate is too slow!" the little boy complained

"Tell me about it." Valerie agreed

"Hey! The line was long." She said defensively

Tyler just laughed even more.

"We going?" Valerie asked

"Yes, definitely." As she stood she took his little hand, but he ran over to Tyler who picked him up "Oh I see how it is."

"Ah leave Ryan alone." Tyler said grinning

"You spoil him." Valerie complained

"Can you blame me?"

Valerie just shook her head smiling. Kate looped her arm with Valerie's. It was hard to believe that Tyler and Kate had been dating for nearly three years…he even told her about the whole power thing. She took it better than Valerie and Sarah combined. It was rather surprising on both Valerie and Tyler's end. He had plans to propose to her on their anniversary. It made Valerie grin when she thought about it.

"Oh shit." Valerie whispered

Ryan started laughing hysterically right then.

"Yeah I know mom said a bad word." Valerie said flatly "You guys mind taking him? I have to get to the gallery."

"You know we love to. " Kate said "Just go. We'll kidnap him."

Valerie grinned then ran off.

"Where's mommy going?" Ryan asked

"She had to go to work buddy." Tyler said

"Yay!"

Kate scoffed.

* * *

Valerie turned the next corner and ran inside. As she did she put up her hair in a ponytail as she always did anymore. She was so glad Tyler live upstairs and that he happened to be Ryan's godparent. She put her medical problems in the back of her mind.

"Nice of you to show."

"Sorry. I completely forgot." Valerie said

"Where's Ryan?"

"Where is Ryan always at?" she replied to her mother

"With Tyler."

Valerie grinned as she walked through the back offices with her mother in tow. She came to the city all on her own wanting to be closer to him. Her father on the other hand just did the one thing Valerie asked him to do and that was stay away.

"So what do we have today?" Valerie asked

"The main piece is on its way here though I had to make extra insurance deposits." She said

Valerie grinned never getting tired of the fact that her own mother worked for her. That she was the boss over the parent. Sometimes it made her giggle.

"Alright as long as it gets here." Valerie said

"It will." Her mother assured her

"Good. I'm going to have a brief look around." Valerie said

With that she hurried out to the front. The idea that was to be for the show was where the heart is. What one lets out onto a single canvas was the idea. There had to be some feeling there. Having from one to another she stopped upon hearing her name and turned.

"Reid…" she said

It wasn't really a greeting as it was acknowledgement. The two remained quiet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breaking the strange silence that was sure to envelop then

"Was just here to look around. You work here?" he asked

"I own the gallery along with about four others around the city." She said

"Wow, it's just like you always wanted and with a family on top." He said smiling lightly

He tried to make it heartfelt but of all times his heart dropped.

"Family…Did Tyler tell you about Ryan?" she asked

"No. Not really. I saw you guys roaming around the city sometime earlier in the week." He lied "You two are happy together?"

"Yeah. Me and Ryan are doing great. He sees his father here and there when he comes up."

"Wait…Tyler's not the-"

"No!" she exclaimed "Geez, Kate would go on a murdering spree."

After a few seconds, she just started laughing. She thought it was funny, he thought to himself. Why was it funny?

"He lives in the loft above me with Kate." She said

"Really?" he asked

She shook her head yes still laughing.

"It's amazing." He said as he looked around

He had questions he wanted to ask now but he just bit his tongue to squash the effort.

"So what about you?" she asked as she casually leaned back against the wall

Reid noticed a lot that was different about her. Her hair was darker and longer if that were even possible. The only thing that hadn't changed he noticed was her hatred for shoes.

"I'm just here for a little bit. I'm actually leaving tonight."

"Oh?" she said

"Yeah…Erica needs help with the rest of the planning." He said

Her brow furrowed.

"Planning?" she asked

Don't make me say it, he thought to himself. He got a vision of telling her that he was engaged and getting married next week. She'd get a look of surprise that would break his heart.

"Yeah…I'm getting married next week." He said quietly

Why did it scare him to tell her that? Oh right, this was the girl that had actually been able to sink her claws inti him then decided to rip him to shreds. The thought made him a little angry yet again.

"Really?" she asked

She pondered it.

"That's great." She said smiling

She was happy for him.

Reid opened his mouth to say something then closed it. 'That's great'. What the hell? Get angry do something! The thoughts rolled through quickly.

"Yeah…" was all he said "Uh, it was good to see you. I've-"

"Got to go?"

He just nodded.

"Alright." she laughed

Before he left, he turned.

"Hey." he called

She turned with eyebrows raised.

"It'd be nice if you could make it." he said

Her heart froze. Did he just invite her to his wedding? This wasn't awkward, she thought sarcastically to herself

"I'll see what my schedule can do." She replied

He just nodded and left. She was too busy for me, he thought to himself. His feelings that he had left behind in Ipswich were starting to come back. He growled to himself. This was ridiculous you love Erica, he thought to himself. The sweet thoughts of her came to his mind quickly making him smile as he forgot about Valerie.

Valerie's phone rang as he left.

"Hello?" she answered

It was Tyler.

*Hey. We're back at the loft.*

"Okay. Hey did you know Reid was in the city?" she asked

*He is?*

"I'll take that as a no." she said "Look we'll talk in a bit I'm almost done. I'm going over a few paintings."

*Uh-huh.*

"Don't use that tone with me." she whined

He laughed on the other end then hung.

"I can't believe he still acts like a child." she muttered to herself

She still felt bad he dropped out of college not long after her insisting on helping her. She told him not to, but he had a problem with listening and that was that he didn't listen at all.

As she finished up she let her mom take over and headed out. She was sure that once again Tyler ordered pizza and had Ryan in the den/workroom watching a scary movie. Ryan wasn't fazed by them and did what Valerie always did which was laugh at them. Some of them were predictable and it was sad when a five year old knew that.

When she got through the door she was greeted by not one but two boys. Yes, she could call Tyler a boy because he had his moments.

"Mommy!" Ryan squeaked

"Mommy!" Tyler squeaked after him

She giggled shoving Tyler away.

"Don't you ever grow up?" she laughed

"What fun would there be in that?" he asked

She just shook her head.

"Hey why don't you go finish the movie." Tyler told Ryan

Ryan saluted and ran off.

"So Reid?" Tyler asked

She just nodded.

"How'd it go?"

"Well surprisingly enough." she answered "He's getting married-"

"Yeah…" Tyler trailed off

"Next week." She finished

He looked up surprised.

"Yeah I know." Valerie said "I was invited."

"You going to go?" he asked

"I have no idea. On one hand I don't want to be a complete bitch and on another I don't want to possibly be the one thing in his way from saying I do."

"That sounds…horrible."

Valerie nodded.

"I think you should go. You know do the whole thing like Taylor Swift's new song 'Speak Now'." Tyler said

Valerie gave him one of her 'you're a retard' looks.

"Oh don't tell me that when you saw him you weren't in the slightest bit happy. Because if you did you'd be lying. Hell, I bet you were excited." Tyler said

Valerie scowled at him.

"I don't have to answer that." she said and brushed past him

"Knew it!" Tyler said

Valerie rolled her eyes. As she walked over to sit on the stool across from a stand where a recent drawing sat, she looked down at Ryan. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and one of the most accidental and idiotic things. She'd never forget it. It had happened at the beginning of her freshman year in college and she wasn't doing as well as she had hoped she would be. She was going under again and wanted anything to feel better. The memory was always a bit fuzzy when she tried to remember how it happened. Well, she knew how it could happen, but she wouldn't have minded being able to remember. A few months after the event though, she dropped out. A month afterwards so did Tyler. He worked with her at the gallery, but managed the money statistics. Valerie had told him he didn't have to. He just grinned and wrapped an arm around her neck pulling her into a headlock as he'd mess up her hair. He'd tell that he wasn't going anywhere.

Sighing, Valerie smiled down at Ryan then turned back to the drawing. Looking at it, it was her mother and Ryan. To anyone else it was an older woman with a young boy that could be described as complete opposites. Opposite genders, age, and thoughts. Yet connected by blood. Valerie smiled as she put the finishing touches on the drawing. Looking back at Ryan he was now asleep on the hardwood floor. She smirked at his position. He'd already left a small puddle of drool on the floor. He flinched a little when the blonde on tv nearly got stabbed by the killed, but he didn't wake.

"Of course, you could sleep through that." she said

As she ran her hand through his dark hair she picked him up.

"Let's get you to bed." she whispered

Walking back to his room, she laid him down and tucked him in. Afterwards she went to her own room which she was also happy to say was hers. It made her one happy girl knowing that she had a bathroom that Ryan couldn't destroy. She let him have at it with the main bathroom though.

After changing she replayed Reid's words over in her head. He wanted her to be there. She thought it was the worst idea in the world. At the same time she smiled at the thought of seeing him again. Shaking her head she laid down and pulled the covers over her. Right now she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Reid looked down at the letter. He read it every once in a while. She was right he would understand. He wished he hadn't seen her again. Things came back to the surface that shouldn't have and then he just had to blurt out an invitation. It was one thing Erica wouldn't be told.

As the cab came to a halt he shoved the letter into his pocket and took a deep breath. The door opened before he even reached to open it. He was jumped by a blonde who instantly wrapped her arms around him.

"Good to see you too." he chuckled

She just smiled as she kissed him. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think of Valerie if only for a second before the thought faded.

* * *

"So have you decided?" Kate asked

Valerie just sighed. It had been about five days and she still had no idea. She'd even wrote out a pro con list on the subject.

"You know I figured you wouldn't be able to make a decision so I made it for you…" Tyler's voice echoed as he entered the loft "And I even brought you a date."

"Tyler!" Kate hissed

Valerie couldn't help, but want to seriously hurt Tyler all of the sudden. Standing she turned with her arms crossed over her chest then immediately dropped them.

"Caleb." She said surprised

"I heard you were having more indecision issues." He said

"Daddy!" Ryan said as he came out of his room "I knew I heard you!"

Caleb chuckled as he picked Ryan up.

"How would you like to go to a big party with mommy and me?" he asked

"Really!"

Caleb grinned.

"Fine!" she exclaimed

She hated it when Ryan was used against her. It was cruel and even more it was Caleb who did it. He used their own son against her. Caleb set Ryan down who ran back to his room.

"That was mean." Valerie hissed

Tyler just laughed.

"Wow, I love this little family get togethers." Tyler said

"Shut up Tyler." Both Caleb and Valerie said at the same time

Kate burst out laughing that time as she dragged Tyler along out of the loft.

"So you going to stand there or come over here and give me a hug?" Caleb said

She smiled as she slowly walked over and let Caleb wrap his arms around her. She sighed as she hugged him back.

"You sound like you've had a long week." He said

"Yeah…" she trailed off as she pulled away and went to sit on the couch

"Hey I've offered to st-"

"No." she interjected "You have a future and I won't take it away from you."

He chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her neck.

"I am glad you do come around though." she added

"Are you kidding me? That night may have been an accident, but I'm glad he's not." Caleb said

Valerie nodded in agreement.

"I'm tired and need to make sure Ryan gets to bed." Valerie said

Caleb stood as well as if to walk back to her bedroom. She stopped him and he just grinned.

"Oh no." she said "We've been down that road. You get the couch."

He fell back onto the couch as he flipped off his shoes. The grin never came from his face even as he fell asleep. After checking on Ryan she came out and paused as she looked at Caleb. She wouldn't have believed it if someone told her that she would've been dropping out of college due to getting knocked up by Caleb Danvers.

The weekend he'd come up to visit her and Tyler he had broken up with Sarah. It was nasty and then he had wiped her memory. When he made it up to the city though Tyler was actually busy and so it was just him and Valerie. After a few too many drinks the two had awoke in her bed. It wasn't strange. Not to them. They had been through strange, now they were just to the point of ignoring it. so the two got a shower and went out for breakfast and about two and a half months later Valerie was forced to tell him not in person but over the phone that she was pregnant. He came back that night and stayed for a few weeks. After a while she said he had to go back to college. Being stubborn though he demanded that someone had to be here with her while she was going through it. That was when Tyler stepped in. Kate didn't stop him, she agreed with him.

Caleb was there every step of the way even though he was a few states away at the time. During his breaks he wouldn't go home. He'd come to New York and sit on his ass with Valerie and Tyler and veg out with them and make sure to go to those idiotic prenatal classes. He knew that they would more than likely never get married let alone date. Their relationship was different and they were both completely alright with it even though he knew that that baby boy was his. He was rather proud of it. On the first shot he ever had and the only shot he ever had with Valerie he got her knocked up and though he'd never tell Valerie it was surprising. It was surprising because he would've figured Reid would be the one to have gotten her knocked up back at Spenser.

Valerie laid down and closed her eyes. The next few days would be interesting, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Mommy!" Ryan whined "Get up!"

Valerie groaned whereas Caleb who was standing in the doorway just laughed. Turning over she grabbed Ryan around the waist and hugged him to her.

"Mommy we have to get up." he said

"No we don't. We can go back to sleep." She groaned

"What about the party?" he asked

Valerie sighed. Yeah, what about the party, her thoughts echoed.

"C'mon give your mom a minute and go get dressed." Caleb told Ryan

Ryan jumped from the bed and ran off. Caleb on the other had taken Ryan's place and faced the messy haired Valerie.

"You really don't want to go do you?" he asked

"I don't know what I want? I figured you knew that about me." Valerie grumbled

"Well, that's why I'm here. So get up and put on an amazing dress so we can leave."

"Where is it being held?" she asked

"I'd say Ipswich, but Erica doesn't like the place." Caleb said

"Her name is Erica?" Valerie asked

"Yeah." He replied

Huffing Valerie sat up.

"I think I'm going to hurl." She muttered

The thought of showing up and seeing him again made her so nervous. What if he asked questions about Ryan?

"Are you ready to get grilled about Ryan?" she asked him as she rummaged through her closet

"Oh, I will be. Even if he tries to attack me." Caleb said as he rolled onto his back

Valerie pulled out a dark green dress that was laced up the back like shoelaces were. It sparkled.

"I think that one is a good choice." Caleb said

"If I want your opinion I'll ask for it." she said laughing a little

"You've got to be my date so it does matter." He retorted

Rolling her eyes she went into the bathroom to get ready. By the time she came out Caleb was helping Ryan.

"Are we ready?" she asked

As she asked she shivered.

"Mhm." Caleb answered

Ryan ran out of the loft so he could go ride with Kate and Tyler.

"You know it's kind of creepy…we almost look like a family." Valerie muttered to Caleb

He chuckled slightly

"Almost." He responded as he wrapped on arm around her

* * *

"Guests are arriving."

Reid just nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the mirror. Why am I doing this? This isn't me…

Standing he ignored his thoughts.

"Time for the rest of my life…" he muttered

Valerie got out of the car and smiled as she saw Ryan running around. Caleb and her walked over towards the tent where the majority of the other guests were. The song 'If I Could Be Like That' by 3 Doors Down was playing.

"Valerie!" came a bellow

Looking around she then saw Pogue. Wait was it Pogue?

"Pogue?" she asked

He gave her a wolfish grin as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't believe you cut your hair." She said

"Me either." Caleb agreed

Pogue gave Caleb a hug too.

"So what you two an item now?" Pogue asked

"Nope. We needed a date." Valerie said

"Should've gone stag Caleb. Could've hooked up with a bridesmaid." Pogue commented

Valerie raised her eyebrows at Pogue and bit her tongue.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" he asked

As Valerie went to answer she heard someone call her name. Looking around she heard it again. she noticed a young woman gesturing her to follow.

"I'll be back." she said "Watch Ryan."

Caleb nodded and went back to talking to Pogue.

"So you and her are closer than usual." Pogue stated

"That's what happens when you have a kid with someone." Caleb said

"It's a valid point." Pogue said just nodding "I still have trouble believing it."

Going into the building not far away the young woman turned to her.

"He wanted to talk to you." She said

Then like that she was gone.

"Yay me?" Valerie mumbled

Walking into the next room she felt someone suddenly hug her.

"Okay…can't breathe." Valerie choked

They let and she saw it was Reid. He had now taken her face into his hands.

"Reid calm down." Valerie said peeling away from him

She sat down in the comfy chair across the way.

He took a deep breath and turned to her.

"I'm happy for you." She said smiling "So what did you want?"

Anger boiled inside him now. She was happy.

"You're happy for me?" he growled

"Yes I-"

"Oh stop!" he yelled making her jump "Stop lying."

"Lying?"

"You're not happy…don't throw your fake words in my face." he snapped

In the next instant she was on her feet and in his face.

"Keep your damn voice down." She growled "My son is outside."

He looked away from her. shaking her head she turned to leave.

"Tell me not to do this." he said stopping her

She turned.

"What?" she asked

"Tell me…tell me this is a mistake tell me to stop being an idiot tell me…you still love me." he said

She walked over to him and caressed his cheek lightly.

"Reid… this isn't some mistake. That girl loves you and you love her. I'm not going to tell you not to do this." she said calmly "I am happy for you."

She kissed his cheek and walked out. As she did his eyes turned black and he intruded her mind.

_Did I ever stop loving you?_

With that single thought he sat back in a chair and buried his head in his hands.

When Valerie got back out to the crowd they were all starting to take their seats. Valerie lifted Ryan out of his seat beside Caleb and sat down. She plopped Ryan on her lap who just leaned back.

After a few minutes Reid had come out of the room and Pogue was waiting on him with Tyler as well.

"Ready to screw yourself over for the rest of your life?" Pogue joked

Reid didn't much respond to anything as he left to go take his spot.

Valerie smiled lightly as she watched him. Then looked back as everyone else did when the bride walked down the aisle. She was beautiful as Valerie had thought. Ryan whispered something and both Caleb and Valerie giggled a little trying hush him.

She watched them exchange 'I do's'. When it came time to speak now or hold your peace Reid looked directly at Valerie. In yet another short amount of time, she'd come in and barely said anything yet came back to his memories.

He looked back at Erica whose eyebrows were raised. She sighed then laughed a little to herself.

"I object." She said quietly

Everyone's eyes went wide including Reid's who did have every intention of being with this woman. He wanted to be happy with her.

"Erica…" he started

"We should talk." She said

She walked off and yet not a tear was shed even as Reid followed her back up to the main building.

"What the hell just happened?" Valerie asked

"I have no idea." Caleb answered

* * *

The two sat and actually talked. They didn't fight, they didn't cry. They talked.

"I thought that if I was amazing enough I could take the place of whatever girl you had on your mind. And for a little while I guess I did." she said "When I looked out to the crowd I didn't know how easy it would be to spot her. When I did…I knew there wasn't a chance in hell that would happen."

"Erica we can make it work." Reid said

She shook her head no.

"You are still in love with the girl in high school. There is no fixing this. Though if you won't go after her I will…after having a baby she still looks good." Erica said trying to joke

He never knew she was bisexual. It was only after he asked what asshole had dumped did he find out it was a bitch not an asshole. It didn't bother him though. It just dragged him in more.

"So this is it?" he asked

"Yeah, I think so. Though there is still a party out there and I plan on being there to get horribly drunk." She said "I think I earned a drink after this horrible disaster."

He remained motionless as she left the room to go get changed.

* * *

"Honestly I think you guys should go talk to him." Valerie said

"Good idea." Tyler said as he looped his arm through hers and brought her along as well

"Okay, when I meant guys I meant actual guys." She said

"Too late." Tyler said

Her heart pounded hard in her chest. As they made their way up the steps Erica came out. She didn't look directly at Valerie. She thinks I'm a bitch. Valerie thought to herself.

When they all piled into the room Valerie made sure to stay by the door so she could make a run for it if the time called for it.

"So what's going on now?" Tyler asked

"Not entirely sure. I have a few things I need to figure out." Reid answered as he looked at Valerie

I knew I shouldn't have come, she thought to herself.

Valerie remained quiet as Caleb joined them.

"How's the little guy?" Reid asked

"He's having fun annoying Pogue." Caleb answered

Reid looked at Caleb then at Valerie who stayed quiet.

"Is there something I'm missing?" he asked

"No." both Caleb and Valerie said at the same time

Reid stood.

"I mean you can tell me not that I don't already know. You left because of Ryan. I mean he is mine isn't he? Reid asked

Valerie's eyes went wide.

"No." Caleb answered quickly

"He's not." Valerie seconded "He's Caleb's."

For a second Reid laughed unsure if he even heard it right. Then he glared at Caleb.

"So much for bros before hoes right?" he asked sarcastically

"Don't you dare get angry at him." Valerie snapped

Tyler stood on edge.

"Oh and who should I be mad at huh? The girl who dumped my ass at an airport or the guy I thought was my best friend?" he growled

"Blame me." she said clearly "But don't you dare blame him. what happened was a long time ago and…"

"What? It was an accident?" Reid hissed "You two just happened to fall into the same bed?"

He shook his head.

"To think I wanted…" he didn't finish

Instead he hit the wall making Valerie flinch and stormed out. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm going to find Ryan." Tyler said and left quickly

"Can we go now?" she stammered

"Yeah…we can go." Caleb said quietly

* * *

Reid stood outside and saw Caleb take Ryan from Tyler and tell them goodbye. Valerie was talking to Kate as Caleb walked to the car. He wondered how many times the two had slept together. It couldn't have been just once. He didn't know how wrong he was.

Regret instantly filled the pit of his stomach. There he watched her walk off this time and wasn't stopping her. There was no doubt that he loved her. He just thought Caleb was in the way. Valerie looked his way before getting in the car and wiped her eyes.

"Shit." He muttered as he rolled his eyes

He rushed over towards Tyler.

"Where are they going?" he asked

"Home." Kate answered before Tyler could

Reid huffed knowing he wasn't going to get to her so easily.

"And home is where?" he asked

"Why?" she asked

She wasn't snarky about it, but Reid could tell she still didn't like him too much.

"I need to talk to her." he said

"Look Reid, you didn't do such a great job of that earlier." Tyler said

Not Tyler too, Reid groaned inside.

"C'mon! I'm an idiot alright? I just…didn't want it to be him." Reid said"He has a piece of her and I hate it."

Kate sighed and walked off towards the car. As she got to it she turned.

"You coming?" she asked

For the first time in…ever Reid didn't hate her so much.

* * *

"He asleep?" Caleb grumbled

"Yeah. I'll go put him down." Valerie replied

When she came back out Caleb was still standing by the door.

"Going somewhere?" she asked

"I'll be staying upstairs with Tyler tonight. I figure you need a little time to yourself." He said

She just nodded and gave him a hug before he walked into the elevator. When he closed down the doors she slipped out of her heels groaning as she rubbed her feet. After checking on Ryan she walked to the kitchen to find something to eat. She heard the elevator doors open.

"Change your mind?" she said thinking it was Caleb

"Something like that."

Valerie spun around and saw Reid standing there.

"Be quiet." She said closing the cabinet

Walking over to the couch, she plopped down and propped her feet up at the other end. Reid sat at the end a put her feet on his lap. Rubbing small circles into her heel he heard her sigh contently.

"Could you tell me?" he asked quietly

"Tell you what Reid? I have no other secrets." She lied

"Just anything. Surprise me." he said "Because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon no matter how hard you try to shove me out that door."

She closed her eyes choking back tears. Damn him, she thought. She knew this time he wasn't going anywhere. He shouldn't have wanted to stay. He should've gotten married and been happy. Then someday when he would've gotten over her he would've come to visit her in the cemetery.

That's how it was supposed to be. But no, he was sitting her asking her calmly about how her life was. It was just like him to blow something out of proportion before thinking about it then try to make it better.

"It's an all night of six years." She said

"I've got time." he said "Then you can give me an answer."

"Answer to what?" she asked confused

"Whether you'll marry me or not." He said

He read the look of shock on her face.

"Do know that even if you say no I'll be here. I'll just never marry." He added with a sly grin

Was this a joke? Valerie thought she'd start to hyperventilate. What was he on to ask her that the day he was supposed to marry someone else.

Biting her lip she just started telling him the six year long story ignoring the question.

* * *

They had fallen asleep when talking about what they had down apart. When Valerie woke up she yawned and removed her feet from his lap. Reid grumbled a little as he started to wake up.

Valerie stood and started for the kitchen quickly stopping in her tracks.

"Reid." She breathed

Reid jumped up as he heard a loud thump. Looking back he saw Valerie collapsed on the floor.

"Valerie!" he exclaimed

* * *

Reid paced back and forth as Valerie's mother rushed in.

"How is she?" she asked Tyler ignoring Reid's presence

"The doctors have her now." Caleb said as he held Ryan

Kate was sitting beside Tyler with tear streaked eyes.

"What's going on?" Reid asked

No one answered him which only got him angrier. He walked up to the nurse's station. Before he had a chance to ask one of them about anything Valerie's mother pulled him down the hall.

"No one told you…" she started

"Told me what? I haven't talked to her in six years because apparently she thought it'd be better that way!" he exclaimed

He trembled scared.

"Reid…Valerie…Valerie is very sick." She said

"Sick? She'll get better." he said

"She tried getting better for three years…then gave up last year." She replied

"She'll be fine." He insisted

"Her drug use and drinking had worn down her immune system and we didn't know till it was too late." She said

Reid tried to ignore the words. He looked down the hall as Tyler was now consoling Kate.

"You're his father!" he yelled down the hall at Caleb "You're supposed to make sure he doesn't lose her! What about her friends huh? Aren't you supposed to take care of her!"

Angry as hell he felt tears streak his face. He hit the wall then hit it again not feeling his knuckles split open. He was so angry. She didn't tell him. She had no intention of telling him.

As a doctor addressed camel and Ryan, Reid walked down to hear the news as well.

"She's asleep right now. I have to ask. Is she on any treatment?" the doctor asked

"She was." Tyler answered "She stopped sometime last year."

The doctor nodded.

"There isn't much I can do. The best I can say is to make her as comfortable as you can. She-"

"If you say she doesn't have much time left I will kill you." Kate growled angrily

"I'm sorry." The doctor growled

He walked off to tend to another patient.

"Why don't you go see her?" Caleb said

"Ry-"

"Ryan is asleep." Caleb said

Reid nodded. It hadn't been twenty four hours and suddenly he was losing her again. This wouldn't happen…it couldn't.

Walking into her room, he saw her sleeping there. She had a peaceful look on her face. As he sat down in the chair by the bed, he took her hand.

She mumbled a little as she slowly opened her eyes. She breathed deeply and looked over at him. After a few seconds, she struggled to sit up.

"Be careful." He said quietly

"I'm okay." She insisted with a small laugh

"You are not okay…don't say that to me…you-you are not okay." He said as his voice cracked

"You know then." She said as she took her hand from his and ran it through his hair

He just nodded.

"You think that would've been one of the first things you told me." he said

"Why? It's not a big deal." She said

"It is a big fucking deal Valerie." He growled

She sighed.

"I want to go home." She said

He looked up at her and nodded. Getting up he left her there with unsaid words that still threatened to come out.

"She wants to go home." He told the others

Valerie's mother nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

"Alright we'll get the car." Kate said

"No." Reid said "She want's to go 'home'."

Tyler knew what her home was and nodded.

"I'll call the airport." He said

"Is Valerie in any condition to be on a plane?" Caleb asked

"I don't think it matters to her anymore." Reid said

Valerie was out within the hour thanks to one last favor from her dad. Reid just figured it was least he could do since his only daughter was dying.

Valerie was in and out during the plane ride and the car ride there. Her car had been sold the instant she found out she was pregnant. What wasn't so surprising was that Gracie was the one who bought it.

When they arrived Ryan ran into the house with Tyler chasing after him as Gracie came out lightly smiling at both Reid and Valerie.

"Let's get you some sleep." Reid said

She just nodded as she fell back onto the couch and closed her eyes. Reid just held her close and closed his eyes as well.

Caleb walked out the back door and watched as Emma was playing and laughing with Ryan. He didn't understand and wouldn't till he was older. Tyler sat around the fire pit with Kate.

"So this is where you ran off too during winter break." She said

"I was forced might I add." Tyler said

"I heard you didn't complain too much." She said smiling

When Valerie opened her eyes the next morning she woke to see Reid sleeping peacefully intertwined with her. It was hitting her hard now. She thought that she had a few extra months in her but her body decided otherwise. Caressing Reid's cheek she slowly sat up and stood leaving him to sleep.

"How are you feeling?" Gracie asked as Valerie walked into the kitchen

"Like gravity as a bit of a problem with me." she said quietly

Gracie just took a sip of coffee.

"You know I'm not going to die before I do right?" Gracie said

Valerie smirked.

"I'll be fine." Valerie said

At that moment Gracie broke her composure.

"You say you're always fine. Can't you just not be fine for once?" she stammered

"I can't. I do and I'll lose it in front of Ryan. I have to be fine." Valerie said

Gracie rounded the counter and held Valerie. Valerie hugged her back. When Valerie thought about the past few nights she thought about how fast things went. She could've sworn that it was only yesterday Reid was telling her that he wanted her to stop him. Now she was sitting here on the shore of the beach where she could hear the waves crash and smell the salty sea.

"She lives." Tyler said

"Not funny Simms." Gracie glared

He and Valerie just laughed though.

"I'm thinking I'm going for a walk." Valerie said

"Not alone." Tyler said

"Of course I need a babysitter." Valerie said sarcastically

They left out the back door.

The days continued to go on and each day the others were glad that she seemed to be able to wake up each morning though she started waking up later and later. Reid never left her side. Even when they ent to the basement to spend personal time together.

"This place brings back memories." Reid said looking around

Not much had changed throughout the room. The pool table was still there and yet the two still laid there on the couch as they had before.

When she played with Ryan he watched and smiled. He took a quick liking to Ryan and didn't care that he wasn't his directly. Ryan would watch movies with him at night when Valerie had fallen asleep.

Tyler was most often than not gone somewhere. Valerie figured he was just having a hard time but when she asked Kate, Kate would blow it off.

Valerie sighed one even as she sat around the fire that was just starting up. Everyone had come out to sit around it. It was one of those nights. Everyone forgot about their worries. After it got dark Caleb took Ryan inside to go to bed.

"Love you mommy." Ryan said as he hugged her feebly

"Love you too sweetie." She replied

"Love you Garwin." Ryan said as he moved onto the next person

He went around the whole circle giving out hugs. Not long after Gracie and Valerie's mother went inside as well.

"You need sleep." Valerie said to Reid as he leaned on her shoulder

"I'm fine." He mumbled

Valerie looked at Kate who just nodded.

"C'mon prince of dumbasses." Kate said helping him to his feet

Valerie laughed a little as she told Kate to shut up. The two headed inside and Valerie was sure she wouldn't be far behind. Tyler stared at her from across the pit.

"It's soon isn't it." he said as his voice cracked

She nodded.

"I can feel it…and I don't know…I don't think I can." She said "You'll take care of him right?"

That was it, she finally broke down and was crying. She could feel heart literally drop and she didn't know what to do. It all felt heavy and weak. Standing up, she slowly walked down to the water as tears streaked her eyes. She wanted them to stop. She didn't want to cry. She knew that starting would mean that it would probably never end. There were still things she had to do yet, things she had to see. She wanted to see Ryan be sixteen. She wanted to see him ride the same waves she had, spend summers with Gracie like she had. Watch him be everything she wasn't…that she didn't screw up for once.

"Tyler I'm scared!" she cried as she hit her knees in the sand

He ran to where she was and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly as his own tears streaked down his cheeks. His eyes turned black and everything he'd been reading in the past six months when he found out her illness was getting worse had come into play. Concentrating, he clenched his eyes shut and heard her whimper and cry even harder.

Stay with me, he prayed to himself. Then he felt something trickling past his lips yet didn't stop. Damn it, fight!

He felt her heart weaken in his very arms, but still he didn't stop as he could feel it fading and obliterating in her body.

Then all of the sudden, he let go and watched her limp body collapse to the sand. Tyler wiped his nose as he tried to breathe. Valerie didn't move or even look as if she was breathing.

"Valerie…" he breathed as he moved closer to her

He put his ear to his chest.

"No…"

She had no heartbeat.

"Valerie." He said a little louder as he started to perform CPR on her

His eyes hadn't changed and as he pumped her chest shots of lightning came from his fingertips. He listened once more then pumped her heart again. Pulling away from her after so many times he ran his hand through his hair breathing heavily. He looked at her lifeless form struggling. As he went to lay his head on his knees crying no less he heard coughing. His head jolted up as he saw Valerie struggling to breathe.

"Valerie." He exclaimed rushing to her and holding her to his chest

"What happened?" she gasped as she held him

"You're alive that's what happened." He said

"Are you crying?" she asked as she pulled away from him

He just sniffed in response.

"Tyler what did you do?" she asked

"Emergency medical work." He said

"You can't do that." she said

"It's a little late." He said

Valerie hit him in the chest then. She kept hitting him as he fell back laughing a little as he did.

"You can't do that!" she complained "You'll age that way!"

"I'm fine…I can spare it." he said in between hits

She stopped and looked down at the man standing below her. He smiled up at her.

"How do you feel?" he asked

"Alive." She answered

"Good." he said letting out a deep breath then

He stood and now she had to look up at him. Wrapping her arms around him she hugged him deeply. When she let go she looked back at the ocean.

"You know what scares me now?" she said

"What?" he said looking down at her

"The day Ryan turns thirteen. I wasn't so scared of it knowing by that time I'd be six feet under and you would be taking care of him, but now…" she trailed off

"You still got us." he said

"I have a feeling you should propose soon." Valerie said then

He looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

"Just trust me on this." she said

With that she walked into the house.

A month later Tyler did exactly that and six months after that when Valerie had been completely cured miraculously Reid had asked her the same question and she still hesitated. In the end she had said yes. Granted Reid had issues with Caleb being Ryan's father being it meant he had a connection to Valerie. Soon enough that changed though…

"So, did you get that fairytale ending?" he asked her one day as he held out the letter in front of her

"You still have that?" she asked

"I'd read it when I wanted to hear your voice." He said

Valerie thought about the question then looked down at her stomach which seemed to be large and in charge.

"I'll let you know." she said smiling

**And that signifies the ending…I'm glad there are readers out there who enjoyed this. thank you for the reviews! I'm thinking about starting another one soon but basing it off of one or all of them in a public school(IDEAS?)**

**Do leave a review if you could unless your fingers are broken of course.**


End file.
